Maldito Mundo
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Un deseo, que ha enviado a dos hermanos donde el peor lugar...Akatsuki. Con un maldito recuerdo que la atormenta, pero alguien la ayuda a olvidar. Casi adulta y alguien intenta aprovecharse. Solo pueden volver con....... Lemon's: Yaoi Y Hetero.
1. I

_Primer fic._

_**Advertencia: Contiene un vocabulario vulgar, mas por parte del testarudo y sexy de Hidan. :D**_

_**Advertencia 2: Contiene material adolecente (hasta el momento no hay lemon si que ustedes lo pidan).**_

_**Disclaimer: Akatsuki no son de mi creación, son propiedad de Kishimoto, si fueran míos a Itachi lo haría reír un poco. ¡Ha! Y yo no participo en esta historia.**_

-Dialogo.-

_-Pensamientos.-_

_

* * *

  
_

**Maldito Mundo**

I

_**Viernes, Julio.**_

Veo el cielo con mis ojos miel, y pensando en mi vida, mi vida… bajas notas, un desastre en promedios, problemas con mis padres, mi único amor es mi hermano mayor, el único que me apoya en mis decisiones. Como me gustaría viajar a otra dimensión, como los animes, donde los jóvenes no necesitan muchos a sus padres y lo peor… separados.

Escucho a la profesora hablar sobre algo de la conciencia, no le tomo mucha atención, no me interesa, yo solo me imagino mi mundo… un mundo perfecto… quizás no mucho…

…no mucho.

Me pregunto ¿Cómo se sentiría ser una marioneta como Sasori? ¿En verdad no siente emociones? Como me gustaría sentir nada.

-Aiko-chan ¿Te pasa algo?- Me hablo una de mis compañera que se sienta a mi lado.

-¿Ah?, no, no es nada- Le respondí.

-Otra vez estas te estás imaginando tus mundos- Me dijo preocupada.

-Ajam- Le acerté.

-Se que estas mal, pero trata de no imaginar cosas que después te van a enviar al sicólogo- Me respondió- Además aun no entiendo cómo te haces llamar Aiko.

-Me puse ese nombre, porque me hace sentir bien-

-Un consejo… anda al sicólogo te hará bien-

-¿Tú crees?-

-¿Con quién estás hablando eh?- Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Prefiero no decir- Le respondí con una sonrisa.

-¡Señoritas! Me pueden explicar que fue lo que dije recién- Dijo la maestra.

-Amm…- Intento hablar mi compañera.

-De que la vida no tiene sentido sin amor.- Le respondí.

-Buena respuesta señorita- Me dijo la profe.

-¿Así?- No lo podía creer.

-Sí, se salvo del rojo- Dijo la profesora siguiendo con su clase.

-¿Qué te paso?- Me pregunto- ¿Te ilumino Jashin-sama?

-No se… parece que imaginarme en mundos animes me ayuda en esta materia, ¡hi!- Le sonreí a mi compañera y luego pensé-_ Es mi día de suerte, espero que dure._

-Hmp, con suerte yo me estoy metiendo recién en el mundo del anime-

-Lo sé, te falta mucho por aprender.-

-Sí, sí, tú sigue en tu mundo, yo tomare atención a la profe.-

Después de aquella conversación gire un poco mi cabeza a la izquierda y mi vista se dirigía al infinito, imaginando o pensando en mi vida.

Terminan las clases, este era la última clase ya que mañana empezaban las vacaciones de invierno, al fin, mi mente no podía pensar más con tantos problemas.

Me encuentro afuera del colegio esperando a mi hermano mayor a que salga, lo visualizo y esta con sus amigos riéndose de tonterías, bueno… así son los hombres unos niños mimados, ni si quiera mi hermano puede estar sin mi… ni yo con él. Dios se me acaba la paciencia voy a ir a buscarlo.

-Te puedes apurar no tengo todo el día- Le dije a mi hermano.

-¿Eh? Ya voy chibi- Me dijo burlándose de mí.

-No soy una chibi-

-Hey hermanita menor, espero que después de las vacacione crezcas un poquito- Me hablo uno de sus amigos y a quien quiero matar.

-Oye no seas así con ella, es bajita pero no para tanto- Trato de defenderme mi hermano.

-Si como sea, vámonos-

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana sábado, me avisan lo de la fiesta.-Dijo haciendo un gesto de llamada.

-¿Fiesta? ¿Cual fiesta onii-chan?-

-Deja de llamarme así que no me gusta-

-Nosotros nos vamos, te llamo mañana.-Dijo uno de los amigos de mi hermano y todos yéndose a sus casas.

Luego de la conversación con los amigos de mi hermano, decidimos caminar a casa, el sol ya no se veía, todo el cielo estaba anaranjado, me gusta el cielo de esa forma. Llegamos a casa, mi hermano toma una nota la cual dice que mi padre va llegar tarde; cada mes nos toca ir a vivir con cada uno de nuestros padres, es agotador, pero es mejor, no queremos que peleen con quien se queda con quien; subo a mi habitación y me quito el uniforme, sacándome la pollera, luego paso a la falda desabrochando el cierre de atrás y luego la dejo caer al piso, procedo a quitar mis medias de colegio y quedo solo en ropa interior, me dirijo a mi cómoda tratar de buscar un pijama, así poder dormir hasta tarde, hasta tarde del otro día. Me coloco el pantalón con dibujitos de animes, antes de colocarme la pollera de pijama procedo a quitarme el brassier y luego me pongo la pollera del mismo diseño que el pantalón. Me quedo mirando mis manos, mis muñecas la cual tiene cortes… es un poco de depresión aunque en este último tiempo no me he tocado, ese es un milagro.

Bajo a la cocina en busca de tomar café y un pan con queso, tengo mucha hambre. Me sirvo. Me dirijo a mi dormitorio, estoy a punto de entrar pero algo me detiene.

-¡Niki! Está cayendo gotitas desde el cielo.- Grita mi hermano desde su habitación.

-¿Y qué hay con eso Mati?-

-Que va llover- Dijo saliendo de su habitación con una sonrisa. A él le encanta la lluvia, se comporta como un niño chico.

-¿Y?- Dije bebiendo café.

-Oh, vamos, tu sabes lo que pasa cuando llueve.-

-Caen gotas, se moja la calle.-

-Muy chistoso.-

-Ya lo sé onii-chan.- Le dije sin ánimos alguno- Y lleva tu laptop, no voy a dejar que ocupes mi PC.- Terminando mi conversación entro a mi dormitorio y me siento en la cilla del PC y tranquilamente tomo mi café y mi pan con queso que por cierto está bien rico.

-Serias una buena hermana si me ayudaras con el colchón.- Me dijo llevando el colchón en sus manos y entrando a mi habitación.

-Eres hombre arréglatelas solas.- Le respondí- Y además estoy ocupada en el PC.

-Ocupada, ocupada viendo animes-Dijo colocando el colchón el piso, al lado de mi cama.

-……- Ese fue mi aporte.

-Cada vez tu pieza me da miedo.- Dijo mirando las paredes de mi dormitorio llena de poster de animes, colocando las sabanas y cubrecamas en el colchón.

-¿Miedo? Onii-chan… son solo animes.- Dije tomando atención las nuevas parodias de Naruto en Youtube.

-Animes…-Dijo y observando mi cuaderno de Death Note- Oye… ¿Aun tienes vivo este cuaderno?-

-No lo toques, ya que tú eres el primero en la lista.-

-…..-Solo dejo mi cuaderno en su lugar y se sienta en su "cama".

-Oye… ¿Cuándo vas a dejar esto de dormir en mi pieza cuando llueve?-

-Cuando cumplas dieciocho Niki.-

-Pero ya estoy grande.-

-Lo sé. ¿Pero qué pasaría si un día de estos te de miedo la lluvia?-

Giro a mirarlo- Eso era hasta cuando tenía catorce años y ahora tengo dieciocho, tu tiempo se acabo.-

-No señorita, usted tiene diecisiete y le falta una semana para cumplir los dieciocho y tengo que aprovechar el corto tiempo que me queda.-

-Lo único que quiero es que se acabe tu tiempo.-

-Sé que cuando pases a los dieciocho, aun recordaras eso.-

-……….- Quede en silencio, por aquel recuerdo y sé que algún día voy a volver a tener ese miedo.

-Pero aun así… te voy a seguir cuidando, porque eres mi hermana pequeña y no quiero que sufras por tonteras y que ninguna otra persona te haga daño.-

En ese momento me sentí muy querida, si este es mi mejor día.

-Porque siempre los hermanos mayores son como los padres de las hermanas menores.- Conteste, volviendo a mirar la pantalla del PC.

-No tengo ni la menor idea… pero lo bueno es molestar.- Dijo sonriente.

-¡Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!- Me reí al ver una pequeña parodia de Akatsuki.

-¿Ya te estás volviendo loca?-

-No, claro que no… es que me dio risa lo que vi.- Dijo alegre.

-No me digas. Akatsuki.-

-Hai.-

-No me hables en ese idioma que no entiendo ni jota.-

-No dije ninguna jota.-

-Olvídalo.- Dijo onii-chan- No sé cómo te gusta tanto eso, mi favorito siempre va a hacer Dragón Ball-

-¿Y? Aun me sigue gustado, pero la onda es Naruto… y Death Note… y Lucky Star… y.-

-Ya, ya entendí.-

-Me dio sueño lo voy a pagar.-Dije apando el PC y yéndome a dormir a mi cama.

-Niki, has pensado en ser rubia como aquella chica que está en la pared.- Dijo señalando el dibujo.

-iie, ni soñando, me gusta ser morena, lo único sí, que me gustaría tener los ojos azules.-Dije deprimiéndome y ya estando acostada en mi cama- Y no es rubia es un hombre.

-¿De verdad es un hombre?-

-Hai, ahora duérmete.-

Después de nuestra larga conversación solo me dedique acerrar mis ojos, dormir, y escuchar el ruido de la lluvia sobre mi ventanal y con un leve susurro me dije _Como me gustaría estar en un anime y no depender de nuestros padres, _luego de decir esto me quedo profundamente dormida y esperar un nuevo día, las vacaciones de invierno y así poder leer todo los fic de SasoDei y TobiDei, como amo a estas pareja y si se tratara de lemon mucho mejor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Demonios hace frio o ¿Aun estaré soñando?, no quiero abrir mis ojos, tengo tanto sueño que no me dan ganas, sí, soy un poco floja, pero hay algo raro, esto no está blandito, siento mi cara helada y como que estoy encima… como sementó o tierra. Escucho una voz y una voz conocida, al oírlo abro mis ojos y trato de observar quien es... no puedo ver, veo borroso.

Al fin logro ver y es mi hermano, me miro, y aun estoy en pijama, hace frio, mucho frio, miro a mi alrededor… ¡En donde demonios estamos!

-¿En dónde estamos?- Le pregunte a mi hermano.

-No tengo ni la menor idea.- Me contesto y él también está en pijama gris- Solo desperté y me quede al lado tuyo hasta que despertaras.

-Demo… ¿Cómo llegamos aquí? ¿No estaremos soñando?-

-No creo, ya me piñizque.-Dijo mi hermano poniéndose en pie.- Levántate tenemos que investigar y como volver a casa.

-Ajam.- Le conteste poniéndome de pie.

Es de día y caminamos por el bosque o eso parecía donde estábamos tomados de la mano, obviamente él como siempre me protege y eso me hace feliz. Empecé a tener hambre y no había nada para comer, buscamos como locos alguna fruta en los arboles y gracias a Jashin visualizamos unas rojas y jugosas manzanas, fuimos hacia ella, las tomamos con nuestras manos y empezamos a comerlas, no sé cuantas comimos, creo que más de cinco. Recorrimos el lugar, nada… no había nada, ni siquiera una miserable carpa, pero lo único que encontramos fueron unos hombres sin vidas salpicados en mar de sangre, mirando su vestimenta podría decir que eran shinobis… espera ¿Shinobis? No creo que este en… no, es un chiste de mal gusto, miro cuidadosamente y mi hermano se da cuenta que tiene algo que le identificara su aldea, mierda no puede ser estamos en el anime Naruto, ahora tenemos que tener mucho cuidado y sobre todo con esos… esos, los que andan vestido con una capa negra y nubes rojas. Decidimos salir de ahí, aunque me pregunto quién pudo haber hecho eso y como mierda llegamos aquí… quizás fue el deseo…

…el deseo que yo pedí antes de dormir.

Ahora solo dependo de mi hermano y no de mis padres, algo positivo, eso espero y… lo de "hoy es mi día de suerte", lo único que espero es que no me encuentre con Akatsuki y lo peor… con Tobi o Hidan, aunque me caen bien, pero este es otra dimensión y aquí nos pueden matar sin piedad.

-Espérame aquí, ni se te ocurra moverte.- Me advirtió mi hermano.

-Espera, ¿Adónde vas onii-chan?- Le pregunte muy asustada.

-Voy averiguar si me encuentro con alguien de… esa aldea de este anime raro.-

-Konoha.-

-Eso, y si ves a alguien raro o a esos malos escóndete y si te hacen algo solo grita ¿Bien?-

-Hai.- Después de eso se me despidió con un beso en la mejilla y desapareció entre los arbustos.

-¿Y ahora qué?- Me dije a mi misma mirando alrededor mío- Prefiero ver a Sasuke antes de Akatsuki. Por lo menos Sasuke no están malo… o ¿Si? –Esa era mi duda existencial.

Me senté en el pasto y esperar a onii-chan que llegase con alguna noticia.

-No puedo estar así todo el día, tengo que hacer algo productivo.-Me dije y luego miro mis muñecas.- No, además con qué y eso no es productivo.

-Ni siquiera traje mi celular.- Luego de lo que dije escucho unos pasos y unas voces conocidas y no eran de onii-chan, de eso estaba segura y decidí esconderme detrás de un árbol que estaba cerca y ahí me quede hasta que ellos dieron su cara.

-Oye, descansemos un rato.- Al escuchar bien su voz era el dueño de la sameha, Kisame. Demonios con el estoy muerta.

-Descansa tú, yo sigo caminando.- OMJ, al oír esa voz tan sexy se me erizaron los pelos y tenía la piel de gallina. Era Itachi, por lo menos él no es tan malo. Pero no debo hacer ningún ruido.

-Itachi, solo es un rato.- Escucho hablar a Kisame.

-Ya te dije que no.- Le respondió el Uchiha.

-¡Ashuju! Ep.- No aguante mas y estornude, y con mis manos tapo mi boca, pero ya era demasiado tarde, me van matar o aun peor, me van llevar como regalo para Hidan.- _Que no me hagan nada, que no me hagan nada._

-¿Que fue eso?- Hablo Kisame- Parece que hay alguien por aquí.

-Fui yo.- Me defendió Itachi, espera… ¿Me defendió?

-¿Tú?, tan serio y nunca te he visto estornudar.-

-Ahora ya sabes que estornudo como todos.-Dijo Itachi.- Ahora déjame solo.

-_¡¡Y para que!!-_ Pensé.

-Y para que.-

-Necesito pensar, ahora vete.-

-Uhm… está bien, estaré en el rio donde estuvimos antes.- Luego este se marcha.

-Puedes salir, no te hare nada malo.- Me dijo Itachi y salí de mi gran escondite.

-¿Cómo sabias?.-

-Lo supe desde que llegamos aquí.-

-¡¡_OMJ!! ¡Están lindo!_- Pensé- Am… me puedes decir donde… estoy perdida junto con mi hermano.-

-Estás perdida. ¿Y tú hermano donde esta que no lo veo?.-

-No lo sé, solo me dijo que me quedara aquí mientras que él iba a investigar o encontrar a alguien quien nos ayudara.-

-Si quieres yo los puedo ayudar.-

-_¡Esta bromeando! ¡Me voy con Akatsuki y ellos son capaces de matarnos!-_ Solo pensé y me quede callada.

-Demo hay un inconveniente.-

-¿Inconveniente?-

-Si los llevo conmigo no van a estar bien cuidados, ya que yo y unos compañeros somos parte de una organización y la mayoría no son tan buenos como yo.-

-Entiendo.- Dije bajando la mirada.

-Demo hay algo que puedo hacer.- Dijo Itachi al ver mi rostro.- Los puedo llevar, pero ustedes tendrán que ser empleados ya que no tenemos sirvientes en nuestro… hogar ya que tenemos que salir a cada momento y no tenemos tiempo para esas cosas.-

-Bueno… como sirvientes está bien.-

-Mientras se mantengan así, los otros no les harán nada y también los puedo proteger.-

-Arigato gozaimasu.- Le di las gracias a Itachi, lo sabia él no es malo, es obvio.

Paso un rato y regresa mi hermano, que al ver a Itachi y su vestimenta se asusto y corrió hacia mí, manteniéndome detrás de él, le tuve que decir que él era una buena persona y que nos iba ayudar, con todo lo que le dije a solas y explicando sobre este grupito en particular, quedo más calmado. Luego Itachi nos guio a buscar a su compañero Kisame que estaba sentado en unas rocas mirado el rio… y es bien feo en persona. Nuestro guía le dio las nuevas noticias a su compañero de que íbamos a ser sus sirvientes, le encanto la idea. A onii-chan y yo nos asusto esa sonrisa.

-Y cuáles son sus nombres.- Nos pregunto Itachi mientras caminábamos rumbo a su hogar.

-Aiko.- Respondí tomado de la mano de onii-chan.

-_Yo no sé ningún nombre japonés, recuerda algún nombre que haya dicho Niki-_ Pensó mi hermano- Kenko.

-¿_Sabe nombre japoneses?_- Dijo mi mente, sorprendida.

-Yo soy Hoshigaki Kisame y deben tener cuidado con esta espadita.-

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto mi hermano.

-_Se me olvido decirle que esa cosa afeita.-_ Me dijo mi mente.

-Porque te puede afeitar, es decir si se toco con esto te desgarro por completo.- Dijo Kisame con una sonrisa.

Mi hermano solo trago saliva.

-Se llama samehada, es piel de tiburón, no la toques.- Le susurre a onii-chan.

-Uchiha Itachi.- Dijo el otro Akatsuki.

- ¿Y sus edades y de que aldea vienen?- Nos pregunto el azul.

-Dieciocho.- Contesto mi hermano.

-Diecisiete y medio.- Conteste.

-¿Diecisiete y medio?- Pregunto Kisame.

-Es que la el miércoles cumplo los dieciocho.-

-Tenemos a una niñita.- Dijo Kisame- Tienes que cuidar a tu hermana ya que nosotros somos puros hombre-

-Y una mujer.- Hablo Itachi.

-¿Y de que aldea son?-

Ahora me quiero morir.

-De la hierba.- Dije.

-Debieron haber conocido a Zetsu.-

-iie, no lo conocemos, además nosotros nos fuimos de esa aldea porque nuestros padres no nos querían.-

-Por eso están solos, bueno, por lo menos ya tienen donde quedarse y ser nuestros sirvientes.-

-¿_Pregunto si estará vivo Sasori?-_

Caminamos un largo rato y hasta que al fin llegamos a la dichosa cueva… digamos algo parecido al escondite de Orochimaru, con habitación a lo largo del pasillo. Luego Itachi hace llamar a todo Akatsuki, mis piernas temblaban de miedo, solo apretaba la mano de onii-chan.

-¿Sirvientes?- Hablo el líder de pelo naranjo.

-Hai, los encontré en el camino, no tenían donde quedarse y les ofrecí ser nuestros sirvientes.- Le respondió el bueno de Itachi.

-_¿Por qué Itachi habrá hecho esto? Yo los veo gente común y corriente-_ Dijo la mente de Tobi.

-Parace buen idea.- Hablo Deidara- Así tenemos a alguien quien pueda limpiar toda la sangre derramada en el piso cuando entra Hidan, un.

Miro a mí alrededor y veo que Sasori no está, debe estar descansando en el cielo.

-¿Que dices?- Pregunto Itachi a Pain.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- Dijo el líder- Lo primero que tienen que saber; yo soy el líder y cualquier cosa que ordene ustedes la deben cumplir.

-Itachi… hay que presentarlos.-Dijo Kisame.

-El muchacho se llama Kenko de dieciocho años.- Dijo Itachi presentándonos- Y la chica es Aiko de diecisiete años, ellos dos son hermanos y provienen de la aldea de la hierba.

-¿Se puede saber que hacían que no estaban en su aldea?- Dijo Pain.

-Problemas con nuestras familias.- Le contesto mi hermano.

-¿Tengo una pregunta?- Pregunte levantando la mano.

-¿Cuál?- Me respondió Itachi.

-¿Dónde vamos a dormir?-

-Eso lo decido en la noche.- Me contesto serio el líder- Ahora quiero que se cambien de ropa, no quiero que anden con esos pijamas.-

-Pero falta presentar a todos ustedes.- Dijo Kisame.

-Ustedes ya saben que yo soy el líder, pero por ser amable me hago llamar Pain.-

-Konan.-

-Tobi.-

-Deidara, un.-

-Hidan.-

-Kakuzu.-

-Zetsu.-

-Después de esta presentación yo me voy hacer mis cosas.- Dijo el líder, desapareciendo mientras caminaba.

-Yo te ofrezco un poco de ropa.- Me dijo la chica del grupo muy seria.

-Arigato gozaimasu.- Le sonríe un poco.

-Hidan, préstale ropa a Kenko.- Dijo Itachi como si estuviera dando órdenes.

-Tks, acompáñame mocoso.- Le dijo Hidan a mi hermano yéndose a su habitación.

La mujer del grupo me llevo donde su dormitorio a que me prestara un poco de ropa, ya no quería estar con este pijama.

-¿Que te sucedió en tus muñecas?- Me pregunto Konan mientras buscaba que ponerme.

-Nada, solo unos cortes.-

-Ten, por el momento usa esto, mañana te tendremos tu traje de sirvienta.- Me dijo entregándome una blusa de manga corta color rosa, una falda dos dedos debajo de la rodilla color blanca y unas sandalias.

-Arigato.- Dije tomando la ropa de las manos de Konan.

-Cámbiate, yo estaré afuera.-

-Em… quisiere preguntarle…si… am… ¿tiene… brassier?- Pregunte avergonzada.

-Hai.- Me contesto buscando aquella prenda- Toma, te espero abajo.

-Ajam.- Diciendo esto ella salió de la habitación y procedí a cambiarme de ropa.

Me miro al espejo, parezco una señora, lo único que le haría es subirle la vasta a esta falda. Miro a mi alrededor y me encuentro con una peineta, la tomo con mis manos y desenredo mi oscuro cabello liso y largo, con algunos cortes, me quiero amarrar el pelo y veo unos coles, vaya Konan tiene de todo. Me amarro el pelo, haciéndome dos trenzas a cada lado. Lista, salgo del dormitorio y me encuentro con onii-chan.

-Pareces una señora.- Dijo riéndose.

-Hmp, primero mírate tú… tú…- No tenía que decir, Hidan le prestó una pollera roja oscura y unos pantalones negros, y unos calzados ninjas.

-¡Ha! yo estoy vestido normal.-

-Vamos, tenemos que bajar.-

-Oye, te quiero preguntar algo.-

Mi hermano quería que le explicara cómo eran las actitudes de cada uno de ellos ya que no conocía mucho este anime y le tuve que explicar uno por uno que cosas les gustas, que les desagrada, a quien tienes que hablar, quien es peligroso y quien no, en fin, de todo.

Ya estábamos abajo, todos estaban sentados en unos sofás y nos miraban con cara de pocos amigos a excepción de Pain que no estaba.

-Como no hay nada que hacer, me voy a trabajar.-Dijo Kakuzu al levantar del sofá.

-Ya vas a hacer tus malditas recompensas.- Le contesto Hidan.

A esto Kakuzu no dijo nada solo miro al jashinista y luego se marcho y solo.

-Raro que te haya dejado solo, un.-

-Tsk.-

-¿Aiko-chan quieres jugar afuera conmigo?-Pregunto tan adorable Tobi, no me pude resistir a tanta dulzura junta.

-¿Jugar?- Respondí.

-Hai, afuera está muy lindo.-

-¿Por qué no vamos todos? Me estoy aburriendo.- Dijo Hidan poniéndose de pie.

-Esto es raro de mi pero estoy de acuerdo con Tobi, un.-

-Yo me quedo aquí.- Dijo Itachi subiendo las escaleras.

-Yo también me quedo, tengo que hacer cosas personales.- Dijo Konan.

-Itachi-san espera, le tengo que preguntar algo.- Dijo Tobi corriendo hacia Itachi.

En ese momento ya me imaginaba que iban a discutir pero en silencio.

-Nosotros los esperamos afuera.- Dijo Kisame y todos nos fuimos quedando solo Itachi y Tobi.

-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunto serio el buen Uchiha.

-¿Por qué los trajiste?- Hablo Madara.

-Yo no dejaría a esas personas que no tienen dónde ir.-

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan amable con las personas?-

-Yo no soy como tú. Y ellos no tienen nada de especial.-

-Por lo menos algo bueno hiciste, traer sirvientes es divertido.-

-Los demás te están esperando.- Diciendo esto se fue a su habitación.

-Por ser un buen chico, voy a jugar un rato.- Dijo dirigiéndose a la salida.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Aleja ese bicho!- Grite estérica, Tobi me estaba mostrando una araña.

-Demo es lindo.- Insistió Tobi.

-Tobi, a las mujeres no les gusta los bichos, un.-

-Eso mismo.- Respondí alejándome un poco de esa cosa.

-El rubio tiene razón.- Dijo mi hermano.

-Primero que nada me tienes que respetar, un.-

-_Se me había olvidado_.- Dijo su mente- Lo siento Deidara-san.

-_Deidara-san suena feo, un día de esto le preguntare si lo puedo llamar Dei-chan.-_ Hablaron mis pensamientos.

-…….- Bueno… Hidan está dormido y por cierto Zetsu está de pie mirando hacia la nada, aunque creo que su parte negra me nos quiere comer.

-Entonces si no te gustan los bichos…-Me dijo Tobi- ¿Quieres que te lleve a un lugar muy bonito?-

-No, ella se queda aquí.- Dijo firmemente onii-chan-

-Tú no das ordenes niñito, un.-

-No te preocupes, la cuidare bien.- Dijo Tobi.

-_Por lo menos manteniendo la máscara.-_ Pensé- Estaré bien onii-chan, además recuerda que Itachi-san nos va a cuidar-

Fije mi vista a los ojos de onii-chan, podría decir que empezaba a odiar a Tobi, sabiendo todo acerca de él, hasta que no salga a luz su otro yo, puedo estar tranquila. Después onii-chan nos dio la autorización de irme con Tobi a jugar, realmente es agradable siendo el buen chico, no veo porque Dei-chan lo odia tanto.

Quede sorprendida al ver este lugar tan bonito… una cascada, no aguante mas, me quite mis sandalias y fui al agua, pero no me tire ya que estaba con ropa y además no me sacaría la ropa estando con un viejo como Madara. Cambiando de tema, no lo he escuchado decir Sempai, eso sería lindo… un yaoi, si… seria genial.

Salto como desquiciada en el agua, salpicando para todas partes, es raro… estoy feliz.

-¡Tobi! ¡Ven a jugar conmigo!- Grite mientras saltaba en el agua y tomando con mis manos la falda haciéndola subir un poco para que no se mojara.

-Es que Tobi no se quiere mojar.- Me respondió sobándose la cabeza.

-¿Eh?- Eso dije, no lo pensé dos veces y fui donde él, lo tome de la mano- Vamos, no seas así, solo te quitas la capa, los zapatos y te remangas los pantalones, eso esto, no te vas a morir con pisar el agua, o ¿sí?-

-Hai.- E hizo todo lo que le dije, luego de terminar lo tome de la mano y lo tire al agua.

-¡Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! ¡Te ves lindo! ¡Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!- Me reí hasta no poder, mi panza me dolía.

-_Maldita mocosa, ahora vas a saber quién es Tobi_.- Hablo la mente malvada- Si fue divertido, pero…-

-¿Ah?- Me dije mientras él se me acercaba, algo me decía que me iba matar, pero por esa tontería, además Dei-chan siempre lo hace explotar y ¿se enoja por esto?

-Toma mi mano.-

-¿Qué?-

-Te tengo una sorpresa.-

-Bien.- Y accedí a tomar su mano, y luego dio un salto llevándome con él y llegamos a lo alto de la cascada.

-¿Ya para que estamos aquí?-

-Hi, hi, hi…- Rio Tobi y me agarro de los brazos- Ahora le toca a Tobi.

-¿Qué me vas hacer?-

-Tú tiraste a Tobi al agua y ahora me toca lanzar a Aiko-chan.- Dijo feliz y a punto de tirarme desde aquí arriba al agua.

-¡Por esa tontería! ¡Y suéltame!- Grite tratando de zafarme- ¡Si me tiras tú vienes conmigo!- Y a eso Tobi me lanza a la cascada, pero no sola, no señor, antes de caer lo agarre de su pollerón, haciendo que este cayera conmigo.

Grandioso, moje mi ropa y recién prestada por Konan. Me pongo de pie y miro a Tobi que esta caminado por encima del agua gracias a su chakra.

-¡No es justo! ¡Tú caminas sobre el agua y yo caigo!- Grite señalándolo.

-Yo no quería mojarme otra vez.- Haciéndome un gesto de amor y paz.

-Mejor vámonos.-Dije caminando a la orilla- Y más encima estoy toda empapada.

-Si quieres… Tobi te puede prestar su capa.-

-¿De verdad? ¿No te molestaría?-

-iie.- Me dijo amablemente y toma su capa y luego me la entrega.

-Arigato… em…-

-Cámbiate en esos arbustos.- Dijo señalando el lugar.

-Hai.- Y accedí, me escondí entre medio de los arbustos, me cambie de ropa, me quite mi camisa y luego la falda quedando solo en ropa interior y luego me coloque su capa negra que por cierto me queda bastante grande ya que Tobi es bien alto, hasta podría decir dos veces yo, si soy un poco bajita 1.57. Ya estaba lista, y salí de los arbustos, ahí estaba Tobi esperándome.

-Vamos.- Me dijo.

-Hai.- Dije saliendo con mi ropa mojada en mis manos.

Empezamos a conversar sobre lo que nos gusta y lo que no, pero ya sabía todo acerca del él, bueno quien no sabe acerca de Tobi.

-¿Por qué eres tan bajita?-

-Porque mi cuerpo ya dejo de crecer, no se desarrolla mas.-

-Pero tu hermano es alto.-

-Porque él es hombre, y los hombres crecen más que las mujeres.-Le respondí-¿Contento?

-Uhm… hai.-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Cuánto le falta para que tu hermana cumpla los dieciocho?- Pregunto Hidan con una gran sonrisa, hablando con onii-chan sentados en el pasto.

-El miércoles los cumple.- Con una mirada de odio hacia él- Y si la vas a tocar primero te mato.

-¡Ha! No puedes matarme, soy inmortal.- Sonrió.

-Tsk.-Dijo-_ Se me había olvidado lo que me dijo Niki._

-Pero tranquilízate no le hare nada.- Respondió sonriente y dando una palmadita en la espalda de él- O hasta que cumpla los dieciocho.

-Hidan no digas esas tonterías, un.-

-Pero necesitamos algo de diversión.-

-Ella es solo nuestra sirvienta junto con este y si el líder sabe sobre esto, se va enojar, un.-

-Mierda.-

-¡Onii-chan!- Grite corriendo, mientras Tobi iba detrás de mí.

-¿Pero… y tu ropa?-

-¡He! Es que alguien me tiro al agua y me prestó su capa.- Dije mientras sostenía mi ropa aun humada.

-Solo estábamos jugando.- Agrego Tobi.

-¿El idiota este te tiro al agua, un?-

-Hai, demo no es para tanto.- Le dije.

-Debiste haberme pedido algo de mi arte, un.-

-Demo Tobi es un buen chico Deidara-Sempai.-

-¡Hola, ya regrese!- Dijo Kisame recién llegando y luego me mira con cara de ¿wtf?- ¿Qué le paso a la chicoca?-

-¡Tobi estuvo jugando con Aiko-chan!-

-¡Ashuuuju!- Estornude- Creo que me voy a resfriar.

-Sera mejor que entremos, además y esta atardeciendo.- Dijo onii-chan.

-¿Por cierto me puedo quedar con tu capa, hasta que se seque la mía?-

-Ningún problema Aiko-chan.-

Luego de esta conversación entramos a su lindo hogar.

-¿Qué le sucedió a Aiko?- Pregunto Konan.

-Me caí al agua y no te preocupes por la ropa estaré usando esta capa.-

-Dámela la ira a secar- Y le entre su ropa empapada a Konan y luego se fue a su habitación.

-¿Alguien ha visto Zetsu-san?- Pregunto Tobi.

-Mientras ustedes jugaban lo envié a trabajar.- De la nada apareció el líder.

El líder apareció con su cara llena de piercing y serio, decidí preguntar quién tenía algo para secarme el cabello ya que estaba aun mojado, ante esto se ofreció Dei-chan la cual subió las escaleras y luego regreso con una toalla, antes de secarme me desarme mis trenzas y después accedí a secarme el pelo con la toalla hasta que quedara seco. Tengo hambre pregunte y el amable de Dei-chan nos ofreció Bakudan, ¡Estuvo delicioso!, luego llego Kakuzu con algunas cosas en mano…

-¿Qué mierda traes ahí?-

-Unas cosas que servirán.-

-Pero que es lo que traes, un.-

-¿En donde mierda estabas?-

-…..- Yo y mi hermano.

-Fui hacer negocios desapareciendo a algunas personas y luego recibí una buena ganancia.-

-¿Pero qué mierda traer ahí?-

-Les traje ropa a estos.- Dijo tirando unos bolsos con ropa al suelo.

-¿Podemos mirar?- Pregunto onii-chan.

-Claro, es su ropa.-

-_No puedo creer que Don cangrejo nos trajeara ropa-_ Eso pensé.

Mi hermano y yo fuimos a ver qué tipo de ropas había, abrimos los bolsos, pero antes Kakuzu nos dijo cual era el de onii-chan y el mío. Nos encontramos, bueno por mi parte… un traje de sirvienta… el típico traje, kimonos… lindos kimonos, y la mayoría ropa tipi ninja, después observe la ropa de onii-chan, no tenía un traje de sirviente, solo había ropa ninja y algunas vestimentas normales.

Pero… ¿Por qué yo con vestimenta de empleada y mi hermano no?

Levante mi bolso para dirigirme…. ¿A mi habitación?

-Sus habitaciones están listas.- Apareció de la nada Pain, ¿Por qué siempre hace eso?

-¿Y cuál sería nuestras habitaciones Líder-sama?- Pregunto cordialmente onii-chan, si no fuera así Pain lo mataría.

-Kenko irá a la habitación de Itachi.- Ordeno el líder- Y Aiko irá a la habitación de Tobi-

¡¡¡¡OMJ!!!! ¡EN LA HABITACION DE MADARA! ¡NO QUIERO NI IMAGINARME QUE TIENE ESA HABITACION!

-…………….- Estaba en shock; con un tic en mi ojo izquierdo.

-Aiko-chan va estar con Tobi ¡No es grandioso!- No es necesario decir quien dijo eso.

-Y Kakuzu.- Dijo el líder.

-¿Qué?-

-Buen trabajo al conseguir vestimenta para estos.- Después de esto se retiro.

-Y-y-yo, yo voy a dejar mis cosas a al dormitorio de Tobi.-

-Pero tú no sabes dónde queda, ven sígueme.- Me guio Tobi a su habitación.

-¿Alguien sabe dónde queda la habitación de Itachi?- Pregunto mi hermano a los que estaban en la sala, Deidara, Kisame, Kakuzu y Hidan.

-Yo te guio, un.- Y onii-chan fue guiado por Dei-chan, quedando solos el dúo amoroso KakuHidan y el que parece tiburón.

-¿Qué tienes en mente Hidan?- Dijo Kakuzu; Kisame estaba escuchando.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Sabes a lo que refiero.-

-Am…-

-Si piensas en eso, el líder te puede matar.-

-¿Eh?, el imbécil ese no me puede matar- Dijo sonriendo.

-¿No entiendo como lo puedes insultar?- Dijo Kisame.

-No estoy hablando contigo mierda.-

-Quizás no te pueda matar, pero te puede hacer otras cosas.- Dijo Kakuzu.

-Ah… es verdad….- Dijo pensativo- Bueno, yo me voy a mi habitación.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-_Así que esta es el dormitorio de Tobi, no esta tan mal.-_ Dijo mi mentecita mientras ordenaba mi ropa nueva.

-¿Te gusta la pieza de Tobi?-

-Hai.-

-¿Que te paso en las manos?-

-_Diablos… porque todos me preguntan eso.-_Mi mente hablo, mientras veía que ropa me colocaba mañana… ¿De empleada?- Me hice unos cortes.

-¿Y porque?-

-Porque me sentía mal; eso me hacia… sentir satisfacción.-

-¿Y por te sentías mal?-

-……por mis padres… y porque me sentía sola; mi mente estaba loca aunque lo sigo estando pero no tanto.-

-¿Y aun te sigues haciendo eso?- Me pregunto acercándose a mí.

-Últimamente no.- Le conteste mirando el traje para mañana, si el de sirvienta.- Pero onii-chan me tiene prohibido eso… ya que…

-El te protege mucho.- Me interrumpió.

-¿Eh?.... es normal es mi hermano mayor.-

-…………….- Ese fue Tobi aunque no lo crean.- _Esta niña tiene bastante soledad.-_

-Bueno, yo me voy a colocar mi pijama.-

-Hai, adelante.-

Estaba a punto de desabrochar esta capa y me di cuenta que no estaba sola; Tobi me miraba y yo lo mire sin ganas.

-¿Nani?-

-No puedo cambiarme si me estas mirando.-

-¡Oh! ¡Si claro! Tobi se va de su dormitorio para que Aiko-chan se cambie.- Diciendo esto se retira dejándome sola y me cambio de ropa.

………………

………………

Hice pasar a Tobi ya me había cambiado de ropa, estaba en pijama, ya es de noche y le pregunto donde quedaba la habitación de Itachi, para ver a onii-chan, solo me dijo a tres puertas al fondo de esta al lado derecho. Llegue a la habitación de este y golpea cuidadosamente la puerta; sale Itachi y me deja pasar, mi hermano estaba allí sentado en su cama, luego empezamos una conversación.

-¿Por qué nos ayudo Itachi-san?- Le pregunte mientras estaba sentada en al lado de onii-chan.

-Yo se que ustedes provienen de otra dimensión.- Con lo que dijo el Uchiha quedamos con ojos abiertos.

-………….- Estamos en shock.

-Solo díganme Itachi.-

-¿Pero como supo?- Pregunto mi hermano.

-Ustedes me conocen muy bien desde su dimensión.-

-Yo no.- Dijo onii-chan.

-Yo si.- Respondí- Demo, aun no entiendo cómo.

-Mis ojos.-

-¡Oh! ¡Sí! Niki me hablo de su salchicha.-

-Es sharingan.- Dije mirándolo con ganas de asesinarlo- _Que vergüenza._

-Hmp, no se preocupen por Tobi, yo los voy a proteger y además los voy ayudar como regresar a su hogar.-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Pain tengo que hablar contigo.- Salió al aire Madara.

-Dígame.-

-Porque me dejaste con la mocosa.- Dijo firme.

-Porque le hará bien estar con Tobi.-

-¿Hablaste con Hidan?-

-iie; veo que usted también está interesado.-

-iie.-Dijo firme- Demo en realidad hacia mucha falta una mujer aparte de Konan la cual no me agrada mucho.

-…….- Dijo Pain.

-Solo vigila al religioso y que no haga ninguna tontería con esa niña, sobre todo cuando cumpla los dieciocho.-

-Hai.-

-¿No ha llegado Zetsu?-

-No, aun no.-

Madara da un leve suspiro- Yo me a dormir, desde mañana nuestras vidas cambiaran.-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ni siquiera hay TV aquí.- Me dije estado acostada mirando a la pared que estaba al frente de mi- Quiero ver pelis… aunque sea "La era del hielo" eso me haría feliz ahora-

Escucho a alguien abrir a la puerta y el Tobi- Ya estás acostada.-

-¿No enserio?- Dije sarcástica.

-Hai.- Dijo a punto de cambiar se ropa.

-¿Q-q-que estás haciendo?-

-¿Uh? Me voy a poner mi pijama.-

-_No sé si el más idiota es Madara o Tobi.- _Pensé- Etto… yo estoy aquí....-

-¿Uh? Tobi dice que te des vuelta.-

-Bien.- Obviamente me di la vuelta para no mirar, aunque siempre me he preguntado y no creo que sea la única, ¿Cómo es el cuerpo de Tobi? ¿Sera igual al que como sale en el opening de School Rumble?, mierda me sonroje al pensar esas cosas… jashin-sama las castigara malditas hormonas.

Al fin termino de cambiarse, se cubre con sus sabanas y cubrecamas, mientras yo solo dejo caer mis ojos mirando a Tobi… que ni si quiera se quita esa mascara ¡Como quisiera ver su rostro! Voy cayendo en un profundo sueño hasta que…

-Oyasumi nasai.- Me dijo cariñosamente.

-Oyasumi nasai.- Le respondí, y luego quede profundamente dormida… dormida…

* * *

_**Dejen reviews…. Si les gusto bueno… si no, no**_

_**Denme una oportunidad onegai…**_

_**Si quieren pueden aportar ideas o sugerencias y si quieren lemon, yaoi lo escribiré. Sip, jo!**_

_**Atte… Annii.**_


	2. II

**_Subi este capitulo rapido ya que agarre de una unos pequeños reviews, pero esta bien._**

**_Bueno, por ahi alguien me pidio lemon, lo voy a escribir pero en unos 2 capis mas... o se creo, asi que respiren. Jo!_**

**_Y tambien para agarrar fama!!!_**

_**Seguimos con el segundo capítulo.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los villanos del anime Naruto no me pertenecen, estos idiotas son de propiedad de Kishimoto, porque si fueran míos Tobi seria sexymbol. ¡OMG! ¡TENDRIA HEMORRAGIA NASAL! ^¬^**_

* * *

**Maldito Mundo**

II

_**Sábado, Julio.**_

No, no me quiero levantar…

El brillo del sol estaba comenzando a iluminar nuestro dormitorio, no puedo creerlo, no me despierta ni el celular en la mañana para ir al colegio y me despierta una maldita luz… pero bueno, ahora la pregunta es ¿Qué hora es?

-¡Ohayou gozaimasu!- Me grito Tobi.

-Uhm… no ahora no….Tobi…-Me cubro entera.

-_Es bien floja esta niña.-_Peso- Arriba Aiko-chan el día esta precioso.

-……qué hora es….-Aun cubriéndome entera.

-¡Son las siete la mañana!-

-….¿ah?... porque tan temprano…….-Me dije con un demasiado sueño- uhm….. se supone que estoy de vacaciones de invierno… hm…. déjame dos horas más….. ¿onegai?...

-_¿Vacaciones de invierno? Que será eso.-_ Hablo Madara.

Oigo abrir la puerta.

-¡Buenos días Niki!- Grito mi hermano.

-¿Niki? Se supone que se llama Aiko-chan.-

-Le digo por cariño.- Dijo sonriente- ¿No se quiere levantar?

-Son las siete de la mañana…. claro que no me voy a levantar.-

-Voy a tener que recurrir a esto.- Se acerca a mi cama y me destapa- ¡Arriba!-

-¡Oye! ¡Estaba en un hermoso sueño!-Le grite y después me puse de pie.

-_Vaya cambio.- _Hablo la mente perversa de Tobi.

-Eres floja… y además te tienes que vestir, el líder está esperando el desayuno, en realidad todos.- Me dijo onii-chan que estaba vestido de… parecido a los sirvientes del siglo XIX.

-Y me tengo que poner eso.-

-Bingo.- Me sonrió- Tobi y yo te dejamos sola para que te vistas, luego entro para ver cómo te quedo.

-Bueno.-

-¡Que te quede bien!- Grito Tobi yéndose con mi hermano del dormitorio.

-Se supone que me tengo que bañar.- Esa era mi gran duda- Hm… supongo que… ¡Al diablo! Me voy a bañar.- Y salgo del dormitorio con mi vestimenta y estaba onii-chan, solo.

-¿Y tú?-

-Me voy a bañar-

-Pero te vas a demorar y el líder se va enojar.-

-Solo son cinco minutos, si se trata de vida o muerte lo hare rápido.- Eso dije y muy segura de mi misma- Voy a pensar como si estuviera preparándome para el colegio y no morir ante el director, ¡ha!

-Solo apúrate.- Me dijo, pero me quede helada en el camino- ¿Qué te paso?-

-¿En dónde queda el baño?- Dije sonriendo.

-Al fono a la derecha.-

-Que originales son aquí.- Y camine por en el sendero de la vida.

_**Cinco minutos.**_

-¿Puedo pasar?- Pregunto onii-chan desde afuera del baño.

-_Mierda.- _Me dije mirándome al espejo que era de cuerpo entero-

-¡Si no me dices nada voy a entrar!-

-_Si me ve así me va matar… de todas maneras me va ver.-_ Mi mente hablo- Entra….-

Coloco su mano en la perilla y abrió la puerta del baño y entro.

-He… como me veo….- Sonreí sínicamente.

-…………………….- Eso dijo- ¡Bájate esa vasta ahora!-

-¡Eso intento, pero el traje es así!- Grite tratando de bajar la falda del traje… era demasiado corto… demasiado.

-¡Pero qué mierda tenía en la cabeza Kakuzu!- Grito agarrándose de los pelos.

-No sé, pero… llama a Konan ella debe saber de esto, no pienso salir ¡así!-

-Voy… no te muevas.- Me dijo amenazante.

-Como si quisiese.-

_**Tres minutos**_**.**

-No quiero salir así Konan.- Dije con cara de pena.

-No puedo creer que Kakuzu haya comprado esto.- Me dijo ella arreglándome el traje de sirvienta- De seguro lo compro porque era más barato.

-¿Le puedo decir al líder-sama sobre esto?- Pregunto onii-chan.

-No, no digas nada.- Dijo mientras colocaba un gran pedazo de género negro al traje más o menos dos dedos arriba de la rodilla, que por cierto es de los típicos blanco y negro, y llevaba unas pantis en las piernas color negro, pareciera como si estuviera haciendo cosplay.- Listo, ya terminamos, ahora vayan hacer el desayuno y rápido.- Nos dijo ven seria.

-¡Hai!- Los dos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Gomen nasai, por lo ocurrido.- Le dije a Pain, sirviendo el desayuno a esta tropa de idiotas.

-Espero que sea la últimas vez.- Me miro con cara asesina.

-No va volver a ocurrir.- Agrego onii-chan también sirviendo el desayuno.

-¿Aiko me puedes servir mas té?- Me hablo Hidan.

-Hai.- Dije acercándome a él y sirviéndole el té en su tasa, y este procedió a darme una palmadita en mi trasero.- ¡Oye!-

-¿Que paso?- Dijo el líder.

-Nada, verdad Aiko.- Dijo Hidan mientras me miraba amenazante.

-No, no paso nada.- Eso dije me dio miedo- Solo que… vi un bicho.-

-Voy hacer amable con ustedes.- Dijo Pain muy serio como siempre- Si quieren pueden tomar desayuno con nosotros.-

Mi hermano y yo nos miramos fijamente sin decir nada.

-Si no quieren está bien.-

-¿Eh? Si, si, si aceptamos su invitación.- Dijo onii-chan.

-Traigan unas cillas para que se puedan sentar.- Dijo el don piercing y luego nos dirigimos a una sala donde habían unas cillas, las tomamos y volvimos al comedor, mira donde sentarme ni loca me voy a al lado de Hidan, para sentir más confianza le pregunte respetuosamente a Dei-chan que estaba al lado de Tobi, los dos aceptaron y me senté entre medio de los dos, onii-chan se sentó al lado de Itachi; para que sepan cómo son nuestros puestos o donde nos sentamos les explico: Es de esas típicas mesas largas de madera, que al frente se encontraba Pain y al otro extremo, es decir, al frente suyo esta Konan. A los lados, al lado derecho esta Kisame, Itachi, Mati mi hermano, y la momia Kakuzu. A la izquierda, Tobi tratando de levantar su marcara lo menos posible para poder tomar desayuno y no ser descubierto, seguido por mí, me agrada estar entre ellos, por lo menos estos son más amables junto con Itachi, luego sigue Deidara y después Hidan, por ultimo un asiento vacío seguramente es el puesto del bipolar de Zetsu. Y no se me iba a olvidar el desayuno: algunos tomaban té otro café, su típico pan tostado… bueno quizás un poquito quemado, se me paso la mano, había de todo para el pan; mantequilla, mermelada, manjar, queso, fiambre, etc.

Terminamos de tomar desayuno y por supuesto me tuve que limpiar la mesa junto con onii-chan y luego ir a lavar la loza a la cocina.

-Kenko ve a limpiar los dormitorios, por lo menos la mitad.- Ordeno… ya saben.

-Si.- Dijo mi hermano, a esto el líder se retiro de la concina.

-Mati….-

-¿Uhm?-

-Como dijo Pain que hicieras hasta la mitad.- Le dije- Haz el dormitorio de Hidan, por favor.-

-¿Te está molestando?-

-Solo hazla ¿sí?- Al terminar de hablar él acertó y se fue a asear las habitaciones.

-Como extraño la Tv y el Pc.- Me dije mientras secaba los platos y tratando de guardarlos.- Tsk, no alcanzo… por que este mueble tiene que estar tan arriba… no, yo soy muy baja… maldito desarrollo, maldita pubertad.- Es dije, pero algo o alguien poso sus manos en mi cintura y me levanto para que pudiera guardar los platos.

-Eres muy chiquita Aiko-chan.- Y era Tobi.

-Etto… arigato.- Dije guardando los plazos y sentía sus manos en mi cuerpo, otra vez mis hormonas.

-¿Listo?-

-Hai, ya termine me puedes bajar.- Y el accedió.

-¿Qué paso cuando Kenko fue a buscar a Konan?-

-¿De verdad quieres saber?-

-¡Hai!-

-Llamamos a Konan por que este traje era demasiado corto, Kakuzu pudo haberlo comprado por que estaba más barato, y así que… ella me agrego más vasta a esto.

-Tobi dice, que conociendo a Kakuzu lo compro porque estaba más barato… ¡Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!-

-_Bueno…yo no le encuentro lo gracioso.- _Pensé- En fin, tengo que esperar a que onii-chan termine de asear sus algunos dormitorios y luego me tocara terminar.- Dije cuando me dirigía al living, que ni siquiera tenía algo entretenido.

-Aiko-chan, Tobi escucho algo sobre Tv y Pc, ¿Qué es eso?-

-¿Eh?...am… la Tv es la televisión.- Le conteste-_ Tiene que saber que es, si ya salido en este anime.-_

-¿Y el Pc?-

-El Pc es… etto…. – No sabia que decir- _Piensa en algo bueno…-_ Es una pantalla, muy parecida a la Tv, pero esta es mas… funcional.

-_No entendí nada de lo que dijo… pero que importa, eso no me interesa.-_ Dijo la mente del Uchiha- ¡Tobi ya entendió!- Dijo alzando los brazos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-_La habitación de Hidam, Niki tenía razón, es un fanático religioso... y sádico incluso peor que ella.-_ Pensó Kenko, mientras la limpiaba.

-Hola, veo que estas limpiando mi habitación.- En eso entro Hidan.- Vaya… y yo quería que la limpiara tu hermanita.-

En eso onii-chan se detiene y su mirada se dirige al jashinista.- Deja a mi hermana tranquila.-

-¿Así y porque? – Contesto acercándose a él.

-Por que o si no le digo al líder-sama.- Dijo mientras ello estaban frente a frente.

No era muy bonita la situación… no lo era para nada.

-Escucha una cosa mierda.- Hidan, con su mano derecha agarro el cuello de onii-chan arrastrándolo hasta la pared- Los hombre necesitamos diversión, pero no te preocupes no le hare nada hasta que se mayor de edad.-

-Suéltame mierda.-

-Te usaría como sacrificio, pero será mejor que proteges a tu hermanita, después de su cumpleaños puedo atacar en cualquier momento.- Dijo soltando su cuello, hasta que salió del dormitorio.

-_ No… no pienso dejar que otra vez sufra… tengo que hablar con Itachi.- _Después de haber terminado esa maldita habitación fue a buscar a Itachi… a su dormitorio.

**¡Toc-toc!**

-Quien es.- Dijo el Uchiha desde su habitación.

-Yo… Kenko.- Dijo desde afuera.

-Pasa.- Y onii-chan abre la puerta, entra y la cierra.- Necesito hablar de algo importante.-

-No entiendo por que golpeaste, si esta también es tu habitación.- Dijo Itachi- ¿Qué sucede? Te veo preocupado-

-Hidan está molestando a Niki.- Dijo mientras se sentaba en su cama- Y lo encare recién, pero… él me dijo que los hombres necesitan diversión y… también me dijo…-

-Tranquilo, a tu hermana no le pasara nada… además si pasa más tiempo con Tobi…-

-Dijo que cuando cumpliera los dieciocho la iba atacar en cualquier momento……- Dijo mientras se tomaba la cabeza con sus manos.

-_Voy a tener que hablar con Madara, de seguro pondrá a ese loco en su lugar.-_ Pensó el portador del sharingan- Haz que pase más tiempo con Tobi, ya que saben quien es él, así Hidan no tendrá oportunidad.- Le dijo mientras trataba de consolarlo.

-No… quiero… no quiero que pase otra vez por esto.- Diciendo esto, le caían unas cuantas lagrimas.-

-¿De que estas hablando?-

-… nuestro tío… el hermano de mi mama… la toco cuando tenía catorce años.- Apunto de quebrar en llanto - Por esta razón… nuestros padres se separaron….-

-…………….- Ese fue el silencio de Itachi.

-…y si pasa… ella puede volver a hacerse cortes… y llegar a suicidarse.-

-……………..- Aun sigue en silencio.

-¡Mierda! ¡Maldigo el día en que llegamos aquí!- Grito- ¡Si tanto quiere una mujer! ¡Porque no le hace a Konan!-

-Por que Konan está protegida por Pain.- Agrego Uchiha- Además si la tocara, Pain le daría un castigo inolvidable y no me refiero a matarlo, tiene suerte de no morir…. Sabes a que me refiero.

-…si… entiendo… es peor que morir.- Dijo onii-chan- Aun así trata de buscar la forma de regresar.-

-Se los prometo.- Diciendo esto de pone de pie-

-Maldito hijo de puta.- Mientras se secaba sus ojos marrones.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-Voy a ver si mi hermano termino con el aseo.- Le dije a Tobi.

-¡Ve, y regresa pronto para que podamos jugar!- Dijo muy animado.

-¡Hai!- Le sonreí y luego subí las escaleras; me encontré con alguien… para mi desagradable, se supone que él es la pareja de Kakuzu… en la imaginación de los yaoistas.

-Hola, te ves linda.- Me sonrió.

Lo mire por corto rato y luego le conteste como una sínica- Arigato.-

-De nada.- Otra vez me sonrió- Oye quieres venir…-

-Hidan, déjala pasar tiene que hacer las cosas.- Interrumpió Kakuzu-

-¿Eh?... demo es que…- Diciendo esto, noto ver la mirada asesina del tesorero hacia Hidan- Joder, está bien- Y al fin me dejo pasar, siguiendo mi camino, me dirigía a la habitación de Itachi.

**¡Toc-Toc!**

-¿Onii-chan estas ahí?- Era yo detrás de su habitación.

-Si pasa.- Dijo tratando de reponerse.

-¿Ya terminaste?- Le pregunte y luego sentí un aire de angustia- ¿Qué paso algo?-

-iie.- Dijo Itachi- Le estaba contando sobre como iban a volver a su dimensión.-

-¿En serio? ¿Y como?-

-Aun no tengo nada.-

-Gracias…- Dije- ¿Y que dormitorio tengo que hacer?-

- Hmm…. Los de Deidara, Tobi, Pain y Kisame.- Dijo onii-chan- Si esos.-

-Ajam, comenzare con el de Kisame.- Dije y me fui hacer el dormitorio del azul.

-Me voy a tomar aire.- Dijo mi hermano yéndose de la habitación.

-_Voy a tener que hablar con Madara, como odio a ese tipo.-_ Y este se dirigió a mi dormitorio que también es de Tobi.

**¡Toc-Toc!**

El pelinegro al ver que no escucho ningún ruido desde la habitación, abrió la puerta y vio que no estaba Tobi, volvió a cerrar la puerta. Bajo las escaleras y visualizo al enmascarado, le hizo una seña para hablar con él.

-¿Y ahora que?-

-Quiero que estés todo el día con Aiko.-

-Tu no eres nadie para darme ordenes Itachi.-

-No quieres que tu organización se disuelva ¿verdad?-

-Dime.-

-Hidan.-

-¿Otra vez el maniático religioso?-

-Hai, su hermano está destruido, incluso hablo con él y Hidan le contesto con que cuando ya sea mayor de edad…. Tú sabes.-

-Hablare con Pain sobre esto.-

-Además a ella le hace muy feliz estar con Tobi.-

-¿Tu también andas con eso?- Dijo Madara- El otro también me dijo lo mismo.-

-Tenemos una fuerte razón.-

-Dime cual.- Ordeno el mayor Uchiha.

-Algún día lo sabrás- Dijo Itachi mientras se alejaba de él- Solo estés todo el día con ella.-

-_Solo espero que no sea para toda la vida, esa niña va a empezar a trae problemas.-_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¡Toc-Toc!**

-¡Quien, un!-

-¡Aiko! ¡Vengo hacer su dormitorio!- Grite detrás de su dormitorio, ya había terminado con el de Kisame y Pain.

-¡Adelante, un!-

-¿Estas ocupado? Si quieres vuelvo mas tarde.-

-¿Eh?... no, hazlo yo me voy a un rinconcito, un.- Hablo Dei caminando hacia un rinconcito.

-Veo que tienes muchas marionetas.- Si eso dije, estaba haciendo su cama-

-Hai… eran de una persona muy especial, un.-

-_Sasori…_- Eso pensé- ¿Y se puede saber quién es?- Aun que ya lo sabía.

-Eran de… un amigo se llamaba Sasori era mi maestro, un.-

-¿Y donde esta?- Pregunte, realmente me incomodaba preguntarle sobre su Danna, pero no quiero meter la pata cuando nombre a Sasori sin querer-

-Sasori-danna… murió en una misión…- Dijo muy triste- El era un gran artista, un.-

-¿Artista?-

-Hai, le gustaba las marionetas… siempre le lleve la contraria, un.- A eso sonrió. Qué lindo esto parecía yaoi.

-¿Y por qué le llevaba la contraria?- Dije que por cierto aun estoy limpiando.

-Uhm… Danna decía que el arte es eterno y yo le respondía con que es efímero, un.-

-Bueno, el arte no tiene significado alguno.- Empecé con mi filosofía- Sasori tiene su propio significado, ya que el maneja marionetas y para él son duraderas a no ser que se rompan. Al contrario de lo efímero…. ¿Cuál es su arte?-

-Arcillas explosivas. El arte es explosión, un.-

-Bueno ese arte es efímero por que maneja arcillas y como son explosivas son efímeras porque solo dura unos segundos.- Mi gran filosofía- Ustedes tienes un concepto diferente, pero las dos cosas son artes.-

-Uhm… tienes razón, pero mi arte es explosivo, un.- Sonrió ante lo dicho- ¿Y tú tienes arte?-

Justo había terminado su habitación, al pobre lo hice cambiarse dirección a cada rato ya que tenía que sacudir los muebles.

-¿Mi arte?- Me puse a pensar- Bueno yo… dibujo y canto…

-Impresionante, un.- Dijo Dei, sentándose en su cama.

-¿Impresionante?-

-Impresionante a que tengas dos tipos de arte, un.-

-¿Así?-

-¿Dime que es para ti el arte, un?-

-¿Para mí?- Otra vez tuve que pensar- El arte es aquello que quieres transmitir emociones a través de un lápiz, que este ayuda a decir lo que sientes en ese preciso momento o lo que amas, como las obras de arte… ¡He! Y también te ayudan a relatar tu vida.-

-…….- Diedara estaba con los ojos abiertos.- ¿Y sobre el canto, un?-

- Es casi lo mismo, solo que este lo dices con palabras al salir de tu boca.-

-¿Puedes cantar, un?-

-Es que… no se… me da vergüenza.-

-Solo estamos tu y yo, vamos canta, te quiero oír, un.-

-Etto……. está bien.- Y empecé a buscar una canción en mi cerebro, y haber si mis neuronas funcionaban y la encontré.

Respire profundamente y comencé a cantar una pequeña estrofa de la banda _Anabantha, Una Lagrima._

Soy capaz de herir tus sueños  
envenenar tus instintos  
desvaneciéndome en la oscuridad.

-Hermosa voz, un.-

-Arigato Dei-chan.-

-¿Ah?-

-¡He!... em… ¿Le puedo llamar así?- Pregunte- _Espero que no me haga ¡Boom!-_

-Nadie me había llamado así…. pero está bien, eres agradable Aiko, un.-

En ese momento me emocione, pero no llore, no eso no; lo abrase.

-¡Oye! Tú tienes que hacer las cosas y después el almuerzo, un.- Me dijo tratando de zafarse de mi, pero no quiero…es un amor... me refiero a buena persona… si lo sé es un villano.

-Es verdad, aun no he hecho mi dormitorio.- Conteste al soltar al pobre y luego me dirigí a la puerta para salir- Y…. creo que Sasori-danna debe estar muy orgullo de ti, nos vemos.-

-Aiko……. Mm… tendrá razón… ¿Sasori-danna, un?-

Me dirijo a ordenar mi dormitorio, poso mi mano en la perilla de la puerta y la hago girar, veo que no está Tobi, mejor así termino más rápido, mientras ordeno mi cama me acuerdo que el mal chico me dijo que me apresurara porque íbamos a jugar… no sé porque, pero él me hace feliz de alguna forma, pero hay un problema… el problema es que… me agrada Tobi, pero Madara…

… Madara…. El es un demonio, me siento extraña, de alguna forma lo quiero…

¿De qué forma lo quiero?

Porque eres tan bipolar.

Estiro la cama de Tobi -la mía ya la termine- siento el aroma de Tobi impregnado en ella. ¡DESPIERTA NIÑA! ¡ES MADARA! ¡MALDITAS HORMONAS! Salí de mi sueños húmedos, no tan húmedos, limpie los muebles, las ventanas, realmente era una empleada… cosplay. Al fin termino y voy bajando las escaleras, ahora tengo que hacer el almuerzo…. ¿Qué comen estos? Uno come Bakudan, el otro Dangos, a uno lo le gusta el Sushi, al bipolar verde no le gusta los Vegetales, el gritón come de todo, el jashinista supongo que algo muerto, la momia todo que sea verde, y no tengo ni la menor idea que le gustan a Pain y Konan.

En la cocina… no se qué hacer… con suerte un huevo frito.

-Niki… no me digas que…- Apareció onii-chan.

-No sé que comen estos… - Dije en un mar de lágrimas tipo anime.

-Haz sushi.-

-Kisameeeee…..-

-Aich… ¿Ramen?-

-A ellos les recuerda a Narutooo….-

-Busquemos que tienen de mercadería estos.- Mi hermano tuvo razón y empezamos a revisar los muebles para ver que tenían estos para alimentarse, y encontramos muchas cosas. El problema era que íbamos a cocinar.

-¿Y, se te ocurre algo?-Pregunte, mirando los alimentos.

-…………….- Ese fue su gran aporte del día.

-Uhm… -Jashin me ilumino- ¡Humita!-

-¿Ah?-

-Sip, tenemos de todo para hacerlo.- Dije muy contenta y remangándome las mangas- ¡Muy bien, manos a la obra!-

_**Dos horas después de intentar cocinar humitas y con una pequeña fuga de gas ya estaba listo el almuerzo.**_

-Ve a colocar los servicios yo hare el resto.- Le ordene a onii-chan.

-Ok.-Y se fue con los servicios hacia el comedor.

………………………………

………………………………

Todos sentados esperando el almuerzo.

-¡Tobi tiene hambre!- Jugando con los servicios.

-Cierra la boca Tobi, un.-

-¡Demo Sempai! ¡Tobi tiene hambre!- Grito- _Y de verdad tengo hambre.-_

-Tobi deja gritar.- Le ordeno el jefe.

-Hai.-

-¡Onii-chan! ¡Necesito tu ayuda!- Esa fui yo desde la cocina, necesitaba que me ayudara con servir el almuerzo.

-¡Voy!- Grito mi hermano y luego llego a la cocina a ayudarme, hicimos veinte humitas y teníamos dos bandejas en mano cada uno para poner las humitas, por supuesto tapadas para la sorpresa.

-¡Por Jashin-sama tengo hambre!- Ya saben quién grito.-

-¡Aquí viene el almuerzo!- Dije mientras onii-chan y yo dejamos las bandejas en la mesa- Abran bien sus ojos, porque esta comida es muy diferente a le ustedes comen.

-¿Esta envenenada?- Pregunto Kisame.

-¿Viene con dinero?- Obviamente Kakuzu.

-¿Juguetes para Tobi?-

-¿Arcillas explosivas, un?-

-¿Todos los Bijus?-

-Nada de eso.- Hable y coloque mis manos en las dos tapas de las bandejas y mi hermano en las otras dos, listo para destaparlas- Uno, dos…. ¡Tres!

**¡Crash!**

**¡Boom!**

**¡Bang!**

**¡Paf!**

**¡SirenoMan y Chico Percebe! **

**¡Tobi's a good boy!** Bueno, ese realmente fue Tobi.

**¡OMJ! **Hidan.

**¡Cha, chan!**

-………- Akatsuki.

-No se preocupen se puede comer.- Dije.

-¿Qué es?- Me pregunto el líder.

-Es humita, es choclo o maíz molido, se encuentran dentro de esas hojas.- Agrego onii-chan.

-Hay que cortar el hilo para poder abrirla.-

Y cuando dije eso, todos tenían un kunai en mano para cortar el hilo y lo abrieron.

-Siéntense, ustedes también tienen que almorzar.- Dijo Pain.

Ante lo dicho nos sentamos como era antes en el desayuno, todos nos miraban… a onii-chan y a mí para que probemos el almuerzo primero, no tuvimos más opción. Con nuestras manos tomamos los cubiertos y procedimos a cortar el hilo que ataba la humita, al cortarla despegamos las hojas que taba el contenido de este, y accedimos a introducir el alimento en nuestras bocas y ¡Buala! No está envenenada, ante esto Akatsuki nos tuvo más confianza y almorzamos tranquilamente… casi se me olvida, Zetsu estaba con nosotros, al principio le dio cosa por las hojas que cubrían esto y para qué hablar de Tobi, le costaba abrir la humita, no tuve más remedio que ayudarle. Y por supuesto nos felicitaron por una nueva alimentación ¡Jo!

Y así paso el día, otra vez tuve que lavar los platos, bazo, cubiertos, etc., lo único bueno es que mi hermano guardo todo, recuerden yo no alcanzo.

Al terminar todo me dirigí a mi habitación, entro y estaba Tobi preguntándome si quería ir a jugar con él, se me había olvidado que después de hacer la limpieza iría a jugar él, acepté de todas maneras tengo que tener un descansó pero no quiero dejar a onii-chan trabajando, le pedí a Tobi si podía ir con onii-chan, la cual este grito _¡Tobi quiere que también vaya Sempai!_, de alguna u otra manera me gustaría que fuera Dei-chan, al final le dije que sí y este salto de emoción, luego le pedí que se retirara para cambiarme de ropa. Quede sola, busque y busque algo para ponerme… un kimono… parece que el don tacaño sabia un poco de mis gustos, este era justo a la rodilla, no me gustaban los largos, su color era un amarillo suave con unos diseño de pétalos de cerezos en las mangas y al terminar el traje, su obi es de color rosa, luego de observarlo por un rato decidí despedirme de mi… ropa cosplay, estire mis brazos hacia atrás para poder agarrar el cierre, lo logro y procedo a bajarlo hasta llegar al tope; dejo caer el traje y solo me falta quitarme las pantis… hablando de pantis, será mejor colocarme unas pantis que le vengan al kimono, no pienso andar con las piernas descubiertas estando viviendo con puros hombres. Después de haberme quitado las pantis, encontré unas pantis blancas… será, no me gusta mucho este color, sigo, con mis manos tomo el kimono y procedo a meter mis brazos dentro de él, ya lista solo me falta colocar la pieza importante… el obi, al principio me costó un poco pero lo logré, solo me faltan las sandalias y soltarme las coletas que tenia.

Lista, con el cabello suelto. Bien, ahora tengo que buscar a onii-chan. Al salir de la habitación me dirijo a la de mi hermano, como siempre doy un golpecitos a la puerta antes de entrar, me contesta Itachi, entro, y veo que Mati está sobre su cama… dormido… lo desperté por su puesto con un grito y salto de su cama… literalmente, le dije si quisiera ir a fuera con Tobi y a lo mejor con Deidara, me dio un sí como respuesta, no se cambio de ropa, siguió con la que tenia.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Sempai! ¡Vamos a jugar con Aiko-chan y Kenko!-

-iie, un.-

-¡Demo Deidara-sempai! ¡Tobi es un buen chico!-

-Te dije que no.-

-¡Sempai vamos a jugar!-

-Cierra la boca o te hago explotar, un.-

-¡Sempai vamos a jugar!-

-No me hagas usar mis arcillas, un.-

-¡Sempai vamos a jugar!-

-Te lo advertí, un- Diciendo esto, el rubio saca una arcilla de su bolso.

-¡Dei-chan! ¡Vamos a jugar!- Esa fui yo, venia con onii-chan.

-Sempai diga… ¡Sí!-

Deidara solo nos miraba, podría decir que lo estaba pensando.

-Bien…-

-¡Sí! ¡Sempai quiere a Tobi!- Grito dándole el abraso del oso.

-¡Katsu!-

**¡Boom!**

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- Grito Tobi, siendo disparado por el arte de Dei hacia algún lugar.

Salimos de la cueva caminando, Deidara nos dijo que conoce un lugar muy agradable, lo único que espero, que no se campo de dinamitas. Caminamos los tres, si… Tobi no lo he vuelto a ver desde entonces. Escuchamos unos ruidos que venían detrás de los arbustos, el artista se puso en posición de batalla delante de nosotros, pero no era algo malo… malo si pero… malo, malo no… o si…. Este cayó al suelo al salir de los arbustos y todo indicaba que sin lugar a dudas era el buen chico.

Seguimos nuestro camino, guiados por Tobi y su Sempai, como me gustaría que pasara algo entre ellos, pero solo es imaginación. Llegamos a nuestro destino.

Un hermoso campo de flores, no aguante mas la emoción y me lancé a las flores me di vueltas como loca, mi amigo infantil hizo lo mismo, pero antes de eso tomo a Dei-chan de sus manos y lo tiro al campo, y creo que… quedo muy mal, parece que se golpeo la cara, porque no se movió de su lugar.

-Te veo feliz.- Me dijo onii-chan, estábamos sentados en el campo.

-Hai, Tobi es muy gracioso.-

-Siendo Madara.- Dijo en un susurro.

-El es así… con tal de no quitarse la máscara está todo bien.- Le dije- ¿Y cómo esta Dei-chan?-

-Ya despertó, está ahí mirando al cielo.- Dijo mientras me indicaba el lugar donde estaba él- Oye…

-¿Qué?-

-Tapate las piernas.-

-Ando con pantis.-

-No me interesa, solo tapate.-

-Hmp.-

-¡Aiko-chan! ¡Tobi tiene un regalo!- Grito el buen chico desde una… no tan larga distancia-

-¿Regalo? ¿Qué será?-

-Ve haber.-

-Hai.- Conteste, me puse de pie y corrí donde estaba Tobi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-Haz que pase más tiempo con Tobi- Dijo Itachi._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Espero que tengas razón Itachi.- Susurro onii-chan.

Mientras conmigo.

-¿Y cuál es regalo?- Le pregunte mientras me sentaba.

-Tobi es un buen chico e hizo una corona de flores.- Me contesto mostrándome con sus manos una preciosa corona llena de colores, es hermosa.

-Tobi… yo…-

-¿No te gusto?- Pregunto con su vocecita inocente- No importa, se la puedo dar a Sempai.-

-_¿Dársela a Dei? Este lo puede matar.-_ Pensé- Claro que gusto.- Le di una sonrisa y luego me coloco la corona de flores encima de mi cabellera.

-Te ves muy linda.-

-Tobi…- Cuando dije eso me sentí muy feliz, nunca me sentí tan feliz en mi vida, aunque mi onii-chan siempre me hace sentir feliz, pero no de esta manera…

… no de esta manera. No resistí más y me tire a darle el abrazo del oso.

-¡Arigato gozaimasu!- Me lancé a él, quedando acostados en el campo.

-¡Aigh! ¡Me estas ahorcando!-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-Le hará bien estar con Tobi.- Dijo Pain._

_-Además a ella le hace muy feliz estar con Tobi.- Dijo Itachi._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-_Tobi la hace feliz, pero… porque ellos están preocupados por ella.-_ La mete del Uchiha.

-Gomen…- Le dije y luego lo deje tranquilo-

-No importa y qué bueno que te haya gustado- Me dijo Tobi mientras se sobaba su cabeza- Aiko-chan… ¿Quieres molestar a Deidara-sempai?-

-¿Ah?- Este está demente nos puede matar- Demo que no se sea nada peligroso, no quiero perder mi juventud.-

-No te preocupes, Tobi sabe lo que hace.-

-_Arigato… ahora me preocupo más.-_ Mi pensamiento; me puse de pie, pero…-¿Cuál es la broma?-

-Te contare-

_**Con Deidara.**_

-_Que tranquilidad, un.-_Hablo su mente y todo su cuerpo estaba acostado en el florecido campo-_ Como me gustaría que vieras esto Danna, un.-_

-¡Dei-chan!- Grite acercándome a él.

-Uhm… ¿Paso algo?- Dijo mientras se sentaba.

-No nada importante…es que…-Tenía que actuar en ese momento- Etto… am… Dei-chan quiero decirte algo muy importante.- _Pobre… él se va a morir con todo esto.-_

-Bueno dime, un.- Al decir esto se puso de pie…me siento chica.-

-Veras… desde que te conocí… tu me…- Empecé actuar como Hinata para la broma- Etto… tu me gustas.-

-……..- El silencio del pobre de Dei- ¿Nani?-

-Hai… sé que soy chica, pero tú me gustas y solo deseo un probar tus labios.- No podía creer lo que estaba diciendo.- _Vamos… di que si…-_

-¿D-d-de-demo tu hermano, un?- Pregunto totalmente desconcertado.

-No te preocupes por él, luego le contare. Ahora solo déjame sentir tus labios.- Eso dije, pobre Dei estaba todo rojo.

_**No muy lejos de aquel lugar.**_

-¿Qué sucede allá?- Se pregunto onii-chan mirando la gran actuación mia.- ¿Y qué mierda está haciendo Tobi?-

_**Con Deidara.**_

-Un ¿Beso?... demo es que yo….-

-Solo cierra los ojos, yo me acercare a ti.-

-Bien, un.- Cuando terminamos de conversar cerro sus ojos esperando mi beso, en eso le hice una seña a Tobi, para hacer la broma.

-Dei-chan, acércate más.- Esa fui yo y Dei me hizo caso.- Abrásame.- Él accedió, pero no era yo a la que iba abrasar.

Se acerco más y mas, abraso a alguien en especial con sus ojos cerrados, le dije que bajara un poco su cabeza y estirara sus labios. Luego sintió en ellos algo helado, la cual no era precisamente los labios de alguien ni si quiera los míos. Abrió sus ojos.

_**¡Shock!**_

_**¡Ahhhhhh!**_

Era Tobi. Él estaba con las piernas inclinadas para tomar mi tamaño, obviamente estaba con su máscara, note que rio por dentro. Yo estaba detrás de Tobi y luego me asome a ver la cara de Dei.

-Hola Sempai.- Dijo mientras que aun el pobre de Dei estaba con los labios pegados en la máscara.- ¿Le gusto la broma que hizo Tobi?-

-……..- Esta en shock y aun en eso.- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Ante esto salto de la impresión o se retrocedió rápido- T-T-To-Tobi…-

-Le gusto la broma que le hicimos Dei-chan.- Dije sonriente.

-Ustedes… me las pagaran, un.- Cuando dijo eso, pudimos ver un aura de maldad alrededor de su cuerpo, lentamente con su mano tomo tres arcillas y comenzó a moldearla con sus bocas de las manos.

Tobi me tomo con sus brazos… me tomo como un perro…

-¡TOBI! ¡MALDITA MOCOSA! ¡LOS VOY HACER EXPLOTAR, UN!- Grito muy enojado mientras nosotros corríamos a toda velocidad siendo perseguidos por el artista.

-¡TOBI ES UN BUEN CHICO SEMPAI!- Grito mientras me llevaba en sus brazos, yo no quería morir aun… aun.

-………- Onii-chan estaba en shock mirando la maratón del año.

Mientras corríamos, Dei nos lanzo una arcilla, y salimos volando, gracias al cielo el cuerpo de Tobi me protegió… pero no caímos muy lejos, menos mal.

-¿C-como van a regresar?- Le pregunto onii-chan a Dei.

-No cayeron muy lejos, regresaran antes de que anochezca, un-

-Pero mi hermana…-

-Conozco a Tobi van a llegar más rápido que un gallo cantando, te lo aseguro, un.- Cuando termino de hablar los dos se fueron al Akatsuki Hotel.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Bien hecho Tobi.- Le dije mirándolo para matarlo.

-Gomen…- Me contesto- Pero tranquila no estamos tan lejos de la cueva, solo tenemos que caminar.-

-Lo único que falta es que se ponga a llover.-

_**¡Pum! ¡Grash!**_

_**¡Splash, splash, splash, splash, splash…!**_

-Olvida lo que dije.- Exacto, se puso a llover.

-Igual tenemos que llegar a la cueva. Tobi no quiere dormir acá fuera.-

-¿Caminaremos igual?-

-Hai, y toma.- Me dijo quitándose su capa- Para que no te resfríes.-

-A-arigato…- Dije mientras me colocaba encima su capa para no mojarme.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Mierda, se puso a llover, espero que no le de miedo.- Dijo mi hermano estando en su dormitorio mirando por el ventanal.-_Espero que ese Tobi, Madara o como se llame no haga nada estúpido y que regresen pronto.-_

-¿Miedo?- Pregunto Itachi.

-Ese día llovió.-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caminamos…

Esta atardeciendo.

Aun llueve.

Como aquel día.

Me está dando miedo la lluvia.

-¿Uh? ¿Te pasa algo? Te veo triste Aiko-chan.- Cuando dijo eso, solo procedí a acurrucarme a él, necesitaba un abrazo, ya que no estaba onii-chan conmigo. No quiero tener miedo… no quiero.

-Abrásame… tengo miedo.-

-……….- Tobi no dijo nada, solo puso su brazo para abrasarme y seguir el camino a… a casa.

Siento su calor, o dios, me sintiendo rara y no creo que sean las hormonas… ¿El corazón?

-Creo que estamos llegando.- Me interrumpió Tobi mientras me estaba aclarando mis pensamientos.

-Ajam…-

-_Esos tienen razón, Tobi de alguna forma la hace feliz… si solo supiera lo que le pasa….-_ Pensó Tobi-_ Pero que me pasa… yo no me preocupo por estas cosas y por los demás, yo no soy así._

-Tobi…- Dije con mirando al suelo mientras caminábamos bajo la lluvia- ¿Algunas vez te has sentido triste?

-¿Eh?-

-Es que siempre te veo feliz y gritando como loco… ¿Nunca has estado triste?-

-Am… etto…- Tobi comenzaba a pensar… Tobi- ¡Tobi tiene una idea!

-_Me está cambiado el tema… ¿Para qué?-_ Pregunto mi mente- ¿Ah?

-¡Hai!- Gritó y luego con sus manos toma las mías y velozmente me subió a su espalda, comenzó a correr hacia… casa.-

-Tobi… arigato.- Dije en un susurro y solo procedí a abrasarlo y a sentir su calor…

De alguna manera Tobi me hace feliz… hasta el momento solo…

…Tobi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Ha! A lo mejor Tobi no es tan imbécil como pensábamos.- Dijo Hidan, todos estaban reunidos esperando a que llegasen nosotros.

-No digas tonterías.- Dijo Pain seriamente.

-Pain tiene razón.- Obviamente esa fue su amiga.

-Hasta puedo decir que se me adelanto.- Sonrió al decir esto, mirando fijamente a onii-chan.

-………- Onii-chan estaba a punto de golpearlo, por suerte alguien hablo.

-No, Tobi no haría eso.- Dijo el bueno de Itachi. Con lo dicho mi hermano se tranquilizo.

-Hasta podría decir que Tobi la debe estar cuidándola.- Dijo el líder.

-Joder.-

-_Espero que la estés cuidando, ella puede ser cualquier locura.- _Pensó preocupado onii-chan.

-¡TOBI YA LLEGO!- Fue Tobi.

-¿Ah?- Dijo Akatsuki.

-¡Niki!- Grito onii-chan corriendo hacia Tobi.- ¿Está bien?

- Solo se quedo dormida.- Respondió mientras yo dormía.

-Tobi, cuéntanos que le hiciste ¿eh?- Pregunto Hidan.

-Am… Le preste mi capa.- Dijo inocentemente.

-Tobi ve a dejarla a tu dormitorio.-Ordeno Pain- Ustedes me deben la cena.

-Hai.- Respondió Tobi yendo al dormitorio mientras me cargaba.

-Voy contigo.- Dijo onii-chan.

Algunos Akatsukis quedaron en living, Deidara, Kisame, Konan e Itachi conversando de algunas cosas… quizás cosas de la vida, y del arte. Pero habían dos que se encontraban en la cocina buscando cosas para comer.

-Hidan… ¿Por qué no la dejas tranquila de una vez por toda?- Le dijo Kakuzu.

-¿Y por qué debería hacer eso?- Contesto mientras se servía un poco de jugo.

-Es una niña.-

-Una niña que muy pronto va ser mujer.-

-Hidan si te dieras cuenta…-

-¿Cuenta de qué?-

-Nada, olvídalo.-

-Joder, dime.-

-Solo una cosa.- Le advierte Kakuzu- Piensa muy bien con lo que vas hacer.

-Uhm…… oye supe por ahí que el traje de sirvienta le quedo cortito.-

-Hai, estaba más barato.-

-Me gustaría haberla visto, por mala suerte Konan la ayudo.-

-Déjate de hacer tonterías Hidan.- Dijo Kakuzu yéndose de la cocina y dejando al jashinista solo.

-¿…..?- Pensó Hidan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Escucho voces, diciéndome que despierte, siento que estoy acostada en algo blando, puede ser una cama… mi cama.

-Niki despierta.- Era onii-chan quien trataba de despertarme, abrí mis ojos lentamente, al primero que visualizo es a mi hermano, me recuesto en mi cama y….

¿Cómo es que estoy con pijama?

¿Tobi? No, no lo creo, imposible, está bien que Madara se hombre y le guste las mujeres y además tiene sus aaaaaaañoooooos, no creo que sean tan depravado que ero-sannin.

¿Onii-chan? Creo que sí, el conoce mi cuerpo, somos hermanos.

-¿Aiko-chan ya despertó?-

-Si Tobi.-

-¿Cómo es que…?- Pregunte mirando mi cuerpo.

-Yo te cambie de ropa, no te preocupes.- Me interrumpió onii-chan, menos mal que fue él.- Y Tobi fue quien te trajo.

-Si lo sé.-

-Gracias por cuidarla.-

-¡Tobi es un buen chico!-

-Tobi no grites.- Le dije. Luego mi hermano se acerco a mí y me susurro para que el otro no oyera-

-¿Quieres que este contigo? Está lloviendo.- Me susurro.

-No… estoy bien con Tobi.- Le di me respuesta y quedo al frente mío, le sonreí para que no se preocupara.

-Bien… Entonces buenas noches a los dos.- Nos dijo y por jugar le dijo algo a Tobi- La tocas y te mato.- Sonrió.

-¡Tobi es un buen chico!-

-Buenas noches onii-chan-

-Buenas noches Kenko.-

-Buenas noches.- Con lo ultimo dicho el salió de la habitación.

Luego nos acostamos en nuestras respectivas camas, le di las buenas noches al buen chico y luego me quede dormida.

……………………………………………

……………………………………………

_**¡Splash, splash, splash, splash, splash…!**_

Mientras duermo escucho la lluvia, no puedo dormir, abro lentamente mis ojos miel, me recuesto y giro ver a Tobi, la cual duerme con su máscara. Me pongo de pie y camino hacia él.

-Tobi…. Tobi despierta.- Le susurre tratando de despertarlo- Tobi….

-Uhm… ¿Aiko… chan?- Apenas despertaba, tenía bastante sueño- ¿Qué sucede? Tobi tiene sueño.

-Gomen por molestarte, demo es que… tengo miedo.-

-¿Miedo de que?- Pregunto mientras se recostaba.

-Miedo de algo feo y quisiera preguntarte si….-

-¿Uh?-

-¿Puedo dormir contigo?- Le pregunte. No podía estar más loca, ¿Dormir con Madara? ¿A quien le pasaria eso por la cabeza? A mi.

Bueno yo feliz duermo con Tobi, si no fuera Madara claro. Dios, estas hormonas.

-De-de-demo...-

-Tengo miedo... no quiero dormir sola.-

-........es-esta bien.-

-Arigato... ¿Puedo estar al lado de la pared?-

-Hai.- Me respondió y luego me arrastre a su cama al lado de la pared, nos tapamos- ¿Porque tienes miedo?

-Algún día lo sabrás.- Cuando dije esto lo abrase y no lo soltaría hasta a la mañana siguiente.

-_¿Cual sera su miedo? ¿Porque Itachi se preocupa tanto por ella? No entiendo por que me preocupo.-_ Penso él- _Solo quiero que se marchen pronto._

_¡Splash, splash, splash, splash, splash…!_

La lluvia no paro.

Como quisiera ser marioneta para no sentir esto.

El día fue divertido, menos para Dei-chan.

Siento el calor de Tobi...

**_¡Splash, splash, splash, splash, splash…!_**

**_¡Splash, splash, splash, splash, splash…!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_¿Reviews?_**

**_Si lo desean puedo hasta revivir a Sasori jo! El problema es ¿Como?_**

**_¿Ideas, sugerencias, yaois, un PainxKonan, lemon?_**

**_Nos vemos en prox. capi._**

**_Atte Annii._**


	3. III

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, se lo agradezco de todo corazón. :3

Vamos con el tercero.

_**Disclaimer: Los malitos no son míos, son propiedad de Kishimoto. Porque si fueran míos a Pain/Nagato estaría usando pijama de ositos :3 Y para los hombres… Konan usaría un Babydolls.**_ (annii: siento que en estos momentos a los hombres tienen hemorragia nasal XD!)

_**Y… aun no se me ocurre nada para revivir a nuestro querido marioneta viviente. T_T a porten ideas…. Voy al borde del colapso!!!!**_

Y por cierto hoy me inspire Jo!

* * *

**Maldito Mundo**

III

_**Domingo, Julio**_

Me imagino que son las siete de la mañana, tsk, esto es peor que ir al colegio, lindas vacaciones de invierno.

Siento que alguien trata de despertarme. Me acuerdo que me quede dormida con él.

Trato de abrir mis ojos miel y me encuentro con uno rojo… ¿Rojo? ¿Uno?, trato de pestañar varias veces y lo visualizo mejor, no vi mas ese ojo, solo vi un orificio oscuro, es Tobi que estaba frente de mi.

-_ Esta bien desarrolladla para tener diecisiete años-_ El pensamiento de Tobi –_Que tontería._

-¡Ohayou gozaimasu!- Me grito hasta que se me reventaran los tímpanos.

-No me grites Tobi… no estoy sorda- Le conteste, fijo mi vista al ventanal – Aun está lloviendo.

-¿Por qué te preocupa tanto la lluvia?- Cuando me pregunto esto se recostó al lado mío, su cama.

-Porque… no puedo decírtelo, me da vergüenza-

-¿Vergüenza? – Pregunto inocentemente – Vergüenza debería darte por ser tan bonita.

-Etto… Tobi… - O dios, otra vez mi hormonas, me sonroje – Etto… arigato.

-Tobi dice que tienes unos lindos ojos. – Al decir esto, coloco su mano cubierta por un guante negro en mi rostro.

Mis hormonas comenzaban a funcionar… a todo ritmo.

-Lindo cabello.- Acaricio mi cabellera.

-Lindos labios.- Me los acaricio.

–Hermosa y suave piel.- Comenzaba a acariciar mi cara suavemente.

-Hermoso cuello. –Dijo Tobi a punto de cambiar su voz, y bajando sus caricias en mi cuerpo.

-T-To-Tobi…- Dije tratando de detenerlo.

Su mano bajaba y bajaba, acariciándome suavemente, y llega a un punto en que casi me acaricia mis pechos.

-¡No me toces! ¡Ya basta!- Grite desesperada, no quería acordarme de eso, me cubrí con las sabanas.

-To -Tobi lo siente mucho.- Me dijo- Tobi no quería, Tobi es un buen chico.

-Vete de aquí, no te quiero ver.- Le dije fríamente, agachando mi mirada.

- ¿Vas a perdonar a Tobi?-

-No.- Se lo negué, nadie me iba a tocar otra vez, el único hombre que me puede tocar es onii-chan- Ahora vete de aquí.- Estaba a punto de llorar.

-Está bien.- Dijo y se coloco de pie, camino hacia la puerta y antes de salir sentí que me miraba por aquel orificio de su máscara, muy preocupado… eso creo.

-Vete.- Lo mire, y… sentí que chocamos con nuestras miradas, luego él se retiro.

-Hoy día… no quiero hacer nada…- Me dije, volviendo a dormir pero antes… mire la corona que me regalo Tobi. Cerré mis parpados.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-_Bien hecho idiota. Pero que pasa por mi cabeza.-_ Se pensó Tobi caminando por el pasillo.

-¡Tobi!- Grito onii-chan.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-¿Por qué grito Niki?-

-Tuvo una pesadilla-

-Voy a entrar-

-¿Kenko?- Pregunto Tobi antes de que onii-chan entrara a mi dormitorio- ¿Por qué Aiko-chan le tiene miedo a la lluvia?-

-Es… es algo personal- Le contesto y entro a mi dormitorio.

-Creo que… voy a ver a Sempai.- Camino por el pasillo y entro en la habitación de Deidara.

-¡Hola Sempai!- Saludo feliz.

-¡Tobi! ¡Me las pagaras, un!- Si, este se acordó lo de la broma, y saco unas arcillas.

-¡Sempai no mate a Tobi! ¡Tobi es un buen chico!- Grito, corriendo por el pasillo como loco.

-¡Regresa Tobi, un!- Corre detrás del como desquiciado y con arcilla en mano.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Creo que… Deidara despertó de buen humor- Dijo onii-chan.

-Bueno, tienes sus razones, después de lo que le hicimos.-

-Uhm… oye… ¿Por qué gritaste?- Me pregunto onii-chan, sentándose al frente mío, en la cama de Tobi.

-… por…. Porque tuve una pesadilla.-

-Dime… ¿quieres que hable con el líder?-

-¿Eh? ¿Para qué?-

-Pues… para que te quedes en cama, te veo mal, y está lloviendo.-

-Como quieras…-

-Descansa, luego te traigo el desayuno.- Me dijo dándome un beso en mi frente y luego se marcho.

Y volví a dormir.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Buenos días.- Salido onii-chan en el living.

-Hola.- Dijeron todos.

-¿Tobi? – Dijo, con un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

-Casi lo mata Deidara.- Le contesto Kisame.

El buen chico estaba todo quemado y con el traje hecho trisas.

-Tobi… es… un… buen… chico… - Trato de hablar, estaba tirado en el sofá mas grande.

-Bueno yo… voy hacer el desayuno.- Dijo onii-chan yendo a la cocina.

-Esto están aburrido, un.-

-Deberíamos comprar una Tv.- Dijo Kisame.

-¿Y cómo? si ni siquiera tenemos dinero.- Ese fue Itachi.

En ese momento todos miran a Kakuzu.

-¡No! Ni loco voy a usar mi dinero para eso.- Adivinen quien fue.

-Kakuzu, estamos demasiados aburrido.- Dijo Kisame- Ese dinero se va a usar bien.

-¡Por Jashin-sama! ¡Queremos una maldita Tv con tu puto dinero!- El señor de las buenas costumbres.

-¡DIJE QUE NO!-

Y de repente aparece Pain con Konan.- Kakuzu, ellos tienen mucha razón, te ordeno que vayas a comprar una Tv.

-¡NANI!- Kakuzu

-Pain tiene mucha razón.- Como siempre su mejor amiga.

-¡Tobi es un buen chico! ¡Y quiere una Tv para ver dibujos animados!- Grito, este mágicamente sanado.

-Tenemos un niño, por lo menos hazlo por él.- Dijo Itachi.

-Kakuzu-san…- Dijo Tobi hecho un chibi, y abrazando a Kakuzu.

-¡Hazlo por Tobi!- Dijeron Akatsuki, a excepciones de Pain e Itachi.

-…..- Kakuzu está pensado- Bueno y espero que no sea dinero mal gastado.

-¡Wiiiii! ¡Tobi va ver Tv!-

-¿Y cuándo vas a comprar a la puta Tv?-

-Después de almuerzo.-

-¡Esta listo el desayuno!- Grito onii-chan desde el comedor.

-¡Eh! ¡Desayuno! ¿Y qué hay de desayuno?- Grito Tobi, corriendo al comedor.

-Panqueques.-

-¡A Tobi le gustan los panqueques!- Grito y se sentó.

Todos tomaron asiento menos yo, que me encontraba durmiendo en mi habitación.

-¿Dónde está tu hermana?- Pregunto el líder.

- Ella está durmiendo, no se siente muy bien.-

-…….- En ese momento Tobi se sintió mal.

-¿Te pasa algo Tobi, un?-

-No. ¿Por qué pregunta?-

-Raro de ti que no comas con buen ánimo y gritando porque esta delicioso, un.-

-Demo que dice Sempai.- Dijo mientras probó un poco de panqueque- ¡Esta delicioso! ¡A Tobi le gusto!-

-¿Está enferma?- Pregunto el portador del sharingan.

-No.- Contesto mi hermano, y luego se levanto, con mi desayuno en mano.- Bueno yo voy a dejarle el desayuno.

-Detente.- Ordeno Pain.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Yo iré.- Dijo el jefe y onii-chan le entrego la bandeja con el desayuno.

-Pain…- Dijo Konan.

-Voy y vuelvo.-

-¿Uh?- Dijo Tobi mirando el panqueque del líder, la cual se la iba a comer.

-Ni se te ocurra comértelo.- Le advirtió.

-Hai.-

Luego de lo advertido por el líder, Pain se fue directo a mi dormitorio y antes de entrar toco la puerta. Trate de despertar, y le dije que entrara y yo me recosté.

-¿Lider-sama… que hace aquí?-

-Te traje el desayuno.- Dijo entregándome el desayuno en mi cama.

-Arigato. Y onii-chan.-

-Está abajo con los demás.- Cuando me hablo se sentó en mi cama, en realidad es la cama de Tobi.- ¿Qué haces acostada en la cama de Tobi?

-Etto… yo… etto…- No sabía que decir.

-No importa.- Me dijo Pain- Si quieres puedes tener el día libre, se que te sientes mal.

-¿Ah?-

-Se que estas sorprendida, pero cuando vi tus ojos supe lo que sentías. Y la lluvia te hace mal.-

-Líder…-

-Un pequeño consejo.- Dijo Pain, como si fuera una orden- Pasa más tiempo con él, te hará olvidar de todo eso.- Me dijo, dirigiéndose a salir de mi habitación.

-Demo, líder el es Mad…-

-¿Uhm?-

-No… nada.-

-Y antes de que se olvide. Linda corona.- Dijo abriendo la puerta- Y te quiero ver en el almuerzo, es una orden.- Con lo último que dijo se retiro de mi habitación.

-¿Panqueques?- Me pregunte- Sera… am…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Que aburrimiento!- Grito Hidan tirado en el piso del living, que estaba solo en pantalones.

-Si quiere Tobi le puede hacer un masaje.

-Prefiero que Jashin-sama me haga uno.-

-Yo sé con qué divertirme.- Agrego mi hermano.

-¿Tú?- Dijo el jashinista.

-¿Y qué juego es?- Pregunto el dueño de la samehada.

-Adivinanzas o Mímica.-

-¡Tobi quiere adivinanzas!- Dijo con los brazos en el aire.

-Uhm… me parece bien.- Dijo Hidan.

-¡Que dice Deidara-sempai!-

-Bueno, si es para no aburrirse, un.-

-Llamemos a todos.- Dijo Kisame.

-Tobi, sé un buen chico y trae a todos, un.-

-¡Sí! ¡Tobi es un buen chico!- Grito corriendo a buscar a los demás.

-_Es tan idiota.-_ Pensó onii-chan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Nani?- Pregunto Pain.

-Hai.- Dijo… Tobi/Madara.

-Madara, está bien que te hagas pasar por un idiota, pero a ¿jugar?-

-Estamos todos aburridos… tenemos que divertirnos.- Hablo Madara- Y además Tobi no puede estar todo el día alegre y hacer estupideces.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Te veo cambiado.-

-Ah… no sé. Pero vas a venir o no.-

-Espera unos segundos.- Dijo Pain, dirigiéndose a Konan.

-¿Jugar?- Dijo Konan.

-Hai.-

-¿No estará enfermo?-

-Eso pensé, pero no lo está.-

-Uhmmm….-

-¿Y?-

-Está bien, parece divertido.-

-Entonces vamos.-

-Pain… ¿Y Aiko?-

-Está descansando, se siente mal.- Dijo dirigiéndose a Tobi.

-¿Y?- Pregunto con la vocecita del buen chico.

-Vamos.- Dijo el líder.

-¡Sí!- Grito Tobi- ¡Ahora a buscar a Itachi-san!- Corrió a buscar al Uchiha que se encontraba en la cocina.

-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunto Itachi mirándolo con odio.

-Itachi-san vamos a jugar a las adivinanzas.-

-iie.-

Tobi dio un leve respiro.- Itachi eres amargado, alegrete y ven a jugar con nosotros.- Salió el Madara.

-¿Estás enfermo?-

-iie. ¿Sabes?-

-No, no sé nada.-

-Soy el único Uchiha alegre.-

-…....-

-¿Y, que dices?-

-Me convenciste.-

-¡Sí! ¡Tobi es un buen chico!-

-Y deja de decir eso cuando este contigo.- Le advierto Itachi y estos se dirigían al living a jugar a las adivinanzas.

Ya todos reunidos en el living, sentados en cada sofá.

-¿Quién comienza?- Pregunto Deidara.

-El chico nuevo.- Dijo Kakuzu.

-Bien.- Contesto onii-chan, poniendo se dé pie y se detuvo en el centro.

-¿Cuál es la puta adivinanza?-

-Tiene cabeza, pero no tiene ojo y no tiene boca pero tiene dientes.-

-¡Tobi!- Grito Akatsuki.

-¡Sí! ¡Tobi es!-

-No…-

Todos los Akatsukis se miran entre sí, haber quien tenía la repuesta.

-¿Tobi?- Otra vez.

-Ya les dije que no…-

-¡Tobi sabe!-

-Dime.-

-¡Tobi dice el ajo!-

-¿Ajo?- Se pregunta Akasuki.

-Si, Tobi tiene un punto.- Dijo onii-chan que luego se fue a sentar.

-¡Tobi tiene un punto!-

-Bueno me toca a mí, un.- Dijo Dei, y se coloca en el centro- El rey y la reina con ocho peones, caballos y torres, combaten y comen, un.

-¿El líder?- Preguntan.

-No, un.-

-¿Akatsuki?-

-No, un-

-Ajedrez.- Respondió Itachi.

-Correcto, un.- Dijo Dei y se fue a sentar

-¡Tobi quiere jugar a la mímica!-

-Creo que… es más divertido.- Dijo Kisame.

-Zetsu primero.- Ordeno.

-Bien.- Dijo el blanco y se puso en el centro.

_**Muchas horas después.**_

-¡Soy un hombre, un!- Le grita Dei a Hidan.

-Oye tranquilo… solo fue un juego.- Dijo Hidan.

-¡Como se te ocurre hacer una mímica de mi! ¡Y mas encima haciendo gestos de mujer, un!-

-¡Tranquilizare por Jashin-sama!-

-Yo… me voy hacer el almuerzo- Dijo onii-chan caminando hacia la concina mientras que el canoso y el artista se matan entre sí, agarrándose a golpes en el suelo.

-¡No me tires el cabello, un!- Grito Dei que estaba sobre el jashinista.

-¡Y tú, no me despeines maldito hijo de puta y prostituta barata!-

-¡No se peleen! ¡Tienen que ser amigos!- Grito desesperadamente Tobi, la cual estaba al lado de los luchadores de la WF.

El Uchiha serio con una coleta, se acercaba al buen chico, y con su pie lo empuja, con esto el enmascarado cae donde los luchadores, mientras peleaban.

Itachi se sentó en el sofá a ver como mataban también su peor enemigo.

-¡Tobi tu también, un!-

-¡Yo también quiero matar a esta mierda!-

-¡No maten a Tobi! ¡Soy un buen chico!- Grita mientras es golpeado por los dos y estos dos también se golpean entre sí.

-Quisiera ayudar a Tobi…- Dijo Zetsu.

_**-**_**Déjalo que se maten, así podre comer algo nuevo.- Dijo el otro Zetsu.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**¡Splash, splash, splash, splash…!**_

Es verdad tengo que bañarme.

Me levanto de la cama y busco algo de ropa para cambiarme, un pollerón negro, un pantalón verde, ropa interior.

Me dirijo a salir, abro la puerta, salgo, y luego la cierro.

Camino por el pasillo, y llego al baño.

Entro a la ducha, el agua esta tibia, esta exquisita ya que hace mucho frio, tomo un jabón con mis manos y lo paso por mi cuerpo haciendo pequeñas espumas en mí. Me aplico el shampoo, luego el bálsamo para que mi cabellera oscura quede suave. Termino de bañarme y salgo de la ducha, tomo una toalla y procedo a secar mi cuerpo todo mojado. Seco mi cabello, me visto. Luego me miro al espejo y con mis manos toco mi rostro, empiezo a recordar como Tobi me acariciaba. ¡Demonio! ¡Malditas hormonas! Tomo mis cosas y salgo del baño.

Entro al dormitorio, trato de ordenar lo más que pueda.

Creo que ya es la hora de ir almorzar.

Bajo y… ¿WTF?

Deidara, Hidan y Tobi estaban totalmente despeinados y mal heridos, pregunte que les había pasado y el azul me dijo que estaban jugando a la mímica y que Hidan hizo una para adivinar un personaje e hizo algunos gestos de mujer. Todos adivinaron que era el artista, con esto él se enojo y comenzó una pelea entre mi buen amigo y el que me acosa. Lo raro es que ¿Por qué a Tobi? Kisame me contesto diciendo que Itachi se acerco al buen chico y lo empujo con su pie para que cayera entre ellos dos. Y en eso se armo la pelea.

Después grito mi hermano diciendo que estaba listo el almuerzo.

No tenía muchas ganas de sentarme al lado de Tobi, por lo que me hizo.

Mire… Me senté entre Hidan y Deidara, por lo menos el loco no me ha tocado… ahora que me acuerdo si me toco. Genial, si me siento entre Tobi y Dei o Dei y Hidan, es lo mismo, voy a estar entre medio de los pervertidos. Reflexione un poco. El enmascarado no me hará nada, es inocente mientras estén todos.

Y me senté como siempre, pero corrí mi silla al lado del rubio que aun esta con varios parches en su rostro.

No le hable a Tobi, ni él me hablo a mí.

¿El almuerzo? Algo simple, arroz con pollo.

Mientras almorzaba, veía que él que no estaba haciendo tonterías como de costumbre, estaba raro, quizás por lo que paso en la mañana. No lo sé, solo quiero terminar de almorzar e irme a dormir.

Termino de almorzar, me levanto de la silla y subo las escaleras, entro a mi dormitorio y me vuelvo a dormir… esta vez en mi cama.

_**¡Splash, splash, splash, splash…!**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

-Me voy a comprar la Tv.- Dijo Kakuzu sin ánimo.

-Espero que sea de buena calidad.- Dijo el líder- O te voy a dar un castigo que no olvidaras.

-Hai. Sayonara.- Diciendo esto, estaba a punto de salir.

-¡Y por Jashin-sama! ¡Que ni se te ocurra traerla vieja!-

Y el don generoso se fue.

-¿Adónde vas Tobi?- Pregunto Zetsu.

-Tobi va a tomar aire. Tobi está un poco triste.- Contesto dirigiéndose a salir de la cueva.

-¿Tobi… triste?- Eso se preguntaron todos.

-**¿No estará enfermo?- Dijo Zetsu.**

-No lo sé.- Dijo Zetsu.

**- A lo mejor… se le perdió un dulce.-**

- Quizás…- Dijo Zetsu,

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El enmascarado caminaba sin rumbo alguno, no ha dejado de llover, pensando en lo que hizo en la mañana, y sin darse cuenta llega a una cascada, aquella cascada en que jugamos.

Se sentó en el pasto. Mirando la claridad del agua.

-Que te pasa Madara, me siento mal por lo que le hice.- Hablo el verdadero Tobi.- No debí tocarla, ella podría ser hasta mi propia hija.

El buen chico dio un leve suspiro y con sus manos tomo una rosa que estaba a un lado. Y la mira fijamente.

-Bueno, tengo derecho a enamorarme, pero no de una niña.- _Hasta el miércoles.- _Llega a cumplir los dieciocho, puedo estar con ella pero… yo tengo más de cien años, en un cuerpo de joven. Hasta las hormonas de este cuerpo trabajan bien. ¿Enamorarme? ¿Por qué ella es…? No ¿Por qué reacciono de esa forma? Es normal, a ninguna mujer le gustaría ser tocada por otros.- _Pero su reacción… las cosas que me dijeron esos dos, la lluvia le da miedo, según Kenko es algo personal.- _Quizás ella… ¿por eso reacciona así?. Quien lo diría… El gran Uchiha Madara está enamorado… y de una mocosa.- Mira al cielo.- Creo que… mejor regreso. Voy a pedirle disculpa, solo espero que te perdone Tobi…. Creo que… me tendré que cambiar de ropa.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No he salido de la habitación, tampoco ha entrado Tobi. ¿De verdad se sentirá culpable por lo que me hizo?

Estoy tan aburrida. Salgo de mi cama, camino hacia una cómoda y reviso si hay hojas y lápiz para dibujar o… algo productivo.

Una hoja y un lápiz.

Me recuesto en mi cama y comienzo a dibujar, mientras oigo caer desde el cielo la lluvia.

Era un silencio horrible acompaño por aquel ruido.

-Quiero una Tv…- Me dije desesperada- Mejor me ponga a cantar para que pase más rápido el día.-Aclaro mi voz- Mienai anata to wo me-ru ga tsunagu, futsuu no shiawase dakedo, tarinai kotoba ga, chikaku de kiketara motto ii…

-Tobi dice que tienes una linda voz.- Me hablo Tobi… ¿Cuándo entro?

-¿C-cu-cuando entraste? Que no te escuche.- Le pregunte asombrada.

-Uhm… recién.- Me contesto- Tobi dice que estabas muy concentrada y no te diste cuenta que Tobi ya había entrado.

-¿Qué quieres?- Le pegunte fríamente.

-¿Uh?- Dijo mirando que yo me había cambiado de cama- Ya no estás en la cama de Tobi.

-Hmp.-

Con mi desprecio, se acerco a mi cama, se arrodilló al frente de mí, pobre… esta todo empapado.

-¿Estuviste afuera?- Le pregunte, mientras tapaba mis "atributos" con la sabana para que él no volviese a ser lo mismo.

-Hai. Tobi salió a pensar por lo que le hizo a Aiko-chan.-

-…………….- Mi silencio, solo escuchaba.

-¿Puedes perdonar a Tobi? No fui un buen chico en ese momento…- Cuando dijo esto él tenía una mano atrás de su espalda, como que quería esconder algo- Am… Aiko-chan… esto es para ti.

Me mostro con manos cubiertas una rosa roja.

-No debiste…-

-Lo traje con mucho cariño. Tobi quiere mucho a Aiko-chan.- Dijo, aun arrodillado al frente de mi- ¿Aceptas las disculpas? Tobi es un buen chico.

Mientras sostenía la rosa con sus manos y pidiéndome disculpas de una forma tan dulce e inocente, se me partió el corazón… es el único hombre que he conocido que le perdone y de esa manera. También perdono a onii-chan pero por tonterías, no por tocarme.

De alguna u otra forma, cuando estoy con Tobi se me olvida todo… todo.

Me hace feliz.

Con mis manos acepte la rosa que él la sostuvo por un tiempo, mis ojos se lagrimaron y él se dio cuenta.

-Te… per… dono… - Trate de decir y también tratar de no llorar.

-¿Por qué llora Aiko-chan?-

-Oh, Tobi… abrásame…- Ni siquiera él se me acerco, yo me acerco a él desde mi cama y lo abraso estando en el suelo.

-Las niñas lindas como tú no deben llorar.- Me dijo tratando de consolarme mientras yo lo abrasaba, no importaba que estuviera todo empapado. Solo lo abrase.

-Tobi… ningún hombre… me había dado disculpa de esta manera.- Empezaba a caer pequeñas lagrimas de mis ojos.

-¿Por qué no le cuentas a Tobi?- Me dijo aceptando mi abraso.

-No puedo… escueta mucho…- Ya estaba llorando.

-_Si ella no me dice, voy a tener que averiguar su mente, tengo que tener mucho cuidado de no dañarla_.- Pensó el Uchiha, haciendo que me separa de él- Prime vamos secar esas lágrimas. ¿Sí?

Con sus manos cubiertas acaricio mi rostro, haciendo secar mis lágrimas.

-Tobi… eres un buen chico.- Le dije, y sabía que iba a gritar por esto, pero sorprendentemente no fue así.

No fue así…

-¿Puedes mirar a Tobi?- Me pregunto y no supe porque me dijo eso, lo mire.

Y cuando subí mí vista hacia él, supe lo que era, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Entro en mi mente y comencé a recordar ese maldito día, que me marco mi vida.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Llego la Tv, un!- Grito de alegría cuando apareció en una luz divina… y no precisamente Jashin, si no Kakuzu con aquel aparato mágico en mano.

Todos los villanos salieron de sus habitaciones sin Tobi que estaba conmigo, bajaron al living haber la maravilla tecnología e incluso mi hermano Mati.

-¡Por Jashin-sama! ¡As la funcionar por una puta vez!-

-¡No grites!- Le contesto muy dulce Kakuzu, haciendo funcionar el televisor.

Todos se sentaron a en sus respectivos sofás y con una gran duda en mente.

-¿Dónde está Tobi?- Pregunto Kisame.

-Deidara ¿Sabes dónde está Tobi?- Pregunto el líder.

-Lo vi salir y no sé si habrá llegado, un.-

-Es mejor que no regrese.- Dijo Konan- El lugar está más tranquilo.

-Hasta que llegue.- Agrego Zetsu.

**-Oh, sí.- Dijo Zetsu.**

-Silencio que van a transmitir.- Dijo Hidan.

La momia se va a tomar haciendo al sofá, ya había terminado de conectar la caja mágica, todos mis convivientes estaban expectante con lo que veían, aun que no sé lo que estaban viendo. Y yo… mientras estaba recordando eso.

Y aun llueve.

* * *

_**Se viene un Yaoi y fuerte!!! ¿Cuándo? ¡¡¡Sufran!!! **_

_**Porque no se los voy a decir!! Wajajajajaaa!!!!**_

_**Que soy mala…. Me gusta. :3**_

**_mich3litha-Uchiha-neko, esto es para tip XD, no voy ser responsable por el lemon... y Yaoi mas encima!!! Jajajaa!!! Naah, no importa, ya sabes como se hacen los bebes. XD!_**

_**Y gracias por pedir el lemon. Arigato!!!**_

_**¿Reviews?**_

_**¿Cómo mierda revivo a Sasori? 6_6**_

Una cosa más…. Me voy a demorar un poco en subir los demás capis…

Tengo que hacer tareas…. Porque están difícil la vida del estudiante. T_T

¡POR JASHIN! ¡PORQUE!

**_Los quiere mucho, mucho._**

**_Annii XD!_**


	4. IV

¡Ohayo! Les tengo una noticia.

Tanto de pensar en clases de cómo revivir a Sasoricito me ilumino Jashin, pero… como ya tengo esta historia en mente, me imagine todo el fic con él, y no va a funcionar. Y así, va a ver más drama…y yaoi. :D Ni se imaginan las ideas que tengo…. Que soy mala. XD!

A sí que… vamos a dejar descansar en paz al pobre.

Y para inspirarme mas, pues, veo mis teleseries de siempre y anduve buscando un libro que me lo leí cuando tenía 14. Jo!

Vamos con el Cuarto.

_**Disclaimer: El líder y sus secuaces no me pertenecen, son propiedad absoluta de Kishi-sempai. Porque si fueran míos Deidara haría otras cosas con esas manitos. ^¬^**_(annii: y como me gustaría ser tocada por él… si lo sé soy un poquito pervert)

* * *

**Maldito Mundo**

IV

***********************************************************************************************************************************

_**¡Splash, splash, splash, splash…!**_

_-¿Dónde estoy?- Se dijo Tobi- Que lugar más raro._

_-Mamá… si la profesora te dice que tengo muchas anotaciones negativas, no le creas, ella me odia.- Le dije tratando de convérsela, ya que ella tenía que ir a la reunión de apoderados._

_-Mira tú ah…- Me dijo, no me creyó, y mira el reloj del living-Tu tío se tarda mucho._

_-¿Y porque no me dejas sola? Ya estoy grande.-_

_-Jamás dejaría a mi hija sola, pueden entrar ladrones. – Me dijo muy preocupada, por cierto mi hermano no está en casa, anda en un partido de futbol – Y todo eso sale en la noticias._

_-Lo sé…- Me hice un pucherito._

_-No entiendo nada.- Se dijo, mientras veía la escena de mi pasado- Esto no es una aldea._

_**¡Ding-Dong!**_

_-¡Llego mi tío!- Grite, y fui abrir la puerta, es él - ¡Hola!_

_-¡Hola! ¿Cómo esta mi sobrina favorita?- Dijo mi tío, que aproximadamente tiene unos veinticinco años._

_-¡Bien!-_

_-Bueno yo me voy. Estén atentos si es que llega Matías.- Dijo mi mamá, ya saliendo de la casa con un paragua._

_-¡No le creas nada a la profe!-_

_-¿Anotaciones?- Pregunto mi tío._

_-Siii…- Con lo último que dije cerró la puerta y me fui a mi habitación, me recosté en mi cama y con mis manos agarro el control de la tele, y la prendo. Cambio canales, absolutamente nada._

_-Por lo menos voy a saber que la atormenta tanto-Dijo el Uchiha, que me seguía._

_-¡Nicole, voy a comprar!- Grito mi tío desde abajo- ¡¿Quieres algo?!_

_-¡A Jonny Deep!- Le conteste, amo a ese actor, es un bombón._

_-¡No creo que te pueda traer eso!- Grito- ¡Voy y vuelvo!_

_Y oigo cerrar la puerta, todo indica que ya se había ido._

_Me pregunto… ¿Qué le estará diciendo la profe?_

_Si, se que soy desordenada pero no para tanto, hay peores que yo._

_Pasa un buen rato y llega mi tío. Conociéndolo se fue a comprar bebida alcohólica. Según él es para los nervios._

_Me dio un poco de hambre y decido bajar a la cocina, veo que se compro un ron. No le doy importancia y sigo mi camino a la nevera. Saco un yogurt de plátano._

_Subo._

_Después de un rato sin nada que ver en la tv, me quedo dormida sin taparme._

_Aun con mis ojos completamente cerrados, escucho unos pasos subiendo las escaleras, y creo que no esta muy bien coordinado. Siento que entra a mi dormitorio y se sienta donde tengo mi pies._

_**¡Splash, splash, splash, splash…!**_

_-¿Qué está haciendo?-Se preguntaba Uchiha.- Esta completamente ebrio._

_Meda un escalofrió horrible, sus manos me van tocando… mis piernas, sube de a poco. No resisto y despierto. A punto de dar un grito él me tapa la boca con su mano._

_-Sh… tranquila… sobrinita no te va a pasar nada…- Me dijo, estaba completamente borracho, solo quiero gritar y salir arrancando._

_De sus manos saca un cuchillo, y me quedo pasmada. No me puedo mover._

-Mamá… onii-chan…- _Pensé, ya me caían lagrimas por mi rostro. Todo estaba oscuro._

_-Sh… sh… sh… siempre quise tocarte- Me dijo mientras se subía encima de mi.- No hagas nada… o este cuchillo te cortara un poco._

_-Mierda… si pudiera hacer algo.- Dijo el de la máscara._

_Me tenia acostada y él me estaba besando el cuello. Lloraba, no podía hablar, solo quería que llegaran mi mamá y mi hermano. Me sentía sucia._

_Tocaba mis pierna, mientras tenía su arma en mi rostro, pero tratando de no cortarme._

_Toco mis pechos, mi cintura, la besaba._

_-_Mamá….- _Lloraba, es algo espantoso._

_Saco su mano de mi boca, creyendo que ya me portaba bien._

_-¡Suéltame! – Grite, pero no me podía mover, por el cuchillo._

_-¡Cállate! ¡O te mato!-_

_-Mamá… Papá…-_

_Lo peor vino después._

_Con sus manos, con esas asquerosas manos, entro a mi pantalón y luego por mi ropa interior._

_Me toco… toco mi parte genital._

_Me quiero morir._

_-No…-_

_-Sh… tranquilita… que aun no termino.-_

_-……- Tobi o Madara estaba totalmente pasmado por lo que veía._

_Desde abajo, había llegado mi hermano sin que nadie se diera cuenta, llego en silencio._

_-¡No!- Grite fuerte._

_-Esa fue Niki…- Al escuchar mi grito subió corriendo, entro a mi habitación, y en eso prendió la luz._

_Me tío esta por centímetros de violarme… perder mi virginidad._

_-¿Tú?- Se dijo mi hermano- ¡Déjala mierda!- Lo agarro de la camisa y lo tiro al suelo._

_Rápidamente salí de la cama y subí mis pantalones. Quede detrás de onii-chan._

_-¡Como se te ocurre hacerle eso!- Fue a golpearlo, son su pie le piso la mano donde tenía aquel arma y se la arrebato.- ¡Te voy a matar!_

_-¡Ahhh!- Grito de dolor cuando onii-chan le enterró el cuchillo en su estomago._

_Sin darnos cuenta ya había llegado mamá, entro y no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo._

_-¡La estaba violando!- Dijo mi hermano. Yo estaba en shock, abrasándome y llorando._

_Después de lo acontecido, llego la policía y el servicio médico._

_Yo no reaccionaba._

_Me llevaron al hospital, me dijeron que no tenía ninguna secuela físicamente, pero sicológica…_

_Aquel sujeto fue llevado a urgencias, y luego fue apresado, esperando el juicio._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Me encuentro en mi pieza, mirando hacia la nada, me sentía vacía, sucia. Me pongo de pie y camino al baño, entro, me miro al espejo, tengo rabia, busco algo… no se cosa, pero busco algo, y visualizo unas tijeras, las tomo y me hago un corte en la muñeca, sango mucho. Sentí alivio… agarre una gran cantidad de papel higiénico y lo coloque encima de mi muñeca presionando._

_Tobi estaba ahí._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Mis padres estaban discutiendo… discutiendo sobre un tema… ese sujeto. Yo me encontraba en la habitación en mi cama, en posición fetal. Mi hermano está conmigo abrasándome, diciendo que todo iba a estar bien. Siguen discutiendo. Mi padre le echa toda la culpa a mi mamá y ella defiende a su hermano porque estaba borracho y no sabía lo que hacía. Papá tomo la decisión de separarse, no quería estar casado con la mujer del hermano que me violo._

_Se separaron._

_Quedamos a cargo de mi padre._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-¿Y ahora dónde estoy?- Se dijo Madara._

_-El juez decide Arresto Domiciliario.-_

_-¡Que!- Grito onii-chan - ¡Deberían darle cien años a ese sujeto!- Yo estaba al lado de él y de mi papá._

_-Cálmate, yo también quiero eso, pero por lo menos no se va le va acercar- Hablo mi papá._

_-Mierda…-_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Fui varias veces al sicólogo, algo salió bien, por lo menos comenzaba a olvidar eso._

_Aunque cuando iba al colegio, me sentía mal… y tenia la necesidad de cortarme. Siempre le pedía permiso a la profe para que fuera al baño y llevar mi cortaplumas._

_-Por lo menos se que esta es una dimensión muy diferente en la que vivo.- Se dijo Madara estando en el baño de chicas._

_-Sniff…sniff…- Se escuchaba detrás de las puertas donde se encontraban los retretes._

_-Alguien está llorando.-_

_Era yo. Abrí la puerta con las manos ensangrentadas dirigiéndome al espejo del baño._

_-¿Por qué a mi…?- Me dije mientras lavaba mis brazos que estaban totalmente en sangre. Y luego me senté en posición fetal apoyándome en la pared._

_-Ahora comprendo…-Se dijo Madara- Existen dos dimensiones.- Dijo mientras se me acercaba, se sentó al lado mío y coloco su mano en mi hombro tratando de abrasarme, pero él no podía, no lo veía, no lo sentía._

_-Te hare olvidar todo esto.-_

_*********************************************************************************************************************************************_

-¡Ya basta!-Grite en un mar de lagrimas aferrándome a Tobi- ¡No quiero recordar eso!

-Lo siento mucho.- Me dijo Tobi, tratando de calmarme.

-Porque lo hiciste….-

-Tobi quería saber porque estabas triste….-

-No era necesario hacer eso… ¡No era necesario hacer eso!- Grite – Debiste haberme preguntado.

-Te lo pregunte varias veces, pero no le decías nada a Tobi.-

-….…….-

-No tuve otra opción…- Dijo mirando al ventanal – Ha dejado de llover.

-¿Eh?- Me pregunte, con el rostro empapado, me despego de él y miro hacia el ventanal.- No está lloviendo.

-Tobi dice que puede significar algo bueno.-

-¿Algo… bueno?-

-Tobi que es un buen chico te ayudar a olvidar eso.-

-………….-

-Pero primero, prométele a Tobi que nos vas a decir nada con lo que te hice.-

-¿Hablas de ese ojo?-

-Hai.- Me contesto, aunque yo sabía todo- Sécate esas lagrimas ya dejo de llover.

-Uhm…- Mientras secaba mi rostro con mis manos.

-Bueno yo… me tengo que cambiar de ropa.-

-Cuando te abrase… me mojaste un poco.-

-Tobi se alegra porque dejaste llorar.- Dijo, tomando la rosa roja- Esto es tuyo.

-………..- No dije nada, solo acerté con la cabeza y recibiendo el regalo.

Él se pone de pie, da unos pasos donde está la cómoda y revisa si tiene algo de ropa.

-Me voy a cambiar al baño, mientras que tú te cambias aquí.-

-Hai…- Con esto último salió de la habitación con ropa en mano.

Yo hice lo mismo, me cambie de ropa. Algo simple… mi pijama.

Miro la ventana, había dejado de llover, y me quedo pensando en lo que me dijo, que me iba ayudar a olvidar.

El resto de la tarde fue normal.

Baje junto con Tobi al living y vimos como Kakuzu y Hidan se peleaban por el control de la televisión, al parecer Kakuzu quería ver _¿Qué shinobi merece ser millonario?_, y Hidan por _Saw_versión ninja. Miro a Tobi por un rato, ya sabía lo que iba hacer y corrió donde esos dos a interrumpirlos, grito con que quería ver un programa que se llama _Las aventuras de Don Gato_ o algo así, me imagino que por el nombre debe ser para niños chicos. Bueno es Tobi.

Los demás… con Dei-chan; él estaba observando la gran guerra que se llevaba acabo por quien iba ser el dueño de la tv. Este estaba comiendo helado de vainilla y disfrutando como se acecinaban… sobre todo si podían matar a su querido compañero. Luego veo a Zetsu que estaba muy atento a quien se iba a comer primero. Con Itachi… no hace mucho… solo juega a las cartas con el líder y por su cara… bueno el siempre esta serio, los dos son serios, pero con Itachi estaba más que serio, se sentía un aura maligna que lo rodeaba, puedo decir que está perdiendo. Me dirijo al comedor, la cual estaban Konan y Kisame sentados en sus sillas, me acerque a ello y tome asiento. Conversamos de muchas cosas, con el tiburón me rio mucho, me gusta su humor sarcástico, algo bueno tiene ¿No? Me habla de sus anécdotas con Itachi, son muy graciosas. Con Konan… es muy fría y seria, lo único que nos dijo, que el tesorero y el jashinista estaban ahorcando al infantil, la cual tenía el poder del control y que el artista estaba aplaudiendo y echando barra a los zombies… por matar a Tobi, noto que ella está muy contenta por esto, es normal, nunca sea llevado bien con Madara.

¿Aplaudiendo? Pero el tiene bocas ahí… ¿No se estará besando? Digo… Mi gran duda.

Luego cenamos.

Nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, me fui con un Tobi afónico, por tanto gritar _Tobi es un buen chico, no lo maten_y ser ahorcado.

Ese fue mi día.

Al fin me di cuenta de lo que siento por Tobi.

Lo quiero como aun buen amigo.

Un amigo.

* * *

_**Lunes, Julio.**_

Siete de la mañana… ¡Espera! ¡No! Miro el reloj que estaba en el velador al lado de la cama. ¿Las once? Esto es increíble. ¿Los lunes se levantan tarde? Son raros. Son bien raros.

Me siento en la cama y pongo mis pies en suelo, me pongo de pie y escucho a alguien corriendo desesperadamente hacia acá.

-¡Aiko-chan!- Entro Tobi gritando como siempre.

-No grit…- M interrumpió, me tomo en brazos y el empezó a girar en su mismo… y yo me mareaba.- ¡Bájame Tobi! ¡Me estoy mareando!

-Gomen.- Me deje en suelo- ¡Tobi esta feliz!

-………- No entendía absolutamente nada.

-¡Líder-sama dijo que nos vamos a la cascada!-

-¿El… dijo eso?- Muy sorprendida- _Pero como… si el líder no es líder, a no ser que este…_

-Tobi fue un buen chico y hablo con el líder.-

-Cuéntame… como lo hiciste.- Le dije muy amenazante, obvio que no le voy a creer, va dar la versión del buen chico… ¿Cuál será la versión de Madara?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Versión Tobi.**_

En la mañana, según él, estaba en la oficina del líder, pidiendo un gran favor.

-¿Un paseo a la cascada?- Pregunto Pain, sentado en la silla del escritorio.

-Hai. Tobi quiere que todos vallamos a jugar, a nadar, y jugar con Sempai.-

-iie.- Dijo firmemente

-Demo líder-sama… Tobi es un buen chico.-

-No me interesa.-

-Si vamos a bañarnos, Konan va estar en bikini.-

-¿En bikini?-

-Hai.-

-En dos horas nos vamos a la cascada.- Dijo Pain, muy serio, pero por dentro estaba muy feliz.- Avisa a los demás.

-¡Hai!- Grito de felicidad y se fue saltando como si estuviera en un campo de lirios.- ¡Nos vamos a la cascada! ¡Nos vamos a la cascada!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-_No le creo absolutamente nada. Como puede ser capaz de inventar eso…-_ Eso pensé- Bien… entonces tengo llevar muchas cosas para el paseo… y tendré que pedirle un traje de baño a Konan.- Dije mientras buscaba en los cajones ropa para ponerme.

-Yo también voy a ordenar mis cosas.- Dijo cuando yo ya me iba a dar una ducha.

Mientras él ordenaba.

-Si supiera la versión original.- Ese fue el Uchiha.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Versión Original por Madara.**_

En la mañana, él estaba en la oficina del líder, pidiendo un gran favor.

-¿Un paseo a la cascada?- Le pregunto Pain, sentado en la silla del escritorio.

-Hai.- Respondió Madara.

-Por que razón haría eso.- Contesto el líder – Nuestra misión son los Bijus.

-Solo es un miserable paseo, no es que sea una buena persona, pero… un día de relajación no nos hará mal.-

-Madara, estas bien grande para esas cosas.- Le reprocho – Mi decisión es No. Ni siquiera Itachi me pediría eso.-

-Porque él es un amargado.- Le contesto- Yo soy el único Uchiha alegre aquí… con Tobi.

-Te dije que No.-

-El que manda aquí soy yo.- Dijo enojado- Y yo digo que vayamos a la cascada.

-Si dices, que el que da las órdenes eres tú. ¿Para qué quieres mi opinión?-

-Para que dejes ir a los demás.-

-¿Itachi también?-

-Itachi también.-

-No.-

-Uhmm…- Comenzó a pensar- Y también para que la mocosa se alegre un poco con Tobi.-

-Si es para ella, solo puede ir con Tobi.- Contesto Pain.- Y esa mi última palabra.

-¿Ni siquiera por Tobi?- Dijo con su vocecita-

-No.-

-Nos podríamos bañar y….-

-No.-

-Konan va ir en bikini.-

-¿Crees que con eso me vas a convencer?- Dijo el líder- Konan es mi amiga, jamás pensaría en esas cosas.-

-En un diminuto bikini.- Insistió Madara.

-…………- Solo miraba a su jefe, con cara de matarlo.

-¿Y? ¿Qué dices? ¿Te gustaría no?-

-………….-

-Responde por la mierda.-

-En dos horas más nos vamos a la cascada.- Respondió Pain, muy serio, y molesto por lo que dijo Madara, pero por dentro estaba muy feliz.- Dile a Tobi que avise a los demás.

-¡Hai!- Grito el Tobi de felicidad y se fue saltando como si estuviera en un campo de lirios.- ¡Nos vamos a la cascada! ¡Nos vamos a la cascada!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya me había duchado, hable con la amiga de Pain para que me prestara un traje de baño, me miro por unos segundo y se puso a buscar algo adecuado para que lo "lobos" no me comiesen.

Todos estaban reunidos en la salida, ellos no andaban con sus famosas capas, estaban vestidos normales, con una pollera y el short para bañarse, a excepción de Hidan, que solo andaba en short y que me miraba desagradablemente. Me aferre a onii-chan. Kakuzu le dio una palmada en la cabeza para que despertara y cambiara esa cara. Mi vestimenta es algo común, una pollera verde, unos pantalones celestes, y calzados ninjas.

Nos guio Pain. Lo bueno, que no hubo ningún escándalo, mas por parte de Tobi.

Al fin llegamos.

Dejamos las cosas en el suelo. Todos lo hombres procedieron a quitarse las polleras, menos Zetsu que solo puso su toalla en el suelo y se durmió estando en el sol. Yo estaba paralizada por tanto… tanto… tanto. Mire a Itachi… ¡OMJ! ¡Se ve estupendamente guapo! Mis hormonas tenían una fiesta en mi cabeza. ¡Dei-chan! ¡Por tus artes! ¡Estas guapísimo! Luego mire al líder… ¡Bendito sea el cuerpo de Yahiko! ¡Konan es una suertuda! Con Hidan… no me importo, solo lo mire y ya. Y de Kakuzu y Kisame, que voy a decir de ellos, no son de mi tipo y no creo que sea para nadie. ¿Tobi? No tengo ni la menor idea en donde está. Me quedo mirando a Pain y no precisamente por sus atributos, si no que estaba peor que yo mirando a su amiga… todos estaban paralizados mirándola.

-Que miran… vuelvan en lo que estaban o no respondo de mis actos.-Advierto Konan con todo su rostro negro, lleno de oscuridad. Esta con un bikini azul.

Como ella ya se estaba en traje de baño, me quite la pollera y el pantalón, y quede igual en bikini pero este es diferente, la parte de arriba es normal y abajo es una pantaleta que cubría toda mi retaguardia y por cierto es de color negro.

Mi hermano, solo está en short color gris, no es muy bonito el color, pero no quedaba otra, es de Kakuzu.

Se me acerco Hidan, yo retrocedí unos pasos, me pidió que fuéramos a pasear por ahí, el líder lo tenía en la mirada por cualquier tontería que me hiciera, junto con onii-chan. Y de repente…

-Aiko-chan va jugar con Tobi.- Apareció Tobi detrás de mí.- ¿Cierto?

Gire a mirarlo… O-M-G ¡OMG! ¡Bendito sea el apellido Uchiha! ¡Por el Papa, bendita sea tu mascara! Tiene un cuerpazo; es igual al Tobi que sale en el opening de School Rumble. Menos mal que esta con la máscara, por lo que dicen los Uchihas son guapos, como seria él sin la máscara, un Madara rejuvenecido.

-¿Pasa algo? –Pregunto Tobi- Estas sangrando.

-¿Qué?- Me dije, y luego toque mi nariz, efectivamente estaba con una pequeña hemorragia nasal- No… no es nada.- Me sobe la nariz.

-Que bueno, Tobi pensaba que te habías pegado.-

-_Ojala fuera eso, malditas hormonas.-_

-Oye… ¿Vienes conmigo o con esa mierda?- Pregunto Hidan.

-_Obviamente voy a elegir a Tobi._- Voy con To… ¡AHHHHH!- Grite, porque onii-chan me tomo de la cintura y me tiro al agua. Los dos.

-¡Al agua!- Grito mi hermano.

-Ah… ¡Como se ocurre tirarme al agua!- Le grite, mientras estaba en el agua.

-¡Esa rica!- Dijo con gran entusiasmo.- ¿Adónde vas?

-Me salgo, ¿acaso no ves?- Caminaba hacia la orilla, y sin darme cuenta otra persona se me tiro encima… otra vez al agua.- ¡Ahhhh!

-¡Por Jashin-sama!- Era Hidan quien se tiro encima mío y caímos.

-………-Yo mientras aguantaba la respiración bajo el agua.

-………- Él lo mismo, pero estaba sonriendo.

- Glap…- Intente hablar, pero se me fugo la mitad del aire que tenia contenido.

-………- Con sus manos me tomo de la cintura y me acercó hacia él. Me beso, así de rápido, me beso.

-Glap…- Deje escapar todo el aire y él salió del agua… al rato reaccioné y también decidí salir, no me quería ahogar.- Ah…Grrrr…- Estaba furiosa, pero es mejor que me tranquilice, luego le contare a Pain.

-¡Vengan! ¡Vamos a tomar desayuno, un!- Aviso Dei, estaba con los demás, haciendo un picnic.

Obviamente mi hermano y yo fuimos.

Me senté… fue raro. Me senté entre los dos Uchihas, aunque no lo crean.

El rico desayuno son dangos.

-¡Delicioso! –Grite de la emoción.

-Son deliciosos.- Dijo Itachi.

-Uhm…- Observe a Tobi que se levantaba su máscara para poder comer y me incline un poco hacia él para ver su rostro.- Uhm…

-¿Qué haces Aiko-chan?- Me pregunto Tobi.

-¡Nada!- Grite regresando a mi lugar y seguir con mis dangos.

-¿Kisame, quieres venir conmigo a nadar?- Le pregunto mi hermano.

-¡Claro! ¡Itachi…!-

-No, gracias.- Le contesto a su compañero, y luego esos dos se fueron a nadar.

El artista se puso de pie y dio unos cuantos pasos, no muy lejos de nosotros y me llamo. Me dirigí a él.

-No quiero que me digas mas Dei-chan, un.-

-¿Por qué?-

-No me gusta y punto.-

-Entonces como te puedo llamar… -

-Deidara, Dei, Deidei, Dei-san, Deidara-san, Dei-kun, menos Sempai, un-

-Am… Dei-kun.-

-Bueno, un.- Me dijo, sin ánimo, pero él se me quedo mirando raro- ¿Es idea mía o creíste un poco?

-¿Yo?-

-No… yo… Obvio que tu niña, un.

-Yo me encuentro normal.-

-Uhm… Ya sé cómo saberlo. ¡Tobi!-

-¡Sempai!-

-¡Ven, te necesito, un!-

-¿Sempai me necesita?... ¡Sempai me necesita!- Corrió hacia nosotros.

-Aiko, colócate al lado de este, un.- Ordeno- Ahora. Dime Tobi, hasta donde te llegaba la mocosa.

-Hasta aquí.- Dijo, mientras indicaba con su mano derecha hasta donde le llegaba, hasta su tórax.

-Creciste mocosa, un. Ahora estas a la altura de su hombro.-

-¡Que! ¡¿Tanto crecí?!- No lo podía creer - ¿Pero…? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?

-¡Sí! ¡Aiko-chan creció!- Grito alzando los brazos- ¡Vamos a tirarla al agua!

-¡Que!- Conteste, pero Tobi ya me había tomado en brazos- ¡Bájame Tobi! ¡Lo mentaras por esto!

Luego de que yo grite desesperadamente, me tiró al agua, y Dei-kun también.

Al salir a la superficie solo vi a Deidara, no vi al buen chico. Algo me agarro de las piernas y me jalo hacia abajo. Abrí los ojos y visualice a Tobi, estaba demasiado cerca de mi rostro, me tomo por la cintura, pensé que iba hacer lo mismo que Hidan, así que procedí a mi arma secreta, le di una patada en su miembro. Sufrió mucho, se coloco en posición fetal por el dolor e inmediatamente salí a la superficie y me dirigí a la orilla.

¿Zetsu? Pues él está tomando sol.

Cuando salí me giro a mirar a él si ya había salido del agua, salió gritando de dolor. Después de lo ocurrido, mi amigo rubio tuvo una artística idea, coloco sus arcillas mágicas y en el fondo del agua, todos los Akatsukis junto con onii-chan fueron a la cima de la cascada y esperar a que Dei diga su famoso _Katsu_, para así al tirarse el agua explotara y fuera… algo explosivo.

Y sucedió.

Luego almorzamos, era un verdadero picnic. Quien lo diría, los villanos de este anime haciendo picnic.

Una linda tranquilidad.

El buen chico me invito a pasear, pero antes fui por una pollera.

Hidan no tenía muy buena cara. Es cierto… tengo que decírselo a Pain.

Caminamos y caminamos por entre medios de los verdosos arboles. Luego nos sentamos apoyados en un árbol.

-¿Qué haces?- Le pregunte muy curiosa, él estaba con un kunai en mano limando un pedazo de un árbol, haciendo una figura.

-Tobi está haciendo una figura.-

-¿Qué clase de figura?-

-Un mini-sempai.-

-Ah… muy bonito de tu parte.- Le dije mientras miraba su gran hazaña- Tobi… ¿Cómo puedes mirar con esa mascara?

-Por este orificio.-

-Si lo sé, pero me refiero a que como puedes ver con un solo ojo. – Le dije y luego con mi mano tape mi ojo izquierdo, para similar ser Tobi.- No sé como tú le haces pero yo no puedo ver nada con un solo ojo.

-Con el tiempo uno se acostumbra, además te ves muy graciosa así.-

-¿Y no te cuesta mirar la izquierda? Tienes que girarte entero para ver.- Ya en ese momento deje mi ojo tranquilo.

-Tobi ya dijo que uno se acostumbra. ¿Ten, quieres hacerlo?- Me ofreció hacer la figura de madera.

-Uhm… Bueno.- Le conteste, mientras recibía en mis manos el kunai y esa cosa.

-No lo hagas tan fuerte, se suave.-

-Suave… suave…- Me dije tratando de hacer algo nuevo, pero no fui buena, me costaba cortar un malito pedazo. Quede con un pequeño tic en mi ojo izquierdo.

-Ha, ha, ha. Trata de deslizarla con paciencia.-

-Maldita madera, no me ganaras.- Esta hablando con el pedazo de árbol, mientras trataba de…- ¡Que pasa contigo! ¡Acaso me tienes mala!- Grite dejando la madera en el suelo y le clave el kunai. Me desquite.

-………- El silencio de Tobi- Creo que… no es lo tuyo.

-Lamento arruinar el regalo para Dei-kun.- Le pedí disculpas- ¿Por qué usas mascara? ¿Tuviste un accidente?

-Yo… Tobi nació feo.- Me contesto ridículamente- _Que estupidez._

-¿Feo? ¿Entonces porque no tienes dos orificios?-

-iie, Tobi no nació feo, tuve un accidente cuando era niño y la mitad de mi cara se quemo.-

-Debió ser doloroso.-

-Hai.-

-Tobi, gracias por ser tan bueno conmigo.-

-Tobi es un buen chico.- Con lo último que dijo me acurruque a él.

-Te quiero…-

-Tobi también quiere mucho a Aiko-chan.-

-Te quiero como un buen amigo.-

-_Como un buen amigo.- _Hablo su interior.- Tobi también.

-Bueno, será mejor volver con los demás, ya se está haciendo tarde.- Dije separándome de él y me puse de pie.

-Hai.-

Y sobre la figura de madera de Tobi, esta toda destrozada por mi maravilloso intento de esculpir.

Seguimos el camino a la cascada, para nuestra impresión el líder estaba acecinando a Hidan, ahogándolo en el agua. Se nos acerca Itachi diciendo que intento hacer algo a Konan, y este se enojo. Escuchamos unas risas que provenías detrás de nosotros, giramos y vimos como onii-chan y el azul se reían a carcajadas, ¿Por qué? El pobre de Dei-kun estaba vestido con hojas de los arboles… de mujer… estilo Eva.

Ordenamos todo, nos vestimos, y nos fuimos. En el camino me dio sueño y amablemente se ofreció el más sexy del grupo, Itachi. Me llevo en su espalda. El artista también tenía sueño y él cara naranja al vernos se ofreció a llevar a su Sempai, se negó, Tobi insistía e insistía, hasta que Dei dijo la palabra mágica.

El buen chico salió disparado por el cielo ya casi oscuro.

Al fin llegamos, pero antes… quedamos pasmado al ver que Tobi había llegado primero. Aun estaba en la espalda de Itachi, pero estando despierta.

Me llevo al dormitorio junto con Tobi.

Me baje de él.

Antes de que Itachi saliera, miro a su enemigo y no con muy buena cara. Estos estaban en la puerta mirándose, hasta a mi me dio miedo, no quería que armasen una guerra de Sharingan aquí. Algo le dijo, no logre escuchar bien. Luego se fue.

Le pedí a Tobi que saliera para poder colocarme el pijama. Accedió. Me vestí, después lo hice pasar.

Me acosté, gire a mirar la pared para que él pudiera cambiarse.

Mañana tengo que decirle a Pain.

Cerré mis ojos y todo fue oscuro.

* * *

_**No me demore mucho.**_

_**Y lamento a las que se ilusionaron por ver a Sasori en acción. T_T**_

_**Gomen, gomen.**_

_**Arigato por leer.**_

_**Los le amo. XD!!**_

_**Annii.**_


	5. V

¡Hola!

Antes de empezar, un reviews me pidió que reviviera al novio de Deidara. Miren, lo voy hacer, perooooo, bueno igual tenía que utilizarlo para algo importante en la historia, que mas adelante lo sabrán, aunque igual sin él funcionaria.

¿POR QUE TENGO QUE SER TAN CONTRADICCTORIA? ¿No será esa cosa verde? Am…. ¬_¬

Vamos con el quinto.

_**Disclarimer: El Club de Toby y Konan pertenecen a Kishi-sempai, yo solo los uso para ganar dinero XD! Y si fueran míos, Sasori estaría dándole duro a Deidara en el cielo. Y bien duro.**_

_**Advertencia: ¡Conmigo van aprender los números romanos! **_

* * *

**Maldito Mundo**

V

_**Martes, Julio.**_

Me queda un día para cumplir mi mayoría de edad, espero que Itachi haya encontrado la manera de volver a nuestro hogar, no quiero estar aquí mañana, no sé qué cosas me puede hacer Hidan.

Bueno… volviendo a mi realidad, estoy cocinando, el almuerzo. Lasaña. Onii-chan me insistió. Y ando de cosplay.

Todos están sentados en la mesa del comedor viendo la televisión, una película creo. Escucho muchos gritos decir _jutsu_ de no sé qué, y también el griterío de Tobi _Usa el Katon_, en fin, ya estaba listo el almuerzo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Y?- Pregunta Kakuzu estando en su habitación.

-Yo no tengo dinero, no sé cómo se lo voy a devolver.- Dijo mi hermano.

-Ya te lo dije.-

-De acuerdo.-

-Después de almuerzo salimos por eso.-

Mi hermano solo acertó con la cabeza y luego salieron del dormitorio a ir almorzar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿No se puede cambiar el canal?- Pregunte mientras todos almorzamos.

-No.- Me dijo tiernamente Pain.

-¿Y qué programa quiere ver Aiko-chan?- Me pregunto Tobi.

-Teleseries…-

-Lo sentimos mucho amiguita, pero aquí no hay de esas cosas- Dijo Kisame.

-Niki, voy a salir con Kakuzu.- Me dijo onii-chan.

-¿Ah?- Eso dije.

-Me va acompañar a capturar recompensas.- Dijo la momia.

-¿Y yo? Se supone que yo soy tu compañero.- Interrumpió el jashinista.

-No te vas a morir porque tu amor te va dejar solo, un.-

-¿Quién te pidió la opinión mariconcito? – Le respondió Hidan.

-La cosa es que vamos a salir y punto.- Dijo Kakuzu.

-Tienes que pedirme permiso.- Advirtió el líder.

-¿Me da permiso para salir a buscar recompensas con Kenko?-

-Si.-

-Bien nos vamos.- Dijo Kakuzu, mientras se levantaba de la silla junto con onii-chan.

-Que les vaya bien.- Dije muy feliz. Los dos ya se habían ido.- Quiero hacer una pregunta.

-Adelante.-

-¿Cómo es posible de que yo, haya crecido… tan rápido?-

-Porque Tobi es un buen chico.- No es necesario decir quien dijo eso.

-Cierra la boca Tobi, estoy hablando con el líder-sama.-

-Aiko-chan, me trataste mal…. ¡Aiko-chan no me quiere!- Salió corriendo a nuestra habitación.

-Si quieres que te conteste...-Dijo y se puso de pie- Sígueme.

-….Si…-Levante de la silla y seguí a Pain, llegamos a su oficina.

¿Tiene oficina?

-Respondiendo a tu pregunta.- Trataba de pensar- Quizás te afecto al estar con nosotros.

-Pero… onii-chan también tiene contacto con ustedes.-

-A lo mejor tuviste un pequeño contacto con algún tipo de chakra- Me contesto el líder- Y puede ser que esa persona… haya querido eso.

-¿De que yo crezca? Es… raro-

-Alguna otra pregunta.-

-Am… si.- Le respondí, era la hora de decirle- En el paseo… ayer… am… mientras estaba debajo del agua…. Hidan me beso.- Al decir esto, me sonroje un poco y de vergüenza.

-Con que hizo eso. Ya tendrá su castigo. ¿Algo más?-

-M, m.- Dije, negando con la cabeza.

-Puedes retirarte.- Ordeno Pain y me retire.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**¡Toc-Toc!**_

-¿Puedo pasar? – Dijo Itachi, pero este ya estaba entrado a mi habitación.

-Ya entraste.- Respondió el mal chico.

-Vengo por lo que te dije ayer.- Dijo Itachi, tomando asiento en mi cama, el otro estaba sentado en la suya.

-Bien, dime.-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Venia caminando hacia mi dormitorio, quiero pedirle perdón a Tobi porque lo trate mal según él, es que realmente a uno lo saca de quicio, entiendo a Deidara. Y también por haberle dado una patada en su miembro, ayer.

Antes de posar mi mano en la perilla, escucho una conversión, y al parecer es de los Uchiha. Me quede a escuchar. No sé porque pero lo hice.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Esos dos, no pertenecen a este mundo y no me refiero a sean alienígenas o fantasmas.- Dijo Itachi.

-Era eso. Ya lo sé.-

-¿Uhm?- Tan sorprendido este, que levanto su ceja derecha.

-Ella me lo dijo.-

-Le dijo a Tobi, no a ti.-

-Es lo mismo.-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿_Cuando le dije eso?… Oh… si, ahora me acuerdo.-_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Quiero que me ayudes a buscar la forma de regresarlos a su dimensión.-

-A cambio de que.-

-No tengo nada para ofrecerte y tampoco lo haría.-

-Entonces no.-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡_Uy! Eres tan descargable Madara, y yo pensaba que sentías cariño por mí… como si fuera su hija. Si fueras realmente Tobi, él me ayudaría. Siempre vas hacer malévolo. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Tienes que hacerlo, no quieres que el religioso le haga eso.-

-……..-

-¿Sabes por lo que pasó ella?-

-Si… estaba bien, te voy ayudar, además, esa mocosa me hace sentir raro, solo quiero que se valla, así podre seguir con mis planes.-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-Gracias por quererme tanto. Sin duda, este no va a cambiar.- _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Bien, ¿Uhm?- Dijo el chico con la coleta, dirigiendo la mirada a la puerta.

-……..- También hizo lo mismo.

El de estilo emo se levanto de la cama y dio unos pasos hacia la puerta, coloco su mano en la perilla y abrió.

-He, he, he… que cosas ¿no?...- Dije muy contenta.

-¿Qué hacías escuchando?- Me pregunto Itachi.

-Yo… solo… ¡Yo me voy al baño! ¡Con permiso! – Diciendo esto me fui corriendo… al baño.

-Espero de que no se haya dado cuenta de que tengo doble personalidad.- Dijo Madara.

-Te espero en la noche, junto con el líder, en su oficina.- Solo dijo eso y luego se retiró.

Me asome a ver si ya se había ido el bueno de Itachi y efectivamente se había marchado. Me dirigí a mi dormitorio, ahora no tengo ni la menor idea de que me va hacer este, por haber escuchado detrás de la puerta. Entro.

-¡Hi!... perdón por escuchar detrás de la puerta… yo solo quería disculparme contigo.-

-Si es por escuchar detrás de la puerta sí. Pero lo de tratar mal a Tobi no.-

-No tienes que ser así.-

-¿Que escuchaste?-

-¿Eh?... etto… Que Tobi quiere que me fuera y también de porque cambiaste la voz.-

-Tobi no quería que te fueras, es que estaba enojado por tratarlo mal.-

-¿Y lo de la voz?- Le pregunte, mientras me sentaba a su lado.

-Yo… yo…-

-Tú… tú…-

-Es imaginación tuya.-

-_Sera mejor que le siga la corriente.-_Me dije por dentro- Si… fue mi imaginación.

-_Menos mal.-_

-Lo de haberte gritado, no es para tanto, es que a veces sacas de quicio. ¿Me perdonas?-

-Uhm… te perdono porque soy un buen chico.-

-Y también… lo del golpe de ayer.- Dije un poco avergonzada.

-¿Ah?- Se preguntó, mirando su miembro- No te preocupes, estoy bien.

-¿No te dolió?-

-No, a Tobi no le dolió.- Me contesto con alegría- _A Tobi no le dolió pero a mí sí._

-Am… ¿quieres ir conmigo a ver la tv?-

-¿Con los demás?-

-Hai.-

-¡Vamos a ver la tv!- Cuando gritó, me tomo en sus brazos… como un perro y llegamos al living, estaban todos viendo la tv.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-…….- Onii-chan estaba en shock.

-Aquí tiene su recompensa.- Dijo un señor, que al parecer era millonario y le entregó un saco lleno de dinero a Kakuzu.

-Gracias, es un placer acabar con sus enemigos que los vienen atacar.- Le contesto Kakuzu, recibiendo el saco.

-_Es…es… increíble, los mato en un santiamén.-_ Se dijo mi hermano.

-Mocoso, es hora de comprar eso.-

-…S-si.-

-Señor, en donde hay un puesto donde vendan instrumentos musicales.- Pregunto la momia.

-Solo siga derecho en ese camino, lo encontraran fácilmente.-

-Mocoso.-

-Voy, voy.-

Ellos siguieron el camino que le indico el señor, caminaron, hasta encontrar el puesto de música.

-Que sea algo barato.- Dijo Kakuzu.

-Uhm…- Mientras observa que comprar- Esa guitarra.

-De acuerdo señor.- Dijo el caballero, la cual fue a buscar la guitarra que había pedido.- 200 mil yenes.-

-¡Que Tanto!- Grito… bueno ya saben.

-Solo paga y ya.-

-Espero que hagas algo bueno con eso mocoso.-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Tobi, quítate de encima que no nos dejas ver, un!- Gritaba mientras estaba sentado en el sofá.

-¡Muévete imbécil o jashin-sama te castigara!-

-Tobi… te puedes quitar de la tele, yo también quiero ver.- Esa fui yo.

En ese momento Itachi se levando de su puesto y se dirigió a la cocina, pero antes me llamo.

-¡Tobi me hiciste enojar, un!-

-Solo quiero ver la t… -Antes de terminar la palabra, el rubio se había puesto de pie quedando al frente de Tobi- ¿Qué le va hacer a Tobi?

-¡MUEVETE O SI NO QUIERES QUE TE HAGA BOOM!-

-¡Hai! ¡Hai! ¡Hai!- Grito Tobi, volviendo a sentarse… al lado de Konan.- Hola.

-No me dirijas la palabra.- Le respondió la chica.

Mientras ellos veían la televisión, yo me encontraba en la cocina con el Uchiha. Este me había preguntado si tenía alguna idea de que como llegamos aquí. Mi respuesta fue que, antes de llegar acá, había pedido una especie de deseo y a lo mejor eso nos hizo traer aquí.

Esto parece los Padrinos Mágicos.

Ojala existieran.

Nunca lo había pensado, pero Tobi es como un Cosmo. ¡Ha, ha, ha, ha!

Ya terminado la conversación nos dirigimos con los demás. Luego Itachi llamo a Tobi, de seguro es para contarle lo que le había dicho hace un momento, me senté con los demás al lado de mi artista.

Luego regresaron los Uchihas.

Sentía que algo me incomodaba, y no es Hidan, era Zetsu, su parte negra, creo que me tiene mala, prefiero no hablarle, este si es peligroso, con suerte Pain me trata bien.

Pasa un buen rato, el chico de la máscara se puso de pie y se va al dormitorio. Con los demás, el líder le ordenó al verde que fuera a traer información sobre el Kyuubi y este obedeció.

La peliazul también se fue. Kisame e Itachi dijeron que iban a dar una vuelta, conociendo al azul se puede decir que va ir a pelear y por supuesto se lleva consigo la samehada.

Solo que damos Deidara, Hidan y yo. El segundo estaba un poco impaciente, no sabía porque, pero no me quitaba la vista de encima, él rubio lo miro feo… en realidad los dos se miraron feo. Deidara solo trataba de que no me hiciera nada… ¡Maldito el día en que llegue aquí! ¡O por último! ¡Que hubiésemos llegado cuando solo estuvieran vivo Pain, Konan, Zetsu, Kisame y los Uchihas!

Gracias al cielo llega Tobi con la corona de flores en sus manos gritando _¡Vamos a ver el atardecer! ¡Aiko-chan va acompañar a Tobi! _No le di ni un _sí_, y este me jaló del brazo.

Al salir corriendo llevada por el buen chico, vi a Kakuzu y a onii-chan, recién habían llegado, no note muy bien, pero… mi hermano llevaba algo grande. Ah, bueno no me interesa, solo quiero dejar de correr como loca.

¿Por qué siempre este me lleva como un perro o como si fuera su juguete?

Habíamos llegado al aquel campo de flores que nos había mostrado Dei-kun.

-Toma, ponte la corona que hizo Tobi.-

-Bien.- Dije eso y me colocó la corona encima de mi cabellera oscura.

-Aun no se esconde el sol.- Cuando dijo eso, él se tiro al suelo de espalda.

-Yo voy a caminar… por ahí.- Le dije y camine a dar una vuelta.

No estaba muy lejos y algo pise con mis zapatitos… aun ando de cosplay.

Al fijarme que pisé algo, por curiosidad lo tomo con mis manos y es un plumón. ¿Y qué hace un plumón aquí? Y luego pasaron muchas ideas por mi mente, muchas ideas al observar el plumón.

Regrese con Tobi… se quedo dormido o eso parece… ¡El y su puta mascara! La cual lo hace lindo.

Es mi oportunidad.

Me siento a su lado, me acerco a él, tomo el plumón…

-¿Qué le vas hacer a Tobi?- Se sentó.- ¿Y qué tienes en la mano?

-Etto… ¿Puedo hacer dibujos en la máscara de Tobi con esto?- Le dije sonriente, para que diera el _sí._

-¿Le vas a dibujar a Tobi, corazones?-

-Hai, incluso voy a escribir Tobi es un buen chico.-

-¡Sí! ¡Así todos sabrán que Tobi es un buen chico!-

Destape el plumón con mis manos y procedí a dibujar su máscara, no le voy hacer corazones y menos escribirle soy un buen chico, nooo… claro que no. Tampoco le voy a dibujar la gran cosa, pero siempre quise hacer esto, rayar la máscara de Tobi.

El se le veía muy contento, aunque no se que dirá su otro yo.

Termine. Le dibuje una sonrisa, unos bigotes, y el ojo que le falta. Ven, no es la gran cosa.

¡Se ve lindo! ¡Tranquilícense hormonas!

-Listo.-Hable, guardando el plumón.

-¿Tobi se ve lindo?-

Mire su mascarita, era una cosa adorable, lástima que me odie un poco.

-¡Te ves… te ves…! ¡Tan adorable!-

-¿Si? Tendría que llegar a mirarme al espejo.- Me contesto un poco dudoso, luego mira el cielo- ¡Mira! ¡El sol se esconde!

-El sol se parece a tu mascara.-

-¡Soy un sol!- Grito y alzo los brazos.- Aiko-chan…

-Dime.-

-¿Te has divertido mucho conmigo?-

-Hai, eres muy divertido pero a veces sacas de quicio.-

-¿Volvamos?- Me pregunto, y yo acerté.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Mañana va a cumplir los dieciocho.- Dijo Hidan.

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que la dejes tranquila.- Le advirtió Kakuzu.

-Tsk, eres exagerado.- Le contesto.

-Él líder se va enojar contigo.-

-Como si le tuviera miedo.-

-Kisame e Itachi, no han llegado.- Pregunto Pain, que apareció de la nada.

-iie.- Dijeron los dos.

-Si estos no llegan, voy tener que ir con Deidara y Tobi.- Dijo yéndose.

Mientras en la cocina se estaba preparando la cena.

-¡El aceite hizo boom en mis manos!-

-Te dije que alejaras del salten.- Le contesto mi hermano, estaban cocinando huevo frito.

-Ten mas respeto, un.-

-Solo ayúdame, ya que Niki salió con tu amiguito.-

-¿Por qué pasa más tiempo con Tobi?-

-…….- Los dos piensan.- ¿Enamorado? No…- Los dos de miran.- Definitivamente, no.

-¡Ya regresamos!- Grite.

-¡Vimos el atardecer!- Dijo muy silencioso Tobi.- ¡Sempai! ¡El sol se parece a Tobi!

Mientras ellos ordenaban la mesa para cenar, todos miran su máscara.

-¿Tobi quiere saber, porque están todos en silencio?-

Nadie dijo nada, al artista se le salió la risa.

Para mí se ve lindo.

Cenamos tranquilamente, pero faltaban personas, Itachi y Kisame.

Siempre intento ver el rostro al buen chico, es imposible.

Ahora no se que habrá pasado con lo de Hidan. El líder me había dicho que lo iba a castigar. Yo no veo que lo haya castigado.

Se hizo de noche, ya era hora de dormir.

Pain, le pidió al dúo cómico que fueran hablar con él.

Yo me fui a mi dormitorio, pero antes de le di las buenas noches a mi hermano.

-Y… díganos, un.-

-¿Qué sucede líder-sama?-

-Debido a que Itachi y Kisame no han llegado, esta misión va ser para ustedes.-

-¿Cuál misión?- Dijo Deidara.

-Líder-sama yo…-

-Mañana a primera hora van en busca del Kyuubi. Zetsu ya me dio toda la información, anda muy cerca de aquí.-

-Hai.- Dijo Dei.

-Deidara retírate, quiero hablar con este.- Ordenó y el rubio deja solos a los lideres.

-Sabes lo que estás haciendo. Ese religioso está esperando a sea mayor de edad.-

-Lo sé, pero ustedes dos son los indicados.-

-Responde. ¿Quién la cuidara mañana? Itachi hablo conmigo, quería que nos juntáramos los tres, para ver como los regresamos a su mierda de mundo.-

-Cálmate un poco.-

-¡Como quieres que me calme! ¡Esa mocosa me tiene los nervios de punta!-

-Tiene a su hermano para cuidarla, y yo.-

-Si le llega pasar algo… vas haber quien es Madara.-

-Noto que te preocupa.-

-Eso lo haría cualquiera.-

-No alguien tan perverso como tú.-

Este se dirige a salir.- Te lo advierto.- Y se retira.

-Ese Itachi, donde demonios estará, se suponía que ahora tendría la repuesta para regresarlos.- Dijo antes de terminar.- Linda máscara la que trae.

Después de la discusión de los líderes, Tobi o Madara subía las escaleras, todo estaba oscuro.

-_Esa mocosa trae puros problemas. Como yo pude… ¡Agh! Solo quiere que se vaya, o si no la hago desaparecer y cómo se me ocurre decirle que la voy hacer olvidar eso.-_ Discutía por dentro Madara, mientras iba abrir la puerta.

Abrió un poco.

-_Aiko…-_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya había llegado al dormitorio, hago lo de toda las noches, sacarme el traje cosplay y ponerme el pijama.

Trato de desabrocharme el maldito traje, como cuesta. Lo dejo caer al suelo, procedo a quitarme los zapatos y las medias, solo quedo en ropa interior.

No sé porque, pero siento que alguien me espía. Quizás este loca. Si…

…más de lo que estoy.

Hay no… me salió una espinilla en pierna, debajo de la rodilla. Genial… se supone que ya pase la pubertad.

Sea como sea, me coloco el pijama.

Aun siento que me observan.

Ya con la ropa lista, gire si es que estaba loca.

Estoy loca porque no había nadie y la puerta estaba completamente cerrada.

Así que me acosté, pero antes, estaba esperando a Tobi para darle las buenas noches.

_**¡Toc-Toc!**_

-¡Tobi puede pasar!-

-¡Hai!-

Entro.

-Aiko-chan… tengo que hablar contigo de una cosa muy importante.- Me dijo acercándose a mi cama y luego se sentó. Quedamos de frente.

-¿Qué puede ser importante?-

-El líder…-Lo note raro, no es normal de él. Tomo mis manos – Sempai y Tobi. Mañana vamos a ir a una misión a primera hora mañana.

-¿Qué?-

-Itachi-san y Kisame no han llegado, esa misión era para ellos, pero líder nos dio la orden a nosotros.-

-De-demo…-

-No te preocupes, porque Tobi antes de irse te va a saludar en tu cumpleaños y tienes al líder-sama y Kenko para que te cuiden.-

-Tobi yo quiero ir contigo.-

-No puedes, es muy peligroso.-

-Está bien…-

-Quizás mañana Sempai y Tobi lleguemos antes del anochecer.-

-Ojala Tobi…-

-Bueno… Oyasumi nasai.-

-¿Me despertaras temprano para saludarme?-

-Hai, Tobi promete despertar a Aiko-chan.-

-Oyasumi nasai.-

Tobi se fue a su cama, aun con la máscara pintada. (annii: me salió una rima!)

Mañana… como me gustaría hacer una fiesta con mis compañeros.

Que los Akatsuki te digan feliz cumpleaños, no es malo. Cualquiera querría eso.

Espero que mañana sea un buen día.

* * *

_**Miércoles, Julio.**_

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- El griterío de Tobi.

Les digo enserio, a nadie le gustaria despertar con el griterío de este.

-¡Levántate Aiko-chan!- Me grito y me levanto a la fuerza, aun seguía dormida.- ¡Despierta!

-Ah… bájame…- Apenas hablaba eran las seis y media de la mañana, y me dejo en suelo de pie.- Buenas… noches…

-Aiko-chan ya es adulta.-

-Te dije que me despertaras pero no de esta forma.-

-Gomen… ya me tengo que ir con Deidara-sempai.-

-Que te vaya bien.-De repente me doy cuenta de su máscara- ¿Tu…?

-Hai, me limpie mi mascarita… Me voy.- Este se dirigía a salir.

-Tengan cuidado los dos y no hagas tonterías.- Le advertí, pero antes de que el saliera, no pude resistirme más y lo fui abrasar, él estaba de espalda.- Quiero ir contigo… o digámosle al líder que espere a que llegue Itachi….

Tobi giro en sí mismo para quedar frente a frente.

-Tobi ya lo dijo, y te pongas a llorar.- Me dijo y luego me abraso.

-Mjm.-

Pasaron unos segundos sin que él dijera una palabra, se dio media vuelta, abrió la puerta y salió a su misión.

-Feliz cumpleaños Niki…- Me dije, luego me fui a recuperar mi sueño.

* * *

_**¡¡¡Un regalo para todos!!!**_

Adelanto del Capítulo VI

Sus manos, sus manos me van tocando, van subiendo a mi cuerpo. No puedo hablar, puedo gritar.

-_Tobi…-_ Lo único que se me viene a la mente.

-Este es tu regalo.- Me dijo, mientras me tocaba.

* * *

_**Ya les dije sobre lo de Sasori.**_

_**A petición del pequeño público.**_

_**Espero que sea la última vez que me contradigo. Me estoy pereciendo a Zetsu.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**Y……………………………….. eso XD!**_

_**¡Sayonara!**_

_El martes tengo prueba de Historia…. Espero que me vaya bien. ^_^_


	6. VI

He aquí de regreso.

Ayer Domingo me tome el dia libre. Solo el Viernes y Sabado me puse a estudiar como loca. XD!

Sigo con el Sexto que se viene como el precioso de Sasori.

_**Disclaimer: Los señores y dama del lado oscuro son absoluta, excelente imaginación de Kishimoto-sempai, y si fueran míos, Zetsu y yo haríamos un gran negocio "verde" y con mucha "imaginación".**_

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene Yaoi (violación). Y si no quieres esto, toma el mouse y haz que la flechita viaje arriba a la izquierda y vas a ver una flecha de regreso. Haz clic ahí. En en el caso de Laptop, ya sabes que hacer.**_

_**Advertencia 2: No soy responsable de tu ceguera. Como lo que le pasó a Itachi y a mi prima. XD!**_

_Feñah graxias x haber dejado un reviews y no soy una perra, paresco pero no lo soy._

_Solo pervert que es muy distinto._

* * *

**Maldito Mundo**

VI

-Estas callado Tobi.- Dijo Deidara mientras iba en ave de arcilla en el cielo - ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Hai, Sempai.- Contesto él quien iba acompañando - ¿Por qué?

-No estás gritando ni me estas molestado, un.- Volteo a verlo.- Eso es raro de ti.

-¿Sempai se preocupa por Tobi?-

-Sinceramente, mantente callado.-

-Deidara-sempai ¿Podemos llegar antes del anochecer?-

-Si es que no estamos muertos si.-

-¡Sí!-

-_Ya se puso a gritar…-_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vuelvo abrir mis ojos con pesadez, por lo menos ya no son las seis y media de la mañana…

… son las nueve. O yo me desperté tarde… o estos tienen un horario extraño.

Miro al ventanal, es un hermoso día, el cielo azul, espero que Tobi no haga rabiar al pobre de Dei-kun.

Me pregunto cuánto tiempo vamos a permanecer aquí.

¿Qué estará pasando en casa?

¿Itachi ya sabrá como volver a nuestro hogar?

Aun así… Me gustaría quedarme aquí. No dependería de mis padres.

Me dirijo al baño, con mi vestimenta cosplay en mis manos. Primero que nada doy unos golpecitos en la puerta si es que hay alguien. Nadie contesta y entro. Me ducho normalmente. Al terminar de ducharme, cierro la llave y salgo de la ducha. Tomo la toalla y seco mi cuerpo… con una espinilla en mi pierna. Bueno no importa. Me visto. Me miro al espejo, tomo el cepillo de pelo y procedo a peinarme, un poco el enredado pero logro desenredarlo y dejarlo liso. Dejo aquel objeto en su lugar, en una repisa que se encontraba, luego tomo el cepillo de dientes y obviamente limpio mis dientes. Me miro al espejo… ¡OMG! ¡Tengo bigote! Solo son unos pequeños pelos, pero para mí es horrible que una mujer este con eso y lo peor en su cumpleaños. Salgo corriendo del baño y llego a la habitación de Konan. Golpeo la puerta antes de entrar.

Me recibe como siempre fría, le pregunto si tiene unas pinzas o crema depilatoria, me contesto con que tiene pinzas.

Regreso al baño con el pequeño instrumento de belleza. Elimino el vello.

¿Es idea mía o Konan no me saludo?

Solo Tobi me dijo feliz cumpleaños.

Salgo del baño, con mi pijama en mis manos. Camino por el pasillo y regreso a mi habitación. Ordeno todo, todo.

Hasta en mi cumpleaños tengo que hacer las cosas, es el colmo.

Ya es hora de hacer el desayuno a todos los malos.

-Me acorde algo.- Me dije y una vez más me dirijo donde Konan.

-¿Ahora qué?- Me pregunta ella.

-Tiene un calendario… ¿Qué me pueda prestar? Es que tengo que ver una fecha.-

-Ten.- Me entrego en calendario en mis manos y empecé a contar unos días.

-_4… 8… 15… 23… 28… Aun me faltan diecisiete días para que me llegue, espero que no sea aquí.-_Dijo mi pensamiento al contar lo días para que me llegara mi menstruación. – Arigato.- Con eso me marche, me encaminaba a bajar la escaleras, pero Konan salió corriendo y me paso.

No entendía por qué.

Bajo a la sala y… raro, vi a Konan salir corriendo delante de mí y no hay nadie. Bueno no importa, solo tengo que hacer el… desayuno.

¡¿Está servido el desayuno?! ¡¿Pero, pero quien?!

Miro hacia todos lados y no veo a nadie. ¡Donde mierda están todos!

-Feliz cumpleaños.- Me dijo por detrás y abrasándome- Hermanita.

Me volteé. - Onii-chan…- Le dije.

-¿Te gusto el desayuno?-

-¿Tú lo hiciste?- Era imposible que lo hiciera él solo, el único desayuno que me hizo de esa manera fue cuando cumplí los doce.

-La verdad, la verdad, no.- Me dijo sonriente- Y sabes por qué no, porque no. Y sabes porque no, porque lo hicieron ellos.- Me señalo a los villanos.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños!- Gritaron… solo fueron Hidan y el Zetsu blanco.

-Feliz Cumpleaños- Dijo la mayoría que no sonríen.

-Donde esta Ita…- Dije pero me interrumpió.

-Aun no han llegado, creo que llegaran a hora de almuerzo.- Me dijo Pain.

-Camina niña, tenemos que desayunar.- Me dijo onii-chan, empujándome hacia el comedor.

Estando en la mesa del comedor, me senté con mi hermano. Como me gustaría que estuvieran Deidara y Tobi, ellos me gritarían y jugarían conmigo, aunque el que jugaría más conmigo seria el buen chico.

Después de llevar una gran cantidad de alimentos a mi boca, como por ejemplo, queque de chocolate, galletas con crema de vainilla, pan y fruta picada, todo esto acompañado por una taza de té.

El líder me dijo o más bien me ordenó, que tenga el día libre junto con mi hermano, pero me dio una condición, toda la loza que va a quedar hoy, se lava mañana a primera hora. Luego me dio permiso de cambiarme de ropa y vestirme normalmente, así que me levante de la silla y me fui muy feliz a cambiarme de ropa.

¿Kimono o ropa normal? Es mi cumpleaños tengo que verme bonita.

Uhm… Kimono. Solo tengo dos, el amarillo, pero este ya lo use, y el otro es negro con pétalos blancos y celestes, estos colores son suaves; su obi es de color celeste oscuro.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Sempai, crees que es por aquí?- Pregunto Tobi mientras caminaba junto con su compañero.

-Hai, eso nos dijo el líder.-

-Tobi se pregunta que le habrán regalado a Aiko-chan.-

-Cualquier cosa, un.-

-¡Sempai, Sempai!-

-Que…-

-Mire, el chico kyuubi.-

-Bien, vamos.-

-Demo Deidara-sempai, hay idear un plan para atacarlo.-

-Yo soy tu superior, y si digo vamos es porque vamos, un.-

-Ah… bueno Sempai.- Obedeció Tobi, pero por dentro…- _Espero que esto sea rápido, tengo un mal presentimiento y no sé de qué. Uhm… ¿qué le regalo? En que mierda estoy pensando._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me miro al espejo del baño.

¿Por qué tengo que ser tan linda?

Oh… extraño a Tobi…

¡No importa, tengo que estar feliz por él!

Aunque Madara me odie… se que él me odia. Es tan cruel con la gente, porque no tiene un poquito de compasión como Pain.

Salgo del baño, y con mis ojos miel observo que ha llegado Itachi, pero viene acompañado de onii-chan.

-Tenemos que hablar.- Me dijo él dirigiéndose a su dormitorio, los seguí.

Entramos.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunte mientras me sentaba junto con mi hermano en su cama.

-No tengo buenas noticas.- Nos dijo.

-¿No podemos volver?- Pregunte nuevamente.

-Si pueden pero….-

-Pero que.- Hablo mi hermano.

-Aiko pidió un deseo con todo su corazón y eso hizo que los trajeran aquí.-

-Quiere decir que yo soy la culpable de todo esto.- Dije apenada.

-Oh, no… tú no eras la culpable, cualquier persona puede pedir un deseo y a veces se cumplen.- Trato de alegrarme onii-chan.- Y además, eso significa que tengo que esperar que pidas otro, pero con mucha fe. ¿No?

-Si.- Respondió Itachi.

-Va ser un poco difícil.- Me dije.

-Solo hay que esperar, total que no lleguemos cuando empiecen las clases estamos bien.-

-Aiko.- Me hablo el Uchiha.- Feliz cumpleaños-

-Arigato gozaimasu.-

-Y… creciste.-

-He, he, he… según Pain, digo el líder me dijo que fue por tener contacto con algún tipo de chakra… y al parecer…- Trataba de acordarme- Eso vino como un interés de esa persona y al parecer no lo sabe.

-Ah sí…- Dijo Itachi mientras pensaba.- Bueno no importa, te traje unos dangos.

-Arigato.- Los acepte.

Luego de esta conversación decidimos bajar al living, cuando llegamos Kisame me tenía un regalo, sinceramente los únicos que alegran esta melancólica organización son él y Tobi. Seguimos con mi regalo. ¿Una katana? ¿Para qué querría eso? ¿Para matar a Hidan? Él es inmortal. No importa lo recibí de todas forma.

Crujió mi estomago, deje le lindo regalo de Kisame en manos de Itachi, la cual le pedí que lo dejara en habitación, accedió.

Camine a la concina, demonios me tope con alguien desagradable. No le di importancia y solo saque una manzana ya que luego vamos almorzar.

-¡Eh!, a donde va.- Me detuvo por la cintura, Hidan.

-Suéltame, no ando de buen humor y puedo llamar al líder.-

-Ya eres adulta y te quiero dar tu regalo.-

-Yo te voy a dar un regalo.- Levante mi pierna.

-¡Ugh! ¡Ay! ¡Por la mierda!- Grito, porque le di un puntapié entre medio de sus piernas.

-Sayonara.- Y con lo último que le dije me fui al living a ver la televisión junto con Kisame, Itachi y onii-chan.

-Joder,…. mal... dita mocosa… ya va haber, hoy no se escapa.- Se dijo Hidan, mientras se sobaba su miembro, la cual está con mucho dolor- Mierda, como duele.

El tiempo había pasado rápido. Ya era hora de almorzar.

¿Quién cocino?

Konan y Kakuzu, con algunas complicaciones, nada del otro mundo. Ramen.

Luego de almorzar onii-chan me dijo que lo esperara afuera de este escondite.

Y ahí me quede, esperándolo.

-¿Qué pasa, porque se demora tanto?- Me dije, estoy sentada en el pasto.

-Perdón por la tardanza, es que….-

-Sí, sí, dime para que querías que estuviera aquí.- Le interrumpí, pero se me hacia extraño- ¿Qué haces con esa guitarra?

-Este es tu regalo.- Sonrió y se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Una guitarra? Ni siquiera se tocarla.-

-No entiendes…-

-¿Eh? No me vas a cantar… o ¿sí?-

-Sip.-

-Sabes que no me gusta que me cantes.- Le dije, mientras hacia un pucherito.-

-No me importa señorita, te voy a cantar igual.-

-Haz lo que quieras.-

No le tome importancia.

Él aclaro su voz, empezó a cantar.

Esa canción… me la cantó en la navidad del año pasado, imaginaba que me iba a cantar tonterías, ya que con eso me hacía reír y pasaba vergüenza ajena. _"Eres, Café Tacuba"_.

Termino de cantar.

-No… no te pongas a llorar, era para alegrarte.- Me dijo mientras él secaba mis lagrimas.

-No… estoy llorando… por tristeza… estoy feliz…-

-Te quiero mucho.-

-Yo igual.-

-Vamos adentro… esta atardeciendo.-

-Bien.- Mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

Regresamos adentro.

No hay mucho que contar en esta organización.

Solo me dirijo a mi dormitorio, antes de entrar, me dirigí al del artista, quiero averiguar si me tiene algún regalo explosivo.

Nada más que decir. Entro.

Hay un pequeño envoltorio de regalo en su cama. Y una carta.

La abro y la luego la leo.

"_Sabía que ibas entrar, un." _Hasta su "un" lo escribe.

"_Ya que estas aquí, te hice un regalo. No te preocupes no es nada explosivo."_

"_Feliz cumpleaños a la mocosa que le quita el sueño a Tobi, un"_

¿Qué? Que yo ¿Qué?

Yo le quito el sueño a Tobi… pero yo lo quiero como un amigo.

¿Le quito el sueño a Tobi o Madara?

Que enredado.

Cualquiera que sea, no me interesa.

Abro el regalo… una arcilla, que según él no explota. Es lindo, tiene forma de cachorro. No sé cómo supo que me gustaban los perros. No importa esta lindo. Tomo el regalo y salgo de su habitación y me dirijo a la mía… Esta anocheciendo. Me dijo Tobi que llegaría.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-……..- Ese era el rubio mirando a su compañero con cara de odio.

-Fue sin querer Sempai.- Dijo mientras caminaba a su lado.

-Gracias a ti, el líder nos va a matar, un-

-Demo, así podremos llegar con Aiko-chan, ella debe estar esperándome.-

-¿Le dijiste que íbamos a llegar antes del anochecer?-

-Hai.-

-¿Le tienes regalo?-

-Tobi no tiene nada. ¿Y Sempai ya le dio un regalo?-

-Hai, se lo deje en mi cama. Yo se que le puedes regalar, un.-

-¡Tobi quiere saber! ¡Tobi quiere saber!-

-Ella es un artista al igual que yo, le puedes dar unas palabras o un dibujo. Me di cuenta que le gusta las cosas simples y con sentimientos, un.-

-Sempai… -

-¿Uhm?-

-¡Es un genio!-

-Eso ya lo sabía, un.-

-Ahhh, ahh, ahh, ah…- Se escucha detrás de unos arbustos.

-¿Y ese ruido?- Se pregunto Deidara.

-Vamos a ver Sempai.-

Luego se acercaron a ver de qué se trataba esos ruidos que provenían de unos arbustos.

-¡Ahh! Ahh, ah, ahh, a…-

-……..- Deidara y Tobi no tenían palabras al ver aquel acto de dos hombres desconocidos tiendo relaciones.

-Ahh… estas estrecho…- Dijo uno, aquel que se movía con rapidez al entrar y salir su miembro en la entrada del otro tipo.

-Sigue…ah…- Los orgasmos del otro sujeto, estaba en posición de cuatro.

-Sempai… vámonos.- Dijo Tobi sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo- _Que asquerosidad._

-H-hai… - Dijo el rubio y salieron de aquel lugar para dejar solos a esos amantes.

Mientras caminaban, no se dijeron ninguna palabra. Más por lo ocurrido. Ni si quiera se dijeron miradas.

Algo extraño pasaba por la mente del Uchiha, no de Tobi, del Uchiha. Se puede decir que estaba confundido.

El caminaba detrás de su Sempai, sin quitarle la vista de encima, por alguna razón se venían las imágenes de aquellos hombres teniendo relaciones. Se imagino a Deidara desnudo.

-_Pero que mierda me está pasando, eso es repugnante, prefiero a la mocosa… porque me tuve que enamorar de esa. Ella solo me quiere como un amigo… Amigo… solo a Tobi, pero a Madara no. Solo tengo que regalarle algo artistico como dijo este. Ya se.- _Pensó la mentecita de Tobi.- Deidara-sempai, creo que no vamos a llegar… ya se hizo de noche.-

-…. Quedémonos a campar, un.-

Y acamparon en medio del bosque. Especificamente en una cueva.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Buenas noches.- Me dijo mi hermano, estábamos en mi habitación.

-Igual.- Le dije y luego se fue.- No llegaste Tobi.

Me quede dormida.

-

-

-

Oigo abrir la puerta muy despacio y luego se cierra. Siento que esa persona se me acerca, espero que sea Tobi, intento despertar para verlo y abrasarlo. Abro mis ojos.

-Tobi… eres tú…- Me recosté para ver su rostro o mascara pero todo es oscuro.

-iie…- Me contesto- Soy Hidan.

-Ah…- No pude seguir gritando, poso su mano en mis labios para no hablar, intento moverme.

-No te muevas, vine con mi guadaña.- Me amenazó. Luego se recostó encima de mí cuerpo.

Se repite la historia.

Con su mano levanta mi pierna y la empieza a tocar, susurrándome _"Vas a ser mujer"_, no quiero ser suya… no de esta manera. Justo cuando me estaba olvidando de eso, vuelve a parecer. Siempre le tuve miedo a tener mi primera vez después de lo ocurrido en mi pasado. Si solo pudiera gritar. ¿Tobi, en donde estas?

Me levanta la pollera de pijama y besa mi abdomen, aun tiene su mano en mi boca. Toca mis nalgas. Con su única mano libre, saca de sus bolcillos un autoadhesivo y procede a colocarlo en mi boca.

Él anda sin su famosa capa.

Sus manos, sus manos me van tocando, van subiendo a mi cuerpo. No puedo hablar, puedo gritar.

-_Tobi…-_ Lo único que se me viene a la mente.

-Este es tu regalo.- Me dijo, mientras me tocaba.

-_No… no… ¡Tobi!-_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Aiko…!- Despertó de un grito el de cabellos despeinados.

-Uhm… porque… despertaste…- Hablo apenas Dediara, ya que estaba durmiendo.

-Tobi tuvo una pesadilla…-

-Vuelve a dormir, un.- Volvió a soñar.

-_Tengo un mal presentimiento.-_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-_Si solo pudiera alcanzar la katana…, por ultimo cortarle la cabeza…-_

Oigo abrir la puerta, una sombra oscura la cual enciende la luz.

Pain.

Gracias a Dios que apareció alguien.

-¿Qué demonios le estás haciendo?- Dijo agresivo el líder- ¿No te basto con el beso que le dice la vez pasada?

-L-l-líder, no es lo que está pensando, joder.- Le contesto, mientras se ponía de pie.

-No me interesa tus excusas, te voy dar el castigo.- Ordeno él y lo tomo del brazo, lo tiro afuera del dormitorio, la cual cayó al suelo.- Levántate.

Cerró la puerta, escuchaba como los paso se iban alejando.

Recupero la cordura y procedí a quitarme el adhesivo de mis labios.

Mis ojos están llorosos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Entra.- Dijo el líder llevando al jashinista a su habitación, lo tira bruscamente a un pupitre – Te gusto violarla… ¿eh?

-¡Ni si quiera la viole!- Grito, tratando de poner de pie, pero Pain no lo dejaba, con las manos lo mantenía en esa posición.

-Casi… si no fuera por mí. Le prometí a una persona que la iba a cuidar, ni si quieras sabes la vida de ella. ¡Quédate quieto!-

-¿Qué mierda me va hacer?-

-Tu castigo, vas a sentir el dolor de Aiko y tambien el significado de dolor. - Al decir esto, bajo su pantalones seguido por sus calzoncillos y luego los de Hidan que estaba inclinado en el pupitre. Los dos quedaron con sus miembros afuera.

-No… eso no.- Reclamo el peliblanco con temor.

-Tarde, debiste haberlo pensado antes.- Dijo Pain.

Él pelinaranjo precedió a entrar su miembro detrás de él bruscamente. Este hacía movimientos de adelante y atrás sucesivamente. El jashinista solo gritaba de dolor al sentir que entraba ese largo bulto en su orificio anal. Pain no se detenía hasta verlo sufrir.

-¡Ah! Joder, me duele- Grito Hidan.

-¿Cómo se siente? Esto es lo que sentiría ella.- Le contesto mientras lo penetraba.

-No… no lo volveré hacer… Aigh… -Dijo lloroso, sentía culpabilidad por dentro.

-Para la próxima va ser peor.- Le amenazo, pero aumento el ritmo.

-¡Espera! ¡No!- Grito de dolor.

Cada vez aumentaba el ritmo. Hidan gritaba de dolor, Pain sentía placer, hasta que llego el momento de su último orgasmo y acabo dentro de él.

Luego se separo de Hidan y subió sus pantalones, el otro sujeto también hizo lo mismo pero con dolor, apenas podía mover su cuerpo.

-No le vas hacer nada más a esa mocosa, entendido.- Ordeno firmemente Pain.

-Hai…- Contesto con sus ojos llorosos y se dirigió a salir, apenas caminaba.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Otra vez se me repetía la historia, porque el mundo están cruel conmigo, que hice yo para merecer esto. ¿Ser linda? ¿No ser una chica aplicada? Tenía muchas preguntas, pero sin respuestas. Tengo la necesidad de… observo la katana, me levanto de la cama; doy unos pasos donde esta ese objeto, con mis manos cojo la katana y salgo de la habitación.

Todo está oscuro y silencioso.

Me dirijo al baño, me encierro en el. Quito la saya de la katana.

Empiezo a llorar, me siento en el suelo y con ese objeto en mis manos hiero cuidadosamente mis muñecas.

Tener cuidado… tener cuidado de no cortarme la mano entera.

-Aigh…- Murmure, para no despertar a los demás.

Ya estaba con mis brazos cubiertos de sangre roja.

Me empecé a sentir mal, mi cabeza daba vueltas; mis ojos caían de la pesadez. Sentí que me desvanecía.

Cerré mis ojos y no supe nada más.

* * *

_**Jueves, Julio.**_

_**¡Toc-Toc!**_

-¿Hay alguien en el baño?- Pregunto Kenko.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Aiko-chan! ¡Tobi ya regre!... so…- Gritó, recién había llegado de su misión.- No está… - Este fue donde estaba Kenko.

-¿Tobi? Ya regresaste. ¿Cómo te fue?- Pregunto él.

-No muy bien, Sempai se enojo con Tobi.- Contesto mientras se rascaba su cabeza- Kenko… ¿Dónde está Aiko-chan?

-Debe estar en su habitación.-

-Tobi ya fue haber y no esta.-

-¿No está?.... –Quedo pensativo en un momento - ¿Niki, estas ahí? ¡Niki contesta! – Golpea la puerta con cuidado, luego se posa su oreja en la puerta para escuchar algún ruido – No hay ruido.

-¡Aiko-chan soy Tobi! ¡Abre la puerta!-

-Esto no me gusta. ¡Niki abre la puerta o la echo abajo!-

No hubo respuesta alguna.

-_A mí tampoco me agrada.-_ Pensó Tobi.

- Mierda, si solo pudiera tener esa cosa del Báltica. (annii: quiso decir Byakugan)-

-¿Empujamos la puerta?- Pregunto el buen chico.

-Si.-

Kenko golpeo con su pie la puerta, le dio de patadas varias veces sin ningún resultado de que se abriera. Luego se ofreció Tobi, este tomo distancia y corrió a la puerta a tratar de abrirla.

Se abrió la puerta del baño.

Los dos sujetos quedaron pasmado al ver una katana llena de sangre y que Aiko estaba allí con sus brazos rojo de sangre tirada en suelo.

-¡Niki!- Grito Kenko.

* * *

_**¿Les gusto el lindo y hermoso Yaoi? XD!**_

_**Sip… hay que wenuu… ¬_¬ **_

_**Se viene Sasori, se viene Sasori. ^_^**_

_**No tengo nada más que agregar.**_

_**¡Bye, bye!**_

_**Annii.**_


	7. VII

¡Ohayo! ¡Sugoi! ¡Ve estoy volviendo famosa!

Y lamento a las personas que quedaron con ceguera después del PainXHidan. XD!

No me maten… soy una buena chica. *-*

Vamos al Séptimo.

_**Disclaimer: Los Cazadores de Bijuus no son de mi propiedad, estos perdedores pertenecen a Kishi-sempai, porque si fueran míos, al tacaño de Kakuzu con el abuelo Madara y Sasori serian rostro de un crema rejuvenecedora. XD!**_

_**Advertencia: A los que vieron el manga, Tobi mostró su ojo, y si vieron bien eso, tiene como pequeñas… digamos arrugas, puede ser viejo, pero como NO ha mostrado su rostro completamente, en mi Fic vamos a dejar a Madara como un verdadero Uchiha, ósea guapo y joven.**_

* * *

**Maldito Mundo**

VII

-¡Niki!- Grito Kenko.

El chico de la máscara no movía ni un musculo de su cuerpo.

-¡Por la mierda que hiciste ahora! – Grito Kenko mientras se arrodillaba frente a su hermana. - ¡Tobi ayúdame!

- S-si…-

-Dame una toalla…- Le ordeno - Que fue lo que te hizo hacer esto… otra vez no…

- Aquí está la toalla – Dijo Tobi al entregar aquel género.

Su hermano mayor tomo la toalla y con ella seco los brazos de Aiko.

-Otra.- Dijo Kenko, la cual el de cabellos alborotados accedió.

El chico amarro la toalla en los brazos de ella, junto con Tobi la llevaron al dormitorio de ellos.

La acostaron el su cama.

-Por lo menos ha dejado de salir sangre.- Dijo su hermano - ¿Pero porque volviste a esto?

-_¿Cómo ella puede ser tan cruel con su propio cuerpo?-_ Pensó Tobi.

Que sucede, oigo voces, oigo mi nombre… ¿Onii-chan? ¿Tobi?

Logro mover mis manos cuidadosamente y creo que las personas que están allí se sorprenden al ver esto. De apoco abro mis ojos, al principio veo todo borroso.

-¡Despertaste!- Grito onii-chan.

No dije ninguna palabra, solo me puse en posición de sentarme en la cama, hasta el momento no entendía nada.

Baje la vista y vi mis brazos, estos estaban vendados.

Lo recuerdo, ahora recuerdo.

-Dime… que… mierda… hiciste.- Me dijo onii-chan, él estaba muy nervioso.- Te dije que nunca más te hicieras eso.

-Onii-chan… yo… -

-¿Qué te hizo hacer esto?-

-Yo… ayer….-

-¡Habla por la cresta! ¡Me tienes nervioso!-

-No me grites… - Le conteste a punto de llorar.

-Kenko… se le sigue gritando, ella no va hablar.-

-Si… perdona… perdón.-

-En la noche… cuando dormía…- En sé momento me caían gotas de lagrimas por mis ojos.

-_No me digas que… Ese Pain, le dije que la cuidara.-_ Hablo el pensamiento de Madara.

-No veía… nada en la noche… todo estaba oscuro…- Cada vez bajaban mas lagrimas- Pensé que eras tú… Tobi… pero no eras…

-Quien entro.- Me hablo mi hermano.

-Me tocó…- Quiebre en llantos.

-Quien fue… porque lo voy a matar.- Me pregunto onii-chan con furia.

-…..H-Hidan.- Le conteste, apenas podía hablar – P-pero… no me violó… porque… entro el líder… y se llevó…

Mi hermano se estaba tocando la cabellera, parecía algo confundido. Luego se levanto.

-¡Lo voy a matar! ¡O por ultimo golpearlo! –Grito enojado y se dirigió a salir.

-¡No! ¡No vayas! ¡Te puede matar! ¡Onii-chan! – Grite, pero él se había ido, entonces me levante de la cama e iba salir corriendo detrás del, pero alguien me agarro mi abrazo a la altura del codo y me detuvo.

- Tú te quedas aquí.-

- ¡Pero Tobi! ¡Hidan lo va a matar! ¡Déjame ir!- Gritaba mientras trataba de liberar mi brazo.- ¡Suéltame!

-Quédate tranquila, no va pasar nada malo.-

-¡Como quieres que me tranquilice! ¡Fue donde un sanguinario y fanático del Jashin! ¡Y quieres que me tranquilice!-

-¡Ya basta niña! – Esa fue la voz de Madara.

-……….. – Que paralizada al escuchar aquella voz tan masculina.

- Yo voy averiguar, no le pasara nada, pero no te muevas – Siguió con la voz del Uchiha.

Dejo mis brazos caer. Camino a la salida de habitación, cerró la puerta.

Reaccione y corrí antes de que se fuera, pero me fue imposible.

-¡Tobi abre la puerta! ¡Tobi! – Gritaba mientras golpeaba la maldita puerta, aunque mis muñecas me dolían, no me importaba. La puerta está con llave -¡Tobi abre!

-_Perdona… es mejor para ti. Tu hermano no va a morir.-_ Pensó Madara, detrás de aquella puerta.

-¿Qué son esos ruidos? – Pregunto el otro Uchiha.

-¡Tobi!- Gritaba en el dormitorio - ¡Abre la puta puerta!

-¿Porque Aiko esta gritando?-

- Acompáñame… El Religioso va matar a Kenko.-

-¿Qué?-

-Luego te explico, acompáñame- Con lo dicho, los dos fueron a la sala, ya que Madara vio como el chico se fue corriendo al bajar las escaleras.

-¡Itachi! ¡Tobi! ¡Onii-chan!…..- Me di por vencida y me apoye en la pared, y me deje sentar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Estas… callado.- Dijo Kakuzu estando en la cocina - ¿Te paso algo? ¿Tu Jashin te abandonó?

-No me pasa nada.- Le contesto Hidan.

-¿Te caíste o algo así? Apenas puedes caminar.-

-Dije que me pasa nada.-

-Supongo que no has hecho nada indebido.-

-…. Quiero estar solo Kakuzu.-

-Como quieras.- Le hablo y la momia se dejó solo al jashinista.

-_Jashin-sama, porque me castigaste de esta manera.-_

-¡Donde esta Hidan! – Grito onii-chan furioso desde la sala.

-Está en la cocina.- Agrego el tesorero.

Kenki se dirige a la cocina con violencia, lo único que le vino a la mente fue golpear al peliblanco y fue precisamente lo que hizo. Lo golpeo en el rostro y este cayo.

-¡Ahh! ¡Pero qué mierda te pasa! – Le contesta Hidan, mientras trataba de levantarse, sangraba su boca por el golpe.

-¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¡Tocaste a mi hermana! – Grito con ira y tomo del cuello al peliblanco y acorralo en la pared.

-¡¿Que pasa aquí?!- Grito Kakuzu.

- Por culpa de tu amiguito, Niki casi se muere….-

-_Esto ese pone feo, voy a buscar a Pain.-_ Pensó Konan la cual fue velozmente a buscar a su líder.

-¿Qué está pasando? – En eso llega Kisame junto con el rubio y el planta.

-No sé que se quiso hacer tu hermanita, y para que lo sepas no la molestare mas.- Dijo Hidan tranquilamente pero a la vez tenía ganas de matar al muchacho.- Ahora suéltame.

-No te voy a soltar perro, hasta que me escuches todo lo que voy a decir.-

-Mocoso déjalo.- Ordeno Kakuzu.

-¡No me importa si eres inmortal! ¡Pero nadie la toca hijo de puta!-

-Me hiciste perder la paciencia.- Contesto el jashinista con su sonrisa sádica.

Al ver rostro de sed de sangre que tenía Hidan, él se paralizo pero tenía su mano sujetada al cuello de este. Sin pensarlo dos veces el peliblanco le dio un puñetazo en la cara y Kenko cayo bruscamente al suelo, en eso llegan los Uchihas.

El chico grosero agarro un fierro largo y negro con el cual lo iba a golpear hasta desangrar y por supuesto martarlo.

-¡Hidan basta! – Grito Itachi.

-¡Aléjense mierdas si no quieren que los mate a ustedes!- Grito Hidan apunto de golpear con el fierro a Kenko que estaba tirado en suelo.

-Ahora va ver sangre… ¡Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! – Lo último que agrego Hidan con su risa maléfica, ya estaba listo para matarlo.

El chico cerró los ojos fuertemente, pero algo sucedió.

No paso nada.

Kenko abrió los ojos marrones.

El líder estaba frente a Hidan deteniendo el fierro con sus manos, con una mirada de temer.

-L-Líder… - Se asombro el chico.

-Suficiente Hidan, si sigues con esto te voy a castigar otra vez.- Le advirtió Pain – Entrégame el fierro.

El jashinista no dijo nada, solo entrego el fierro a su líder, ya que no quería volver a pasar por eso otra vez.

-Retírate.- Ordeno Pain y este se fue a su dormitorio.- Levántate, Konan, límpiale las heridas.- Con esto último se retira, pero es seguido por Tobi.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto Deidara, acercándose a levantarlo.

-Ugh… solo me duele la mandíbula.- Le contesto.

-Vamos al living, te curare las heridas.- Dijo la peliazul, mientras que el artista lleva a Kenko.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Te dije que la cuidaras! – Grito furioso Madara en la oficina de Pain.

-La cuide, sé que me demore un poco en llegar a su habitación.- Le contesto.

-¡Esa mocosa perjudica nuestra organización!-

-En la noche seguí a Hidan, luego entre y vi eso. Luego me lo lleve a mi dormitorio y le di un castigo.-

-Debimos eliminar a esos dos desde el principio, como odio a Itachi.-

-El religioso no se acercara más a ella. Madara…-

-Mierda… no sé cómo pude enamorarme de ella y además me dan ganas de matarla por todo esto.-

-Tú no te enamoraste, se enamoro Tobi-

-Somos la misma persona.-

-Estas equivocado y cómo es posible que la quieras, si deseas matarla.-

-Cierra la maldita boca.- Ordeno el Uchiha, la cual dio unos pasos a la salida.

-Adónde vas.-

-La deje encerrada en mi dormitorio y sin querer le grite con mi voz. Tengo que darle el regalo.-

-¿Le vas a decir sobre tus personalidades?-

-Hai… y por mí culpa casi muere, tiene sus manos con cortes y sangrentadas.-

-No soy de dar consejos, pero dile a Tobi que la saque a pasear un rato y te llevas el almuerzo.-

-………- Uchiha no dijo nada, solo salió de la oficina y se dirigió a su dormitorio.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-_Ya no se escuchan gritos… será que... onii-chan…-_Mi pensamiento. Aun estaba en el piso apoyada por la pared. Oigo que alguien se acerca a la puerta y se abre.

-Aiko-chan…- Apareció Tobi.

Me puse de pie - ¡Tobi! ¡Qué paso! ¡Donde esta onii-chan!-

-Él está bien, aquí esta. – Me contesto y vi a mi hermano detrás del.

-Estoy bien… solo unos rasguños, pero lo importante es que ese tipo no te molestara mas. Y una cosa más.- Me dijo como su fuera a darme ordenes.

-Q-que cosa…- Dije.

-Anda deseando irnos de aquí, porque si seguimos en este lugar me voy a volver loco.- Me dijo muy serio - Yo me voy a mi habitación, no me molesten. – Él ya se había marchado.

Luego Tobi cerró la puerta, se acerco a mí, vio que estaba llorando, y cogió mi mano diciendo me que quería hablar conmigo. Nos sentamos en su cama.

-Primero que nada, Tobi dice que te seques esas lagrimas-

-Bien…- Le hice caso.

-Cuando Tobi grito de esa manera era porque…-

-Fue mi imaginación.-

-_No puedo decírselo, no sé porque pero no puedo…-_Pensó al mal chico – No fue tu imaginación Aiko-chan. Cuando Tobi se enoja grita de esa manera.

-Ya veo…- Le dije sin importancia – Me dijiste que ibas a llegar antes del anochecer…

-Tobi lo siente… soy un buen chico…-

-Está bien…-

-¿Quieres salir a tomar aire con Tobi?-

-Pero tenemos que almorzar…-

-El líder-sama dijo que llevara el almuerzo-

-También quiero que vaya Dei-kun.-

-Bien… solo báñate y ponte muy bonita. – Dijo alegremente mientras se dirigía a salir – Tobi te esperara en la habitación de Deidara-sempai.

Hasta que al final él se fue y me dejo sola.

Busque entre medio de los cajones alguna ropa para ponerme. Lo que encontré fue una blusa color verde pastel con botones blancos, también saco una pollera de tirantes negra y una falta amarilla suave, quizás parezco de circo, pero quiero iluminarme un poco. Salgo del dormitorio y me dirijo al baño, antes de ducharme me quito las vendas que tengo en los brazos.

La sangre está seca. Soy peor que Hidan.

El agua corre por la regadera de la ducha…

-

-

Me visto, vendo mis brazos estilo Rock Lee, hago todo lo necesario para mí y por ultimo salgo del baño. Camino a mi dormitorio y me encuentro con dúo cómico para otros la pareja perfecta.

Deidara solo me saluda con su típica sonrisa, solo me dice que me quede tranquila y que todo ha pasado. Luego se va y me quedo con Tobi.

Ya estaba lista, pero él me dijo que no. No entiendo porque, después este agarra la corona de flor que me había regalado y lo deja sobre mi cabellera.

Toma de mi mano y nos fuimos de dormitorio, bajamos a la sala. Al llegar vi las manos de Dei-kun que llevaba tres loncheras con el almuerzo adentro.

Los tres nos fuimos.

Caminos un buen rato, aun Tobi me llevaba de la mano. Estamos por el bosque. Deidara nos detiene, diciendo que este lugar es bastante tranquilo.

Lo primero que hicimos fue sentarnos y luego almorzar.

-¿Sushi? Pero Kisame…- Le dije al artista.

-Él no lo sabe, le daría un ataque, un.-

-Y que hicieron a él…-

-No tengo idea… solo sé que al él no le gusta el sushi, un.-

-A Tobi le gusta las galletas.- No es necesario decir quien dijo eso.

-Quien está hablando de galletas.- Le contesto Deidara.

-Supongo que… yo.-

Terminamos el almuerzo.

El dueño de la arcilla se pone de pie y da unos pasos hacia el frente, luego se detiene.

Quedo pensativa y me levanto, me dirijo a él.

-¿Sucede algo?- Le pregunte.

-¿Uhm? Eh… no, si… extraño las discusiones con Danna, un.-

-Dei-kun… ¿Desearías que él estuviera vivo?-

-Me gustaría, pero pedir un deseo no lo traería a la vida, un.-

-Yo si puedo.-

-¿Ah?-

-Hai, veras… em… el líder e Itachi me dijeron que yo tengo la habilidad pedir un deseo, si es con la suficiente fe. –

-Entonces puedes traer a la vida a Sasori-danna…-

-Hai… primero necesito tener mucha fe.- Dije y luego cerré mis ojos, me concentro lo mas que puedo – _Solo pido que Sasori vuelva a la vida… por Deidara…_

-¿Y?-

-Bueno… tiene que aparecer….- Miramos para todas partes y lo único vivo era Tobi.- No funciono…

-No importa, un.-

-¡Aiko-chan! ¡Tobi tiene un regalo!-

-¿Ah?-

-Anda, de seguro te gustara, un.-

-Y es sobre la carta, estas muy equivocado.- Le conteste y me fui donde Tobi.

-He, equivocado… si fuera así, no estarías tan feliz, un.- Se dijo solo – _Deidara… ¿Desde cuándo eres experto en el amor?_

Llegue donde Tobi y tomo mi mano, caminamos, no se adonde, lo único que puedo decir, que nos estamos alejando mucho de Dei, luego se detuvo. Soltó mi mano.

-Aiko-chan… tengo que hablar contigo.- Me dijo Tobi, note que estaba preocupado, pero no era él, estaba cambiando su actitud.

-Y… que cosa… ¿tienes que hablar conmigo? – Pregunte, algo me pasaba me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-Yo…-

No dijo nada después del _"Yo"_ ya que él caminaba hacia a mí, y yo daba pequeños pasos hacia atrás, mientras él se me acercaba yo retrocedía. Choque con un árbol con mi espalda.

Hay me quede.

Todo mi cuerpo está nervioso.

Quizás… va ser lo mismo que eso.

-Tobi no va hacer nada malo, solo quiero hablar contigo.- Cuando dijo esto, apoyo sus manos en el tronco de aquel árbol, así para que yo quede… acorralada.

-Déjame…-

-Escucha a Tobi.-

-Q-que, que sea rápido.-

-Yo… no soy Tobi, tengo dos personalidades, para esconder mi verdadera identidad.- Ese hablo Madara.

-Eso ya lo sé, ahora déjame ir.- Le conteste con un poco de miedo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Porque en mi dimensión todos los conocen, son ficticios.- Le conteste lo más rápido, no me gustaba esta situación.

-Bueno, sea como sea, ya sabes quién soy, pero aun no termino contigo.-

Con lo último ya me empecé asustar, era obvio, más que obvio. Estoy frente a la maldad pura. Conociéndolo… él también me puede hacer eso.

Aunque este acorralada, giro a mi izquierda para dar un pasos y así irme, pero este igual me detiene.

-No te asustes, no te voy hacer nada, aunque que ya sepas que soy un demonio.-

-Como no te voy a tener miedo, si eres un ser con maldad, eres peor que Hidan.-

-Lo de tener maldad te lo puedo aceptar, pero no soy como ese religioso.- Me contesto Madara – Escucha muy bien esto: Jamás abusaría de una mujer, un Uchiha no caería tan bajo. Puedo ser cruel, vengador y muchas cosas perversas, pero eso no.

(annii: si Sasuke leyera o escuchara esto jijiji…)

Dentro de mí, algo me decía que me estaba diciendo la verdad.

Me tranquilice un poco.

Los Uchihas no caerían tan bajo.

-Estas más tranquila.-

-Hai…-

-Em… mira… yo… yo nunca he hecho esto, pero contigo es diferente, quiero que me conozcas.-

-¿Ah?... No te entien…- No termine la frase porque él se había quitada la máscara, la dejo caer.

Ahora si mis hormonas tienen una fiesta de primera.

(Annii: si se preguntan cómo es su rostro en mi Fic, para mi es así **http: // www. animegalleries. net / albums / userpics / 97711 / bishie%20Tobi% 20akatsuki. jpg** o hasta que Kishi-sempai no muestre su rostro y sin espacios.)

Oigo como su máscara naranja choca con el suelo al caer.

Yo ahí, parada, muda, en silencio, mirando aquel perfecto rostro del Uchiha con su sharingan activado.

-Si tienes miedo sobre mi sharingan, no te inquietes, no hare nada malo.-

-… No… enti… porque… - Apenas podía decir palabras.

Con una mano busca entremedio de su vestimenta y saca un papel – Ten, tu regalo. –

Lo recibo. - Y esto…- Dije mientras trataba de despertarme.

-Deidara me dijo que eres una especie de artista y que te gustan las cosas sencillas… y las haga uno con sus propias manos… espero que te guste.-

Abro la carta… parece carta - ¿Qué es esto? –

-Tobi me ayudo un poco.-

-_Un dibujo… Tobi lo ayudo… no importa, por lo menos tiene un significado.-_

Asombrada por el dibujo, que solo eran garabatos y con frases _"Tobi es un buen chico"_, por ultimo un dibujo en el centro, somos Tobi y yo… patético.

-Se que yo no soy de esas personas… amables… solo te quiero decir algo muy importante.- Me dijo Madara – Se que me quieres como un amigo… o quizás a Tobi… pero yo…

-A Tobi lo quiero como un amigo… y a ti también.- Le dije mientras mí mirada solo estaba posada en el papel.

-Aunque seas un poco irritante para mi, te quiero una manera en especial.-

-¿Me estas queriendo decir que estas enamorado de mi?-

-……..Hai.-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Esos dos se demoran demasiado. Yo me voy, un.-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Me da lo mismo, solo te querré como una amigo que me ayudó o que me sigue ayudando con "eso"- Le conteste fríamente – Y… yo no podría estar contigo, tienes más edad que Kakuzu y yo solo tengo dieciocho.

-Hai, tengo una edad bastante avanzada, pero créeme… que este cuerpo piensa como un joven.- Me hablaba aun con su voz – El amor no tiene edad.

-Sabes… me quiero ir, regresemos.-

-Espera. – Me dijo y con una de sus manos la coloca debajo de mi mentón, haciendo que mi rostro lo viera – No soy tan malo como tú crees y todo lo que he dicho es verdad. – Después se separo de mí y recogió su máscara, volviéndola a su lugar. – Aiko… me vas a querer más que un amigo.

Quede pensativa, no hice ninguna reacción. Lo único que puedo decir ante esto, es que él… bueno… mal que mal es un Uchiha y estos son guapos. ¡Mierdas de hormonas! ¡Jashi-sama las maldice!

Tomo mi mano, deje que lo hiciera.

Y estaba oscureciendo.

¿Dónde está Dei-kun? Le pregunte, y me dijo que ya se había ido porque se aburrió de esperarnos.

Caminamos entremedio de los arboles que nos rodeaban.

Algo extraño.

Miro a mi derecha y en una par de segundos desaparece… era Sasori, quizás fue mi imaginación.

Hasta que al fin llegamos.

Primero me dirijo al cuarto de onii-chan, entro y noto que esa más tranquilo y nos dimos las buenas noches y a Itachi también. Luego voy donde Deidara y les doy las buenas noches y agradecerle de ser tan agradable conmigo. Me voy a mi habitación. Lo mismo de siempre, Tobi sale del dormitorio con su pijama en mano para irse a cambiar al baño, yo me coloco el pijama, luego entra, yo me acuesto en mi cama…

… y Tobi está sentado en esta, frente a mí, con mis manos tomadas por él.

-Oyasumi nasai.- Saco su verdadera voz.

-Oyasumi nasai.- Dije con mi rostro un poco sonrojado – M-Madara…

-¿Uhm?-

-Aunque… estuviéramos juntos… no duraría porque tendré que regresar a mi hogar con onii-chan.-

-Si lo sé… pero… aun así me querrás más que un amigo.- Con esto se quito la máscara y poso sus labios en mi frente, luego se separo de mi yéndose a su cama – No te hagas más daño en tu cuerpo, no lo hagas por mí, ni por Tobi, ni por tu hermano, hazlo por ti.

Como me hubiera gustado levantar mi rostro y chocar con su boca… ¡Ahg! ¡Maldita sea!

"Hazlo por ti…"

No lo hare mas… tuve un buen día con ellos, me hizo olvidar completamente de "eso".

Ahora solo tengo que reunir la suficiente fe para regresar.

Mis ojos caen y me duermo.

* * *

_**Viernes, Julio.**_

El chico de la máscara se levanta de su cama y queda mirando a la joven mientras dormía. Luego se dirige al baño.

Afuera de la cueva o en encima de ella (annii: la cueva tiene ventanas, se me había olvidado eso XD) se encontraba un joven trepando y al parecer buscaba a alguien. Este entra por una ventana que está casi abierta, y se sorprende porque se equivoco de dormitorio.

El joven a la vez queda extrañado por algo especial, que le hacían venir muchas ideas en su mente.

Se acerca a la cama y se coloca de rodilla mirando fijamente.

Aiko abre sus ojos y el brillo del sol hacia iluminar mas sus ojos miel.

No se da cuenta que hay un chico al frente suyo que la observa detenidamente. Ella se sienta en su cama, un poco despeinada y con los ojos caídos.

Por fin logra regresar aterrizar en la tierra y lo primero que ve… es al chico.

-………….- Dijo el joven.

-¡AAHHHHHHHHHHHH! –

* * *

**Se termino el capi.**

**¿Quién será ese joven? ¿Alguien sabe? ¿Ah? ¿Ah?**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Matta nee!**


	8. VIII

No se que decir.

_**Disclaimer: El Señor de la Querencia (teleserie chilena del año pasado/porno XD!) con sus guasos brutos y china (empleada) pertenecen a Kishi-sempai, porque si fueran míos, a Hidan lo tendría amarrado en mi cama. ^¬ ^**_

_**Advertencia: Tapa la pantalla por que viene un Yaoi. **_

* * *

**Maldito Mundo**

VIII

-…………- Dijo el joven.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHH!- Grite de miedo y de no creer lo que estaba viendo.

Oigo unos pasos corriendo a mi habitación, mientras que yo estaba en shock.

Se abre la puerta y en eso entra Deidara. Él tampoco comprendía lo que estaba pasando. Él tipo que estaba al frente sin quitar su vista en mi, no dijo nada, hasta que el rubio le pregunto "_¿Quien eres, de donde vienes, que haces aquí? Muéstrate, un."_ Luego el chico pelirrojo dejo de mirarme y volteó a ver ha Dei-kun, quedo paralizado al ver aquel chico.

-D-D-Da-Danna… -

En eso llega onii-chan y Tobi.

-¡¿Que fue ese grito Niki?! – Grito mi hermano al llegar – Y… quien es ese.

-_¿Pero cómo? Si él esta muerto. –_ Dijo el pensamiento del buen chico.

-No… no puede ser… fun-funcionó… - Eso dije sin creer nada.

-Hola… Deidara.- Saludo como si nada.

Mi hermano solo miraba al pelirrojo y al artista, sin entender nada. - ¿Aquí hay algo que yo no sepa?-

-Funcionó lo que hiciste Aiko, un.-

-Tobi no entiende.-

En ese instante, el chico que estaba de rodilla se pone de pie. Al ver que había unas personas nuevas para él decidió presentarse.

-Akasuna no Sasori. Ese es mi nombre.-

-¿Eres uno de estos? – Pregunto onii-chan.

-¡Ten mas respeto, un! –

-Él era miembro de Akatsuki al igual que nosotros… pero él estaba muerto y yo soy su reemplazante. – Contesto a onii-chan, Tobi - ¿O no Sempai?

-Hai…-

-Entiendo.-

Yo aun estaba ahí en mi cama abrazada a mi cubrecama.

-Em… bueno… - Dijo Deidara, sin saber que decir – Bienvenido Sasori no danna. Ellos son nuestras servidumbres. El mocoso irrespetuoso es Kenko y la chica en Aiko. Ellos son hermanos, un.

-Ya veo. A la niña la vi ayer en el bosque junto con ese tipo.- Dijo Sasori señalando con su mirada a Tobi.

-Yo soy Tobi.-

-Uhm... – Deidara piensa un poco – Chicos… déjenme a solas con Aiko y Danna, un.

-¡Hai Sempai! ¡Kenko, vas hacer helado de chocolate! –

-Yo no dije eso…- Contesto onii-chan sin entender nada, pero fue llevado a la fuerza por el enmascarado.

Y así quedamos, solos los tres.

-Y… ¿Para que querías que se fueran esos dos Dei-kun?-

- ¿Danna, sabes como… es que estas vivo? –

-iie.- Contesto frio.

-La mocosa te revivió, un.-

Voltea a verme. - ¿Cómo?-

-Es… am… muy larga historia… - Le dije al marioneta.-

-Di lo importante.- Me dijo como una orden.-

-Yo… - Me dio miedo seguir hablando porque su mirada en mi era penetrante. Trague firmemente mi saliva – Según el líder, tengo la habilidad de ser realidad los deseos, pero estos tienen que ser con mucha fe y que de verdad uno lo sienta. – _Bien hecho… aun así no me deja de mirar… Sasori da miedo._

-Y como se supone que me conoces.-

-Yo se lo pedí Sasori no danna, lo… extrañaba…- Agrego el cabello de oro con un poco de trsiteza.

-…….- Agrego Sasori.

-Am… Dei-kun… deberíamos decirle al líder sobre esto. – _A lo mejor estos van hacer un yaoi… ¡Sugoi!_

-Esa niña tiene toda la razón. – Me apoyo el amo de las marionetas sin expresión alguna – Hacia tiempo que no los he visto.

Luego de aquel dialogo un poco tétrico por mi parte, me levante la cama y decidimos salir de mi dormitorio.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué hay un tipo pelirrojo con la capa de nuestra organización? – Pregunto Itachi estando en la sala.

-Hai, Itachi-san. – Acertó Tobi.

-Esa apariencia se me hace muy conocida.- Agredo el dueño de la samehada.

-Dijo que se llama… Ramori, Tarori, Lasori, Yaoi, Sasori… - Trataba de acordarse onii-chan.

-¡Ese! ¡Sasori! – Grito Kisame – ¿Demo que hace Sasori vivo?

-¿No estaba bien muerto ese?- Mencionó el Uchiha.

-Tobi no sabe.-

Bajamos las escaleras y llegamos a la sala donde estaban reunidos los Uchihas, Kisame, y mi hermano. El primero en hablar fue Deidara presentando a su maestro.

Observe sin importancia a todos ellos, pero me di cuenta que a Tobi le molesta un poco su presencia. No sabía que era, sin embargo puedo decir que le fastidia.

Obviamente le contamos como fue revivido mágicamente, no es gracias a Cosmo y Wanda, ni tampoco a Shenlong, fue gracias a mí.

Quizás podamos volver a nuestro hogar.

Ahora que lo medito bien… quiero regresar, pero una parte de mi no quiere.

No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué? Ahora esta Sasori y a pesar de ser bello, no se le quita su toque cruel.

En que minuto se me ocurrió revivirlo. Me dio pena al ver triste a Dei-kun.

Por Kami.

Tengo que estar segura de querer volver, por mientras…

-Hay que celebrar con un heladito. Tobi quiere un helado. ¿Kenko vas hacer helado? –

- Que hacen todos reunidos.- Apareció el líder-sama de la nada – ¿Sasori?

-Fue mi culpa… gomen nasai.- Esa fui yo.

- ¿Deseo? – Pregunto Pain, la cual yo acerté con la cabeza – Bueno. No malgastes esa cosa y úsalo para… ya sabes.

-Gomen…-

Me disculpé nuevamente, el pelinaranjo ordeno a Tobi a buscar los faltantes para dar la nueva noticia. Se demoro un poco en bajar con los demás.

Se dio la nueva noticia, ellos no podían creerlo, aunque la actitud de Hidan era extraña, pero no me interesa, solo me acorrale a onii-chan.

Se termina la conversación, y el líder me manda a cambiar me ropa y volver a mi lindo cosplay. Ya era la hora de cocinar. Por ultimo Tobi quería helado de chocolate de postre.

Y obedezco a Pain.

Subo corriendo las escaleras, llego a mi habitación, hago lo de siempre. Posteriormente salgo de ella y me dirijo al baño con mi cosplay.

Ya en el baño, me quito las vendas de mis extremidades, dejo mi pijama en el suelo junto con mi ropa interior. Entro a la bañera, mientras que mi cuerpo es tocado por el agua quedo pensativa. "_Me vas a querer más que un amigo"_. Eso pasaba por mi dichosa mente. Es como si tuviera un inner.

Un inner… esos son los verdaderos pensamientos de uno. Pero estoy dispuesta a no ceder al… chico de doble personalidad.

Esto parece el "Síndrome de Lolita" con un hombre más de cien años.

No me ganara este supuesto inner.

Lo bueno que puedo sacer de esto es que me ayuda a olvidar. Tobi es como una terapia. Menos para Deidara claro.

Dejo mis pensamientos atrás y giro a cerrar la llave de la ducha. Salgo. Me visto. Tomo mis cosas y regreso al dormitorio. Y vuelo a bajar a la cocina.

Al llegar observo como el rubio le contaba algunas anécdotas de sus misiones y el tiempo que ha sido sin él. Mientras que con su Danna… se mantiene serio pero con una leve sonrisa en su cara y con sus ojos un poco caídos.

Me voy a la cocina.

Veo el desastre de Mati con Tobi intentando hacer… cualquier cosa menos algo comestible.

Estos dos se llevan bien.

-Largo de aquí, yo hare el almuerzo.- Les ordene.

-El almuerzo esta hecho.- Me dijo onii-chan.

-¿Hecho? ¿Y que están haciendo entonces? –

-Tobi quiere helado. – No fue Tobi, fue onii-chan.

-De chocolate. – Ese sin duda fue el de la máscara - ¿Aiko, te gusta el helado de chocolate?

-No.-

-Sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff…- Tobi se puso a llorar.

-Oigan, el helado de chocolate esta arriba de la nevera. – Agrego Kisame que recién había aparecido – Gomen por no avisar antes.

-¡Si! ¡Hay helado de chocolate! –Grito claramente muy feliz.

-Tendrán que limpiar todo este desastre. – Agregué.

-Claro… pero primero hay que servir el almuerzo. – Contesto onii-chan echando ha Kisame y Tobi de la cocina.

Ayude a llevar el rico almuerzo. Solo imaginen que es.

Llegamos a la mesa del comedor y servirnos. Luego nos sentamos cómodamente ha almorzar. Por cierto… Sasori se sienta al lado de su alumno, es decir, entre Hidan y Dei. Yo donde siempre.

-Kakuzu, Hidan. –Hablo Pain –Necesito que vayan a buscar al Nibi. Espero que ustedes no lleguen con las manos vacías como lo hicieron Deidara y Tobi.

-Tobi es un buen chico. –

-¿Cuándo se supone que tenemos que ir? –Pregunto el de la cara tapada.

-Luego. – Ordeno.

-Así no voy a tener tiempo para mi trabajo. –Dijo nuevamente.

-Joder, Kakuzu. Cuando terminemos de capturar esa mierda, te puedes ir a contar tu maldito dinero.-

-Lo primero es el Nibi, luego veras tu dinero.- Ordeno otra vez.

En seguida terminamos de almorzar, pero Tobi quería el postre junto con Kisame y Deidara.

Onii-chan había llegado con el postre para esos tres. Los demás se habían ido. Yo me quede con ellos.

El buen chico me insistía en comer el helado de chocolate y yo le repetía _"No me gusta el chocolate"_.

Kenko, como se hace llamar mi hermano, se levantó de la silla y se fue ha asear las habitaciones. Dijo todas.

Apareció el líder, y como siempre dándome ordenes, pero su orden es restaurar el dormitorio de Deidara, la cual iba a estar Sasori. No tuve más remedio que ir, pero también se ofreció Tobi. Por ultimo Pain agrego que teníamos que instalar su cama.

Sobre el la pareja zombi, ya se habían ido en busca del Nibi.

Subimos al segundo piso, lo único que dije era buscar a onii-chan y que no limpiara la habitación de Deidara. Luego lo vimos salir de su dormitorio. Le preguntamos. Contesto que no había hecho aquel cuarto, era el que le faltaba. Que rapidez.

Primero que nada era traer instalar la cama en el cuarto. Tobi fue corriendo a buscar una al final del pasillo y ¡puf! desapareció entrando a un cuarto. Al rato sale con una cama y sus cubrecamas. Llega al cuarto e instalamos aquello.

-Aiko, tengo que hablar contigo sobre una cosa. –Me hablo Madara mientras ordenaba la camita de su Sempai.

-Si es sobre la otra vez olvídalo.- Dije firme y consiente, mi supuesto inner y mis hormonas no me ganaran. Durante eso, terminaba con el catre del pelirrojo.

-No, no eso… am… Se que te vas enojar con esto. Eres mujer después de todo.-

Termino con la cama. Me giro hacia él y coloco mis manos en mi cintura. – ¿Que te hace pensar eso? – Arquee una ceja.

-¿Tus atributos?- Pregunto mientras toaba su máscara con su dedo índice.

En ese instante cambie mi expresión a estar molesta.

-Habla. –Dije molesta.

Primero aclaro su voz. –Veras… ¿Te acuerdas el día en que fuimos a pasear para ver el atardecer? –

-¿Cuándo te raye la máscara? –

-Hai.-

-Que hay con eso. –

-Como ahora tenemos más confianza… No te enojes… Cuando regresaste a nuestro dormitorio…-Ya comenzaba a poner algo nervioso.

-¿Qué tiene que ver el dormitorio? ¿Por qué estas nervioso? –

-Subí las escaleras, llegue al cuarto, se me olvido golpear, abrí un poco la puerta… y… tevienropainteriormientrastecolocabaselpijama.-

-…….. –Que con ojos abierto por lo rápido que dijo. –Repítemelo.-

Da un leve suspiro. –Sin querer te vi en ropa interior mientras te colocabas el pijama… No te enojes. Soy un buen chico. –Con lo último volvió a ser Tobi.

-Y tú… ¿Te quedaste ahí mirando? – Ya me estaba enojando.

-A… bueno… sin querer, sí. –Esa fue su verdadera voz.

-¿Tobi o Madara?-

-……..-Dijo mientras pensaba la situación. –Uchiha Madara. –Lo dijo con nombre y apellido.

-Sabía que eras viejo pero no pervertido. Las pierdes todas conmigo. –Le conteste enoja y firme a mi palabra. Me decidí salir del cuarto. Al dar la media vuelta y dar unos tres pasos, algo me detuvo.

Todo fue rápido.

Quede pegada en la pared del dormitorio. ¿Cómo?

Al sentir que algo me agarro mi brazo, la cual dolió por las cicatrices, seguido por coger mi otro brazo, me lleva hacia atrás hasta chocar con la pared. Quede sin aliento.

-Me… haces daño. –Le dije, ya que presionaba mis muñecas y por los cortes que me había hecho… me dolían.

-Te había dicho que me vas a querer más que un amigo. –Me hablo el Uchiha mientras sostenía mis extremidades en la pared.

-Me estas apretando las manos… me duelen. –Conteste con dolor, sentía como volvía a desangrar de apoco.

-Como sabes… un Uchiha jamás haría eso a una mujer. –Me respondía con un tono escalofriante. – Sin embargo, no me impide hacerte daño.

Llorosos están mis ojos.

Puedo ver perfectamente aquel iris color sangre. Noto que hay un poco de enojo.

-Me duele… suéltame… onegai… –

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-Cómo es posible que la quieras, si deseas matarla.- Dijo Pain._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-_Mierda. –_ Pensó Madara.

En eso momento alguien da unos golpecitos a la puerta.

-¿Terminaron? –Pregunto, y por la voz es Deidara que estaba afuera. – ¿Se puede pasar?

Los dos miramos a la puerta, después no miramos.

-Haz que nada de esto halla pasado. Actúa natural. –Me ordeno seguido por soltarme.

-….Ha-hai…-

-¡Pase Sempai! – Salió Tobi como si nada. Luego entro el rubio acompañado de su pelirrojo.

-¡Oh! ¡Lo dejaron perfecto, un!-

-¿Sempai, va estar ocupado?-

-Am… hai, tengo que hablar con Aiko, un.-

-Aah… yo me voy.- Con eso ultimo que dijo Tobi se fue del dormitorio.

Aun estaba con un poco de miedo.

Dei-kun se acomodó en su cama. –Aiko, ven, siéntate aquí queremos hablar contigo, un. –

Antes de sentarme junto a Dei, Sasori se fue acomodarse en su cama. Después me senté.

-¿Qué… que cosa?- Pregunte, por lo menos ellos me distraerán un poco.

-Eres un artista, según lo que me dijo Deidara.- Me dijo Sasori con esos que me daban miedo.

-_¿Eso era?... será. –_Hablo mi mente.

-Vamos Aiko, dile que eres una artista al igual que nosotros, un.- Me dijo mientras me sonreía.

-Hai… se puede decir que tengo arte.-

-Danna, ella tiene dos tipos de arte, un. Canta y dibuja.-

-Para ti el arte es eterno. –No es necesario decir quien dijo eso.

-¿Eterno? ¿Por qué eterno? – Pregunte sorprendida.

-Las canciones son eterna. Sus significados no se desvanecen.-

-Am… bueno… a mi da igual. –Dije así de simple.

La marioneta viviente no dejaba de mirarme. ¿Por que es tan escalofriante?

-Q-que me mira… ¿tengo algo en la cara?-

Sonrió leve. –Eres perfecta.-

-¿Ah? –Dijimos los dos.

-Para ser una de mis marionetas.-

-Sasori-danna, no diga eso que la asusta, un. –Me defendió, y por supuesto que tengo miedo. –Aunque sea un poco molesta. –

-Que tiene de malo. ¿Quieres ser eterna?-

-_¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?_- Me hable por dentro. –Prefiero morir de vieja, no quiero vivir para toda la vida. –

-¿Te gustaría no sentir? Serás unas de mis artes mas preciada. –

"_¿Te gustaría no sentir?" _No sentiría todo esto, pero… siempre he querido saber que se siente no tener emociones. Que enredado.

Pero perdería el cariño de onii-chan. Puedo salir ganando y a la vez perdiendo.

Sin eso… no podría regresar.

-No gracias. –Le conteste.

-Como tú quieras. Eres un arte de belleza, que pena que se desvanezca. –Me alago Sasori. – Permiso, voy al tocador. –Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a salir.

En estos tiempos. ¿Quien dice voy al tocador? Es Sasori. Esta bien que sea elegante, pero no tanto.

-Yo voy a dormir, tengo un poco de sueño. Si tienen cosas que hacer me ha avisas. –Le dije al ojiazul cuando me ponía de pie.

-Hai. – Con lo ultimo que dijo salí del dormitorio y me encamine al mío… espero que no este él. Quiero dormir.

No esta, menos mal.

Destapo mi cama, me quito los zapatos y me acuesto con la ropa cosplay.

Aun me duelen las manos. Me apretó demasiado fuerte.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Hahahahaha! Fue muy fácil capturar al Nibi. –Dijo Hidan cubierto de sangre, mientras caminaba al lado del tesorero. El segundo llevaba a la chica en su hombro.

-Veo que estas de buen humor. –

-¿Eh? –

-Haz estado diferente, aunque no lo creas extrañaba esa actitud. –

-Ya te dije que no me pasa nada. –Respondió el jashinista haciendo un gesto de desprecio.

-¿Nada? Ayer ni si quieras podías caminar. –

-Tuve un accidente. ¿Y que mierda te importa todo esto? –

-Te conozco Hidan, y ese accidente no fue muy bueno. –

-Joder, Kakuzu… ¿Y que te importa? –

-Me importa… soy tu compañero. –Le contesto Kakuzu cargando la chica Nibi. –Y es raro que no hayas molestado a la mocosa.

-Tome tus palabras. –

Él cara tapada pensó un poco. – ¿De dejarla tranquila? –

-Hai…. –Dijo sin animo.

-No te creo, eres muy testarudo para hacerme caso. –

-¡Por Jashin-sama! –Grito a los cuatro vientos por tanto cuestionario y detiene el paso-¡¿Quieres saber la puta verdad?!

-Hai, demo no grites que mis oídos son sensibles. –

-¡Toque a la mocosa esa, me descubrió el líder y me castigo violándome!-

Kakuzu se paralizo ante lo dicho del ojivioleta, y dejo caer el cuerpo que llevaba en su hombro.

Durante ese lapso Hidan sintió un alivio al decir eso. Se saco un gran peso de encima sicológicamente.

La momia daba unos pequeños pasos hacia su compañero, este no entendía el por que. Cada vez se acercaba más a él. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo abrasa. El jashinista deja caer su guadaña.

-K-Kakuzu… ¿Qué mierda estas haciendo? –

-¿Quieres saber por que te decía que la dejaras tranquila? –

-Por que iba a pasar esa mierda. –

-iie. No quería que la tocaras porque... –Se separa de él, quedando frente a frente. –Aishiteru. (annii: ¡OMJ! *desmayo con hemorragia nasal*)

Hidan se despega de él bruscamente. – ¡¿Pero que mierda tienes en la cabeza?! –

-Hidan… se que no estas preparado por lo que te paso. –

-¡Joder, Kakuzu! ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! –Mientras gritaba señalaba a Kakuzu. Y por supuesto, el jashinista estaba con un leve rubor.

-Hidan… yo te puedo ayudar a olvidar eso. –Trataba de convérselo, mientras caminaba hacia él.

-¡Joder, no te me acerques! ¡Quédate ahí! –Ordenaba el ojivioleta totalmente ruborizado, pero el tesorero seguía acercándose a él.

-Esto va ser diferente Hidan. –Mientras se acerba mas y mas a él.

-¡Yo no soy de esos tipos! ¡Kakuzu retrocede! –

El peliblanco sentía un poco de temor, pero al sentir ese caluroso abraso de Kakuzu, sintió unas pequeñas descargas que recorrió todo su cuerpo inmortal. Él segundo ya estaba bien cerca del jashinista. Hidan retrocedió un poco, ante esto el dueño de cinco corazones lo detuvo apoyando su mano en su hombro derecho. El del rostro descubierto estaba con un gran sonrojo, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, aun así… su cuerpo de alguna u otra forma pedía al sujeto que estaba frente suyo. Su cabeza no quería eso. Trato de golpear a Kakuzu, pero este detuvo el puño con su mano libre. La mano que tenia apoyada en su hombro se dirigió a destapar su rostro, y velozmente poso sus labios en los del jashinista.

Tratando de zafarse de él y manteniendo sus labios cerrados y ojos, Kakuzu presionaba su cuerpo para que le respondiera ese beso. Pero no era así. Hidan no le respondía eso… aun, solo trataba de separarse de aquel tipo. Forcejeaban sin parar. El que había tomado la iniciativa, al fin pudo pasar su lengua hacia la boca de Hidan, la cual fue con mucha presión. Hidan sentía como se movía aquel músculo dentro de su boca, no soporto más y correspondió el beso.

Kakuzu posó sus manos en la cintura del peliblanco, mientras se besaban… apasionadamente. Lo hizo caminar hacia atrás donde se ubican unos matorrales. Cuando llegaron a aquel sitio, y obviamente detuvieron el paso, el moreno le arrebato la capa de la organización a su compañero, y aun lo besaba. Separaron sus labios por falta de aire, el menor tenía un leve rubor. Kakuzu recostó a Hidan en la hierba rodeado de arbustos, mientras que en el cielo desvanecía lo azul.

Recorrió su sutil cuello con sus labios, esto hacia excitar al jashinista acompañado de unos pequeños y cortos gemidos. Bajo de apoco. Beso su torso bien formado y luego regreso a los labios del jashinista donde se desato la pasión y por supuestos jugaban con sus lenguas. Mientras que Hidan es besado por Kakuzu, le arrebata su capa, luego el moreno detiene el beso para poder arrodillarse y así quitarse la ropa que traía por debajo de la capa. Después regreso a los labios carnudos del ojivioleta.

Nuevamente recorre el cuello, le da de mordisco suaves, no le importaba que estuviera todo ensangrentado por sus molestos rituales, él solo se dejaba llevar. Una vez más vuelve a bajar sus labios hasta encontrarse con su bello torso. Sin más explicaciones lamio sus diminutas tetillas a que hizo gemir al peliblanco. Bajaba y bajaba, hasta llegar donde su ombligo. Su mala suerte fue encontrarse con que aun tenía puesto el pantalón. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Kakuzu le bajo aquella ropa junto con su ropa interior.

-¿Kakuzu que vas hacer? –Pregunto Hidan con un poco de nerviosismo.

-Se que aun estas un poco traumado por lo que te hizo el líder, pero confía en mi. –Con esas simples palabras logro que el menor sintiera mas confianza e hizo recordar aquella frase_ "Esto va ser diferente Hidan"._

Sin nada mas que decir, Hidan cerro sus ojos y respiro profundamente, y esperar a lo que se venia.

El cielo atardecía de apoco.

El moreno se fue directamente a besarlo otra vez, mientras que su mano iba recorriendo el cuerpo del menor, hasta que llego a su miembro. Leves caricias le daba. Comenzaban los orgasmos de Hidan. El de cinco corazones dejó sus labios rojos y se dedico a saborear su cuello. Mientras besaba aquel sitio, su mano subía y bajaba sin parar en el miembro ya erecto. Gemidos salían de su boca. Dejo el miembro de Hidan tranquilo y poso sus labios en los de él, mas que claro juntaron sus lenguas pero solo un segundo, ya que este una vez mas bajo de apoco besándolo. Llego a su ya erecto miembro.

El jashinista cerró una vez más sus ojos.

Pequeños toques de lengua le daba a "eso". Iba de apoco, para no traumar a su compañero. Llega el momento en el órgano viril de Hidan entra a la boca del tesorero. Comenzaba el juego. Hidan gemía mas y mas. Eran tan rápidos los movimientos de subir y bajar de Kakuzu, que sentía tanto placer de gritar a los cuatro viendo un _"¡Jashin-sama!"_. Kakuzu se detuvo.

-Ah... ¿Ahora que estas haciendo? –Pregunta todo sudoroso Hidan.

El caza recompensas procedió a quitarse su pantalón y su ropa interior.

-Yo no quiero eso Kakuzu. –

-Se que te dolió con el líder, yo lo hare despacio. –

-Me duele te hare sacrificio para Jashin-sama. –

Con esto último, Kakuzu, con sus manos, levanto las piernas de su compañero para así poder penetrarlo. Hidan poso sus manos en el pasto y cuando llegue aquel momento poder arrancarlos del suelo.

Lo primero fue entrar de apoco, lo mas despacio y suave posible. El miembro iba entrando y saliendo, pero solo la punta, no quería causarle daño al más joven. Fue de apoco.

-¡Joder, Kakuzu! ¡Lo quiero todo! –Reclamo Hidan.

-………–Dijo el moreno un poco desconcertado, pero obedeció.

Penetro a Hidan. Este sentía un poco de dolor al principio, pero como estaba con ser que mas quería, se olvido de eso y solo sintió placer.

-¡Ah… ah, ah…! Mas… despacio… -Alego el jashinista.

Ante ese diminuto reclamo, Kakuzu se poso encima de él a besarlo mientras lo penetraba. Entraba y salía el miembro del orificio anal. Hidan estaba un poco despeinado con los constates movimientos de su compañero. Dejo el dolor de lado y siguió por sus orgasmos. Se besaban y se besaban. Juntaban sus lenguas. Sus cuerpos estaban completamente empapados por el sudor, que este hacia ver a Hidan mas sexy y también a su amante por supuesto.

-Ah… ah… ah… agh… ¡Joder, Kakuzu! … Ah… ah…. –

Se aumentaba la velocidad, el ritmo, los besos apasionados, las caricias, absolutamente todo.

-Ah… ah… me vengo… –Advierto el viejo avaro.

Cada vez mas ritmo para poder acabar dentro del jashinista.

Hasta que al fin, los dos dieron el ultimo orgasmo que pondría el final de esta fantástica escena.

Y Kakuzu acabo dentro de él.

Se veía el atardecer pero el astro luz ya se había escondido y solo esperaba a que apareciera la reina de la noche. Quizás iba haber luna llena.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Aiko-chan despierta. –Me trataba de despertar Tobi pero no quería.

-No… no quiero verte, me hiciste daño. –Le conteste dentro de las sabanas.

-Quiero hablar contigo sobre eso. –Aun con su vocecita.

-Ya te dije que no… –Le volví a contestar. –Ahora déjame tranquila.

Se sentó en mi cama a la altura de mi torso. –No seas cabra chica, quiero hablar contigo. –Ese fue Madara. –No me hagas usar mi Mangekyou Sharingan.

No tuve mas remedio que destaparme y sentarme.

Mire con repugnancia a Madara.

-Fui brusco contigo en la tarde… –

-¿Brusco? Me dolió bastante, sabes que yo tengo cortes ahí. Te suplicaba que me soltaras, llegue a punto de llorar y aun así me soltaste. –

-¿Puedo terminar? –

-Hmp. –

Primero da un leve suspiro. –Lo reconozco, fui bastante brusco, no debe sorprenderte… yo soy así. –

-No se si creerte. –

-¿Ah? –

-Eres bien manipulador. –

-Si quieres me quito la máscara y podrás ver mi ojo. Veras que no miento. –

-Tu ojo… ¿Crees que soy tan estúpida para no saber que vas usar esa cosa rara? –

-No voy a usar nada… –

El habiente se puso silencioso, por que me quede meditando en hacerle caso o no.

Ya estaba anocheciendo.

-Haz lo que quieras. – Esa fue mi sutil respuesta.

El Uchiha se quito la máscara.

Hasta el momento no me ha pasado nada. Me refiero a mis hormonas y supuesto inner.

-¿Me perdonas? Nunca más volveré a lastimar esas manos dañadas. –Me dijo cariñosamente, mientras su vista era posada en la mía. – _¿Desde cuando eres tan poético? _

Una vez mas me puse ha trabajar las neuronas. Durante eso, miraba fijamente ese maldito ojo bañado en sangre, literalmente, pero no pude encontrar una mentira.

O es el rey de la mentira o me esta diciendo la verdad.

Como me gustaría que Jashin me iluminara un poco.

¿Y se le pregunto a mi corazón?

-Perdonado. –Conteste, aunque me costo un poco. Justo en ese instante él iba hablar pero yo…–Y que sea la ultima vez.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Tobi es un buen chico! –Si… esa vocecita. – ¿Y… porque duermes con tu traje? –Ese fue Madara.

-Porque si… y ponte la máscara, no me gusta ese ojo. –

-¿Eh? ¿Sientes algo por este ojo? –

-No. –

-¿De verdad? –Me pregunto acercándose a mí, mientras que yo quedaba en la… puta pared.

¡Por que siempre lo mismo! ¡Cuando estoy con él, tengo que quedarme en la pared! ¡O en el árbol! ¡Agh!

-No… n-no m-me pasa nada… –Eso dije. Estaba más nerviosa que Hinata cerca de Naruto.

-¿Y porque estas tan nerviosa? –

-P-po-por…–

-P-po-por ¿Qué? –

-_¡Ayúdame señor!_ –Suplica por dentro. –Por que… te estas acercado demasiado.

-¿Mucho? –Con esto rebalso el vaso. Mas pegada a la pared no podía estar. Sentía su respiración y lo peor… ya estaba oscuro. Lo único que iluminaba era la luna, que los mas claro era su sharingan. Y creo que es llena.

-Te sonrojaste. –Me dijo Madara.

-N-no… –

-¿A no? –

Solo negué con la cabeza, ya no podía hablar.

-_¡Demonios, donde esta onii-chan cuando lo necesito! _–

Mientras yo pensaba eso. Tenia una gran fiesta de hormonas, diciendo: _"Bésalo, bésalo, bésalo. Tú lo quieres. No lo niegues, sientes cosas por él. Aunque sea Madara. Después tendrás que volver y nuestras vidas van hacer normales. Él te ayudo a olvidar "eso", por ultimo como recompensa ¿no?"_

Me vino a pedir disculpas y ahora estoy en esto.

-No puedo respirar… me tapas el aire. –Fue lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento para alejarlo… aunque sea un poco.

-Ah… gomen. –Se alejo un poco de mi.

-_Que alivio_. –

El Uchiha dirige su vista al ventanal. –Luna llena. –

-¿Eh?... con razón está tan iluminado el cuarto. –

-Veo que ya puedes respirar. –

-Eh… hehehehee… –Reí sínicamente.

-Eso significa… –Agrego el mal chico dirigiéndose a mi nuevamente. Pero yo astutamente… gatee hacia el final de mi cama. Aunque tuviera el sharingan igual lo hice y creo que me dejo huir.

-S-será mejor que salgas… tengo que poner el pijama… para dormir… y a… es de noche. –Dije cuando ya estaba de pie.

-Bueno… –Me hablo mientras recogía su máscara. Luego se puso de pie y camino a una cómoda a sacar su pijama. Se coloco la máscara y salió de la habitación.

-Santo dios… esto estuvo cerca… –

Después de eso busque mi pijama mientras pensaba en que no me iba dejar ganar.

Maldición, me puse tan nerviosa.

Me ruboricé.

Tartamudeé.

Me quite el traje y precedí a colocar me el pijama.

Me acuesto.

Entra Tobi.

También se acuesta.

-Por lo menos ya tengo ventaja. –Me dijo Madara.

-¿Ventaja de que? –

-Que… te hice sonrojar. –

-Eso fue falta de aire. –

-Y lo del nerviosismo, apenas podías hablar. –

-Es que… estabas… demasiado cerca…. –

-Lo admites. Bien tengo un punto. –Con lo dicho se cubrió con el cubrecama, mirando hacia la pared.

-Yo no he admi… –

-Oyasumi nasai. –

-Uhm… oyasumi nasai… –Le conteste sin ánimos y también me cubrí… me sonroje.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Creo que seria mejor alojar en alguna parte. –Dijo Hidan.

-No pienso gastar mi dinero. –Le contesto muy amable Kakuzu, mientras llevaba en su hombro a la chica Nibi.

-¡Nani! ¡Joder, Kakuzu! ¡Tengo sueño! –

-Dormiste toda la tarde. –

-¡Por que tú no me despertaste viejo avaro! –

-No grites, que me duelen los oídos. A parte de gritar un jashin-sama al terminar, te pones a gritar. –

-¡Alojemos, y yo te devolveré tú mugroso dinero! –

-Hecho. –

* * *

_**O dios santo….**_

_**Sentí que nunca iba a terminar este capitulo. **_

_**Me siento estresada.**_

_**Sobre todo con el KakuXHidan. Fue cansador.**_

_**Espero que haya sido de su agrado.**_

_**Me duelen mi deditos T_T**_

_**Cuídense.**_

_**Dejen Reviews! *-***_

_**Sayonara!**_


	9. IX

Un Hola a Todos!

_**Disclaimer: Hitler y compañía no me pertenecen, los imbéciles son de la creación de Masashi Kishi-kishi. XD! (para mi es Kishi-kishi.)Solo dos me pertenecen. ¡Ah! Y si fueran míos, a Kisame lo enviaría a Cirugía de Cuerpo y Alma.**_

* * *

**Maldito Mundo.**

IX

"_Luna Llena"_

_**Sábado, Julio.**_

_**En la Madrugada.**_

-_Es imposible, no puedo dormir. –_Pensé, mientras trataba de soñar en mi cama. –_Y más encima hace calor… y tengo hambre._

¿Por qué tengo hambre? Ayer en la noche no estuve en la cena. Por culpa de este tipo.

Me destapo, me levanto de la cama a pies descalzados, total, hace calor. Miro el reloj, son las dos de la mañana. Camino a buscar algo menos abrigador, aunque sea un camisón largo. Llego al ventanal. Es preciosa la Luna.

Después de apreciar aquella belleza que iluminaba un poco el cuarto, busco y busco algo con que dormir.

-

Nada.

No, espera. Vuelvo a buscar entre los cajones. Trato de no hacer ruidos para despertar a Madara o Tobi, da lo mismo.

-_Una pollera de tirantes… que más ahí… un short… por lo menos estaré más fresca._ –Dijo mi mente, cuando revolvía el gallinero… literalmente.

Dejo la ropa recién sacada de la cómoda sobre mi cama.

No sé si cambiarme aquí. Se puede despertar.

-Aaa… destruir… Ko… Konoha…. –Dijo Madara en sus sueños.

-_Esto es increíble, hasta en los sueños quiere venganza. –_

Bueno. Luego de aquel pequeño acontecimiento, me cambio de ropa sin hacer ruido, claro.

Me despido de mi pollera de mangas largas y me coloco la de tirantes. Sigo con mi pantalón, me los quito y me coloco el short. Me siento fresca.

Y digo yo, ¿Cómo puede dormir con esa máscara? ¿No lo asfixia?

Oigo como ruge mi estomago de hambre.

Camino hacia la puerta, poso mis manos en la perilla y la hago girar. Se abre la puerta… esta oscuro. Me devuelvo… a buscar una linterna, si es que existe aquí.

Busco en los muebles y que suerte tengo. Tienen la maravilloza luz que alumbra la oscuridad. La linterna.

Otra vez salgo.

Camino por el pasillo con la linterna encendida dirigiéndome a bajar las escaleras.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-… Konoha…. –Dormía Madara, pero luego algo lo hizo despertar. –_ Tengo hambre._

Luego de eso se sentó en su cama y observo que la menor no estaba. En eso pensó que a lo mejor ella también había bajado a la concina, en busca de alimento. Mal que mal, no habían cenado.

Se levanto de la cama y antes de irse, vio que el pijama de la joven estaba sobre el catre. Él no entendía. No creería que anduviera en ropa interior caminando por… ¿la cueva?

Y si fuera así. No lo pensaría dos veces. Es un hombre después de todo.

Tiene todo a su favor: La luna llena, el calor, la oscuridad, el poder del sharingan, sus experiencias, el Bendito apellido Uchiha que vuelve locas a las mujeres, su sonrisa de lado que conquista a cualquiera. Y eso lo sabe muy bien. Por lo menos la chica se sonrojo y se puso nerviosa. Pero lo más importante para él: Madara Uchiha es el líder y ella es solo servidumbre, y como jefe… lo tiene que obedecer. Estaba dispuesto a usar un poco de su maldad.

Sin decir más, él baja a la cocina teniendo en mente que estaría en ropa interior. (annii: viejo cochino ¬¬)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya en la cocina abro la nevera y dejo la linterna sobre un mueble mirando hacia arriba para iluminar el lugar.

Quiero un poco de leche pero… solo hay de chocolate y de frutilla, y esas no me gustan. La leche de vaca… si hay pero no es descremada.

-Uhm… -Dije mientras pensaba que sacar. –Mierda, tengo hambre…

Miraba y miraba, mi estomago me pedía algo para comer.

-Jugo de naranja… no hay otra. –Con solo eso, agarre ese objeto y cerré la nevera. -¡Ah!....

-Shh… no grites despertaras a todos. –Me silencio… Tobi o… ya saben. Sin la máscara.

-No me asustes así. Y ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunte, y no se cayó el jugo.

-Lo mismo que tú, tengo hambre. –Me sonrió.

-Me alegro por ti. –Le dije como si nada. –Cambiando de tema, ¿en tu organización no tienen leche descremada?

-¿Leche? Am… creo que Konan. ¿No hay en la nevera? –

-iie. –

-Debe estar en el mueble de arriba. –Con lo dicho, abrió el mueble de arriba y saco aquel liquido. –Toma.

-¿Y tú no que tenias hambre? –Dije recibiendo la leche, el jugo lo había dejado en un mueble.

-Con solo verte, ya no. –_Y yo que pensaba que ibas a estar en ropa interior. Qué pena._

-No es gracioso. –Dije un poco seria, sirviendo mi vaso de leche.

-Aquí fue donde te tome en brazos. –

Cuando dijo eso se me dio vuelta el vaso. Me acorde ese momento y lo peor, me puse roja.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –

-H-hai. –Contesto un poco nerviosa limpiando el desastre que deje.

-Como te iba diciendo… -_Después de todo siente algo. –_Eras muy bajita desde ese entonces.

-Hablando de bajita… ¿Tú por casualidad, no quería que creciera? –Le pregunte aun limpiando.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? –

-El líder… Pain, me dijo que crecí porque tuve contacto con un tipo de chakra, y al parecer tenía deseos que yo creciera un poco. Para quedar casi a tu altura. –

-¿Y por qué piensas que fui yo? –

-Eres el único con el que tuve contacto. –En eso ya me estaba sirviendo otra vez el vaso de leche y luego procedí a beberlo.

-…… Si fui yo. Y funciono muy bien. –Me dijo el de cabellos alborotados. Su última palabra me la dijo… al oído.

Quede totalmente, híper, mega, ultra, etc., en shock con el vaso detenido en mi boca.

No movía ningún musculo.

Madara se separo de mi pero no por mucho tiempo. Cuando se había alejado un poco me pude mover un poco a beber mi vaso.

-¿Cómo fue que te levante? –Se pregunto, y luego dio unos pequeños pasos atrás de mí. –Ah, si… pose mis manos en tu cintura. –Coloco sus manos en mi cintura.

En eso escupí toda la leche que tenía en mi boca, resbalo el vaso de mis manos y comencé a toser.

-He, no sabía que te ibas a poner así. –Me hablo Uchiha con mucha tranquilidad. –Deja eso, yo limpio.

-D-demo… -Tartamudee con un gran sonrojo.

-Nada de demo. Sube al dormitorio, te llevare algo para comer. –

-Hai. –Afirme. Luego tome la linterna.

-Y no era para tanto hacer eso. Aun no muerdo. –Me dijo mientras limpiaba. –Y no te lleves la linterna no tengo como ver.

Igual cogí la linterna. –Y yo no tengo como ver el pasillo, esta oscuro. Además puedes hacer un Katon en tu dedo, así podrás iluminar la cocina. Adiós. –Y luego me marche con la linterna.

-¿Podre hacer un Katon en mi dedo? –Se pregunto el Uchiha. –Nunca había pensado en eso… Me pondré en práctica y tendré el Katon más fuerte. Pero, hace mucho calor para usar el Katon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-_Es imposible dormir con esta calor, un. _–Dijo el ojiazul dando vueltas y tratando de acomodarse en su cama._ –No puedo…. –_En eso se destapa y se sienta. Mira a su maestro que también se encontraba en la situación.

-También tienes calor. –Dijo el chico de los ojos caídos.

-Bastante, un. –

-Cuando hay luna llena, la mayoría de las veces hace calor. –

-Demo esto es un infierno Danna, un. –

-Uhm… tienes razón. –Contesto Sasori mirando hacia el ventanal. –Deidara.

-¿Si Sasori no danna? –

-Extrañaba tu "un". –

-Danna… ¿lo dice enserio? –

-Hai. Cambiando de tema, ¿sabias que hay otras cosas que nos hace sentir calor? –Pregunto, levantándose de su catre.

-¿Calor? ¿Otras cosas? ¿Y porque se acerca a mí? –Pregunto Deidara extrañado, ya que su maestro se acerba a él.

-Tú lo sabes muy bien. –Le dije estando cerca de su alumno.

-

-

-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apague la linterna y la guarde en el cajón donde estaba.

Me voy a sentar en mi cama, en eso llega Madara con un vaso de leche y un pedazo de pan.

-Ten. –Me dijo ofreciendo aquellos alimentos y por supuesto yo lo acepte.

Durante ese tiempo, mientras que yo me alimentaba sentada en mi catre, Uchiha camino hacia la ventana y quedo mirando el paisaje o planeando destruir Konoha.

Pasaron como cinco minutos y yo había terminado de comer. En eso me llama él, la cual me dice que fuera haber la luna.

Al principio me negué. Pero el "sutilmente" me dijo _"Te lo ordeno"_, no tuve otra opción.

Y ahí me quede. La ventana esta abierta, no hace frio, es un calor insoportable. Me asomo a ella. Nunca había visto una luna tan… no tengo palabras, pero algo que se parezca. Es preciosa.

-Bonita. –Hablo el ciclope, literalmente.

-¿Ah? –Pregunte estúpidamente mirándolo.

-La luna, es bonita. –

-Ah… hai. –Dije como si nada, volviendo a mirar el paisaje.

-A mi me recuerda algo esa luna. –Cuando dijo esto movió su cuerpo quedando detrás de mí. Lo peor no era eso. Con sus manos me rodeo la cintura, en pocas palabras… me abraso por detrás.

-…….- Estoy en shock.

Siento como mi cuerpo tirita por esto. Mis mejillas se enrojecen. Su respiración, está tan cerca de mis oídos.

-La luna me recuerda cuando envié al Kyuubi atacar Konoha, al principio fue muy entretenido, pero… alguien me arruino los planes. –Lo dijo con poco de resentimiento.

-¿El cuarto Hokage? –Que pregunta más estúpida, ya sabia la respuesta.

-Que crees. En tú mundo saben todos, es normal que lo sepas. –

-Hai. Me alegro que no te haya resultado. –

-Uhm…. –Ese "uhm" se noto muy molesto.

-Pero tiene algo bueno. Creaste una organización de lunáticos. –

-Algo bueno… ¿Sabes que puede ser algo bueno? –

-No quiero saber. –Lo un poco nerviosa, ya sabia lo que venia.

Se acerca a mi oído. –Te ordeno que te des la vuelta. –

-N-n-no, no. –

-¿Sabes con quien estas hablando? Yo mando aquí, y si no lo haces no voy a tener compasión. Uchiha Madara, es al que estas escuchando. –

En eso, me puse tensa.

Es una orden, me lo ordena, estoy hablando con el… líder de Akatsuki y con toda su maldad.

-Y no intentes nada. No voy hacer como la otra vez. Recuerda que tengo el sharingan. –

-_¡Por Jashin! Esto se puso tenebroso… me quiero moriiir…. –_Suplica en mi mente.

-¿Y? –

Me gire a él con mi cabeza agachada.

Aun tenia sus manos apoyadas en mi cintura, con ella me encamino hacia atrás, ya comenzaba a sentir miedo. Él dirigía el camino, mientras caminaba hacia atrás. Llegamos a mi cama y luego me ordeno recostarme.

Se poso encima de mi cuerpo, con sus manos tomo las mías y las junto arriba de mi cabellera. Ahora pienso que se viene lo peor.

-Cuando te dije que nunca le haría eso a una mujer, no significa que pueda darte órdenes y probar tus labios. –

-No… no quiero…. –Suplique con algo de angustia.

-Si, si quieres. Y si te niegas me puedo vengar… con tu hermano. –Dijo Madara acompañado de su maldad.

-Me… di-dijiste que no volverías ha-hacer esto. –

-Lo de lastimar tu manos no. Pero esto es distinto. –Con lo ultimo que dijo, su rostro se acerba al mío.

Siento que están acosando. En ese instante me vinieron los recuerdos de mi pasado y de Hidan.

-Deten… te por favor…. –Le suplicaba mientras caían lagrimas por mis parpados.

Se detuvo. –Por q… Estas llorando. –

-No… quiero esto… no… otra vez…. –

-Creo que se paso la mano. –Me contesto, y luego se separo de mí sentándose en la cama quedando de espalda.

Yo hice lo mismo, me senté pero me aleje un poco de él.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, aunque no tan silencio. Se escuchaba mi leve llanto.

-Deja de llorar… te lo ordeno. –

-No…. –

-Deja de llorar te dije, y no lo voy a repetir. –Dijo firme.

Le hice caso.

Volteo su cara a verme. Luego siguió su cuerpo y se acervo a mí.

-Shhh… fui un poco cruel… me deje llevar por mi maldad. –

-………. –No decía nada, solo lo miraba.

-Acércate… no hare nada. –Me dijo, pero no le obedecí. –Es una orden. –Bueno… ya saben lo que tuve que hacer.

Sus manos se posaron en mi rostro y me seca el agua salada.

Me sonrió de lado.

De a poco se fue acercando a mi rostro, cosa extraña porque no quise huir ni tampoco llorar.

Cada vez se acercaba mas, cerré mis ojos miel y sentí que algo toco mis labios.

Miles y miles de descargar recorrían mi cuerpo, mis hormonas bailaban como si fuera año nuevo. Sentía que se disparaban fuegos artificiales afuera o que Deidara estaba tirando su arte.

La ventana aun estaba abierta, el aire entraba al cuarto y mi cabello se dejaba llevar por la leve corriente de aire.

Es tan suave, nunca pensé que esto sucedería algún día. Él nunca fue mi amor platónico del anime. Ni siquiera Tobi. A todos lo quería por igual. No me gustaba eso de estar enamorada de un dibujo.

Sus manos aun sostenían mi rostro.

Luego separó sus labios al de los míos. Y lo quedo mirando.

Solo fue un simple beso, no juntamos las lenguas. A pesar de no tener compasión como él dice, fue cariñoso, sutil. ¿Sasuke será así? Quizás de Itachi si.

Me regalo una leve sonrisa.

-Gane. –Me dijo triunfante.

-Hai…. –También le regale una sonrisa.

-Ahora voy acerrar la ventana y luego te duermes. –Con lo dicho, me alcé abrasarlo.

-Arigato gozaimasu, por ayudarme... con mi pasado. –Le decía al oído, aun tenia un poco de lagrimas. –Te quiero. –Luego me separe de él.

Solo me sonrió. Se levanto de mi cama y fue a cerrar el ventanal.

Me cubrí con las sabanas, y recosté mi cabeza a la almohada.

Por ultimo nos dimos las buenas noches.

Un Madara sensible… quizás se le contagio un poco de Tobi.

Pasa todo el tiempo siendo un idiota e infantil.

Quien lo diría.

* * *

_**Se me termina el capitulo. **_

_**Espero que les allá gustado.**_

_**Y dejen reviews. **_

_**ES UNA ORDEN DE PAIN.**_

_**Bye! Sayonara! Chao!**_

_**Matta nee y…………….. etc.**_


	10. X

Hola queridos lectores sin nada que hacer.

Ese Capitulo lo hice con la ayuda de mi prima Feñah que se le ocurrieron buenas ideas. Al principio solo discutíamos, pero eso no importa.

Gracias. Te odio.

Esop. :D

_**Disclaimer: Blanca nieves y los nueve enanitos pertenecen a Kishi-kishi, porque si fueran míos, Deidara estaría a punto de explotar tu casa.**_

_No todo es tan bonito._

* * *

**Maldito Mundo**

X

Nos encontrábamos almorzando, aunque había un ambiente extraño.

Muy extraño.

-Sasori, Deidara… que pasa con ustedes, están cayados. –Hablo Pain.

-Ayer hizo bastante calor. –Agrego Kisame.

En eso el pelirrojo con su alumno y yo, nos encogimos de hombros. A cada uno se le coloro un poco nuestras mejillas.

-¿Por qué están rojos? –Pregunto el azul.

-Po-por nada, un. –

-Estas roja Niki. ¿No tendrás fiebre? –Pregunto onii-chan.

-No… estoy bien. –Le conteste.

-Kisame tiene mucha razón. Hizo bastante calor anoche. –Dijo como si nada la marioneta.

-Se supone que eres una marioneta Sasori. –Dijo el líder.

-Y que hay con eso. –Respondió.

-Las marionetas no sienten calor ni frio. –Dijo el pelinarajo. –Ningún sentimiento.

-Bueno… yo… Termine de almorzar. Permiso. –Dijo. Se levanto de la silla y fue a dejar su plato a la cocina.

-¿Dónde están Hidan y Kakuzu? –Pregunto Kisame.

-Deberían haber llegado. No creo que el Nibi sea tan difícil. –Le contesto Pain.

Sentía como Itachi miraba de reojo a Tobi.

-Lider-sama… me pasa la sal. –Agrego Tobi y el líder le hace caso.

-Solo espero que no se retrasen. Tenemos que extraerle el Bijuu. –Dijo el jefe.

-Yo me retiro. –Dijo la peliazul levantándose de la silla. –Estaré en mi habitación, me avisan cuando estemos listo. –Luego se retira.

-Veo que… todos terminaron. –Dije mirando todos platos vacios. –Los retiro. Onii-chan…

-Voy. –Me dijo para ayudarme a ordenar.

-Una cosa más. –Agrego Zetsu blanco.

-¿Una cosa más? –Repitió el dueño de la samehada.

-**En la noche hubo mucho ruido: en la cocina y creo que en la habitación de Deidara.**–Dijo Zetsu negro.

Ese momento, Tobi se atora con lo que había comido, y el líder lo quedo mirando feo.

-Coff, tengo que ir… coff, al baño… coff. –Trato de hablar en buen chico. Ante esto se fue corriendo al baño.

Deidara se ruborizo un poco.

Yo seguí retirando los servicios, pero mi mano tiritaba un poco.

-_Esto no me gusta._ –Pensó Pain.

Lleve los servicios a la concina junto con onii-chan. En el lugar se encontraba Sasori.

No nos dijo nada. Nosotros solo nos dedicamos a lavar la loza.

-Niki, quiero conversar contigo. –Me dejo mi hermano mientras lavamos la loza. –Después de terminar de asear las cosas. Cuando termines me avisas. Estaré afuera con Itachi.

-¿Y hablar de qué? –Pregunte.

-De nosotros dos. Y no preguntes más. –

En eso entra un pelinaranja. -¿Terminaron? –

-Sí. –Afirmamos los dos.

-Retírense, tengo que habla con Sasori. –Nos ordeno Pain y nosotros obedecimos.

-Que sucede conmigo. –Dijo tomando una manzana como el color de su cabello.

-Ahora que estás vivo, no significa que aun seas parte de Akatsuki. –

-Quieres decir que hay esperar que otro se muera. –Hablo Sasori mientras mordía sutilmente la fruta.

-Hai. Tobi es tu reemplazo. Hasta que alguno no desocupe un lugar, no podrás volver. –

-¿Y que va a pasar con la extracción de los Bijuus? –

-Tú no serás parte de eso. Tenemos a Tobi. –

-Bien… Demo a mi no me importa regresar a esta organización. –

-¿Uhm? –

-Olvídelo. Si necesita mi ayuda, puede contar con mi arte. –Dijo Sasori retirándose con la manzana media mordida en su mano.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Por qué te atoraste Tobi? –Pregunto Deidara.

Nos encontrábamos en el extenso pasillo.

-Creí que había visto un fantasma. –Le contesto Tobi.

-¿Yo no vi nada, un? –

-Yo tampoco. –Agrego mi hermano.

-Y yo menos. –Esa fui yo.

-¡Oigan ustedes! –Grito Kisame que recién se unía al grupo.

-Hola Kisame-san. –Saludo el rubio.

-Los mocosos tienen que limpiar las habitaciones. Tienen que dejar limpio ya que después nos vamos a extraer el Bijuu, si es que llegan los zombis. –Dijo el azul con algo de sarcasmo.

-Bueno yo… voy a partir por ordenar nuestra habitación. –Hable.

-Supongo que partiré por la mía. –Siguió onii-chan.

-Aiko-chan ¿Te puedo ayudar? –

Me ruborice un poco. –Hai…. –

-_Esto no me gusta._ –Dijo la mente de Kenko. –Bueno yo me voy. Recuerda lo que hablamos. –Me dijo.

-Hai. –Le conteste y luego se retiro, y por supuesto Tobi y yo también hacer el dormitorio.

Cuando ya habíamos entrado…

Nos pusimos a ordenar.

-¿No tienes algún jutsu de limpieza o algo así? –Pregunte mientras sacudía las cortinas.

-En la noche me pediste que hiciera un Katon en mi dedo, ¿y ahora me pides un jutsu de limpieza? –Me contesto con la voz de Tobi ordenando su cama.

-Am… olvídalo. –Le dije cuando limpiaba con un paño unos objetos, entre ellos el regalo de Dei-kun y sin querer se me cae detrás del mueble que está pegado a la pared.

-Mierda. –Dije "sutil"

-¿Qué le paso a Aiko-chan? –Aun era Tobi.

-Nada, solo se me cayó el regalo de Dei-kun detrás del mueble. –

-¿Quieres que lo saque lo Tobi? –

-No, puedo sola. –Lo rechacé.

Me incline a sacar el regalo de arcilla, pero costaba mucho. Corrí un poco el mueble para poder alcanzar. Me incline mas, incluso puedo decir que sentía mis pies en el aire. Por cierto, estoy con mi ropa cosplay.

-Vamos… casi…. –Decía tratando de coger la arcilla.

-_Hacía tiempo que no veía esto._ –Pensó Madara mientras observaba a la joven inclinada. –_A veces siento que…._–No pudo continuar.

-_Mierda… casi… falta poco…_. –Pensaba la chica tratando de alcanzar su regalo.

El chico de la máscara agacha su cabeza para ver algo en especial.

-_Mierda. Ahora no. Bájate, bájate._–Decía su pensamiento cuando trataba de acomodar su miembro.

-¡Lo tengo! –Grite de la emoción al rescatar la arcilla. Luego me voltee. – ¿Y a ti que paso? ¿Y por qué tienes una almohada ahí? –Pregunte un poco desconcertada.

-Eh… ¡Tobi tiene que hacer pipi! –Grito nervioso y salió corriendo del dormitorio.

-¿Para eso tenía que salir con la almohada? –

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-_Maldito trasero de la mocosa_. –Habla la mente del buen chico, corriendo por el pasillo hacia el baño… y con la almohada tapando su "este".

En ese momento Itachi estaba a punto de entrar al baño.

-Yo llegue primero. –Le dijo Itachi con una mirada asesina.

-No me interesa, ahora muévete. –Dijo Madara empujando a su enemigo hacia un lado. Y luego entro y cerró la puerta.

-_¿Tantas ganas tenía de hacer pipi? –_Pensó Itachi con su rostro serio.

Después de unos segundos salgo del dormitorio y en eso me llama Itachi.

Camino hacia él.

-Dime Itachi. –

-¿Qué le paso a Tobi? –

-¿Tobi? –Pregunte y él acertó cerrando sus oscuros ojos. –Me dijo que quería ir al baño, pero lo dijo un poco nervioso.

-¿Y lo de almohada? –

-No se…. Cuando mi hermano tiene ganas de hacer pipi no se tapa con una almohada. –

-Y en que estaban cuando paso eso. –

-A mí se me había caído el regalo de Deidara detrás del mueble y me agache un poco para rescatarlo. –Le respondía sin entender nada. –Hasta que al final lo pude tomar, luego me voltee y Tobi estaba con esa cosa.

-_Ahora entiendo. –_Pensó el Uchiha. Luego me sonrió de lado.

-¿Eh? –Ladee un poco mi cabeza inocentemente. Bueno no entendía nada.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Uchiha de varios años estaba regando su "cosa" con agua helada para que volviera a su estado normal.

-Como me puede pasar esto a mí. –Se decía.

-¡Tobi! ¡Te quieres apurar! ¡No eres el único que tienes sus necesidades! –Grito suave itachi detrás de la puerta.

-¡Ya voy! –Grito con la voz de Tobi. –Listo…. –Susurro Madara.

En eso sale el Uchiha mayor y luego entra el de la coleta.

-¿La almohada? –Pregunte.

-Aquí esta. –Me dijo Tobi entregándome aquel objeto.

-Aun no entiendo porque lo de almohada… Pero eso no importa. Hay que terminar los demás cuartos. –

-¡Hai! –Grito la cara de paleta alzando los brazos.

Por último nos fuimos asear los demás dormitorios.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Cálmate Pain. –Dijo Konan con los brazos cruzados. –De todas maneras ellos van a llegar.

-No hay duda de que ellos lleguen. –Le contesta inquieto el pelinaranjo. –Pero que lleguen ahora. Se me está agotando la paciencia.

-¡Ya llegamos! –Grito un peliblanco.

-Ves, llegaron. –Dijo la chica.

-En donde mierda estaban. –Ordeno un Pain molesto.

-Ah… am…. –Hidan trataba de dar una escusa.

-Tuvimos problemas con un cliente. –Agrego Kakuzu llevando a una joven encima de su hombro. –Verdad Hidan.

-Ah… eh sí. –Dijo sin importancia el jashinista.

-Konan, ve avisar a los demás. –Ordeno el líder.

-De acuerdo Pain. –Obedeció Konan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Algo me dice que ella no querrá irse. –Dijo Itachi que estaba de boca arriba en cama.

-Espero que no sea eso. –Agrego Kenko. –De todas formas si es así… tenemos que convencerla. No pienso quedarme toda la vida aquí.

_**¡Toc-Toc!**_

-¿Quién? –Dijo el Uchiha.

-Konan. Está todo listo te esperamos abajo. –Dijo detrás de la puerta.

-Cuando terminemos con todo esto, hablamos con ella. –Agrego Itachi levantándose de su cama.

-¿Y qué tienen que hacer ahora? –

-Extraer el Bijuu. –

-Acompáñame abajo, de seguro que tu hermana estará allí. –Con esto último que dijo Itachi salieron de la habitación.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Tobi está muy cansado. –Ya saben quien dijo eso. –La habitación de Kakuzu-san tiene muchas cosas.

-Hai. –Le dije sin importancia mientras caminábamos a nuestro cuarto, pero en eso aparece Konan.

-Tobi, todo está listo, avisa a Deidara. Pain está abajo con los demás. –Ordeno Konan y luego se retiro al bajar.

-Avisa a Dei-kun, estaré abajo con los demás. –

-Está bien Aiko-chan. –

Tobi se había dirigido al dormitorio de su Sempai. En cambio yo camine para bajar las escaleras pero me encontré con onii-chan e Itachi saliendo del cuarto. Luego los tres bajamos.

_**¡Toc-Toc!**_

-¡Sempai, soy Tobi! –Gritaba detrás de la puerta.

-¡Que quieres! –Le respondió gritando el rubio.

-¡El líder-sama me mando un recado! –

-¡Pasa, un! –

En eso entra el de la máscara.

-Sempai, el líder dice que… -Tobi no pudo seguir. Observo que el artista solo estaba en pantalones. Y claro, se acordó del acontecimiento de los hombres teniendo relaciones.

-Uhm… ¡Habla! –

-Hai, hai… am… Está todo listo para la extracción del Bijuu. –Contesto un poco nervioso. –_Cada vez mi cabeza es más sucia. Por otro lado… tiene un buen cuerpo._

-Bien, ahora lárgate, un. –

-Demo Deidara-sempai, tenemos que…. –

-¡Fuera! ¡Enseguida bajo, un! – Grito furioso el artista. Luego el pelinegro salió corriendo cerrando la puerta.

-_Que mal carácter. –_Pensó Tobi.

El cara de paleta caminaba por el pasillo rumbo a la junta.

-_Es extraño, se supone que me atraen las mujeres. Aiko no está nada de mal. ¿Pero porque con Deidara? Sé que soy viejo, y a lo mejor tengo algo de depravado… ¿Deidara? Me estoy volviendo loco. –_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Quién falta? –Pregunta Pain.

-Deidara y Tobi. –Dijo Itachi.

-¡Hay viene Tobi! –Grite señalando al recién llegado.

-Hola líder-sama. –Saludo.

-¿Y Deidara? – Pregunto de nuevo.

-Sempai se está cambiando de ropa. –

En eso Itachi observa que venía el rubio. –Hay viene. –

-Estamos todos reunidos, es hora de irnos. –Ordeno el líder.

-¿Y adonde? –Pregunte.

-Vamos afuera de cueva… a otra… muy grande. –Me contesto Tobi.

-Que, acaso quieres venir. –Dijo el pelinaranjo.

-Am… hai. –Dijo sonriendo tiernamente.

-Solo van a mirar de acuerdo. –

-Mjm. –

-¿Líder… Sasori no danna puede ir también, un? –

Pain da un leve suspiro. –Bueno, pero él no participa en el ritual. –

-Gracias Deidara, pero yo prefiero quedarme aquí. –Dijo Sasori.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? –

-Quiero estar solo, eso es todo. –

-Si nadie va decir algo mas, nos vamos. –Dio la orden.

Procedimos al salir de la cueva uno.

Iba de la mano de onii-chan mientras caminábamos por el bosque.

Kakuzu llevaba el cuerpo de la muchacha.

Tobi presumía que el cielo era lindo y que tenía el mismo color que Deidara. Este no le toma atención.

Mientras yo… pensaba en lo que me tenían que decir onii-chan e Itachi.

Después de varios minutos que para mi fueron hora de caminatas, llegamos a la famosa caverna donde se extrae los Bijuus.

Pain procede hacer uno sellos con las manos y luego la apoya en el suelo. Empieza a parecer esa enorme figura con varios ojos, la misma de la serie.

Akatsuki toma sus posiciones de un salto a los dedos de esa cosa grande.

Mi hermano y yo nos quedamos observando.

Sé que es cruel hacer eso. Ni tampoco podemos intervenir, nos matarían sin piedad.

-¿Qué van hacer ahora? –Me pregunto onii-chan.

-Van a extraer el Bijuu de la chica. –

-Y… ¿Luego que pasa? –

-Ella muere. –

-¡¿Qué?! –

-Cierra la boca. –

-No podemos dejar que se muera. –

-Si no acercamos nos van a matar. Matar. –

-Voy a salvarla. –

-¿Qué? –Dije sin entender. –Estás loco… ¡Espera!

-Que comienza la extracción. –Ordeno Pain.

En ese momento estaba a punto de proceder con el ritual.

-¡Hey! ¡Qué mierda está haciendo ese mocoso! –Advirtió Hidan.

-¡Kenko aléjate! –Ordeno Pain.

-_Mocoso estúpido. –_Pensó Tobi.

-¡No! –Se negó onii-chan mientras tomaba en brazo a la Jinyuuriki. -¡No voy a dejar que la maten! ¡Me importa una mierda sus intereses!

-_Onii-chan._ –

-Es la última vez que te lo digo. Aléjate, no me hare responsable de lo que suceda. –Dijo fríamente Pain.

-Yo dijo que lo matemos. –Agrego burlón el jashinista.

-_Estúpido._ –Pensó Itachi.

-¡No! ¡Yo me la llevo! –

-Muy bien. –Dijo Pain. –Kisame, llévate al mocoso al calabozo. Y luego regresas. (annii: si… tienen calabozo)

-¡Hai! –Grito el azul –Deidara cuida mi samehada.

-Bueno, un. –Dijo sin ánimos recibiendo el objeto.

-¡Que! ¡No, onii-chan! –Grite mientras corría hacia él.

-Nos vamos mocoso entrometido. –Kisame ya había llegado donde mi hermano, primero lo noqueo, luego tomo en su hombro.

-¡Onii-chan! –Grite mientras corría, pero fui detenida por Tobi que apareció al frente de mí. -¡Déjame pasar! –Le grité mientras en fruncía el ceño.

-Sera mejor que te quedes quieta. –Me hablo Madara.

En ese momento empuje a Tobi con todas mis fuerzas, pero fue demasiado tarde. Kisame se había llevado a onii-chan.

-Escúchame una cosa. –Me advirtió. –Te vas a quedar aquí hasta que termine con el ritual, haces una tontera y no seré piadoso contigo. Cuando terminemos esto podrás verlo.

-Tobi, regresa. –Ordeno Pain.

-¡Voy líder-sama! –Grito como siempre y se devolvió a su puesto.

Camine hacia una roca y me apoye dejando caer mi cuerpo.

Después de unos segundos regresa Kisame.

Se daba procedimiento a la extracción del Bijuu.

-

-

-

-

-

Ya habían pasado varias horas, el cielo se oscurecía.

-Levántate, es hora de ver a tu hermano. –Me dijo el líder.

No dije nada, solo me puse de pie.

Antes había llorado un poco.

Pain me encamino por un pasadizo que me llevaría donde onii-chan.

Hay estaba él, detrás de unas vallas. Estaba en una prisión.

-¡Onii-chan! –Corrí hacia él.

-Niki…. –

Me acerque a la vallas y pose apoye mis manos a ellas. Mi hermano hacía el mismo procedimiento. Nos miramos mutuamente.

-Líder. –En eso aprecio Itachi.

Los tres volteamos a verlo.

-¿Sucede algo malo Itachi? –Pregunto Pain.

-iie. Solo quiero que me deje a solas con ellos. Tenemos que hablar. –

- Esta bien. –Dijo el pelinaranjo. –Luego regreso, aun no termino contigo. –Con eso último se marcho del lugar.

-¿Vamos hablar aquí? –Pregunto mi hermano.

-Sí. –Acertó el Uchiha mientras caminaba hacia nosotros. Luego se sentó con nosotros.

Deje de apoyarme en la vallas y me dedique a escucharlos.

-Aiko, será mejor que decidas cuando van a volver. –Me dijo Itachi.

-Escucha Niki… yo ya no quiero estar más aquí. Ponte a pensar que ya no nos queda mucho tiempo. –

-Es que yo…. –Intentaba hablar.

-Kenko rebalsó el vaso con lo que hizo recién y eso no es bueno. –Agrego Uchiha.

-Lo único que te pido… que empieces a desear con todo tu corazón para volver. –

-Yo… aun no puedo. –Conteste bajando la mirada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no te basta con lo que me está pasando? –Me reprochaba onii-chan. –¿No quieres regresar a casa?

-No es que no quiera. –Dije defendiéndome. –Es otra cosa… yo…

-Tobi. –Agrego Itachi.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Tobi en todo esto? –Pregunto desconcertado Kenko.

-Am… puede ser que sí. –Conteste.

-Aiko… escucha muy bien lo que te voy a decir. –Me decía con un tono de advertencia. –Aléjate de Tobi. Está bien que te haya ayudado con tu vida, pero eso no significa que sea buena persona.

-Itachi tiene razón. No seas ingenua. Puede que te este usando como… tu sabes. –

-No… no creo que él sea tan así. –Mencione. –Yo… me enamore de Tobi.

-¡Con más razón tenemos que irnos de aquí! –Me gritaba. – ¡Si yo me quedo encerrado, no voy a poder protegerte de ese tipo!

-¡Madara no es tan cruel! ¡Él me quiere! ¡Quizás se le contagio lo de Tobi! –

-Mierda… -Dijo onii-chan cabizbajo. –Porque tienen que ser tan ingenua.

-Él me ayudo. –Dije.

-Lo sé Niki y se lo agradezco, pero esto es distinto. –Mi hermano trataba de convencerme. –No seas terca, estas con un hombre mayor. Me dijiste que tiene más de cien años.

-Aiko… Estas hablando de Madara. –Menciono el portador del sharingan.

-Me voy a ir cuando yo quiera. –Eso fue lo último que dije.

-Te vas arrepentir. –Me advierto onii-chan.

-Se termino la hora de la visita. –Dijo Pain. –Itachi vete de aquí.

-Hai. –Obedeció.

-¿Qué le van hacer? –Pregunte con un poco de temor, luego me puse de pie.

-Hasta el momento nada. –Dijo el pelinaranjo acercándose a mi hermano. –Pero… ¿Te das cuenta lo que hiciste? Mira lo que te buscaste.

-Tsk. Jamás dejaría que ustedes le hicieran eso a una persona inocente. –

-Vaya. ¿Te estás rebelando? –

-Piensa lo que quieras. Ustedes son unos monstros. –

-Onii-chan no sigas hablando. –

-Deja que hable. –

-Tu organización son unas mangas de mierdas, unos sicópatas…. –Kenko no pudo seguir.

-No te metas en lo que no te importa. No sabes de qué se trata esta organización. –

-No, y no me interesa. Pero lo que hicieron recién es…. –

-_No sigas hablando por favor. –_Decía mi mente.

-Hasta aquí llegas mocoso. –Dijo poniéndose de pie. -¡Hidan, Tobi, Deidara!

En eso aparecen en una nube de humo.

-Lo siento mucho por tu hermano. Nadie me falta el respeto aparte de Hidan. – (annii: XD)

-¿Q-que va hacerle? –Pregunte.

-Un castigo. –Me respondió. –Deidara, sácalo de la prisión.

-Hai…. –Este obedeció.

Tomo los brazos de onii-chan hacia atrás. Luego el líder dio la orden a Hidan a que lo amarrara en unos palos. Mi hermano quedo de espalda con los brazos hacia arriba amarrado.

-Tobi, llévatela. –Ordeno Pain.

-Hai. Aiko-chan vámonos. –

-iie. No pienso dejar solo a onii-chan. –

-No lo vamos a matar. –Agrego el líder. –Pero lo recomendable es que no veas esto. Llévatela.

-Tranquila, voy estar bien. –Dijo mi hermano para que no me preocupara.

Obedecí. Salí con Tobi tomada del brazo.

-¿Líder… que va hacer? –Pregunto preocupado Deidara.

-Yo no hare nada. Hidan rómpele el pollerón y luego lo azotas. –Dijo el pelinaranjo entregándole un látigo.

-¿Qué? –

-Es solo un castigo, te quedaras aquí varios días o hasta que tú hermana decida irse. –Decía Pain.

El jashinista con sus manos desgarra la ropa del joven amarrado. El rubio que estaba presente no quería mirar así que giro su cuerpo para no ver. Hidan toma el látigo.

¡AHHHHH! (grito de dolor)

-¡Ese grito es de onii-chan! ¡Onii-chan! –Me solté de Tobi y corrí donde estaba él.

-¡No, espera Aiko! – Grito Tobi mientras me perseguía.

En eso llego al lugar.

-O-onii-chan…. –

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Mi hermano… su espalda estaba totalmente ensangrentada, con marcas de ese látigo. Cada marca, herida, derramaba ese líquido rojo. Tan escalofriante era esa escena que pude a ver al religioso con una sonrisa sádica.

Él estaba inconsciente.

-¡Te ordene que te la llevaras! -

-Se me escapo… gomen nasai. –

Lleve mis manos a mi rostro y comencé a llorar.

Algo no me hizo seguir en pie.

Me había desmayado.

Tobi, justo a tiempo agarro a la chica que se había desvanecido.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El chico de la máscara cerraba la puerta de su dormitorio por fuera.

-¿Y? –Pregunta Itachi.

-Esta descansando. –Contesto Tobi.

-Necesito hablar contigo. –Dijo el chico de la coleta mientras caminaba hacia su habitación. Por supuesto el buen chico lo siguió.

Ya en la entrada del dormitorio Itachi abre la puerta, luego entran.

-Dime rápido Itachi. –Dijo Madara mientras se acomodaba en la ex cama de Kenko.

-Que le estas haciendo a Aiko. –Dijo el bueno de Itachi que estaba de pie.

-Yo no le hago nada. –

-Nada. En la tarde te vi corriendo hacia el baño. –

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso en esta organización ya no se puede hacer sus necesidades? –

-No fuiste por eso. –Dijo Itachi. –Corriste al baño por que…

-Ya. Si, fue por eso. –

-Kenko y yo hablamos con ella. –

-……. –Dijo Madara.

-No se que habrá pasado entre ustedes, pero ella nos dijo que esta enamorada de ti. –

-¿Ah? –

-Ella piensa que no eres cruel, que a lo mejor se te contagio algo de Tobi, cosa que no creo. –

-¿Ella? Am…. –

-Aiko se va a ir hasta que su corazón este tranquilo. –Menciono Itachi. –Solo quiero saber una cosa.

-Dime. –

-¿Sientes algo por ella o solo las usas como satisfacer tus necesidades? –

-Puede ser las dos cosas. –Contesto la cara de paleta, luego quedo pensativo. –En realidad es raro… a veces pienso que Pain tiene razón. En resumen… la quiero, además me puedo divertir un poco, no de la forma de Hidan claro. Soy más sutil.

-Te voy mantener vigilado Madara. –

-Vigílame lo que quieras, ella decidirá si quiere estar aquí o se va. –Dijo en tono triunfante. –Te voy a dejar tranquilo ya que tu presencia me molesta. Ah, y... una cosa mas.

-Que cosa. –

Madara se pone de pie. –A veces Tobi invade mi mente. No estoy totalmente seguro de que la ame. Ahora me voy, pudo haber despertado.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Intento abrir mis ojos.

Veo todo oscuro. ¿Estaré ciega?

De apoco empiezo a recordar. Recordar que onii-chan había sido castigado por Pain.

En eso entra Tobi y prende la luz.

-Despertaste. –Dijo él mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Hai… me duele un poco la cabeza. –Dije acariciando mi cabellera. Me había sentado en la cama.

-Si quieres hablar sobre tu hermano, él esta bien. –Menciono acercándose a mí. –Ya sabes lo que dijo el líder.

-¿Cuál? –Pregunte triste con la cabeza agachada.

-Pain. –En eso se sienta a mi lado. –Por cierto… yo te puse el pijama. No lo hice con mala intención.

-Esta bien. –

-Itachi hablo conmigo. –

-Tobi… dime que… ¿tú me quieres verdad? –Levante la vista con un poco de lágrimas.

-¿Tobi o Yo? –

-Cualquiera son la misma persona. –

-Los dos te queremos mucho. –

- ¿Y…Madara? Se que no eres tan cruel como se menciona. Dime la verdad. –

-Uhm… También, incluso mucho más. –Me contesto, luego accedí a quitarle la máscara.

-Quiero verte así. –Le dije, pero luego fui abrazarlo y comencé a derramar algunas lagrimas.

-¿Y ahora porque lloras? –Me pregunto. Él correspondió mi abrazo.

-… Me cuesta irme… se que aun… no estoy lista… una parte de mi… quiere estar… contigo…. Pero la otra… quiere ir con onii-chan… a mi hogar…. –

-_Por que me hace sentir estas cosas. –_Pensó el Uchiha. –¿Sabes que significa Aiko? –Me pregunto se parándose de mí.

-…Hai. –Le conteste cuando me secaba la cara.

-Sabiendo eso podrás volver. –

-Sabia que no eras tan cruel… te quiero. –

Con mi última palabra rodee el cuello de él con mis delicadas manos, haciendo que nuestros labios se juntaran. Una vez mas sentí una descargar eléctrica, hasta podría mencionar unos pequeños jutsus tipo Raiton.

Había tomado la iniciativa. Probaba sus labios una y otra vez sin detenerme. Justamos nuestras lenguas.

Quería sentirme querida, como mi apodo.

-_Mierda, no puedo detenerme…_. –Pensó Madara mientras correspondía el beso. _–Al diablo con todo, voy a disfrutar esto._ –Por ultimo el coge un kunai que tenia guardado en su estuche que traía en la pierna. Lo tira hacia el interruptor para apagar la luz.

Me destapo un poco para que él pudiera entrar en mi cama, sin dejar de besarme. Luego se abalanzó sobre mi cuerpo. Por ultimo, agarro las sabanas y nos tapamos hasta arriba.

Seguimos besándonos, bueno… quizás con mucha pasión.

Me tocaba sutilmente, aun no hacia nada indebido y espero que no lo haga.

Aun no quiero.

Frene los besos.

-Espera…. –Dije.

-¿Pasa algo? –

-No quiero… am… eso. –

-¿Uh?... a… no estoy con esas intenciones. –

-¿De verdad? –

-Hai. Para mi esta bien con solo saborear esos labios tan joven. –

Después volvimos a lo de antes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El cuarto se llenaba de oscuridad gracias a la noche.

Él no dejaba de pensar en la menor. Tal vez se preocupaba demasiado, es normal en él, ya que siente lo que es tener un hermano menor, pero este caso era una niña un poco inocente.

Mientras Kenko se mantenía encerrado en el calabozo, tenia el deber de cuidarla.

-Te voy tener muy bien vigilado Madara, bien vigilado. –Dijo Itachi y luego cerro sus ojos.

* * *

**_Jo! Un poquito largo pero lo terminamos!_**

**_me siento feliz! No preguten!_**

**_¿Sera que de verdad Madara es un ero peor que ero-sannin? am...._**

**_Momento de pensar. ^_^_**

**_En fin, hasta aqui los dejo._**

**_Dejen reviews... _**

**_ME ORDENARON PAIN Y MADARA._**

**_SI NO ESTOY MUERTA. T_T_**


	11. XI

Toi colapsa…. Me saque buena nota en Historia! Soy feliz!

_**Disclaimer: Akatsuki pertenecen a Kishi-kishi, porque si fueran míos, ¡Sasori no sería la marioneta de Kankuro! ¡OMJ! ¡Porque! (*me fui llorando… muy lejos*) (Según lo que dicen sobre el manga 458)**_

* * *

**Maldito Mundo**

XI

_**Domingo, Julio.**_

Es oscuro, apenas entraba los rayos del sol, y no era cómodo ese lugar, solo tenía una frazada y nada más.

El aire, el ambiente…

… es húmedo.

Su cuerpo, específicamente su torso estaba vendado.

-Aigh…. –Se quejo un poco por el dolor en su espalda mientras se sentaba.

-Buenos días. –Dijo la peliazul que recién había llegado. –Te traje el desayuno.

Konan le entrego la bandeja con el desayuno por debajo de las vallas.

-Gracias. –Dijo Kenko recibiéndolo.

-¿Cómo estas las heridas? –

-Me duele un poco. –Dijo mientras se servía el desayuno. – ¿Cómo se encuentra mi hermana?

-Está bien, Itachi se encargara de cuidarla… Tobi también. –

Al escuchar el nombre de Tobi frunció el ceño.

-¿Cuándo voy a salir de aquí? –

-Ya sabes la respuesta. –

-¿También sabes que nosotros no somos de aquí? –

-Pain me lo dijo. Yo ya me tengo que ir. –Dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

-Dile a Niki que la quiero mucho… y que se cuide. –

-Se lo diré. –Dijo Konan y luego se marcho.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Creo que es de día. Si, no hay duda. Puedo sentir los suaves rayos del sol en mi rostro… la mitad de mi rostro, ya que estoy mirando hacia la puerta y ventanal está detrás de mí;…

… no me quiero levantar.

Antes de abrir mis ojos, se me vino a la mente… de cómo estará onii-chan.

Levanto mis parpados, pestañeo un poco. Me siento y volteo a ver a… bueno Tobi. Parece un bebe durmiendo… a mi lado.

No quiero despertarlo, por eso, me destape lentamente. Me levante la cama.

-¿Adónde vas? –Me pregunto con un tono de orden. Me tomo del brazo y me tiro hacia él.

Su cuerpo sobre el mío.

-A tomar desayuno… ya es de día. –Le conteste.

-Am… si es cierto. –Me dijo, seguido de sentarse. – ¿Y… como estas los brazos?

-¿Eh? –Dije mientras me acomodaba. –Aa… no he tenido problema, no me hecho nada. –Dije cuando me miraba mis manos. Aun las tengo vendadas.

-Quiero preguntarte algo. –Dijo mientras se colocaba la máscara. – ¿Te gustaría vengarte?

-¿Ven… garme? –

-Del tipo que te hizo daño. Lo puedes llamar y yo me encargaría de él. –

-No es necesario, para eso está la justicia. –

-Te hará bien vengarte. –Trataba de convencerme. –Sentirás un gran alivio.

-Ya te dije que no. –

-¿Y por tu hermano? Eso requiere de venganza. –

Comencé a sentirme incomoda, no me gusta el tono en que habla. Es como…

… estoy hablando con el verdadero Madara.

En fruncí el ceño. –No. Hay buenas cosas que aprendo en este anime. –

-Como que cosas. –

-Cosas que no entenderías. –

-¿Y no le vas a decir a Tobi? –Ese fue Tobi.

Se me agotaba la paciencia.

_**¡Toc-Toc!**_

-Tobi, tengo que hablar contigo. Es una orden. Estaré en mi oficina. –No es necesario decir quien dijo eso… detrás de la puerta.

Tobi se levanto de la cama. –No me gusta que me ordenes. –

-Tú te lo buscaste. –

Me miro y creo que feo. Yo le sonreí ladeando un poco mi cabeza.

Acto seguido de acerco a mí. Se hincó.

-A veces me dan ganas de matarte. –Me dijo con su voz como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-……. –No dije nada, solo me puse nerviosa.

Onii-chan e Itachi tienen razón sobre él.

Luego se quito la máscara y poso sus labios en los míos que estaban paralizados.

Pestañe un poco.

-Y a veces me haces cambiar de opinión. –Con lo último que dijo volvió a colocarse la máscara. –Tienes los labios helados. –Luego se puso de pie y camino hasta salir del dormitorio.

Quede en la nada.

Es idea mía o se está volviendo bipolar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-No reclames mas, acompáñame y punto. –Dijo el pelirrojo que se encontraba en su dormitorio.

-No pienso ir. –Respondió su alumno. –No voy a volver a ese lugar. Me trae malos recuerdos, un.

-Estoy vivo. –

-Lo sé Danna, demo… murió en ese lugar. –Le contesta Deidara, luego desvía la mirada. –Por… por mi culpa.

-Te estás comportando como un niño. –Dijo Sasori. –Solo vamos a buscar mi arte y luego nos iremos.

-Demo…. –

-Ya dije Deidara. –Dijo seriamente. –Además me debe estar esperando. Sabes cómo soy.

-Como diga Sasori no danna, un. –Contesto cabizbajo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cerré la puerta del dormitorio por fuera. Es la hora de ducharme.

Camino por el pasillo para llegar al baño, por supuesto llevo mi ropa cosplay para cambiarme.

Me encuentro con Itachi.

-Ohayou gozaimasu. –Le dije mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en mi rostro.

- Ohayou gozaimasu. –Me correspondió el saludo. – ¿Te sientes mejor?

-¡Hai! –

-Me alegro. Bueno nos vemos más rato, tengo cosas que hacer. –Dijo Itachi que ya se iba por el camino de la vida… iba a bajar las escaleras.

Sigo mi caminata. Llego al baño y como siempre doy unos golpecitos con mi mano si es que se encuentra alguien adentro.

No hay nadie.

Entro y cierro la puerta.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El pelinarajo se encontraba en su siniestra oficina acompañado de su líder.

Los dos estaban de pie mirándose fijamente.

No era muy agradable el ambiente, ni para hacer un cumpleaños.

Lo primero, conversaron sobre los benditos Bijuus, sus planes, el mundo ninja, etc. Y sobre todo de Kenko.

Pain quería soltarlo cuando la menor ya tuviera todo aclarado. Aunque él no lo dejaría libre por haberle faltado el respeto.

-Más rato conversare con él y veras que se comportara con un buen chico. –Dijo Madara.

-Prefiero mantenerlo encerrado. –Dijo Pain. –Si esta libre puede volver hacer tonterías y no quiero llegar a matarlo. Esto lo hago por Aiko.

-Bueno. De todas formas voy hablar con él, no es malo intentarlo. –

-¿Paso algo entre ustedes dos? –Pregunto el pelinarajo sin anestesia.

-¿Aiko y yo? –Se pregunto el Uchiha y la cara de piercing se acertó con la cabeza. –….. Hai. –

-No juegues con ella. Tobi ya hizo su trabajo de médico, ahora lo más importante es que regrese a su mundo y así poder continuar con nuestros planes. –

-En primer lugar, yo no estoy jugando con ella… am… solo un poco. –

En ese momento Pain lo mira con cara de odio… pero peor que eso.

Peor que eso.

-Tranquilo. –Dijo mientras sacudías sus manos nerviosamente. –Me di cuenta hace poco que… tsk… no me gusta decir esto. –

-Habla. –

-Tienes razón. –Dijo Madara que le costó un poco decir esa palabra. –Tobi es el que esta enamorado y eso me confunde.

-Uhm…. –

-Es como si estuviera mezclando los sentimientos de él con los míos. –

-¿Y qué vas hacer? –

-Disfrutar el momento. –Contesto el Uchiha. –Demo… si sigo con esto, de verdad yo… voy a terminar con corazones al igual que Tobi.

-Dile que no quieres nada con ella, con eso regresara más rápido a su mundo. –

-Hai. –

-Se me está agotando la paciencia. –

Acto seguido el LollyPop se da cuenta de algo. –Líder-sama ¿Qué es lo que tiene en el pupitre? –Pregunto Tobi.

-Eso no te incumbe. –

-¿Es para Konan? Tobi cree que si, por que eso es una linda flor. –

-Largo de aquí y ve hablar con Aiko. –Ordeno mientras fruncía el ceño.

-¡Hai! –Grito Tobi y salió corriendo de la oficina.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el pasillo de la cueva de Akatsuki, iba caminando un rubio pensativo, demasiado pensativo para ser exacto. En su mente solo se encontraba una palabra y era su Danna.

-_No quiero ir a ese lugar, me trae malos recuerdo, un. –_Pensó mientras miraba al suelo.

-¡Sempai! –Ya saben quién grito.

-¿Qué quieres Tobi? –Pregunto con un poco de odio hacia él.

-¿Ha visto a Aiko-chan? –

-¿No está en el dormitorio? –

-iie Sempai. –

-Entonces no tengo idea, un. –Dijo cuando ya se alejaba de Tobi.

-Demo Sempai. –Insistió el infantil, pero el rubio volteo a verlo con una mirada de "Me preguntas otras vez, y serás explosión, un". Luego el buen chico siguió su rumbo.

Yo seguía en la ducha pero ya me faltaba poco.

Lo último era lavar mi cabello.

Luego termine y accedí a cerrar la llave de la ducha. Salí de ella, alce mi mano para agarrar la toalla, cuando ya la tenía en mis manos me deje rodear por ella. Cubrí mi cuerpo húmedo. Después tome otra toalla para secar mi oscuro cabello.

-Ya están cicatrizadas. –Me dije mientras miraba mis muñecas. –Ahora que me acuerdo…. –En eso apoye mi dedo índice en mis labios. – ¿Dónde estará mi Katana?

Durante mi duro pensamiento oigo como se abre la puerta del baño.

Espera ¿No la había cerrado? ¿Le puse llave?

Creo que no.

… en eso entra Tobi… y parece que no se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Cerró la puerta y luego se volteo.

-¡Fuera! –Grite mientras me tapaba con mis brazos… aunque ya tenía la toalla puesta… tuve una salvación.

-¡Gomen, gomen, gomen! ¡Tobi es un buen chico! –Gritaba agitando sus brazos.

-¡Se un buen chico y sale! –Mientras gritaba apunte hacia la puerta. Y con gran enojo.

-¡Hai! –Obedeció, puso su mano en la perilla. –_Se ve… bien. ¡No mescles los sentimientos! ¡Maldito Tobi! Es imposible… soy un hombre. –_

-¡Qué esperas, vete! –Le volví gritar con un poco de desesperación y ruborizada. Luego algo raro paso.

Puso llave a la puerta.

-Q-que… ¡¿Que estás haciendo?! –Esto ya no me gustaba.

-Vamos a jugar un rato. –Hablo Madara cuando se acercaba mí.

-¡Nani! –Dije desconcertada. Luego… a la velocidad de la luz se deshizo se su máscara y con sus manos rodeo mi cuerpo haciendo que me acercara a él. –Aquí no…. –

No pudo rozar mis labios, solo los… bueno los poso en los míos. No pude resistirme y le respondí.

Me apoyó en la pared que está totalmente húmeda por el poco vapor que había en el ambiente. Seguido de mover nuestro labios de derecha a izquierda sin un stop. Puedo sentir sus pequeños mordiscos en mis sutiles labios, puedo sentir como toco su lengua aunque no soy una experta, solo me dejo llevar. Los besos de Tobi eran más apasionados y aumentaban el ritmo, me decía a mi misma que esto no es bueno y no vamos por un buen camino.

Puso una de sus manos en mi pierna y la levanto. Fue acariciando de apoco, subiendo de apoco.

Me gusta esto.

Pero use mi cabeza para unir mis neuronas, lo pensé bien, es mejor detener esto.

¿Pero cómo?

Su cuerpo se apegaba más a mí apegándome en la húmeda pared, su mano iba subiendo por mi delicada pierna… cada vez más, pero regresaba a la partida. Luego dejo mis labios tranquilos y se dedico a besar a mi cuello.

-T-Tobi… es suficiente. –Le ordene mientras él estaba en eso.

-Mm… ¿Por qué si vamos bien? –Me contestaba mientras seguía con su… misión.

-Basta… ah…. –Sin querer se me salió un leve gemido. – _¡Mierda! ¡Estas hormonas!_

-¿Quieres… que… me… deten… ga? Si… esto… te… gusta…. –Aun seguía besando mi cuello.

-Detente…. –Le rogaba mientras trataba de apartarlo de mi cuerpo con mis manos apoyado en sus hombros. –Vete… de aquí. ¡Ya basta!

Al fin se detuvo.

Bajo mi pierna, se alejo unos centímetros, tomo su máscara y se la coloco. Se dirigió a la puerta, apoyo su mano en la perilla para salir.

-Le debes una a Tobi. –Me dijo el buen chico que por último se retiro.

Con esto aprendí algo.

Hay que ponerle llave a la puerta del baño.

_**Treinta minutos después.**_

Ya todos habíamos desayunado con algo de demora por mi parte. Como todos tenían demasiada hambre se lo devoraron en un santiamén.

Luego cada uno se fue a lo suyo, pero antes el líder me dijo que tuviera el día libre y que estuviera con mi hermano todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

¿Cómo puede ser tan bueno?

Así que subí al dormitorio a cambiarme de ropa. Muy alegre.

-¡Sempai! ¡¿Quiere ver tele conmigo?! –Dijo Tobi mientras se acomodaba en el sofá.

-iie. –Le respondió mientras moldeaba su arcilla.

-¡Hidan-san! –Grito otra vez para que le digieran un _"Hai"._

-Primero dime que vas a ver. –Dijo el jashinista.

-Am… no sé. ¿Y qué quiere ver Hidan-san? –

-Algo sádico. –Esto lo dijo con su típica sonrisa.

-Bueno. –Dijo el obediente buen chico que luego Hidan se sentó a su lado.

En ese lapso de tiempo aparece Sasori llamando al rubio para que lo acompañara a buscar su cosa importante. Deidara no entendía el por qué tan temprano, luego abrió la boca para decir unas palabras: _"Si nos vamos ahora ¿Cómo vamos almorzar?"_ El maestro de las marionetas le respondió con que llevaba algo para almorzar. Por ultimo su Danna le dio la orden de irse.

Tobi y Hidan estaban viendo televisión, pero en eso llega alguien muy particular para arruinar el momento de los sanguinarios.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan viendo la tele? –Pregunto el tesorero en frunciendo el ceño.

-Joder, Kakuzu no estorbes. –

-Muchos minutos Kakuzu-san. –

-Escuchen una cosa… -

-Cosa. –Agrego Tobi.

-No gastes la energía eléctrica porque sale caro, y no voy a gastar mi dinero ya que son los presupuestos de nuestra organización. –

-¿Hidan-san… me puede traducir lo que dijo? –

-Tsk. En traducción… dijo que no gastemos electricidad porque no tiene con qué pagar. –

-Mjm. –Dijo Tobi.

-¡Tobi! ¿Me quieres acompañar a ver a onii-chan? –Dijo cuando recién había bajado de las escaleras.

-¡Hai! –Grito con gran entusiasmo. – ¿Ahora?

-Hai… ¿algún problema? –

-El almuerzo… Kenko debe tener hambre y creo que nosotros también vamos a tener hambre. –

-Ah… tienes razón. –Me dije resignada.

-No se preocupen por eso. –Dijo Itachi que apareció de la nada. –El líder me pidió que les hiciera el almuerzo. –Con sus manos nos mostró unas loncheras.

-¡Arigato Itachi! –Grite de la emoción y me lancé abrasarlo. – ¡Te quiero! –Le dije, pero ese "Te quiero" significa que él es como mi segundo hermano.

En frunció el ceño detrás de la máscara.

Deje de abrasarlo y luego me entrega las loncheras.

El buen chico se levanta del sofá y camina hacia mí.

Me toma de la mano.

-¡Vamos donde Kenko! –Grito mientras… llevaba arrastras hasta salir de la cueva.

-Bueno yo ahora tengo que cocinar junto con Kisame. –Menciono Uchiha que se iba hacia la concina.

-¿Por qué todos salen? –Se pregunto Hidan.

-¿Quieres salir? –Pregunto Kakuzu.

-En realidad prefiero quedarme acá. –

-Vas a gastar electricidad, el precio de la luz subió. –

-Cierra la boca Kakuzu, intento ver la tele. –

-No voy a gastar…. –

-¡Joder, Kakuzu! –El jashinista perdió la paciencia. – ¡Que parte de cerrar la maldita boca no entendiste!

-Mejor te dejo solo. –Dijo Kakuzu que se iba por ahí.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al salir de la cueva, que aun Tobi me llevaba arrastras le tuve que decir que dejara caminar y este accedió.

Después de eso ya habían pasado como veinte minutos y aunque no lo crean me dolían los pies.

-Tobi estoy cansada. –

-Demo no hemos caminado casi nada. –Me dijo Tobi.

-Este recorrido es una eternidad para mí. –

-¿Quieres que lleve a Aiko-chan en mi espalda? –Pregunto cuándo detuvo su caminata.

-¿Si me subo, iremos más rápido? –También detuve el paso.

-Hai. –Me contesto y luego se inclino un poco para subiera en su espalda. –Sube.

Sin nada más que agregar, subí en su espalda.

El Akatsuki aumento la velocidad, pues él iba corriendo entre los matorrales.

-Oye Tobi, me di cuenta que te desagrado la presencia de Sasori. –

-Si un poco. –

-¿Por qué? Si él no va ocupar tu puesto hasta que uno de ustedes muera. –

-No es por eso, a Tobi le molesta otra cosa. –

-¿Otra cosa? –Me pregunte, aun estoy encima de su espalda. – ¿Acaso estas celoso?

-¿Celoso yo? –

-Hai, de mí y la marioneta. –Le dije cuando me apegue más a su espalda. –No sean tontito, yo te quiero a ti.

-_Si solo se tratara de celos hacia ti. –_Pensó Tobi.

-Pero ahí en Sasori que se me hace extraño. –

-¿Extraño? –

-Sasori dijo que sentía calor. Se supone que es una marioneta. –

-No sé. Tobi no quiere pensar ahora. –

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el cielo azul adornado por blancas nubes se puede apreciar una gran ave de arcilla que volaba con dos tripulantes.

-Danna estamos llegando, un. –

-Eso me hace feliz. –

-¿Sasori no danna se encuentra bien? –

-Si por qué. –

-Eh… por nada en especial, un. –

Después de esa breve conversación, el ave de arcilla aterrizo en el lugar, el lugar donde lo habían matado.

Al bajar del ave el pelirrojo fue quien apresuro el paso, pero al sentir que su pupilo no lo seguía se dio la media vuelta.

-Deidara acompáñame. –

-No quiero a ese lugar, yo lo espero aquí, un. –

-Dije acompáñame. –

-Uhm…. –Dijo cuando en fruncía el ceño y que por supuesto tuvo que hacerle caso a su maestro.

Luego entraron a la famosa cueva donde había muerto Sasori.

-Esto es increíble, un. –Dijo asombrado mirando por todas partes.

-Sí, aun están las marionetas pero todas destrozadas. –Agrego Sasori mientras caminaba a su búsqueda.

-No sé cómo fue capaz de utilizar todas estas marionetas, un. –Dijo el rubio que tocaba una de las marionetas destrozadas.

-Porque soy una. –Aun seguía buscando.

-¿Y ya lo encontró Danna, un? –Pregunto mientras se ponía de pie.

El pelirrojo no respondió ya que estaba más preocupado en buscar.

Desvió su vista y pudo visualizar lo que andaba buscando.

-Ya lo encontré. –Dijo el marionetista.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-_No soportare mas estando en este lugar_. –Pensó onii-chan.

-¡Onii-chan! –Grite mientras llegaba a la celda.

-¿Ah… pero que haces aquí? –Me pregunto un poco sorprendido.

-Vine a verte, es que el líder me dio el día libre ¡Ah! Y te traje el almuerzo. –

-Gracias y… ¿viniste sola? –

-Vine con Tobi. –

-Mm…. –Cuando dijo eso me miro de reojo con un poquito de enojo.

-No me mires así. –

-¡Kenko! –Grito Tobi que recién había llegado. -¡Hola! ¡Como estas!

-No me grites no estoy sordo. –

-Gomen. –

Luego de nuestras presentaciones nos sentamos en el suelo al frente de la celda donde esta onii-chan. Estuvimos un buen rato conversando. Más que eso, me preocupaba sus heridas. Me las mostro. Se estaban cicatrizando, pero no son muy bonitas esas marcas, es como si un tigre se había lanzando a tacarlo.

Nos crujió el estomago.

Almorzamos.

El buen chico se dio la media vuelta para no verlo.

Había pasado como dos horas.

Mi hermano nos pidió que nos fuéramos a "casa" no quería que me quedara afuera hasta tarde.

Me despedí de él, pero antes le dije con la voz baja _"Te prometo que vamos a regresar muy pronto, te quiero mucho"_. Mi hermano ante esto me pidió que saliera ya que quería conversar con él.

Salí. Quería escuchar lo que iban hablar pero no es bueno oír detrás de las puertas o… bueno eso.

-¿Cuál es tu juego Tobi? –

-Ninguno. –Contesto con su vocecita. –Quiero hablar contigo.

-¿De qué? –

-Líder-sama me pidió que si tú quieres salir de aquí tendrán que comportarte como tal. –

Kenko solo arqueo una ceja.

-Vuelve pero no puedes hacer tonterías. –

-No me interesa. –

-Y Aiko-chan, ella va estar triste. ¿Quién la va a cuidar? –

-Itachi. –Respondió. –Quiero cambiar un poco el tema. Tobi agradezco lo que has hecho por ella, pero ya es suficiente, la confundes. Niki aun es una niña sicológicamente, un poco inocente y terca. Te quiere. Mi problema es que… quien la quiere ¿Tobi o… Madara?

-Tsk, voy a tener que decirte lo mismo que le dije a Pain. –Hablo el Uchiha.

-Milagro, vas hablar como un hombre. –Dijo sarcástico.

-Tobi es el que está enamorado, pero como somos uno solo, sus sentimientos pasan hacia a mí y me confunden. –

-Me estas diciendo que eres bipolar. –

-Eso no lo sé. –Dijo la cara de paleta. –Si crees que yo la voy hacer daño es tas equivocado.

-¡Ha! Por favor, eres el malo de la película. –

-¿Pero que tienen en contra de mi? –Se pregunto la cara naranja. –Soy un buen chico.

-Uhm…. –

-Bueno, bueno, como ya te dije me confunde y a veces me domina Tobi. –

-Escucha una cosa. No la toques. Itachi te tiene vigilado. –

-Como sea, yo me voy. –Dijo Madara que se dirigía a irse. –Para que estés un poco tranquilo… no voy hacer nada indebido si es que ella lo pide. ¿Bien? Sayonara.

-_¿Tranquilo? No hagas tonteras. _–

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Sasori-danna yo encuentro que esta lista, un. –Dijo Dediara que estaba sentado en el suelo comiendo su almuerzo.

-Pues para mí no. –Respondió frio. –La encontré en mal estado y necesita mucho arreglo, tiene que brillar ya que es arte.

-Yo ve que esta reluciente, un. –

-Hiruko es donde me protegía. –

Deidara no dijo nada solo siguió alimentándose.

Pasaron unos minutos.

-Danna deberíamos irnos, un. –

-Quedemos acá. –

-¿Ah? ¿Pasar la noche aquí? –

-Hai. –

-Demo… va ser frio, un. –

-Para eso nos tenemos Deidara. –

-Sasori no danna… es un pervertido, un. –

El pelirrojo solo le regalo una leve sonrisa.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el rio, en la cascada, hay nos encontrábamos.

El sol aun estaba.

Había una brisa fresca que me tentaba a bañarme en ella.

Si se preguntan porque no nos fuimos directamente a la Akatsuki Cueva, quise pasear un poco.

Tobi se encontraba en el pasto mirando el paisaje.

-¿Tobi no te molestaría si me… am… me bañara? –Pregunte un poco ruborizada.

-¿Por qué molestaría a Tobi de que te bañaras? –

-No es eso…. Es que no me puedo bañar con la ropa puesta… ya sabes. –

-¿Te quieres quitar la ropa para así quedar en ropa interior para poder tirarte al agua? –

-Hai. –

-Hazlo, yo no hare nada. –Dijo Tobi sin importancia.

Acto seguido me desabroche la blusa que tenia puesta. Luego seguí a quitarme la falda la cual la dejo caer. Quede en ropa interior.

Me sumergí en el agua.

-_No otra vez. _–Se dijo Madara la cual se puso de pie. –_Voy a tener que nadar, no puedo estar todo el día con mi "cosa" así._

Nadaba de debajo del agua con gran entusiasmo.

Se me iba el aire y salí de la superficie para respirar.

Pero me tope con una sorpresa.

-¿Tobi? –

-Tenía calor. ¡Hahahahahaha! –Me respondió muy alegre. –Aiko-chan hagamos una carrera.

-Voy a perder. –

-¿Por qué? –Me pregunto y yo solo levante una ceja. –No voy a usar ningún tipo de jutsu.

-Bueno. –

Nadamos hasta la orilla para hacer la carrera. Desde ahí corrimos hasta sumergirnos en el agua y comenzamos a nadar a toda velocidad.

Gano Tobi sin jutsus.

Había pasado como dos hora y nos estábamos vistiendo.

-Vámonos. –Me dijo Tobi.

-Aun no, quedémonos unos cinco minutos. –Le rogué mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

-Solo cinco minutos. –Luego se sentó a mi lado. –Aiko… me debes una.

-¿Qué? –Dije sin entender.

-Lo del baño. –Ese fue Uchiha.

-Nunca más hagas eso. –Le advertí mirándolo al ojo, que luego procedió a quitarse la máscara.

-Pero te gusto. –Agrego cuando se poso su cuerpo sobre el mío y lo hizo recostar en el pasto.

Poso sus manos en mi cintura y yo rodee su cuello con mis brazos. Decidimos juntar nuestros labios. De derecha a izquierda eran los movimientos. Una vez mas él aumentaba el ritmo.

Puedo sentir la leve corriente de aire que había entonces, también puedo sentir como el sol se esconde mientras que el cielo se vuelve oscuro.

Son las caricias más deliciosas que han sentido mis labios. Me olvide de todo, absolutamente de todo.

En mi cintura estaban sus manos, una de ella comenzó a deslizarse tocando mi trasero, luego la se deslizo por mi pierna y la levanto un poco. Llego a mi rodilla, con su mano subió mi falda hasta arriba para poder tocar mejor mi pierna.

Pasaba su lengua a mi boca y la mía hacia él. De repente mordía mis labios con delicadeza. Aun seguíamos con un aumentable ritmo.

La sensación de que me tocaba es muy diferente a la que he sentido antes. Para mí no son solo tocadas, para mí son caricias. Pero no sé si esas caricias provienen de Tobi.

Su mano se detuvo en mi muslo y comenzó acariciarlo mientras que aun seguíamos besándonos.

Separo sus labios al de los míos, pero comenzó a deslizar esos labios por mi mentón hasta llegar a mi cuello. Al llegar ahí emprendió a saborearme.

-Ah… ah…. –Se me escapaban unos pequeños gemidos.

Aun seguía besando mi cuello, pero algo paso.

Se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunte extrañada.

-Esto no está bien. –Me dijo mientras su mirada se posaba en la mía. –No quiero hacer algo que tú no quieras.

-No te entiendo Tobi. –

-Mira… aun eres una niña y yo… ya soy un hombre. Nuestras cabezas funcionan diferentes y…. –

-¿Y…? –

-Tengo otra mentalidad. Ya sabes, los hombres quieren… eso. –

Me quede callada, solo trataba de entender aquellas palabras.

-Y antes de cometer una locura, quiero preguntarte si tú…. –Trataba de decir algo. –Se que aun no estás preparada por tu pasado y Tobi es un buen chico…

-Ve al punto, se me pierde la paciencia. –

Madara o Tobi suspiro. – ¿Lo quieres hacer conmigo?

Quede de ojos abierto al oír eso.

Ahora no se qué pensar.

Tengo la ensalada en mi cabeza, no sé si es Tobi o Madara el que me está proponiendo esto.

Vengo saliendo de una Tobiterapia y no sé qué decir.

Mi cuerpo se congela.

A lo mejor soy demasiado inocente.

Busco una respuesta en mi mente, no quiero dejarme llevar por el corazón ya que puedo cometer un error.

Solo me quedo mirando fijamente esos ojos color sangre lleno de venganza.

Cierro mis ojos para poder tener una respuesta.

* * *

_**¡Ja! ¡Aquí los dejo! **_

_**¿Qué le dirá Aiko? ¿Aceptara aquella propuesta subida de tono?**_

_**Yo en su lugar no lo pensaría dos veces y le daría el "¡HAI!". Lo digo enserio. Es enserio.**_

_**El próximo capi. La respuesta. Kukukukuku….**_

_**Yo soy la única que sabe que le dirá ella. XD**_

_**Matta nee.**_

_**Saludos a todos.**_


	12. XII

Agradezco los reviews.

Gracias por lo de Sasori, en realidad me cuesta un poco manejar su personalidad, hago lo que puedo, trato de meterme en su personaje… es problemático.

……

Preparando mis deditos.

A escribir.

_**Disclaimer: La Mafia Italiana no me pertenece, son propiedad de Kishi-sempai, porque si fueran míos, Itachi estaría vivo. T_T**_

_**Advertencia: Capitulo con Yaoi (juego Lemon…). ¡Tapate los ojos!**_

_De algo sirven los hilos de chakra. _

* * *

**Maldito Mundo**

XII

Busco una respuesta en mi mente, no quiero dejarme llevar por el corazón ya que puedo cometer un error.

Solo me quedo mirando fijamente esos ojos color sangre lleno de venganza.

Cierro mis ojos para poder tener una respuesta.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ah… ah… ah…. –Dijo el rubio totalmente agitado.

-Ah… ah… ah… aun… funciona…. –Agrego la marioneta

-Ah… ah… descan… semos Danna. –

-Como… quieras…. –Dijo Sasori dentro de Huriko que luego salió de él y sentó en suelo. (annii: Ja! Pensaron mal)

-Anocheció rápido, un. –Agrego el ojiazul sentado en el suelo.

-……. –Dijo el maestro.

-¿Danna… se que va ser con todas estas marionetas? –

-Llevármelas por supuesto. –

-¡Que! ¡No pienso llevar todo en mi hombro o en mi encima de mi arte, un! –

-¿Dije que las llevaríamos en tu arte? –

-Am… no…. –

-Entonces no reclames. –Dijo Sasori mientras se acercaba al rubio. –Dejémonos de reclamar y… juguemos un rato.

-¿Ah?... no espere… estoy cansado, un. –Contesto nervioso mientras su cuerpo retrocedía para no ser tocado por su Danna.

-Yo veo que estas bien. –Dijo cuando trataba de robarle un beso y por supuesto colocarse en cima de su frágil cuerpo.

-No… me puede esperar unos cinco minutos, un. –Agrego nervioso y ruborizado.

-Esperar… esa palabra la detesto. Vamos quiero ahora. –

-_Porque es tan insistente. –_Pensaba Deidara, pero en ese instante mientras se mantenía en su imaginación Sasori aprovecho el momento y se abalanzo sobre el joven.

-¡No! ¡Espere Danna! –Trataba de escapar de los brazos del pelirrojo.

-No, no voy a esperar. –

Sasori procedió a robarle un beso a su alumno, este estaba con sus mejillas coloradas.

Como saboreaba aquello labios jóvenes y puros.

Traspasaron sus salivas, tocaron sus lenguas.

Luego la marioneta se detuvo.

-Levántate Deidara. –Dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿Eh, porque? –Aun estaba en suelo.

-Vamos a jugar. –Contesto con una sonrisa sádica.

-¿A jugar? –Pregunto sin entender nada. –Estamos grandes para eso, un.

-No a ese tipos de juego. Levántate. –Ordeno Sasori y su pupilo accedió a ponerse de pie. –Sígueme.

En la mente del rubio pasaban mil preguntas, no entendía lo que tenía planeado su Danna.

El pelirrojo camino hasta la muralla de la cueva e hizo que Deidara se colocara en ella pero separado de unos poco centímetros. Acto seguido, Sasori le pidió que estirara las manos hacia él, utilizo sus hilos chakras para amarrar todas sus extremidades.

Todas.

El amante de la arcilla se encontraba perplejo. Le preguntaba y le preguntaba de qué se trataba ese juego. Sasori no le contesto.

Luego el ojimiel se separo unos centímetros e hizo amarrar cada hilo en un kunais y luego las lanzo a cada extremo de la cueva. En resumen… Deidara quedo en una posición de la obra… Hombre de Vitruvio de Leonardo Da Vinci, pero cabe mencionar de que el rubio no tiene cuatro brazos y piernas. Solo quedo abierto.

-¡Danna sáqueme de aquí! –

-No, yo quiero jugar. –

-¡Para mí esto no es un juego! –Seguía reclamando e intento salir de esas amarras.

Sasori se acercaba él, estaban a la misma altura.

-Juguemos Deidara, soy tu Danna. –Dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro del rubio.

-Demo a mi no me gusta esto, un. –

-Demo te va gustar. –

Sin decir más, este accede a besar al joven amarrado. Deidara había olvidado completamente el estar sujetado a esos hilos, parece que de verdad le está gustando el jueguito. Aun seguían besándose, si… el rubio los respondía.

La mano de Sasori se deslizaba por el cuerpo de su alumno, bajando suavemente hasta llegar al final del torso. Desde ahí le subió un poco la pollera que traía, metió su mano dentro y comenzó a acariciar ese suave y bien formado tórax. Al rubio le daba un poco de cosquillas pero tenía que aguantarlas, y solo se dedicaba a ser besado por su maestro del arte eterno. Cada tocada le producía algo, ese algo era placer.

Se dedico a tocar las tetillas de él con sus dedos, y comenzó a acariciarlos en movimientos circulares.

Separo sus labios de los de Deidara.

Recorrió su cuello con sus finos labios, lo saboreaba.

-Ah… ah…. –Gemía el rubio atado.

Cada toque en su cuello era un orgasmo por parte del ojiazul.

Sasori intentaba amarrarle el cabello con su mano disponible ya que estorba los besos de él en el sabroso cuello. En él, deslizaba su lengua mientras que su mano aun tocaba el torso del joven.

Dejo su cuello en paz y le levanto la pollera para poder besar su cuerpo. La mano de Sasori dejo el cabello tranquilo y procedió a acariciar el torso con sus dos manos mientras lo besaba gradualmente.

¿Cómo es que sus besos eran tan suaves y delicados?

¿Cómo una marioneta puede hacer eso?

¿Cómo puede sentir?

Deidara no entendía eso y decidió disfrutar su anhelado momento.

El pelirrojo comenzó a besar las tetillas del rubio. Eran rápidas pero sutiles a la vez. En eso… una de sus manos comenzó a deslizarse hasta llegar al pantalón, lo cual lo desabrocho. Su mano entro, entro por su ropa interior y comenzó a tocar el miembro del menor.

-Ah… ah… Danna… ahí no…. –

¿No? Pero si el rubio estaba más excitado que su maestro.

Obviamente que el ojimiel no le hizo caso, siguió con su misión. Sus manos decidieron bajarle el pantalón junto con su ropa interior. Él aun besaba en el cuerpo de Deidara. Sus labios se deslizaban por su formado torso bajando de apoco.

Llego a su destino.

Primero acaricio de arriba hacia abajo el miembro del joven rubio, había comenzado lento pero decidió aumentar un poco la velocidad. Al ver que ya estaba listo procedió a saborearlo.

-D-Danna… ah…. –

Su juego era entretenido.

Tener amarrado a Deidara no lo hacía cualquiera… y no todos los días.

El rubio podía sentir como su miembro entraba y salía de la boca de su maestro, sin detenerse. Era algo placentero.

Los ojos del joven se mantenían cerrados para poder sentir sus caricias.

Entraba y salía, eran los movimientos de este. Las manos de la marioneta tocaban su torso mientras seguía con su acto de erotismo para excitar a su amado pupilo.

Unas de las manos se dedico a acariciar el trasero de Deidara en movimientos circulares.

El cielo ya estaba oscuro… con algunas nubes.

El frio parecía que ya había pasado.

Por alguna razón.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Levante mis parpados y lo primero que vi fue su ojo color sangre.

-¿Y? –Pregunto él.

-Creo que… aun no. –Le contesto un poco apenada. –No es solo mi pasado, sino que también… bueno… la primera vez es importante.

-¿Y no soy importante para ti? –

-Sí pero… yo… tú y yo… solo llevamos como tres días. Además yo voy a regresar a mi hogar tarde o temprano. –

-¿No es tas preparada? –

-No, pero aun te quiero. Cuando este lista te lo hare saber. ¿Sí? –

-Como quieras. –Luego se puso de pie y me ayudo a levantarme.

-Tobi… eres un caballero. –Le dije con una leve sonrisa.

-Claro, tengo mis años de experiencia. –Me contesto colocándose en su máscara.

-¿Qué? Tú… has tenido…. –Pregunte extrañada. ¿Madara tuvo amores?

-Hai. ¿Algo malo en eso? –

-¿Hijos… tienes hijos? –

-No. ¿Qué clase de preguntas son esas? –

-_Ese Masashi._ –Dijo mi mentecita. –Ninguna… solo curiosidad.

-Volvamos. –Me dijo con su vocecita. -¡Pero sería mejor así!

-¿Así que? –Pregunte… pero no me respondió ya que una vez más me llevo como un perro.

Ya esto se volvía de costumbre.

Hizo una carrera de aquí hasta cueva.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**¡Toc-Toc!**_

La chica peliazul se destapa de su cama y camina hacia la puerta para ver quién era el que estaba detrás de esta.

Abre.

-¿Pain, que a eses a esta hora? –Pregunto Konan.

-Vine a darte las buenas noches y… te traje esto. –Contesto el pelinaranjo mientras que su mano sostenía una rosa blanca como la nieve.

-Arigato. –Dijo aceptando aquel detalle.

-Bueno… Oyasuminasai. –Con esto último decidió irse, pero algo lo detuvo. En su hombro de apoyaba una delicada mano que provenía de la chica origami. – ¿Sucede algo?

-Nada. –Contesto ella y luego sus labios se acercan al rostro del líder, ellos se posaron en su piel tersa, cerca de sus labios pero no llego a tocarlos. Luego se separo. –Oyasuminasai y gracias por el presente.

-Fue un placer. Adiós. –Luego desapareció en el camino.

Konan cerró la puerta y regreso a su cama.

Mientras Pain se dirigía a su dormitorio, una pareja muy especial y rara se encontraba discutiendo en su propia habitación… en la habitación del tesorero.

-¡Joder, Kakuzu! ¡Tengo ganas! –Grito el jashinista.

-Yo no. –Contesto tranquilo. –Y vete de aquí que quiero dormir.

-Kakuzu no seas así. –Siguió rogándole a Kakuzu. –Por Jashin-sama tengo ganas.

-Anda al baño, te miras al espejo y te tocas. –

-No es gracioso. –

-Entonces vete, ya te dije que no quiero. –

-¡Estas igual que las mujeres! ¡Eres un maricon o que! ¡Se supone que tú eres el seme! –

-Eso no justifica nada. –

-¡Muy bien! ¡Esto va hacer por las malas! –Grito de furia y le abalanzo sobre su viejo avaro.

-¡Detente Hidan! ¡Te lo ordeno! ¡Hidan! –Gritaba mientras trataba de arrancar de su pesadilla. Pero el peliblanco… le hacía de todo para que se excitara.

-

-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya habíamos llegado a la entrada de la cueva. Tobi me dejo de pie en suelo. Luego entramos.

En la sala me había preguntado si tenía hambre, le conteste con un _"no"_. Él tampoco quiso comer algo, y decidimos ir directo a nuestro cuarto.

Subimos las escaleras, al caminar por el pasillo escuchamos unos ruidos extraños, eran como si alguien se quejaba.

Sin darme cuenta Tobi tapa mis oídos con sus manos para oír eso.

La puerta la tuve que abrir yo ya que él estaba ocupado. Entramos.

-Necesito que salgas o date la vuelta para cambiarme. –Le dije mientras sacaba mi pijama.

-iie, quiero verte. –Dijo con tono picaron.

-Estoy hablando enserio. –Me voltee a verlo directamente al ojo. Estaba sin la máscara.

-Yo también. –

-Date la vuelta, no te volveré a repetir. –Le advertí un poco enojada.

-Bueno…. –Dijo y se dio media vuelta.

Tuve que cambiarme rápido para que no se vuelta y me vea desprevenida.

¿Agh, porque a mí?

-¿Ya? –Pregunto él.

-Hai. –Le respondí lista. –

-Te pusiste el de la otra vez. –Menciono el Uchiha. –Cuando había luna llena.

-Mjm. –Le conteste acertando con la cabeza. –Oye… ¿tú no te vas a cambiar?

-Lo único que tengo que hacer es…. –No quiso terminar la oración. Yo no entendía porque.

Con sus manos agarro su polleron y la subió para quitársela.

-_Oh santo cielo. _–Pensé un poco acalorada y con un leve rubor.

Una vez más mis hormonas estaban jugando al arroz con leche.

Madara se había quitado la ropa de su torso y procedió ir a su pantalón.

Yo ya no podía más.

¿Qué intentaba este tipo? ¡¿Seducirme?! ¡¿Pero si ya le dije que no?!

¡Oh Jashin! ¡Por Kami! ¡Los Padrinos Mágico!

¡Este tipo está loco!

-Es mejor así. –Me dijo saliéndome de mi mundo. Había quedado en ropa interior… unos bóxer.

-C-co… ¿Cómo se te ocurre estar así al frente de una niña? –

-Como no quisiste "eso" vamos a jugar. –Me dijo mientras se me acercaba.

-¿Jugar? Espera no te me acerques…. ¡Quieto! –Trataba de tranquilizar las pasiones pero no había caso. Es un hombre y los hombres son… bueno… calientes.

Se acerco a mí y con sus manos las poso en mi cintura. Mi cuerpo se dirigió al suyo.

-Contigo me siento extraño. –

Sus labios se posaron en los míos, cada movimiento era delicado, no iba deprisa. Lleve mis brazos a su cuello.

Quizás sea una chica afortunada.

Cada rose con nuestros labios eran intensos, él se agitaba un poco y yo también. Igual juntábamos nuestras lenguas.

Por falte de aire decidí separarme de sus labios.

-Pareces un pervertido. –Le dije.

-No lo parezco, los soy. –

-_Si supiera lo pervertido que es en los fic con Deidara. _–Hablo mi mentecita y luego me reí un poco.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso? –

-Es que es tus fic siempre sales de pervertido…. Oh oh… ups. –Se me escapo el pensamiento ahora va querer que le explique todo o usara su sharingan en mí.

-¿Fic? ¿Tengo que ver yo con eso? –

-Nada. –

-No me hagas hacer algo malo. –

-Am… bueno… son…. –Trataba de buscar algo que no sea Yaoi. –Son historias creadas por fans y la mayoría de las veces sales como un pervertido. –

-Supongo que con mujeres. –

-O si claro, por supuesto. –

El del ojo carmesí me sonrió de lado, volvió a besarme pero esta vez aumento el ritmo.

Me acercó más a su cuerpo, rodeaba más su cuello con mis brazos.

Mis labios eran mordidos con sutilidad, yo también quería hacerlo pero me daba cosa quizás lo dejaría desangrando.

Su cuerpo semidesnudo.

Me hiso caminar hasta su cama y luego me recostó en ella.

Nos cubrimos con las suaves sabanas.

-_Me gusta que me hagan satisfacer_. –Pensó el poseedor del sharingan. –_Espero que no se me… espero que no, tengo que tener control en mi._

Él sobre mi cuerpo y yo debajo.

Cada vez me besaba mas y mas. Sus manos recorrían cada parte mi ser, pero no a mis partes intimas.

Mi pierna estaban siendo acaricias por sus manos, de arriba hacia abajo, una y otra vez. Mientras yo tocaba su bien formado cuerpo específicamente su espalda. Luego su boca bajo a mi cuello dando pequeños toques con sus labios que al final fueron besos.

No me cabe duda. Es un pervertido.

No es raro a mi edad sentir esto, las hormonas hacen lo suyo.

Mientras saboreaba mi cuello, tomo mis manos y las levanto… las acorraló en el respaldo de la cama. Me sostuvo así todo el tiempo.

Sus besos se iban deslizando por mi cuello, recorrían en línea recta hasta mi ombligo.

-Ah… ah…. –Gemía un poco.

Unos de los brazos de Madara o Tobi… realmente no se con quien estaba, pero uno de esos brazos me subió un poco la pollera que traía puesta hasta tapar mis pechos, solo descubrió mi estomago. Luego regreso su mano a la mía que estaba en el respaldo. Comenzó a besar mi piel delicadamente acompañado de leves mordiscos.

-Hehehe… me haces cosquillas… hahaha…. –Me ría un poco por los toques que daba en mi pancita.

-¿En serio? –Me pregunto un poco extrañado.

-Hai…. –

Su cuerpo subió a mí a besarme en mis labios, unos tres besos recibí de él y luego fueron intensos.

Yo quería hacer algo productivo…

… algo productivo de tomar algo de iniciativa.

Detuve a Madara, muy extrañado me miraba. Le sonreí. Quise poseer por unos instantes su cuerpo, sin decir mas… lo di vuelta haciendo que este quedara abajo y yo por supuesto quedando arriba.

-Vaya, nunca me imagine eso de ti. –Dijo él, totalmente despeinado más de lo que esta.

-Tengo lo mío. –

Procedí a besarlo lentamente, pero él quería más rápido, no le hice caso. Seguí con lo mío.

De su boca pase a su cuello, ahora era mi turno de recorrer su cuerpo.

Lo besaba y lo besaba mientras yo mantenía mis ojos cerrados, lo único que puedo oír son sus masculinos orgasmos. Me deslice de su cuello y recorrí todo su torso, lo saboreaba sin parar. También lo acariciaba con mis manos.

Posaba mis labios en sus diminutos pechos.

Algo ocurrió.

-Suficiente, ven aquí. –Me dijo Uchiha que me tomo por la cintura y me volteó en la cama.

Volvimos a nuestras posiciones de antes.

Él arriba y yo abajo.

Ahora fue más… más… apasionado… salvaje…

Aumentaba el ritmo mientras me besaba, casi no podía respirar. Durante eso tocaba mi pierna con rapidez. Despejó un poco mis labios pero solo unos segundos, luego volvió.

Su lengua pasaba a mi boca, yo también lo hacía por supuesto.

Más ritmo.

-Aiko…. –Se había separado de mi boca.

-¿Que….? –Pregunte un poco agitado.

-Déjame tocarte. –

-¿Ah? Estas loc…. –

-Solo te quiero tocar, no hare nada malo. –

-Pero es que yo… no…. –

-Confía en mi… sé que es difícil, pero iré a ese punto. –

¡Qué hago, que hago, que hago!

¡¿Por qué tuve que venir a este lugar?!

¡Debí haber deseado ir donde Bob Esponja!

-Tengo que tocarte, Tobi te lo pide. –Me decía Madara. –No aguanto más.

-¿No me harás nada… sobre "eso"? –

-Nada. Solo quiero tocar tu cuerpo entero. –

-Si haces algo que no quiero voy a gritar. –

-Esta bien. ¿Y tú respuesta? –

-H-hai…. –

-

-

-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amarrado aun por los hilos de chakra creados por su compañero.

El pelirrojo lo manejaba como a una de sus marionetas, hacia mover sus extremidades como a él le apetecía.

El rubio ya no estaba en la posición anterior, pero aun era manejado por él.

Pero… eso no iba a durar mucho. Sasori prefirió dejar libre a su ojiazul, quería saber que era capaz de hacer ahora que está libre…

… Deidara.

Las caricias eran muy subidas de tono, bastantes.

Cuerpos completamente desnudos.

Pero en Sasori… no era algo muy bonito que digamos, lo único con lo que pudo sorprender, es que su…

… miembro tiene el mismo material que una marioneta.

Al rubio no le sorprende mucho ya que lo había visto una y un millón de veces; acostumbrado a tocarlo y sentirlo.

Constantes movimientos hacia Sasori dentro de su alumno, estaban en la posición del cuarenta y dos. El pelirrojo se mantenía de pie mientras que Deidara era el de cuatro patas.

El frio ya no existía, pero el cielo estaba completamente nublado y en la cueva no se visualizaba nada. Pero se puede escuchar perfectamente los lamentos de alguien o en este caso de una persona y una marioneta viviente con la mente un poco retorcida. Aquellos lamentos eran solo placer, excitación por parte de los dos.

Una de las manos del ojimiel sujetaban el cabello del menor, la otra tocaba su cuerpo mientras trabaja en su tarea de hombre.

Sus ojos cerrados. Ellos los mantenían así, pues en las nubes se querían sentir.

El miembro del pelirrojo penetraba a su compañero sin detenerse. Cada vez más se a sujetaba de la cabellera rubia de Deidara, este hacia su cabeza hacia atrás por los tirones que estos a la vez eran placenteros.

Los cuerpos se movían adelante y atrás; adelante y atrás.

Uno lleva el ritmo y el otro solo se deja manejar.

Ya estaban sudorosos.

Cada gota de transpiración los hacía verse exquisitos.

La parte trasera de Deidara chocaba constantemente con la zona delantera de su Danna.

-Ah… D-Danna… no puedo… ah… más… ah, ah… me duelen… agh… las rodillas… ah ah ah…. –

-Ya… ah… me queda poco… ah… ah…. –

Como lo habían dicho, la fantástica escena llegaba a su fin.

Sasori aumento más el ritmo para terminar pronto.

-

-Ah ah ah ah… voy…. –Advirtió el pelirrojo.

El ultimo orgasmo de escucho por toda la oscura cueva.

Deidara se dejo caer al suelo todo transpirado, su maestro hizo lo mismo pero cayendo encima de él.

-Sasori… no danna… ah… quítese de encima, un. –Dijo con agotamiento.

-Estoy cansado… no lo voy hacer. –

-¿Y cómo nos vamos a ir? –

-Nos vamos en dos horas más, así llegaremos antes del amanecer. –

-¿Cómo nos vamos a vestir? esta todo oscuro. –

-Déjate de hacer preguntas Deidara. –Agrego un poquiiito molesto. –Oye.

-¿Qué? –

-Dime una frase. –

-¿Una frase? –

-Hai, la que sea. –

-Am…. El arte es una explosión, un. –Dijo Deidara con su típica frase, ante lo dicho el pelirrojo se acerco al rostro del rubio lo más que pudo.

-El arte es eterno, solo quería escuchar tu "un". –Lo había dicho con una voz seductora. –Te has puesto rojo.

-Yo… yo no me puso rojo, un. –Estaba con sus mejillas coloradas.

Sasori se acerco un poco más para tocar los labios de Dei con los suyos. Lo beso tiernamente.

-Eres afeminado Deidara. –

El señor del arte efímero frunció un poco el ceño, en cambio el pelirrojo solo le sonrió.

* * *

_**Lunes, Julio.**_

Miraba por la ventana.

Observaba el día, de brazos cruzados.

Di un leve suspiro.

-Ya va a pasar. –Me dijo Tobi.

-Ya no me molesta eso, me siento bien. –Le conteste.

-¿Enserio no te molesta? –Pregunto acercándose.

Negué con la cabeza. –El día en que llovió me abrasaste y pude dormir contigo. –

-¿Aiko-chan está feliz? –

-Hai. Arigato gozaimasu. –

-No tienes que agradecer nada. Tobi es un buen chico. –

-Ahora me preocupa onii-chan… no voy a poder ir a dejarle comida. –

-De eso no te preocupes. Itachi-san se va a encargar de eso. –

-¿Lo estás diciendo en serio? –

-Hai. Tobi no miente. –

Lo mire feo.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto inocentemente.

-Haz mentido toda… olvídalo. –

_**¡Toc-toc!**_

-¡Adelante! –Grito Tobi al lado de mi oído.

-¡No grites que estoy al lado tuyo! –Le dije.

-Dejen de gritar los dos, tengo hablar contigo Aiko. –Me dijo el líder.

-¿Aquí? –

-Hai. –

-Entonces Tobi se va ir. –

-Tú te quedas. –Ordeno Pain.

Tomamos asiento en cada cama para poder conversar mientras que las nubes de afuera lloraban.

-Aiko… si te vas air tienes que hacer algo antes. –Dijo el pelinaranjo.

-¿Algo? –Pregunte.

-Si te vas…. –

-Voy a quedar solo. –Agrego Tobi.

Ninguno de los dos le tomamos atención.

-Si te vas, alteraras la historia. –

-No entiendo. –

-Reviviste a Sasori, la historia de alterara, supongo que la que conoces la marioneta nunca revivió. ¿No es así? –

En ese momento me coloque un poco triste por… Deidara.

-Quiere que lo desaparezca. –

-Sí, se que te va a costar mucho y mas por Deidara. –

-Tiene razón en que se va alterar la historia…. –Agregue con una mirada de tristeza. –Va ser difícil.

-Eso era todo lo que tenía que decir… A… tu hermano está bien. –Menciono mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-Lo sé… Itachi está a cargo de él. –

-¡Líder! –No es necesario decir quién grito.

-¿Qué? –

-Nada. –

-Eres infantil Madara. –Con último dicho por el Pain salió de la habitación.

-Yo tango que hacer algo. – Mencione.

-¿Algo? –Pregunto aun siendo Tobi.

-Tengo que buscar mi katana, a lo mejor la tiene Kisame. –Ya iba caminando hacia la puerta. – Si quieres quédate aquí.

-Ve, Tobi se queda. –

Luego me fui.

-_Asique la marioneta se va. ¿Por qué estoy tan feliz? Algo raro me está pasando. –_Se dijo el Uchiha.

Me dirigí al dormitorio de Kisame, golpee en su puerta. Abrio.

Le pregunte si había tomado mi katana y me dijo si, la había tomado y no me le regresaría por órdenes de onii-chan e Itachi.

El azul me vio que estaba triste.

Me dijo que esperara unos segundos, observe como buscaba algo, luego llego a mí y me regalo un sable.

Bueno lo acepte.

Al rato me dirigí a hablar con Deidara, espero que no se encuentre Sasori.

_**¡Toc-Toc!**_

-¿Quién? –Pregunto desde el dormitorio.

-Aiko… ¿Puedo pasar? –

-Hai. –

Entre.

Deidara estaba solo.

-Tengo que hablar contigo Dei. –Le dije mientras me sentaba en una de las camas.

-¿Qué cosa? –

-Es sobre… Sasori. –

-¿Le paso algo? –

-No. Dei-kun… tienes que comprender esto, es para mejor. –

-Habla claro, no te entiendo, un. –

-Dei… antes de que me vaya de este lugar… tengo que… mierda. –

-Habla de una buena vez. –

-Lo lamento mucho Dei-kun pero tengo que regresar a Sasori donde pertenece. –

-¿Adonde pertenece él? –

-… Al cielo. _O al infierno_. –

-¿Qué? –

-Pain me dio la orden y tiene mucha razón, voy alterar la historia. –

-¡No se dé que estás hablando sobre la historia, pero no voy a dejar que eso suceda! –

-Dei…. –

-¡Dije que no! –

-Deidara no soy de esta dimensión. –

-¿Ah? –

-Vengo de otro lugar con onii-chan, es mundo distinto al de ustedes. –Dije con un poco de tristeza tratando de convencer al artista. –Todos ustedes son ficticios. Sasori murió y nunca más regreso, por esa razón tengo que… no puedo alterar la historia… Deidara… gomen nasai.

-No es cierto. –

-Deidara… Sasori no debe saber nada de esto. –

-¿Cuándo te vas? –

-Aun no lo sé, pero creo que esta semana ya que se me acaban las vacaciones de invierno. –

Se mantuvo un aire en silencio.

-No le diré nada a Sasori no danna, un. –

-Dei…. –

En eso se abre la puerta, se deja ver Sasori.

-Deidara necesito que me acompañes. –

-¿Para qué Danna? –

-Hola Aiko. –Me saludo Sasori.

-Hola. –

-Necesito que me ayudes arreglar el desastre que hizo Kisame en el baño. –

-¿De nuevo, un? –

-Sí… acompáñame. –

-Voy. –Dijo cuando se puso de pie. –Gracias por avisar Aiko, un.

-Si… am… esperen yo también tengo que salir de aquí. –

Luego los dos artistas fueron al baño arreglar algo que tenía que ver con Kisame, por mi parte me fui directo a mi habitación.

Abrí la puerta y entre.

Aun seguía lloviendo.

-¿Cómo te fue? –Me pregunto Tobi.

-Bien. –Le conteste mientras me sentaba a su lado.

-¿Qué llevas ahí?-

-¿Esto? –Dije. Sostenía el sable que tenía en mi mano. –Kisame me dijo que la katana no me la iba a devolver por lo que había hecho con anterioridad, así que… me vio un poco triste y me regalo esta. –Le regale una sonrisa.

-¿Tanto se demoro Aiko-chan en traer eso? –

-Es que pase hablar con Deidara. –

-¿Qué estuviste haciendo con Deidara? –Dijo con su voz cambiante, y su tono no era bueno.

-Nada, solo conversaba con él. –

-¿De qué estaban conversando? –Pregunto una vez más, el ambiente se volvía tenso.

-De… ¿Hey, que paso contigo? ¿No me digas que estas celoso? –

Al escuchar esto Uchiha, con su mano fue directo al cuello de la joven, haciendo que esta quede estirada en su cama.

-¿Qué estuviste haciendo con Deidara? –

-Lo que… me… pidió Pain…. –Trataba de hablar pero me era casi imposible, se me iba el aire.

-¿Lo de desaparecer a Sasori? –

-Hai… no puedo respirar. –

Luego Madara me soltó y rápidamente salí de esa cama y me dirigí a la mía.

-Esto que te quede bien claro. –Me decía mientras caminaba hacia a mí. –No quiero verte cerca de Deidara. ¿Entendido?

Tenía temor. –S-sí. –

Se alejo de mí y caminó hacia la puerta del dormitorio.

Salió.

Quede con miedo.

¿Por qué hizo?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Lo mismo te dijo. –Hablo Itachi.

-A si es. –Dijo Kenko. –Madara me dijo lo mismo.

-¿Te dicho algo ella sobre si… ya reacciono? –

-Solo me dijo que nos iremos pronto… y agrego que es una promesa. –

-Por lo menos está reaccionando. –

-¿Cómo la viste hoy? –

-Está bien, ya no le afecta la lluvia. –

Suspiro de alivio. –Que bueno, ya me estaba preocupando. –

-Tobi le hizo bien. –

-Itachi…. –

-Dime. –

-Cuídala bien, no sé porque pero… tengo un leve mal presentimiento. –

-¿Leve? –

-Lo sé… es raro. Pero cuídala. –

-Sí. Ya es hora de irme, quizás Aiko venga mañana. –

-Eso espero. Adiós. –

-Adiós. –

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El cielo se había oscurecido y aun no dejaba de llover.

Después de lo ocurrido con Madara no nos dirigimos ninguna palabra.

Era hora de dormir.

-Oyasuminasai. –Me dijo Tobi que estaba acostado en su cama.

-……. –No le conteste, yo estaba dada vuelta para no mirarlo.

-Oyasuminasai dije. –

-……. –

-Contesta o…. –

-Oyasuminasai. –Le respondí para que se callara.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Danna…. –Dijo Deidara en su cama.

-Dime. –Agrego Sasori que también estaba en su cama.

-¿Puedo dormir con usted? –

-¿Ah? ¿Y qué se debe eso? –

-¿Puedo o no? –

-….. Bueno, ven. –

El rubio salió de su cama y se abalanzo a la de su Danna.

-¿Qué te pasa? Actúas como un niño chico. –

-Lo quiero mucho Sasori no danna, un. –

-Es tas… raro. –

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

-

Me levante de la cama, tengo un poco de sed. Di varios pasos hasta llegar a la puerta.

Sorpresa para mí.

La puerta estaba con llave.

¿Por qué Tobi?

La lluvia no ha cesado.

-¿Adónde vas? –Pregunto con su voz… cerca de mí.

-Solo quiero tomar agua. –

-¿No será para ver a Deidara? –

-Tengo sed. –

-A la cama ahora. –

-Quiero tomar agua. –

-Abres la puta ventana y de ahí bebes. –

En fruncí el ceño con algo de lagrimas y me fui acostar. Me tape entera. Coloque mi rostro en la almohada y comencé a derramar lagrimas.

Madara aun seguía de pie.

Pasaron unos segundos y camino directo a mi cama.

-Levántate. –Me ordeno.

-iie…. –Conteste apenas porque estaba llorando.

-Si no te levantas lo hare por la fuerza. –

Estaba a punto de tocarme para que me levantara, pero yo no quería que me tocara, entonces yo me levante primero y me deslice hacia la pared.

-No me toques. –Le dije.

-Escucha. –

-No… déjame… quiero dormir. –

-Gomen…. –Dijo cuando intento acariciar mi rostro, pero yo impedí corriendo mi cara.

Lo mire con resentimiento.

-No sé qué pasa, lo único que si estoy concuerdo, es que no estoy celoso. –

-Dame una razón por todo esto. –

-No entiendo lo que pasa, estoy confundido pero no se conque. –Se argumentaba Uchiha. –Todo esto tiene algo que ver con Deidara pero no se qué cosa es. Aiko… mírame.

-Si lo hago puedo caer en tus genjutsus. –

-No lo voy hacer. –Me dijo, luego levante mi vista hacia él. –Aiko, Niki o como te llames. Eres una niña dulce, tierna, un poco terca, con algunos problemas e inocente; quizás contigo he cambiado un poco, me he puesto más bipolar, más alegre, no tengo idea, pero a lo mejor estoy loco ahora. No voy a volver acerté daño. Aiko… yo de verdad te quiero. Y no llores.

Que en silencio absoluto.

Seco mis lágrimas con su mano.

Se me acerco de apoco con algo de nerviosismo. Solo quería tocar mis labios.

Al estar cerca, cierro mis ojos miel.

Juntamos los labios pero luego se separo de ellos. Los toco por un segundo.

-Anda acostarte. –Le dije.

-¿No vas a tomar agua? –

-Ya no tengo sed. –

-¿Me vas a perdonar? –

-Cuando sea de mañana te daré mi respuesta. –Respondí. –Ahora quiero dormir.

Por último regreso a su cama.

Yo me volvía acostar, al taparme, miles de pensamientos llegaron a mí.

Madara se me había de declarado.

¿Qué tiene que ver Deidara en todo esto?

¿Por qué él?

¿Si no son celos, entonces qué?

¿De que esta confundido?

¿Acaso él esta…? No, es imposible, eso solo pasa en imaginaciones yaoistas.

¿Y si es así? ¿Qué voy hacer?

Solo espero que no sea eso.

* * *

_**¡Ta, ta, ta, tan! ¿Y… como estuvo el capi?**_

_**¿Estuvo más largo? ¿Sí? ¡Genial!**_

_**Espero que el yaoi haya sido de su agrado porque en algunas partes quede en blanco. XD pero luego reaccione un poquito. **_

_**Algunas escenas me paso a mi… sip… ^_^ las utilice un poquito. Otras de telecebollas. Ja!**_

_**Me despido hasta el próximo capi.**_

_**No olviden dejar reviews.**_

_**Saludos a todos.**_

_**Como me quiero. :D**_

_**-Annii-**_


	13. XIII

¡AHORA SI QUE ME INSPIRE!  (Con algo de dolor de cabeza)

_**Disclaimer: Los Payasos del circo de Konoha no me pertenecen son de Kishi-kishi, y si fueran míos… Zetsu tendría admiradoras.**_

_**Advertencia: LEMON! XD (no es tan fuerte)**_

_Las estrellas..._

* * *

**Maldito Mundo**

XIII

_**Martes, Julio.**_

Aun sigo pensado en que si voy a poder perdonar a Madara me es difícil, a pesar de que lo ame demasiado. Su comportamiento ha estado bien raro últimamente, hasta el momento no ha pronunciado el nombre de Deidara.

En la mañana solo me desperté y ahí estaba él, mirándome fijamente como un perro callejero, ni siquiera su ojo me pudo conmover. Solo tome mi ropa cosplay para alistarme, en eso él me da los buenos días, le tuve que responder para no ser ordinaria, desde ese lapso de tiempo no nos dirigimos ni la más mínima palabra; abrí la puerta y me dirigí a la dar una ducha.

No es un maravilloso día que digamos, solo me dedique a limpiar, cocinar, lo que debe hacer una sirvienta. Lo único fuera de lugar, era ver a onii-chan que aun estaba en la celda, mientras que estoy ahí tengo más deseo de volver a casa, pero cuando estoy con… Madara me hace latir el corazón a mil por horas, es como si se me saliera mi órgano de vida del pecho cayendo en él.

Por suerte la lluvia ya había cesado. Es increíble de cómo me he superado, a veces el amor ayuda cerrar heridas.

Siguiendo con mi día, también hubo algo inusual en mi, tenía que buscar alguna señal si realmente todo esto era por Deidara, cada vez que el rubio le sonreía a Sasori, sin querer observe las manos de Tobi en formación de puño. No es bueno. Todo esto ocurrió en la sala mientras mirábamos la televisión. Quizás este confundido.

No puedo pensar necesito un consejo, pero de quien. A Itachi no le puedo contar aun que lo quiera demasiado, porque si se entera que tengo una relación con Madara, me dar un sermón del tamaño de la biblia; si voy son onii-chan… es lo mismo; Konan… puede ser, pero si le digo seguramente después va ir donde Pain y le contara todo; sigo con Deidara, bueno él sabe algo... pero es con Tobi, no le puedo contar que trato de ahorcarme se reiría de mi; Sasori… me da miedo… descartado. Y no se me ha olvidado los otros que me quedan, no les voy a pedir consejo a ellos ni aunque estuviera muerta.

Tengo que respirar.

Salgo de la cueva encaminándome sin dirección. Mis pies van pisando lo verde mientras me dejo llevar por brisa. Solo miro el suelo, estoy hundida en mis pensamientos. ¿Y si realmente le gustase Dei-kun? O peor aun… Puede ser bisexual.

No tengo nada en contra de eso, pero en este caso me involucra a mí. Y si él fuera homosexual me daría lo mismo, pero… ¡Estoy yo! ¡Jashin ilumíname! ¡Quiero una señal!

No sé donde me encuentro, lo único que veo es la vegetación verde que hay en lugar, puedo percibir el olor a humedad después de la lluvia. Busco un lugar que no esté tan húmedo para sentarme y pensar.

¡Bingo! Un lugar seco.

Solo doy unos pequeños pasos donde el aquel diminuto sitio. Luego me acomodo un poco, levanto mi vista al cielo que está totalmente despejado pero con algo de atardecer. Tengo que pensar rápido ya que tengo que darle mi respuesta esta noche y no quiero quedarme hasta tarde acá afuera me pueden atacar… ¿Akatsuki?

Por mientras reflexiono.

-

-

-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Observa el techo tendido en su cama sin dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido en aquella noche. Le había dicho que su respuesta se la daría este día, pero no ha pasado nada, nada de palabras. A pesar de tener un gran historial de conquistas esta era la peor… peor no, era complicada. No se permitía enamorarse ya que es el que lleva el control de su organización, y no podía despistarse de sus planes malignos, pero cuando esta con ella se olvida de todo, dejándose llevar por su inocente cuerpo que lo vuelve cada vez más loco de deseo. Ya la había tocado, sin embargo, sentía que aun no era el tiempo de tener "eso".

¿Qué pasaría si le dijera que NO lo perdona?

La culpa era de él mismo, y no por haberle dicho que estaba confundido con su "senpai", lo malo fue haberla tomado del cuello y a punto de matarla.

-_Voy a tener que preguntar algún consejo de disculpa, pero a quien._ –Meditaba el Uchiha. –_A pesar de mis años de experiencias no tengo respuestas._ –Luego se levanta de la cama y camina hacia puerta. Sale; ve a su "senpai" en el pasillo. –_Deidara… quizás el sabrá… voy a tener que inventar algo tonto._

-¿Y tú que estas mirando tengo algo en la cara o que, un? –Lo miraba de poca cosa.

-¿Senpai puedo hablar con usted? –

-Si es algo de tus tonterías olvídalo, un. –

-No… no es eso es que… un amigo tiene un problema de amor. –

-¿Tú tienes amigos? –Pregunto asombrado por aquella… estupidez.

-Hai senpai. –

-Pero tú eres su amigo, tú tienes que darle el consejo, un. –

-Lo que sucede senpai es que no se me ocurre ninguno. –Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

El rubio suspira de _"que tonto"_ –Que te parece si hablamos en tú cuarto, un. –

-¡Si senpai! –Grito Tobi muy contento y también Madara ya que alguien le dará un consejo… y de un subordinado. Una vergüenza para él.

Entraron al dormitorio y cada uno se acomodo en camas distintas.

-Bueno Tobi… cuéntame el problema de tú amigo, un. –Dijo en brazos cruzados.

-Vera Deidara-senpai… mi amigo tiene un gran problema y no sabe como remediarlo. –Y ahí iba el chico con problemas de amor. –Mi amigo…

-¿Cuál es el nombre de tú amigo? –

-_Nombre… nombre…._ –Pensaba Tobi. –Se llama Ichiro.

-Bien, sigue contándome, un. –

-Como iba diciendo, Ichiro tiene una novia, él se peleo con ella porque le levanto la mano sin querer y ahora ella no sabe si perdonarlo, su novia quedo con algo de miedo; ya ni siquiera se hablan. ¿Qué puede hacer senpai? –Había terminado de contar el problema de amor, mientras el rubio lo escuchaba atentamente con ojos cerrados. -¿Senpai?

-Tobi… Ichiro… ¿Cómo es eso que le levanto la mano sin querer? –

-No se… él solo me dijo eso. –

-Tú amigo tiene un gran problema. –Decía aun con los ojos cerrados. –Ninguna mujer soportaría eso pero… si ella lo ama de verdad lo va a perdonar, un.

-¿De verdad? –

-Aun así… hay otra opción. –Esto lo dijo seriamente. –Aunque lo ame demasiado no lo perdonaría, no se dejaría ser maltratada. Pensaría en ella misma.

-Uhm…. –Dijo sin esperanza.

-Puede prometerle algunas cosas o llevarla a cenar, cosas románticas. Pero… no si lo perdonaría, un. –Dijo pensativo. –Las mujeres complicadas, un.

-Ichiro va tener muchos problemas, él la ama. –

-Lo único que puedo decirte, que le dé cosas románticas, quizás no funcionen, es lo único que se me ocurre, un. –Terminado esto mira a su alrededor. -¿Dónde está Aiko?

-Ella salió a tomar aire. –Contesto Tobi. –Deidara-senpai, arigato gozaimsu.

-De nada, espero que le vaya bien a Ichiro, un. –Luego se levanto de la cama y salió de la habitación.

-

-

-

_**Más tarde…**_

-¿Vas a cenar Aiko? –Pregunto Pain mientras que todos cenaban.

-No gracias, no tengo hambre. –Con lo ultimo dicho se dirigió a subir al dormitorio.

Cerré la puerta de la habitación, acto seguido me quite la ropa de servidumbre y procedí a colocarme el pijama.

-

-

Madara ya estaba en conmigo en el cuarto esperando mi respuesta.

Me encontraba un poco nerviosa, pues claro… estoy al frente de él, los dos estamos sentados en su cama.

-_Vamos a ver si los consejos de Deidara funcionan._ –Pensó el "ciclope". –Aiko….

-Perdonado. –Lo interrumpí cabizbajo.

-¿Qué? –

-Lo que oíste. Me fue muy difícil. –

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-_Si ella lo ama de verdad lo va a perdonar, un. –Dijo Deidara._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-No sé lo que te pasa con Deidara, ni tampoco quiero saberlo, pero no significa que yo… este contigo. –

-¿Por qué no quieres estar conmigo? –

-Estas confundido entre mi y él. –

-No estoy confundido. –

-Demuéstramelo. –Levanto la mirada.

-Mañana, mañana en la noche te daré una sorpresa que nunca olvidaras. –Contesto Uchiha. –A las siete te quiero ver bonita, ya que saldremos y te llevare a un lugar muy especial.

-Espero que así sea. –Me levante de su cama y camine hacia la mía, luego me acosté.

-_Mañana vas a ver las estrellas._ –Dijo su mente mientras hacia el mismo procedimiento que la chica.

* * *

_**Miércoles, Julio.**_

Me encuentro sumamente nerviosa por lo de anoche. ¿Una sorpresa? Que me tendrá preparado. Bueno tengo que dejar en pensar en eso, aun faltan cinco horas.

No puedo hacer bien el almuerzo: se me cayó la sal al piso, el puré de papas me quedo sopa, se me quemo el pollo en el horno. ¡Hoy no es mi día!

-Aiko estas demasiado tensa ¿Te encuentras bien? –Me pregunto Konan.

-Hoy no es mi día. –Le conteste sin ánimos.

-Deja eso, yo cocino. –Agrego ella. –Ve descansar.

-Arigato Konan. –Le agradecí y accedí a salir de la cocina, realmente estoy muy tensa, tengo que descansar.

Subía por las escaleras, nerviosamente.

Llego a mi habitación.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone estabas haciendo el almuerzo. –Me preguntó con la voz de Madara.

-Nada, no podía cocinar ya que estoy un poco nerviosa por… por…. –

-Hoy. –Me termino la frase y yo acerté. – ¿Ya sabes lo que te vas a poner hoy?

-iie. –

-Busca algo… si quieres yo te puedo ayudar. –Se puso de pie y camino hacia mí.

-No gracias, puedo hacerlo yo sola. –Le dije mientras nos mirábamos. Luego pase al lado suyo para ir a la cómoda a sacar algo de ropa, pero antes… pase a su lado, cuando yo quede atrás por unos pasos, él con su mano me dio una palmada en mi trasero. Voltee a mirarlo y el solo me dedico una sonrisa. Seguí mi camino con una ¿sonrisa? ¡Hormonas mal nacidas!

-Te voy ayudar igual. –Mencionó y el empezó a revisar todo lo que tengo de ropa. Desordenó todo mientras yo lo miraba como si fuera mi papá buscándole ropa a su hija.

Al rato… no encontró nada que le gustara.

Se supone que yo soy la que se va a vestir no él.

-Voy donde Konan. –

-Pero ella está cocinando por mí. –

-Uhm… voy a ir igual a su cuarto. –Dijo como líder… es el líder. –Espérame aquí. –Antes de irse apoyo su mano en mi cabellera y la removió. Luego se fue.

_**Veinte minutos después…**_

-¿Te gusto? –Me pregunto Madara que ya había traído la vestimenta de Konan.

-Bueno… esta todo bonito… pero la falda…. –Dijo mientras observaba esa linda ropa: bléiser color negro, pollera ajustada roja, mini falda de mezclilla, pantis y botas negras.

-La falda que. Yo veo todo bien. –

_**¡Toc-Toc!**_

-¡Almorzar! –Grito detrás de la puerta Kisame.

-¡Arigato por avisar Kisame-san! –Ese grito es de Tobi.

-Tobi… Si salgo con esta ropa contigo todos van a sospechar. –

-¿Y quien dijo que tú ibas salir de aquí vestida con eso? –Me dijo arqueando una ceja… su única ceja… olvídenlo. –Saldremos como todos los día pero tú te cambiaras afuera.

-¿Quieres que me cambie afuera mientras me miras? –

-Me gustaría que fuera así pero no. Te esconderás entre medio de unos arbustos. –

-Demo…. –

-Vasta de hablar hay que almorzar. –

Salimos del cuarto, bajamos las escaleras, luego caminamos al comedor a almorzar. Qué bueno que hay almuerzo rico, no me imagino que hubiese pasado si no apareciera Konan, estarían con dolor de estomago. Almorzamos tranquilamente.

-¿Dónde está Itachi? –Pregunte y sentí que algo me recorría el cuerpo pero no era nada bueno, es como si alguien me mirara feo.

-Fue a llevarle el almuerzo a tú onii-chan. –Me contesto Pain.

-Pero se suponía que yo tenía que hacerlo. –

-Konan me conto que estas algo tensa, quiero que descanses un rato. –

-Am…. –Desvié mi vista a la de la peliazul, ella me sonrió levemente. –Arigato. –Ella siguió en lo suyo.

Pasaban las malditas horas.

Después Tobi había dicho que saldría a pasear por ahí.

Estoy sumamente nerviosa. ¿Qué será esa sorpresa?

En fin. Me encuentro en mi cuarto mirando con mucho cuidado la ropa que robo Madara.

-Aaaiii (suspiro de amor) mi villano… ¿Qué dije? Eso no importa tengo que ver qué hora es. –Me dirijo a ver la hora en el reloj que esta sobre la cómoda. –Tengo que apurarme son las cinco… y conociéndome me voy a tardar un poco. –Luego cojo mi ropa con las manos y salgo del cuarto. Camino por el pasillo hasta el baño, doy unos golpecitos, nadie contesta y entro. Me baño nuevamente.

-

-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El buen chico ya había llegado de su misterioso paseo, se encontraba en su dormitorio buscando algo que ponerse. Él ya tenía todo calculado para su "sorpresa". Busco su ropa, se vistió de traje negro para Uchiha no era problema ya que se colocaba la capa encima y pasaba inadvertido.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahora me encuentro vistiéndome, me miro al espejo como me vería con esa ropa. Me veo bien, aunque debería amararme un poco el cabello, un tomate pequeño se vería perfecto. Luego me quito la ropa que me pondré… entre medio de los matorrales. Cuando ya me la había quitado, procedo a ponerme la común y corriente, luego me maquillo lo más suave posible no quiero estar como un payaso.

Al rato salgo del baño y me encuentro con Itachi, hablamos por unos segundos sobre onii-chan, me contó que me echa de menos, por supuesto que yo también. Después de eso camine a mi dormitorio, abro la puerta, entro y cierro.

-Son las seis y medias. –Me dijo Madara. -¿Si quieres nos vamos ahora?

-Como quieras, pero antes déjame amarrarme un poco el cabello. –Me dirigí al cajón a buscar algo para hacerme un pequeño tomate atrás de mi cabellera, hasta que lo encontré. Le pedí al buen chico que si me hiciera el tomate; acepto.

Él tomo mi ropa y la guardo dentro de su capa.

Mierda estoy nerviosa, no se a donde me llevara. A lo mejor a torturarme. Me encerrara de por vida. ¡Por kami!

Salimos como si nada del dormitorio, bajamos las escaleras, cuando estábamos abajo Tobi aviso que íbamos a pasear y a ver a los animales. Nadie le hiso caso. Luego salimos de la cueva.

Caminamos por el bosque durante… veinticinco minutos, en eso me pidió que me cambiara de ropa detrás de unos matorrales, también que iba a vigilar.

Trato de cambiarme lo más que pueda entre estos… arbustos. Es tan cómodo.

-

-

-¿Ya? –Pregunto con la voz de Tobi.

-H-hai. –Trataba de salir de los matorrales. Al salir quede con una pierna dentro de esta. –Estaría lista si me ayudaras a recuperar mi pierna.

-_Se ve linda_. –Pensó el enmascarado. –Voy. –Dijo Tobi cuando me ayudaba a sacar la pierna. Quede libre.

La ropa que traigo en mis manos se la entregue a él. Luego caminamos a no sé dónde. A medio camino sacó de su capa un pañuelo negro, yo quede extrañada ¿Qué intenta hacer este tipo? Me dijo que es necesario tapar mis ojos… es una orden. Después me vendó. Con los ojos ya tapados me indica la caminata tomándome de las manos con mucho cuidado. Ahora sí que me puse nerviosa. Mierda, adonde me lleva.

Escucho abrir una puerta, entramos de apoco y yo aun vendada. Cierra la puerta y me empiezo asustar, estoy helada. Estoy en un calabozo, me va torturar con su maldito ojo.

Toma mi mano. Mi corazón empieza a latir con fuerza. Me hace caminar. Mi mano tiembla. Luego me detiene, me dice que espere unos segundos pero que no me sacara la venda. Escucho como algo liviano cae al suelo seguido de otro ruido un poco más pesado que también cae. Siento como sus manos desamarra aquella tela, la deja caer de apoco.

-¿Q-que… que es todo esto? –Estaba, no, estoy totalmente sorprendida por lo que observaban mis ojos.

-La sorpresa. –Me dijo con una seductora que hasta se me ponía la piel de gallina. Acto seguido me abraso por detrás.

-¿Una… cama? –Eso es lo que estoy viendo, este tipo quiere…

-Adornadas con rosas rojas. –Contesto a mi oído. –Lindo verdad.

-_Esto no puede estar pasando, no, no, no, no. Me está reconquistando… malditas experiencias que tuvo en su puta vida. –_Hablo mi mente. –Creo que… yo digo… mejor regresemos ¿sí? –Voltee mi cabeza para mirarlo, y lo que me encontré no fueron precisamente su ojo. Su deliciosa boca.

-Yo digo que no, hay que terminar lo que empezamos. –En ese momento ya me quería desmayar. –Solo mírate, estas embobada observando mis labios.

-¡Q-que! ¡No! –Grite estúpidamente.

Dejo de abrazarme pero luego se paro al frente de mi, apoyo sus manos en mi cintura haciéndome caminar hacia atrás hasta chocar con una pared.

-Enserio… Tobi... Uchiha, vámonos ¿sí? Todo está bonito, ya lo vi ahora vámonos. –

-Mira tú alrededor, todo está oscuro, y debemos terminar lo que empezamos. –

-Hehehe…. –Mi risa tonta. –Es que yo cre…. –

Cerró los ojos. Uchiha me estaba besando.

¿A quién engaño? Si yo quiero pero… no se… yo… ¡Arg, mierda!

Deslizaba su mano por mi pierna lentamente, con la otra mano estaba entrando por debajo de mi pollera, luego sentí que su mano tocaba mi cintura. Aun tenía un poco de nerviosismo pero se me iba pasando de apoco gracias a… a…

Sus besos no eran apresurados, al contrario, eran muy tiernos, sutiles, cada tocada que daba en mis labios eran exquisitos. Sus labios se pegaban a los míos y yo me dejaba llevar por mis hormonas, tenía una respiración un poco agitada, pero a él le daba lo mismo, solo se dedicaba a saborear mi boca. Mientras nos besábamos apasionadamente mis manos iban subiendo en su torso hasta llegar a su cuello, ahí lo rodee con mis brazos, lo acerque más a mí. Los besos aumentaron la velocidad, nuestros movimientos seguían siendo de derecha a izquierda pero más profundos. Saboreábamos nuestras lenguas sin cesar. Acto seguido mis manos se dirigieron a su corbata y comencé a desatarla, cuando ya estaba un poco suelta procedí a desabrochaba los primeros botones de su camiseta. Él subió sus manos en mi cuerpo para desabrochar el bléiser que traía puesto, al poco tiempo me quito la susodicha ropa, yo hice lo mismo le arrebate su bléiser negro que llevaba puesto, después comencé a desabotonar su camisa completamente. Acto seguido me llevo a cerca de la cama mientras seguíamos besándonos con un gran ritmo. Le quite su camisa y desabroche esa corbata. Uchiha continuo con quitarme la pollera, ante esto separamos nuestros labios e hice levantar mis brazos para que pudiera quitarme aquella prenda. Mis hormonas iban a full.

Me quedó mirando como un baboso, me lance a continuar con los besos. Mis manos fueron bajando hasta llegar a su pantalón y lo fui desabrochando, mientras él tocaba mi espalda. Al dejar su pantalón tranquilo, comencé a quitar me la falda pero aun nuestras bocas seguían jugando. Dejo caer la mini falda y Madara deja de besarme, por lo menos necesitaba algo de aire. Se arrodilló, luego con sus manos me quito las botas que traía puesta, seguido por caricias en mis piernas desde mis pies… sus manos iban subiendo hasta llegar al terminal de mis pantis, las tomó y fue bajándome aquella prenda.

Quede en ropa interior.

Me tomó en sus brazos y me acostó en la cama, luego se quito sus pantalones y coloco su cuerpo sobre el mío. Apoyó sus labios en mi boca mientras sus manos cogían las mías hasta dejarlas atrás de cada lado. Su boca iba bajando a mi cuello, ahí se quedo saboreándolo.

-Ah… ah… ah…. –Gemía en ese momento.

Su boca comenzó a recorrer mi pecho suavemente, iba bajando hasta encontrarse con mi ombligo, dejo mis manos tranquilas y las bajo a tocar mis piernas, yo dejo mis brazos ahí, pues me sentía cómoda. Regreso a mi boca, luego me tomo de la cintura para sentarme. Me abrazo para poder quitarme el brassier, mientras tratada con eso, besaba su hombro delicadamente, al ver que ya no traía esa prenda me volvió a acostar, acto seguido me sonrió de lado y yo le devolví una sonrisa; fue a mi boca. Posteriormente regreso a besar mi pecho, mis pechos. Uno era besado y el otro era acariciado por su mano en círculos que hacían que me excitara. Mis pechos ya estaban mojados por su saliva, podía sentir como rozaba su lengua por mi seno.

-Ah…. –Volví a gemir mientras hacía levantar un poco mi cuerpo inconscientemente.

Regreso a mis labios recorriendo el camino hasta llegar a su destino. Luego se sentó frente a mí, desliza sus manos por mis piernas hasta llegar a mi braga o calzón. Lo agarro y sutilmente comenzó a quitármelos. Me puse un poco nerviosa. Posteriormente se quitó su única ropa interior quedando con su miembro afuera. Se acerco a mi cuerpo, su boca se poso en la mía.

-No te va doler, confía en mí. –Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Yo te quiero mucho, pero… tengo miedo. –Simplemente estaba mega nerviosa.

-Voy a ir despacio. –Comenzó a ser a ser amable. –Relájate y trata de pensar en otra cosa.

No dije nada solo moví acerté con mi cabeza.

Se coloco en mi entrepierna, me poso un poco sobre mi cuerpo mientras que cogía su miembro a la entrada de mi genital. Hiso un movimiento lento hacia adelante, yo cerré los ojos.

-Aigh… me duele…. –Reclame un poco.

El ojo carmesí se detuvo y en su mente buscaba algo para ayudarla. Comenzó a besar su torso hasta llegar a mis suaves labios y empezó a besarlos detenidamente.

-Abrásame y concéntrate en mis besos. –Me lo dijo entremedios de los toques que me daba con su boca en la mía, posteriormente obedecí y rodee su desnuda espalda con mis brazos. Por mi… intentaba concentrarme en lo que me había mencionado, actos seguido su miembro iba entrando y saliendo de apoco para que yo me lubricara y no me doliera; así estuvo como unos diez segundos porque igual sentían unos pequeños ardores dentro de mí. Su "este" entramaba cada vez más, me sentía algo rara. Luego vi las estrellas.

-Aigh…. –Volví a quejarme y lo abrace con fuerza.

-Gomen… ¿Dolió? –

-iie… bueno un poco pero me gusto decir "aigh". –Lo dije en un tono infantil, luego regreso a besarme nuevamente. Mientras abajo comenzó a penetrarme más adentro pero despacio, en cuanto a mí, solo besaba con pasión, lo abrasaba con fuerza, luego deje su espalda tranquila y me dedique a acariciar a su rostro. Al rato dejo de besarme haciendo que su cabeza se apoyara al lado de la mía, luego procedió agarrar mis manos y las sujete con fuerza. Aumento un poco el ritmo.

-Ah… ah… ah…. –Había olvidado el dolor y me deje llevar por él.

Sentía como su miembro entraba y salía de mí sin detenerse, aunque igual puedo sentir una pequeña molestia de dolor. Después mis manos quedan tranquilas ya que las suyas se deslizaban hasta mis pierna, al llegar ahí las levanto un poco y desde entonces aumento el ritmo.

-Ah… agh… ah… ah… ah… ah…. –Mantenía mis ojos cerrados mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-Ah… ah… que rico… ah…. –Obviamente es era el buen chico, podía sentir su agitada respiración a mi lado.

Luego de unos contantes movimientos que me hacían subir y bajar; su miembro entraba y salía sin parar, se levanto un poco apoyando sus manos en la cama quedando frente a mi vista. La cama hacia ruido con nuestra peculiar escena, mientras miraba como su cuerpo se movía con rapidez mi rostro es tocado por una gota de sudor proveniente de Madara, me dije a mi misma que ya estaba un poco cansado y que era mejor que yo tomara las rendías.

Mi mano se fue a su rostro, me dibuje una sonrisa. Me levante un poco a saborear sus labios, luego use la fuerza de mujer haciendo que él quedara abajo y yo arriba. Hasta el momento todo va bien. No si sangre mucho, pero eso que importaba ahora. ¿No? solo me ofrecí hacer contantes desplazamiento en su miembro que seguía dentro de mí, apoye mis manos en su torso para moverme de adelante hacia atrás. Me sentía en las nubes.

-Oh… ah… ah… rápido… ah…. –Me ordenaba el señor.

Obedecí, empecé a ir más rápido, la cama chocaba a cada rato contra la pared mientras mis brazos estaban apoyados en su torso para así sostenerme y seguir mis movimientos.

Es esquicito sentir esto.

-M… m… ah… ah…. –Mis orgasmo cuando me muevo sobre en él.

Acto seguido Uchiha se levanta hacia mi cuerpo quedando sentado por debajo de mí, rodee mi cuerpo, juntamos nuestros labios y comenzamos a besarnos salvajemente mientras que yo lo excitaba, también rodee mis manos pero en su cuello, toque un poco su bien formada espalda, esta estaba con sudor, luego subí mano a despeinarlo mas de lo que esta. Todo era oscuro, no se podía ver nada. Una de sus manos estaba posada en la parte de debajo de mi espalda, su función, es ayudarme hacer los movimientos hacia delante y atrás. Seguimos saboreando nuestras bocas.

Me recostó en la cama nuevamente, me penetraba sin detenerse, cada vez más rápido, más rápido. No dejaba de besarme ni por un segundo. Y así seguimos hasta que…

Accedió hacer un movimiento de echarse hacia delante, sentí que su miembro había entrado completamente pero con fuerza.

Dejo mis labios. Me miró.

-Ah… ah…. –Estaba agotado. –Descan… semos… ah…. –Era como si estuviera muriéndose. Luego saco su órgano viril de mi genital, y procedió a apoyar su cabeza en mi estomago. Acto seguido comencé acariciar su cabellera negra.

Yo también queda cansada.

-¿Qué hora es? –Comencé una gran conversación.

-Deben ser como las nueve. –

-Am… ¿Hay baño? –Pregunte con algo de vergüenza. –Es que… am… a lo mejor sangre mucho…

Madara se hiso a un lado. –A la derecha.

Me levante de la cama, se me olvido decirle las gracias. Camine a la derecha… no veo nada, respire profundo y entre al baño.

-

Salí, camine hasta donde estábamos, observe que Uchiha se estaba vistiendo.

-Vístete hay que irnos. –

-No veo nada. –

-No voy hacer un katon con mi dedo. –Me dijo tan amable.

-Entonces como quieres que me vista si no veo nada. –Le conteste de la misma forma, luego "trataba" de ver si había alguna vela. Bingo. – ¿Puedes prender una vela? –Me acerque a él con el aquel objeto en mi mano.

-Si lo hago te voy a quemas. –Me dijo amable de verdad. –Yo te ayudo, eres molesta.

Pasaron unos minutos después que me ayudara a vestirme.

-¿Aun piensas que me siento atraído por el afeminado ese? –

-En primer lugar no es afeminado. En segundo es tu senpai. Tercero… te creo. –

-Como lo pensé. –Dijo en un tono triunfador y burlón, acto seguido llevo su mano a mi mentón haciendo que lo mirara. –Me gusto lo de hoy, espero que se repita antes de que te vayas. –Le iba contestas pero interrumpió. –Es una orden.

-Eso no es justo. –Le había hecho un pequeño pucherito, aunque no sé si lo haya visto porque estaba oscuro. –Cambiando el tema ¿De dónde sacaste todo esto?

-Deidara me dio el consejo. –

-¿Qué? –

-Hai, bueno ya es hora de irse. –Cogió su máscara, pero antes de ponérsela me dio tierno beso en mis labios. Luego se coloco su tapa cara. –Vamos.

Lo tome de la mano.

-

-

-

-

Al fin llegamos a la cueva, por suerte no había nadie en la sala, no quería que nos vieran y sobre todo por la ropa que yo traía puesta, no era con la que había salido en la tarde. Subimos las escaleras. Llegamos a nuestro cuarto. Entramos. Acto seguido me cambie de ropa, ya no me importaba mucho de que me viera, ya me vio entera y yo a él.

Mientras me cambiaba. – ¿Vas a dormir conmigo? –Pregunto… Tobi.

-Em… bueno. –Me puse el pantalón y luego me acosté con él en su cama. En eso lo abracé. –Arigato por lo de hoy, fue muy bonito.

-Para Tobi también lo fue. –

-Deja de hablarme como Tobi. –

-Pero es divertido. –Dijo Tobi. – ¿Qué tiene? ¿Acaso un Uchiha no puede divertirse?

Me levanto un poco para ver su cara, posteriormente le doy un pequeño toque de labios.

-Te amo. –Al fin lo dije.

-Tobi también te quiere mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho…. –Hablaba Tobi.

-Ya te entendí Tobi. –

-Niña del demonio. –Me dijo "cariñosamente" Madara.

-Si lo sé. –Le dije sonriente. –No lo entendiste verdad. –Puso cara de no entender nada –Realmente Tobi te afecta la cabeza. –Volví a su pecho. –Oyasuminasai.

* * *

_**Jueves, Julio.**_

Hoy me desperté feliz, sentí que en primera vez en mi vida me sentía con un gran ánimo. ¿Sera por lo de anoche? Creo que sí.

Salgo del baño vestida de cosplay, y voy tarareando feliz de la vida.

-Lalalala, lalala, lalala… la… (cualquier cosa). –Mi gran canto a la felicidad, en ese momento me encuentro con Itachi. -¡Ohayo Itachi! –Más feliz no podía estar.

-Ohayo… estas feliz. –

-¡Hai! Bueno ahora tengo que preparar el almuerzo. Lalala, lalaaala, lala…. –Seguía mi camino de cantante hasta la concina.

¿La ropa de Konan? No sé… Tobi debió habérsela regresado.

Mientras iba bajando, inconscientemente medita en mi mundo mágico comencé a cantar.

-Primer amor, no dejes que me vaya mas, voy a dormir contigo hasta el amanecer. –Iba con una gran alegría, sentí como los demás Akatsuki que se encontraban en la sala mirando la Tv… bueno me miraban a mí, sobre todo Tobi, pero yo seguía en mi mundo. -¡Ohayo!

-¡Ohayo! –Todos me saludaron con cara de ¿WTF?

Me dirigía a la concina. -¡Ohayo! –Salude al líder que estaba de pie leyendo un libro a un lado de la sala. Cuando entre a la concina. –Despiértame antes que salga el sol, tú sabes que no hay nadie que te quiera como yo lo hago, no, no, no, no, no~.

Mientras la Aiko cantaba en la cocina, Akatsuki aun estaba en ¿WTF?

-Bájale el volumen. –Dijo Kisame. –Para escucharla.

En eso llega Itachi.

Desde la concina. –Ámame mas, no dejes ya respirar, ámame así con tu locura y calor.

-¿Quién está cantando? –Pregunta Itachi.

-Aiko. –Le respondió el azul.

-No sé lo que le pasa pero ella está más feliz que nunca, un. –

-Desde que regreso con Tobi ha estado feliz. –Agrego Kakuzu.

Todos miraron a Tobi.

-No sabía esa de ti Tobi. –Dijo en tono burlón y subida de tono por parte del jashinista.

-Tobi no hiso nada, soy un buen chico. –

-Escuchémosla. –Dijo Kisame. –Vamos verla. –Y todos accedieron ir a ver a la joven chica que estaba cantando en la cocina.

Cortaba las verduras. –Tú sabes que eres el primero en mi~, tú sabes cuando me cuesta marcharme amor de tu lado. Ámame mas~.

-_Yo también estoy feliz pero no es para tanto_. –Pensaba Madara, mientras la observa al igual que los demás.

Konan estaba sentada en el sofá, Pain aun seguía leyendo y escuchando a la vez.

-Día tras día estoy contigo, día tras día siempre eres mío, noche tras noche aún sigo tuya. Tú y yo, tú y yo, nada podría separarnos. –Había tomado la cuchara de palo y lo transformó en micrófono, literalmente.

-El contenido que escuchamos recién, tiene algo subido de tono, un. –Menciono Deidara y todos volvieron mirar a Tobi.

-Amanecer tapada en mi cama sin ti, sin tu boca, sin tus ojos, sin tu risa, sin tus besos, sin tus locas ganas de quererme a mí. –Picaba la ensalada. –A mí, a mí no me preocupa que tal vez, tal vez, tal vez, un día pase y no te vea, estoy tranquila, estoy tranquila, estoy pensando en ti. –De la nada saca un pavo y lo mete en el horno.

-Hoy tenemos un delicioso almuerzo. –Agrego el dueño de la samehada.

-Canta bonito la mocosa. –Dijo Hidan.

- Día tras día estoy contigo, día tras día siempre eres mío, noche tras noche aún sigo tuya. Tú y yo, tú y yo, nada podría separarnos. –Seguía cantando con el "micrófono". Luego sale de la cocina girando ensimisma. Akatsuki se hace a un lado. - Día tras día estoy contigo, día tras día siempre eres mío, noche tras noche aún sigo tuya. Tú y yo, tú y yo, nada podría separarnos. (había terminado su canto)

Mientras que la ojimiel cantaba con gran alegría y hacia unas pequeñas performances, detrás de su máscara había un Uchiha embobado.

-Yo me voy a sentar. –Dijo Tobi.

Pero algo detuvo. Una mano delicada fue apoyada en su hombro, luego él volteó.

-Casi no me extraña, casi queda nada, soy como la lluvia, que viaja por tu cara. –Aiko no se daba cuenta que los demás Akatsukis están con la boca abierta hasta el suelo. Madara se había puesto tenso, ya que la chica seguía con una perfomance… pero esta era subida de tono. –Llego hasta tu boca, palabras no me tocan, yo quiero más calor, yo quiero más y más y más. –Ella seguía en su mundo mágico. Akatsuki tenía en mente _"Algo le hiso Tobi que esta tan feliz y con esa perfomance."_ –De tu cuello comeré, de tus hombros tocaré, en tu pecho haré una fiesta, un pecado original. Tú me tocas yo también, pero quiero un poco más, voy a ser iniciativa tengo poco que perder. –Por lo que cantaba Aiko ya todos sabían que estos dos había pasado algo ayer. "Algo". Madara no pudo articular nada, se estaba volviendo loco por lo que le hacía, y todo subido de tono. (annii: Aiko se está pareciendo a mi ¬¬) Al líder se le había caído el libro, la peliazul estaba en otra. Luego la menor agarro un plumero de limpiezas. –Estás listo para ver mi juego, apostemos quién pierde primero, estás listo para ver mi juego, mi juego verdadero, verdadero fuego. –Le bailaba su dueño, luego fue a sacudir la mesa con su herramienta de aseo y aun cantando. –Arde, arde, arde, un incendio nuestro amor, una llama que no para, me está quemando, el corazón.

-Como me gustaría ser Tobi. –Agrego increíblemente Deidara. Todos dijeron un "Hai".

- Fuego, fuego, fuego, ¡ahhhh! ¡Sugar!, una extraña quemadura, enciende nuestro amor. –Anteriormente Tobi se había aliviado al ver que la ojimiel se alejaba de él, pero luego volvió e hiso hacerlo caminar hacia atrás hasta chocar con el sofá. Konan estaba ahí y los quedo mirando. –Siempre amenazando, qué poco directo, qué clase de talento, lento para hacer las cosas, hay que ser directo, directo al grano, al ojo, al medio, al epicentro. A buen entendedor, pocas palabras, a palabras necias, oídos sordos, tonta, ciega, sordomuda, no para, Novas, puro talento. –Su Uchiha estaba por desmayarse y a punto de que le diera una hemorragia nasal. – Ya no puedo echar atrás, todo lo que recorrí, el camino hasta tu boca, ya eres parte de mi piel,  
puede ser iniciación, tal vez pueda ser error, voy a hacer que sea cautiva, esta hoguera entre los dos. –Luego se separa de un Madara con un poco de hemorragia nasal, por suerte anda con su máscara. Aiko se había dirigido cantando a la cocina, estaba sacando los servicios para almorzar. –Estás listo para ver mi juego, apostemos quién pierde primero, estás listo para ver mi juego, mi juego verdadero, verdadero fuego. –Llevaba los platos hacia la mesa. - Arde, arde, arde, un incendio nuestro amor, una llama que no para, me está quemando el corazón. –Acto seguido coloca los bazos y los servicios sobre la mesa. - Fuego, fuego, fuego, ¡ahhhh! ¡Sugar!, una extraña quemadura, enciende nuestro amor. –Ya había puesto todo, con el rico pavo al horno adornado con ensaladas. – ¡Almorzar! –Dijo feliz después de una coreografía no apta para menores.

Madara no movía ningún musculo, estaba ahí parado.

-Tobi, almorzar. –Ordeno Pain y el buen chico reaccionó.

Cuando todos estaban almorzando.

-Lalala, lalala, la… lala…. –Tarareaba Aiko muy contenta mientras alineaba la ensalada.

-Aiko… porque estas tan feliz. –Dijo el líder.

-Estoy feliz porque… es algo personal, pero lo que puedo decir es que Tobi tuvo algo que ver en esto. –Dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

-_¡Lo sabia! _–Pensó todo Akatsuki.

Tobi se atoró.

-

-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Aquí está el almuerzo de Kenko. –Me dijo Itachi entregándome la lonchera.

-Arigato Itachi. –

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? –

-Uhm… ¡bueno ya! –

-Te pido un favor. –

-¿Cuál? –

-No me cantes. –

-¿Eh? ¡Hahahaha! Está bien. –

Luego salí con mi segundo hermano a visitar a onii-chan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Y cómo le fue a Ichiro con su novia Tobi? –Pregunto Deidara que estaba en la habitación del recién nombrado.

-Bien senpai, Ichiro se reconcilio con su novia y está muy feliz. –

-Me alegro que se hallan reconciliado, un. –

-¿Senpai y Sasori-san? –

-Danna está durmiendo, un. Y solo se reconciliaron o hicieron algo más. –Lo dijo en tono picaron.

-Am… ¿Algo como qué? –Pregunto tontamente.

-Tobi… ya eres grande, tienes que saber cómo se hacen los bebes. –

-Ah… eso… hai. Me conto que fue muy rico. –

-Supongo que no van a ser papas, un. –

-_¡MIERDA! ¡SE ME OLVIDO ESO! –_Gritó dentro de él. –Hai… me dijo que si se cuidaron. –_No se voy hacer… un mini Uchiha en otra dimensión. Aun no quiero tener un hijo hasta que haya cumplido mi venganza._

-Menos mal, te imaginas que llega a quedar embarazada… pobre de tú amigo, un. –Con eso le arruino la vida a Tobi, literalmente. –Bueno yo me voy donde Sasori no danna, un. –El rubio se puso de pie y camino hasta la puerta. –Oye Tobi…

-Si senpai. –

-Buena la perfomance que te regalo Aiko, un. –Luego se retiró con una sonrisa burlona.

Uchiha quedo pensativo por lo del posible fututo embarazo.

-_Estoy en un lio, estoy en un lio. Pero que hago… no existe ningún jutsu para abortar. –_Pensaba con gran confusión la cara de paleta. –_Pero eso sí. Madara eres un genio, pero no lo voy hacer solo… tendré que pedirle al desagradable de Itachi._

* * *

_**¿Cuál será la idea de Madara?**_

_**¿Quedara embarazada Aiko?**_

_**Aiko se está pareciendo a mí.**_

_**¿Sentirá algo por Deidara, un?**_

_**¿Qué habrá pensado Pain cuando vio que Aiko le bailaba seductoramente a Tobi?**_

_**Sobre las canciones son: 1-Tú y yo de Supernova. 2-Pocas palabras de Supernova (esta la tienen que escuchar, porque lo seducía de esta manera :D)**_

_**Si creen que eso sea puesto más bonito… Nooooo! Jojojo!**_

_**Aun falta lo peor****. Jijijiji…! **_

_**Que soy mala.**_

_**Vanne chan no me amenaces aun tengo una vida, ten piedad de mí… por Jashin-sama. T_T Aunque ya haya recorrido todo lo que es la vida… pero aun me queda mi viejez. U.U**_

_**Me despido. **_

_**Continuara…**_

_**ByE!**_


	14. XIV

_Espero que estén aprendiendo los números romanos. X3_

_Y si, Tobi es un buen chico para "eso"…. No lo digo por experiencia… no me miren así. ^_^ Olvídenlo. _

_**Disclaimer: Los más malos de todos los malos (si claro) pertenecen a Kishi-kishi, por que si fueran míos, Kakuzu estaría asaltando un banco ahora y estaría rodeado de la FBI.**_

_**Advertencia: Ninguna. X3... Solo una pequeña insinuación, nada grave…, ni se imaginan de quienes son. Kukuku.**_

* * *

**Maldito Mundo**

XIV

Uchiha quedo pensativo por lo del posible futuro embarazo.

-_Estoy en un lio, estoy en un lio. Pero que hago… no existe ningún jutsu para abortar. –_Pensaba con gran confusión la cara de paleta. –_Pero eso sí. Madara eres un genio, pero no lo voy hacer solo… tendré que pedirle al desagradable de Itachi._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Ashu! –

-¿Estas enfermo Itachi? –Pregunte estando en la celda de onii-chan.

-iie, creo que alguien debe estar hablando de mi. –

-Aun no haz contestado mi pregunta Niki. –Dijo mi hermano mientras almorzaba. -¿Por qué estas tan feliz?

-Es… am… algo personal. –

-Soy tu hermano, cuéntamelo. –

-No. –

-Cuenta. –Itachi solo nos miraba.

Me di por vencida. –La verdad…. –Obviamente no iba a decir que tuve mi primera vez. –Tobi me llevo a pasear, "jugamos" con los animales, luego fuimos a una tienda de dangos. –Todo se escucho como si fuera de verdad. Hasta le sonreí.

-Me alegro por ti. –

-Si supieras lo que hiso hoy en la hora de almuerzo. –Hablo con intención Uchiha.

-¿Qué hiso? –Pregunto mi hermano.

Antes de que Itachi abriera la boca, se la tape con mi mano. –Nada, solo hice el aseo a fondo. Eso es todo. –Me había sonrojado un poco. Al parecer por lo que hice hoy inconscientemente todos se dieron cuenta que entre Tobi y yo hubo algo.

Al rato, onii-chan aun seguía preguntando cuando nos vamos a ir, él tiene razón, solo nos quedan tres días. No sé como lo voy hacer, quiero estar aquí con mi mascarado, sin embargo… también pienso en onii-chan y en mi papá. En nuestro hogar deben estar todos angustiados por nuestra desaparición, y sin dejar evidencia alguna de que fuimos secuestrados por algo por el estilo. Pero me preocupa más nuestro papá, quizás este enojado o deprimido, ofreciendo recompensa por nosotros, puede ser un poco estricto pero mi padre, nuestro padre que siempre se ha preocupado por mi hermano y por mí. ¿Desde cuando soy tan razonable? Noto que he evolucionado mi razonamiento.

No quiero dejar a Madara o Tobi, ni tampoco me puedo quedar aquí, alteraría la historia y Masashi me mataría.

-Aiko es hora de irse. –Me saco de mis pensamientos el portador del sharingan. Yo solo me puse de pie y me acerque a onii-chan para despedirme de él, apoye mis manos en la celda y él poso su boca en mis manos. –La voy a cuidar, no te preocupes.

-Niña terca, pórtate bien con Itachi, ya que es mi reemplazo. –Me había entregado la lonchera ya vacía. No dije nada solo hice un leve movimiento de cabeza de acertamiento.

Después el pelinegro poso su mano en mi hombro y decidimos salir de ese horrible lugar.

-Me pregunto… ¿Qué esta pasando en ese lugar? –Se dijo Kenko.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caminaba por el pasillo sin ánimo, aunque no se notaba por que llevaba su máscara. Después de haber terminado su conversación con Deidara y de haber pensado de su gran error, había salido de su cuarto. Bajaba las escaleras con pasos lentos, cuando bajo lo único que observo fue a un pequeño grupo de llorones con formado por: Kisame, Sasori, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Hidan y Konan, mirando la televisión, viendo una novela ninja que aparentemente fueron obligados por la ultima de la lista. ¿Cómo era posible que unos villanos renegados de sus aldeas lloraran por tal estupidez? A veces sentía que su organización era más que payasos que criminales, incluyéndose como Tobi.

Luego escucha su nombre, su falso nombre que prevenía del aparente líder. El buen chico dejo a los demás que vieran su telenovela y camino donde el pelinaranjo.

-A mi oficina. –Dijo Pain.

Como odiaba que le dieran órdenes, bueno, él se lo busco.

Si no es Pain, es su senpai.

Cuando ya se encontraban en la oficina, el que tiene toda la cara de piercing hablo.

-¿Qué le hiciste Aiko? –

-Nada. –Con la voz del buen chico.

-Responde. ¿Qué le hiciste? Ella te bailo muy seductoramente. –

-Oh… ya veo tu punto. –Hablo Madara. –Me tienes envidia por que yo me desahogo mis necesidades con una mujer y no con las manos. –Pain se molesto con lo que dijo, y estaba a punto de matarlo. – ¡No te enojes! ¡Solo fue una broma! Pero Konan te puede ayudar. –El pelinarango en frunció el entrecejo. –Bien, bien, ya entendí.

-Solo responde. –

-Si paso o no paso algo, eso es personal. –Camina a la salida.

-Adonde crees que vas, esta conversación no sea terminado. –

-Para mi sí, y relájate un poco, hay que pasarla bien en la vida. –Dijo ya yéndose. – _¿Por qué dije eso? Yo no me comporto así._

-¿Qué me dijo? –Quedo pensativo Pain.

Mientras que Tobi pasaba por la sala, aun seguían los mismo de antes viendo la telenovela.

-Que tonta es, le esta rezando aun Dios que ni siquiera existe. –Hablo el jashinista secando sus lágrimas con un pañuelo. –Tiene que rezarle a Jashin-sama, con eso el tipo razonaría.

-Ese tipo es pero que cualquiera de nosotros juntos. –Siguió Zetsu blanco.

**-Zzz…. –El Zetsu negro se había quedado dormido.**

-Debieron protegerse. –Dijo un pelirrojo sonándose la nariz con un pañuelo.

-Si yo fuera el padre de la joven… lo mataría. –Decía un Kisame con resentimiento. –Mejor aun, haría que abrasara mi samehada.

-Un tipo así no merece vivir. –Continuo Kakuzu contando el dinero, pero a la vez viendo la tv. –Mírenlo, dejando a la chiquilla embarazada, y luego no se hace cargo porque cree que no es suyo.

-Es un poco hombre. –Agrego una peliazul muy resentida. –Que haga un examen de ADN y ya, pero él no quiere. –Tobi estaba presenciando todo ese dialogo. –Si fuera mi caso, me iría lejos y nunca conocerá su hijo.

-Eres cruel. –Le dijo el azul.

-Lo sé. –Respondió fría como siempre. Ante esto, el chico de la máscara se sentía cada vez peor, lo único que deseaba es que su plan funcionara, y no es así, Aiko regresaría con un Uchiha en su vientre. Sin decir más, subió las escaleras.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anocheciendo. El cielo se escurece de apoco mientras caminamos tranquilamente… hasta ahora.

-Todos sabemos que entre Tobi y tú paso algo. –Menciono el Uchiha que estaba a mi lado. Lo negué obviamente. –Aiko… no te daré ningún discurso si es lo que piensas, ya eres mayor de edad y sabes lo que haces, pero Kenko me pidió que te protegiera.

-A… bueno yo…. –No quería decir esa palabra que me daba tanta vergüenza. –Yo… lo hice… am… con… etto… Hai. –Mas colorada no podía estar.

-Si lo hiciste con cariño, está bien. –Empezaba hablar como un segundo hermano. –En cambio con Madara… no creo que lo haya hecho como sentimientos. Aiko, ten mucho cuidado con él, puede ser peligroso.

"Peligroso"; esa palabra me recordó todo los momento que intento... casi matarme o hacerme daño de alguna manera.

-Lo mantendré vigilado a mi manera. –Seguíamos caminado mientras hablaba. –Pero cuídate. –Coloco su mano sobre mi cabellera. –Me recuerdas a alguien. –En ese momento dibuje una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Porque se demoran tanto esos dos. –Se hablaba solo en su pieza con algo de irrites el buen chico. –No tengo todo el puto día para idear mi plan, no pienso ser papá. No lo voy hacer. –Estaba sentado en su cama mirando hacia el ventanal que se encontraba al frente, luego se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de izquierda a derecha con algo de un… mal pensamiento. –_Quizás Itachi… me la esta robando, puedo estar equivocado, pero Aiko le dijo "te quiero". Más vale que llegues Itachi, después hablare con ella. _–Se hablo por dentro. ¿Celos? Puede ser eso.

Luego salió del cuarto para dirigirse al tocador para lavar su cara con agua helada, y así despertar un poco o relajarse. Caminaba hacia al baño, cuando llego apoyo su mano en la perilla y la hizo girar, abrió un poco, entro todo pensativo en su mundo. Cerró la puerta. Dio un leve suspiro.

-¡Tobi! ¡Que mierda hacer aquí, fuera! –Grito un rubio que estaba todo mojado ya que se había recién bañado, por suerte, una toalla cubría su miembro. Tobi salió de sus pensamientos y volteo a ver.

-Senpai…. –Fue lo único que se le vino a la mente, una mente pervertida al ver el tan formado cuerpo de un joven de diecinueve años. Observaba cuidadosamente cada gota que se deslizaba por su torso.

-¡Estas sordo! ¡Dije fuera, un! –Grito enfurecido, pero el buen chico aun seguía embobado y algo le vino a la mente.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-¡Se un buen chico y sale!–Gritaba Aiko en el baño que solo estaba cubierta por una toalla que la protegía, para que su fino cuerpo no estuviera al desnudo._

_-¡Qué esperas, vete!–Le volvió gritar con un poco de desesperación y con leve rubor en sus mejillas._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Madara se acordó de ese incidente que lo hiso desear ese cuerpo mojado de la chica. Sin embargo se le cruzo por su cabeza otro deseo, pero un deseo completamente descabellado.

-¡Te voy hacer explotar Tobi! –Cada segundo perdía más la paciencia. Ante ese grito, Tobi cerró la puerta con llave, lo mismo que hiso con Aiko ese día. – ¿Qué… estas…?

-Senpai… ¿Quiere jugar un rato con Tobi? –Pregunto con su vocecita. Deidara estaba apunto de gritas o golpearlo, pero inteligentemente el Uchiha tapo su boca, la boca de su rostro y acto seguido con su mano libre agarro los brazos del artista dejándolos detrás de su espalda. Todo fue demasiado rápido. Deidara quedo apoyado en la pared frente a Tobi.

-Deidara-senpai, no grite, no haga nada malo para que nos descubran. –Aun seguía siendo Tobi. –No va usar sus piernas para golpearme o le va air muy mal senpai.

-_¡Que mierda tiene Tobi en la cabeza, un! –_

-Voy a dejar su boca tranquila, pero no haga ninguna pataleta. –Amenazantemente decía el buen chico. –También voy a soltar sus manos… pero… las dejare arriba de su cabellera rubia senpai. ¿Entendido? ¿O quiere que Sasori-san se entere de esto? ¿O… que el líder lo castigara?

El dueño del "un" solo asintió con la cabeza con una mirada pensativa por lo que dijo Tobi sobre su Danna. El enmascarado dejo su boca en paz, Deidara no dijo nada, luego los brazos del mencionado, se desplazaron por la húmeda pared del tocador hasta llegar arriba de su cabello mojado. Cuando llegó ahí, una de las manos del Uchiha se dirigió a su máscara, la levanto un poco para que se dejara ver sus labios.

-To-Tobi… que mierda…. –

-Shhhh…. –

Su mano regreso a las del menor que aun seguían apoyadas en la pared.

Su cuerpo estaba mojado por la ducha que había dado anteriormente.

Cuando seguía siendo Tobi, poso sus labios sobre los del rubio. Este quedo con los ojos abiertos, quedo en blanco, no podía creer esto.

¿Estaba engañado a su Danna?

Se supone que él esta con la ojimiel, según lo que tenia entendido.

Deidara trataba de apretar sus labios para que no entrara su lengua. Cerros sus ojos azules con firmeza, en solo pensar en su Sasori le caían algunas lágrimas.

No quería que su marioneta se enterara de esto, o el castigo del líder. Había escuchado que sus castigos no eran buenos.

El buen chico intentaba introducir su lengua a la boca del menos, pero la mantenía cerrada.

Si no puede gustar de su boca juvenil, puede gustar de su cuerpo.

Dejo los labios de Deidara y se recorrió su cuello con su boca.

-Tobi… ya vasta…. –Por sus parpados caían lagrimas.

El dueño de Akatsuki no hizo caso.

Sus besos iban deslizándose por su torso. Saboreaba con su lengua el cuerpo empajado de agua.

_**¡Toc –Toc!**_

-¡¿Deidara, estas bien?! ¡¿Escucho que estas con alguien?! –Gritaba desde afuera… Sasori.

-Da-Danna…. –Lo dijo en un tono bajo.

-Mierda. –Pronuncio entre dientes el Uchiha, acto seguido miro al rubio. –Nada de esto pasó senpai, ya sabe lo que pasara. –Dijo con su vocecita.

Los brazos de Deidara fueron dejados en libertad, ante lo dicho por Tobi solo dijo un leve _"Hai". _Por ultimo el Lollypop acomodo su máscara y desapareció con un Puff.

-¡¿Deidara con quien estas?! –

El joven solo seco su rostro con las manos y procedió abrir la puerta.

-Danna, no pasa nada, un. –Dijo con una mentirosa sonrisa. -¿Pero que hace aquí?

-Caminaba hacia el cuarto, pero oí que unos ruidos aquí y vine a ver. –

-He… Sasori no danna, vaya a descansar, un. –

-Bueno, pero… se me olvida algo. –Decía el pelirrojo. –Hoy tengo un juego nuevo, te espero cuando salgas. –Agrego, luego dejo solo al rubio.

-No creo que hoy día pueda…… un. –Se dijo en susurro.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llegamos a nuestro "dulce hogar". Cuando entramos observamos a una planta viviente media dormida. (annii: se entendió el chiste? Media dormida. XD) en realidad Zetsu dormía tranquilamente, a su estaba Kisame completamente dormido, vimos que la televisión estaba prendida. Itachi la apago y luego se iba ir a dormir.

-Itachi…. –Lo llame despacio. – ¿No vas a llevar a Kisame a su pieza? –Me lo negó.

Dejamos a esos dos en su mundo de sueños, que no creo que sean muy lindos. Procedimos a subir las escaleras, nos dimos las buenas noches y cada uno se fue a su cuarto.

Cuando entre, Tobi… al parecer me estaba esperando sentado en mi cama, y aun seguía con su máscara.

-Hola Tobi. –Cerré la puerta y me acerque a él.

-Hola, te demoraste mucho en llegar. –

-Hahaha…. Es que se nos paso el tiempo con onii-chan. –Me levante de la cama y procedí a quitarme el traje cosplay para luego colocarme el pijama.

-Necesito preguntarte algo. –

-¿Qué? –Mientras me ponía la pollera de pijama.

-¿Te gusta Itachi? –

-¿Qué? –Quede sorprendida por aquella pregunta. – ¡Hahaha!, debes estar bromeando. Gustarme Itachi. ¡Hahaha!

-No estoy de buen humor, contesta. –

-iie, no me gusta y nunca me va a gustar. –Luego de esto me acerque a él y le quite la máscara. –Ya te lo dije, te quiero a ti. –Con eso le di un corto beso y me puse de pie para abrir mi cama.

-¿Y ese "te quiero" hacia Itachi? –

-Es de cariño, lo quiero como otro hermano paro mas grande. –

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

Tobi quedo pensativo unos segundos, mientras yo abría la cama y acomodaba la almohada, sentí que alguien me había abraso por detrás, pero no era cualquier abraso. Una de sus manos fue directo debajo de mi ombligo, algo extraño, no lo entendía.

-Tobi…. –Dije su supuesto nombre algo confusa. – ¿Pasa algo?

-Solo…. –Note su cara de preocupación. – ¿Dónde esta Itachi? Tengo que hablar con él.

-Esta en su habitación. ¿Vas hablar con él a esta hora? –

-Hai. –Luego dejo de abrasarme. –No me esperes, me tardare un poco. –Tomo su máscara y se la colocó.

-¿Y de que tienen que hablar? –

-Nada malo, ya duérmete. –Salió del dormitorio, acto seguido me acosté como él dijo en mi cama, sin embargo quede algo pensativa.

¿Por qué me abraso de esa manera?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Sasori no danna, de verdad no quiero. –Dijo cabizbajo el rubio.

-¿Pero porque? –Pregunto su maestro.

-No me siento bien, un. –Contesto con una mirada de tristeza. –Dejémoslo para otro día. ¿Sí?

-Sabes que a mi no me gusta esperar. –

-Lo sé. Mañana lo hacemos sin falta, un. –Levanto un poco el rostro regalándole a Sasori una sonrisa ingenua.

-Deidara…. –Suspiro. –Mañana sin falta, aunque quieras o no, te voy a obligar.

-Como quiera, un. –Luego cada uno se fue a su propia cama a dormir.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**¡Toc-Toc!**_

-_¿Quién será a estas hora de la noche? _–Se preguntaba Itachi que ya estaba acostado, para su mala suerte se tuvo que levantar con su torso descubierto sin embargo traía pantalones. (annii: lo querían desnudo? Solo imagínenlo con su torso al aire libre)

Abrió.

-Que haces aquí. –Dijo con desprecio a la persona que lo había llamado. –Si quieres conversar…

-Ahora. –Dijo el supremo líder de Akatsuki. –Es importante.

-Que sea rápido. –Ordeno Itachi, posteriormente lo dejo pasar, luego cerro la puesta y prendió la luz.

La visita se acomodo en su cama como si fuera el rey.

-Sal de mi cama, esta la de Kenko. –Un molesto Itachi.

-Eres… olvídalo. –Se acomodo en la cama ya mencionada. –Necesito que me ayudes.

Itachi se acomodo en la suya. – ¿Desde cuanto tú me pides ayuda… Madara?

-Nunca. –Respondió así no más. –Voy directo al grano. –El Uchiha menor arqueo una ceja. –Pude haber dejado embarazada a Aiko.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a que aborte? –

-¿Que crees? En mis planes no era tener bebes. –

-De alguna manera tienes razón. ¿Qué quieres que haga? –

-Habla con Sasori, él es experto para ser venenos, se le tiene que ocurrir uno para eso. –Dijo fríamente.

-¿Y si pregunta para quien es? –

-Di cualquier cosa, pero no nombres a Aiko. –Ordenó –Cambiando un poco el tema… ¿Sientes algo por ella?

-No. –Negó con afirmación. –Yo también te quiero preguntar algo. –Cruzaron miradas y no muy buenas. Cada uno se miraba con antipatía. –Supongo que no juegas con ella.

-La verdad… díselo a Tobi. –Aclaro un poco su voz para ser el buen chico. –Tobi no esta jugando con Aiko-chan. –Itachi lo miro aun peor.

-Responde Madara, no me hagas perder la paciencia. –

Otra vez aclaro su voz para ser Uchiha. –Como todo hombre… Bueno si un poco. Es que Tobi me confunde.

-¿Y cuando lo hicieron? –Pregunto mas tranquilo. –Ella esta feliz… y eso se nota demasiado.

-No te pienso contar sobre mi intimidad Itachi, eso es personal. –Respondió molesto. –Pero fue rico. –Con eso último se levanto de la cama.

-Aun no hemos terminado. –

-Para mi sí, y recuerda eso, mañana quiero el veneno. –Abrió la puerta. – ¿Apago las luz? –Su familiar no le dijo nada. El hombre de la máscara anaranjada procedió apagarla y cerró la puerta.

Con Itachi… él volvió a dormir.

* * *

_**Viernes, Julio.**_

Itachi ya se había duchado y vestido con una ropa común y corriente, salió del cuarto en búsqueda de Sasori que obviamente se encontraría en su dormitorio. Cuando llego a su destino golpeo la puerta.

Al escuchar ese ruido dentro de la habitación, un pelirrojo decide abrir la puerta. Vio que era el Uchiha.

-¿Estas solo? –Pregunto el pelingro sin expresión alguna en su cara.

-Adelante. –Si, efectivamente estaba solo.

El Akasuna cerró la puerta.

-¿Y de que quieres hablar? –Había cruzado los brazos.

Uchiha no sabia que inventar, sin embargo por su mente recordó que era o sigue siendo muy popular entre las mujeres.

-Necesito que me ayudes. –Hablo el que supuestamente tenia problemas.

-Ayudarte en que. –

-Me coste con una mujer y a lo mejor puede quedar embarazada. –

-Itachi, debiste haber usado protección. –Comenzó a reprocharle.

-No me critiques, lo hecho, hecho esta. –Le contesto "sutilmente". –Lo único que quiero es que tú fabriques un veneno para eso.

-A cambio de que. –

-De nada. –

Sasori quedo pensativo, luego por su mente de marioneta se imagino un mini Akatsuki en la organización. Una organización llena de pañales y llantos por doquier.

La versión maligna de pinocho reflexiono.

-Te ayudare, no quiero cambiar pañales. –

-¿Cuándo va estar listo el veneno? –

-Yo te aviso, no me demorare mucho. –

-Eso era todo, adiós. –

Así de simple salió del dormitorio de los artistas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí? –Pregunto bastante extrañado onii-chan.

-Adelanté un poco el almuerzo. –Contesto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. –Quiero tener todo el día libre.

-Supongo que no viniste sola. –

-Vine con Konan, ella esta afuera esperándome. –

-Niki… sobre lo de ayer…. –

-El domingo o lunes regresamos. –Le regale una tierna sonrisa.

-¿Me estas hablando enserio? –

-Ajam. Lo único que necesito es que Itachi te saque de aquí, no quiero que los demás lo sepan. –

-¿Por qué? –

-No me quiero despedir, que todo siga su curso. –Respondí un poco angustiada. – ¡Pero bueno! Ya me tengo que ir, a Konan no le gusta esperar mucho y más encima tengo hambre.

-Ve, te espero el domingo. –

-¿Y el sábado? –

-El sábado descansa para que estés lista. ¿Bueno? –

-¡Sí! –Acerté contenta, me puse de pie y me despedí de onii-chan.

Cuando salí me estaba esperando la chica origami, luego nos fuimos a la cueva.

-

-

-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Aun están viendo esa telenovela? –Pregunto enojado el líder.

-Es otra, la que vimos ayer con Konan la dan mas tarde. –Contesto Kisame observando detenidamente la tv.

-Y además, Konan nos obligo verla para que luego se la contáramos, un. –

-Tengo hambre. –Interrumpió Tobi. -¡Quiero almorzar!

-¿Dónde esta Sasori? –Pregunto Hidan.

-Ocupado. –Dijo Itachi.

En ese momento habíamos llego.

-Siento la tardanza. –Me disculpe mientras me sobaba la cabeza.

-¡Tobi tiene hambre! –Levanto los brazos, luego corrió hacia a mí y tomo mi mano. -¡Vamos hay que servir el almuerzo! –Y me llevo a rastras hasta la cocina.

-¿Qué sucedió mientras que yo no estaba? –Pregunto la chica del grupo sobre la telecebolla.

-Pues… la personaje principal perdió la guagua…. –Comenzó a relatar la telenovela el chico pez.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Saca la mano! –Le grite con algo de irritación y golpeando aquella parte de su cuerpo.

-Demo quiero probar…. –Insistió con una tierna vocecita.

-Te dije que no, lo vas a probar cuando esto este en la mesa. –Lo retaba como si fuera un niño. –Quieras o no, además yo también tengo hambre.

-En ese caso…. –Se quedo quieto un momento. –Te voy a comer a ti. –Me abraso por detrás y comenzó a serme cosquillas.

-¡Hahahaha! ¡Para Tobi! ¡No me dejas cocinar! ¡Hahahahaha! –Mi risa era histérica, mientras estábamos en eso cojo la cuchara de palo, mi propósito con esto es golpearlo "ahí". – ¡Déjame!

Tuve mala suerte a que lo esquivara, pero fue mejor, dejo de hacerme cosquillas.

-Ten cuidado con eso, puedo quedar sin mi miembro. –Comenzó de alguna manera a defenderse. –No te gustaría ¿verdad?

En fruncí bastante el ceño. - ¡Largo de aquí! ¡Fuera de mi cocina! –Grite con mi rostro totalmente rojo, tipo Hinata. Estaba apunto de darle un PLR. (patada en la raja) pero salió corriendo.

Pasaron los minutos.

Akatsuki y yo nos encontrábamos almorzando.

El líder dejo de comer y apoyo sus brazos en la mesa. –Itachi, Kisame. –

-¿Qué? –Pregunto el último.

-Se dice si líder. –Le critico. –Necesito que vayan por el Kyuubi.

-¿Otra vez? –Volvió a hablar. –Lo hemos intentado como cuatro veces y sin éxito.

-No me interesa. Van a ir cuantas veces quiera, yo soy el líder. –Ordeno el gran líder que es. –Si fallan regresan.

-Termine de almorzar. –Agrego Tobi.

Por cierto Sasori estaba con nosotros.

-También quiero que investigues algo Zetsu. –Otra vez ordeno. –Después hablo contigo.

-Pregunta. –Levante la mano y Pain me dejo hablar. – ¿Por qué Zetsu almuerza eso si como humanos?

-Aiko tiene razón, un. –

-Hai. –Dijo Kisame.

-Me voy. –Se levanto Zetsu de la mesa y salió a comer gente… creo.

-Que grosero ni siquiera me contesto. –

-Permiso, tengo muchas cosas que hacer. –Hablo el pelinaranja levantando de la silla.

-¿Alguien me acompaña ver la teleseries? –Pregunto la peliazul.

-Yo voy. –Agrego sorpresivamente el peliblanco.

-¿Ustedes? –Pregunto nuevamente.

-Kisame y yo tenemos que salir. –

-Itachi, tengo que hablar contigo. –Agrego Sasori.

-A mi aun me falta terminar. –Es fui yo. –Pero después te alcanzo. –Le sonreí. Luego Konan y Hidan fueron a ver la televisión, mientras que Itachi y Sasori fueron a conversar al segundo piso.

Durante eso, me quedaba lo último en mi plato. Abrí la boca para comer el almuerzo, cuando ya tenía el servicio en mis labios, sentí que algo tocaba mi pierna, no era Deidara por supuesto, quien más iba a ser. Tobi.

Baje mi mano para sacar la suya de mi pierna, luego volvió a apoyarla. Puedo sentir que se ríe pervertidamente detrás de esa máscara. Volvi a sacar su mano y testarudamente la volvió a colocar y procedió a acariciarla. Saque mi mano y la deje en la mensa, luego agarre un cuchillo en forma de amenaza.

-Deja eso o te lo corto. –Lo dije entre dientes, luego dejo mi pierna tranquila.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Aquí esta. –Entrego el veneno a Itachi mientras que estaban solos en el pasillo. Era un pequeño frasco con el contenido adentro, su color era negro.

-¿Resultara? –Pregunto desconfiado.

-Hai. Oye…. –

-¿Uhm? –

-¿Sabes lo que le pasa a Deidara? –

-No lo sé, pero de que esta raro, esta raro. –

-Mm… bueno… espero que te vaya bien con tu… mujer, supongo. –

-Si, adiós. –Camino para regresar a la sala, en cambio con Sasori, fue a su habitación.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Por qué en todas las teleseries se les pierde el bebe a la protagonista? –Mi gran pregunta. Casi todos estábamos viendo la tv sentados en el sofá. Tobi me rodeo con su brazo como si fuera un buen chico. A mi lado se encontraba Dei-kun… pero estaba un poco raro.

-No soy un experto en esto pero… es intrigante. –Me respondió Kisame.

-¿Deidara, te encuentras bien? –Pregunto preocupada Konan.

-Si… perdón pero no voy a poder quedarme con ustedes viendo la tv, un. –Luego se puso de pie ty subió las escaleras.

-¿Tobi le puedes subir el ánimo? –Le pregunte y a la vez como orden.

Pero antes de que el idiota digiera algo, el rubio hablo. –No, gracias, prefiero estar solo. –Con esto último desapareció.

-Dei-kun esta raro… ¿Qué será? –

-Tobi no sabe. –

En eso llega Itachi. –Tobi, ven. –Le ordeno y el mencionado obedeció.

Se dirigieron a la cocina.

-Aquí esta tu remedio. –Le dijo el Uchiha menor entregándole aquel pequeño frasco.

-¿Esto es el veneno? –Pregunto estúpidamente Madara, la cual lo acepto.

-Si no lo quieres, puedes ser papá. –

-Prefiero arriesgarme ante de ser eso. –

-Como sea, yo me tengo que ir. –

Luego salieron del lugar y regresaron a sala.

-Kisame, vámonos. –

-Bien, después me cuentan que paso con la rubia mala. –Nos advirtió mostrando su samehada asesina y luego se retiraron.

-Hidan, tengo que hablar contigo. –Dijo su seme.

-¿Ahora? –

-No mañana estúpido. El tiempo es dinero, a la cocina. –Hablo como el seme que es y se lo llevo a la cocina.

-Joder, Kakuzu ¿Qué quieres? –

-Tienes que disculparte con Aiko. –

-¿Qué? No lo hare. –

-Esta bien, entonces anda despidiéndote de tus noches. –Se dio media vuelva y dio unos pequeños pasos hacia la salida.

-No espera…. –Kakuzu volteo. –Tsk, me disculpare.

-La voy a llamar. –Salió de la cocina. –Aiko ven un momento.

Me levante del sofá y fui con él.

-¿Qué sucede? Todos andan hablando en la cocina. –Hablo Tobi. –Konan… ¿Tú…?

-Cierra la boca. –Le dijo "agradablemente" la chica origami.

-_Agradece que estas protegida por Nagato. –_

Ya en la cocina.

-Hi-Hidan… yo me voy. –Hable asustada pero me detuvo el caza recompensas.

-Loco religioso tiene que hablar contigo. Los dejo solo. –

-Demo…. –

-Si hace algo gritas. –Luego se me dejo sola con ese… patán.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, Hidan me observa de una manera desagradable, yo solo desviaba la mirada.

-Joder, por Jashin-sama…. –Rompió el silencio, y procedió a cerrar sus ojos violetas. –Disculpa por haberte hecho daño.

-¿Ah? –Quede con los ojos en blanco.

-Si, lo que oíste niñita, perdón por todo lo que hice. –No lo podía creer, Hidan se estaba disculpando por lo que me hiso anteriormente. –Ese maldito de Kakuzu.

-Bueno… encuentro bien de que me pidas disculpas. –Dije algo tímida.

-Si quieres no me perdonas, a mi me da los mismo. –

-Disculpa aceptada Hidan. Demo…. ¿Por qué ese cambio? –

-Kakuzu. –

-Am… no lo entiendo, pero en fin. –

-¡Aiko-chan! –Apareció Tobi en el sitio y jalo del brazo. – ¡Vamos al dormitorio! ¡Tobi quiere jugar!

Después llega Kakuzu. – ¿Y?

-Me perdono. –

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De golpe entramos a nuestro al cuarto.

-¡A que quiere jugar Aiko-chan! –

-A nada… supongo. –Le conteste algo desconcertada, luego el buen chico de deprimió.

-¿Aiko-chan tienes sed? –Ladeo tiernamente su cabeza.

-Si un poco. –

-¡Al tiro te traigo un jugo! –Salió como bala del cuarto.

-¿Y a este que le pasa? –Quede como tonta ahí sentada en mi cama.

-¡Aquí esta el jugo de Aiko-chan! –Llego mas rápido que Kakashi.

-Q-que rápido Tobi…. –Me encontraba sorprendida, y acepte el jugo.

Acto seguido apoye el vaso de jugo en mi boca.

-_Vamos, vamos… bébelo todo. –_Se pensaba Madara.

Cuando estaba a punto de beber. – ¿De que sabor es?

-De… naranja. –Me contesto. –_Bébelo por la mierda._

Me di cuenta que Tobi estaba algo ansioso o apurado por algo, no le tomé atención y accedí a ingerir el dicho jugo.

-_Bien, muy bien, no voy a ser papá. –_

Bebí todo el vaso. –Rico, tenía mucha sed. –Sonreí. –Voy a dejar el vaso a la cocina. –Me puse de pie, pero algo me estaba sucediendo, sentí que todo mi cuerpo comenzó a decaer de apoco.

-¿Aiko-chan estas bien? –También se puso de pie.

-Nada… solo que… tengo que ir al baño siento que voy…. –

La chica se había desmayado, el vaso que sostenía lo dejo caer al suelo quebrándose en mil pedazos, por suerte de ella, no cayo al piso, ya que gracias a la reacción del buen chico la sostuvo en su brazos.

-Aiko… Aiko reacciona. –Madara daba unas pequeñas palmaditas en su cara para que despertara. –Mierda, ese veneno… espero que note mueras. Reacciona maldita sea. Aiko.

La pelinegro no reaccionaba, era como si estuviera en coma.

Uchiha comenzó a desesperarse.

-No quería esto, voy a matar a ese Sasori. –Se decía aun sosteniente a joven. – ¡Aiko-chan despierta, por favor! ¡Aiko-chan!

Ninguna respuesta.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Tobi esta gritando el nombre de Aiko. –Menciono Kakuzu.

-¿Vamos? –Pregunto Hidan.

-Nada de ¿vamos?. Soy la segunda líder, y mi orden es subir a ver. -Ordeno Konan levantandose del sofá.

* * *

**_Am... nada. XD_**

**_¿Se habra muerto la chica o eran los efectos del veneno para abortar?_**

**_¿De verdad Madara esta jugando un poco con ella?_**

**_¿Hidan es sexy? R: Claro que si, es mi metro sexual._**

**_¿Madara es bisexual?_**

**_Todo eso lo respondo en algunos capitulos._**

**_Saludos a todos._**

**_Atte_**

**_Annii._**


	15. XV

HOLA, LOS AMO A TODOS! LA RAZON ESTA CUANDO TERMINEN DE LEER ESTE CAPITULO.

_ESTE FIC SOLO MIO. OK? _

_Jo! Acá les traigo el capitulo…. No en que capi voy. :D_

_Lo único que puedo decir es que este capítulo se pusieron las cosas feas._

_**Disclaimer: El líder y los nueves ladrones pertenecen a Kishikishi, porque si fueran míos, Hidan seria MIO y yo no nunca lo violaría, al contrario, que él me viole a mí. ^¬ ^ **_

_**Advertencia: OOC por parte de Madara y Deidara.**_

_**Advertencia 2: Saquen pañuelos, algunas van a llorar.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Maldito Mundo**

XV

-No quería esto, voy a matar a ese Sasori. –Se decía aun sosteniente a joven. – ¡Aiko-chan despierta, por favor! ¡Aiko-chan!

Ninguna respuesta.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Tobi esta gritando el nombre de Aiko. –Menciono Kakuzu.

-Nada de ¿vamos? Soy la segunda líder, y mi orden es subir a ver. -Ordeno Konan levantándose del sofá.

Los tres que se encontraban iban subiendo rápidamente el segundo piso.

Los artistas no habían escuchado absolutamente nada.

Deidara se encontraba en la habitación de Itachi, durmiendo en la cama que era de Kenko, era tan profundo su sueño… que en ese sueño era todo confuso, lo ayudaba a pensar.

Sasori estaba en su dormitorio, al igual que el rubio… dormía.

Aiko; ella cada vez tomaba un color mas pálido que su normal tono de piel, algo fuera de común comenzó a suceder, Madara se estaba asustando, sentía que su corazón se iba partir en mil pedazos, con este horrible accidente puedo darse cuenta que tal como Tobi y él, amaban a la ojimiel. Para ya todo estaba claro, bueno casi aclarado. Una simple palabra lo confundía.

Deidara.

Maldijo una y otra vez el puto veneno del pinocho malévolo.

Cuando aun tenia a la chica en sus brazos, la puerta se abre de golpe por la única mujer del la organización, sin embargo detrás de ella venia dos personas y una planta viviente.

-¡Tobi, que paso! –Grito Konan mientras se acercaba a la pareja.

-… Aiko-chan… se desmayo y su color de piel está cambiando. –Respondió aun estando en estado de paralización.

-¿Qué, que tiene la mocosa? –Pregunto Kakuzu estando con los dos personajes en la entrada del cuarto.

En ese momento la peliazul no respondió ante esto, lo único que les dijo era de que salieran de la habitación, pero que solo se quedara Tobi y ninguno de ellos se quedara en el pasillo o los mataría con sus papeles asesinos. Los tres obedecieron.

Acto seguido Konan recostó a la joven en la cama de Tobi.

-¿Qué le paso? Y quiero la verdad. –Ordeno Konan al supremo líder.

-Yo… no… no quería. –Comenzó a torturarse el mentalmente.

-¿No querías qué? –Volvió a preguntar. Luego poso sus dedos en el cuello de Aiko. –Mierda… se le va el pulso. ¡Que el hiciste Uchiha!

-Le di… eso… no era para matarla…. –

Antes de que Konan lo regañara, des vio la mirada al suelo y pudo observar un vaso totalmente roto. La chica agarro del pollerón a Madara. –Contesta Madara, que mierda le hiciste. –El enmascarado no contestaba. – ¿Qué tenía ese recipiente? –Una mirada asesina comenzó a salir de la chica.

Se escucho una débil respiración del cuerpo que se encontraba en la cama.

La peliazul soltó al Uchiha, luego se dirigió a examinar a Aiko, lo único que pudo hacer era escuchar su corazón.

Débiles latidos escucho.

-Se le va el pálpito…. –

Su rostro detrás de la máscara empezó a surgir su maldad en esos ojos, pero no eran hacia la pelinegro ni tampoco a Konan. Su objetivo era matar a Sasori. Se puso de pie. Aprieto los puños.

-Madara…. –Pronunció algo desconcertada la chica origami.

El pelinegro no la escucho, dio media vuelta, abro la puerta de un portazo y salió corriendo a la habitación del pelirrojo que aun estaba durmiendo.

-¡Tobi! ¡Tobi regresa! –Se levanto de cama y se dirigió hasta la puerta por que algo la detuvo. –Aiko…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La marioneta viviente estaba complacidamente durmiendo boca arriba, sin embargo lo despertó de golpe al oír un fuerte portazo. Se acomodo y pregunto porque Tobi había entrado de esa manera tan violenta.

Madara fue hacia él y tomo del cuello arrinconándolo en la pared.

-Que… mierda… te pasa Tobi…. –Apenas podía hablar, y trataba de zafarse de las manos del enmascarado.

Antes de hablar, Madara razono un poco, tenía que usar la voz del buen chico. –Tú… tu maldito veneno está matando a Aiko, se supone que es para abortar.

Sasori se sorprendió. – ¿Qué? El veneno… era para ella….

-Se está muriendo… que le echaste a ese veneno. –

-Nada… agh… solo… es para abortar, supuestamente… era para Itachi… agh…. –

-¿Abortar? ¡Ese puto líquido la está matando! –Madara comenzó a perder la paciencia.

-Agh… no se va a morir… son los efecto… agh… perece muerta… pero no es así ya suéltame…. –

-No te voy a creer… si me conocieras ya estaría muerto. –

-¡Tobi! ¡Suelta a Sasori! –Había corrido desde el cuarto del primero. – ¡Aiko despertó! –Agrego Konan.

-He… te lo dije… ahora suéltame…. –

Antes de que los soltara…. –Me voy a vengar por esto marioneta. –Ese fue Uchiha el que hablo, luego dejo de ahorcarlo y salió corriendo junto con la subordinada al cuarto donde se encontraba la joven.

Entraron.

Ella estaba sentada en cama de Tobi, sin entender absolutamente nada.

-Aiko…. –Nombre ese maravilloso nombre que le hacía sentir mariposas en su estomago.

-Ella está bien, solo eran los efectos de "eso". –Menciono Konan.

-Déjame solo con Aiko. –Ordeno Madara y ella accedió a salir dejando la puerta cerrada.

-¿Qué paso? Porque… Konan tenía una cara de… no sé…. –Era más que obvio, Aiko no entendía nada. Uchiha camino a paso lento donde de ella, hasta que se dispuso a sentarse a su lado.

Con su mano cubierta por un guante negro, tomo la delicada mano de la ojimiel.

-¿Tobi que paso?… no entiendo…. –No entendía, el ambiente se puso tenso, pero empecé a recordar algunas cosas. –Ahora que me acuerdo… ¿yo no me había desmayado?

Con su mano libre se quito la máscara y me deja ver su rostro…

… su mirada ya no era la misma. ¿Qué le habrá pasado? Lo veo como estuviera con… tristeza.

No dijo ninguna palabra. Con su mano en sobre la mía, me jala hacia su cuerpo.

… Me abrazó… no es cualquier abrazo.

Sus brazos me rodearon con firmeza, como que no me dejaría ir.

-Perdóname, yo nunca quise esto. –Me hablo Uchiha y yo algo desconcertada en su hombro.

-¿Perdonarte de qué? –Dije en tono gracioso. – Si tú no has hecho nada malo.

-Si hice algo malo. –Comencé a preocuparme. –Yo… cuando lo hicimos… podrías haber quedado embarazada y para impedir eso… le pedí a Sasori un veneno para abortar. –Luego me abrazo aun más fuerte. –Perdóname, casi mueres por mi culpa…. –Acaricio mi cabellera oscura. –_Y la culpa la tiene ese Sasori._

-Tobi…. –Solo prenuncie su supuesto nombre. –Yo… sabes que te perdono.

Se separo un poco de mí, sus labios quedaron en oído, pude escuchar su débil respiración.

Sus manos subieron a mi rostro.

-Nunca te lo dije, pero esto es lo más grande que te quiero decir. –Su voz se volvía más… sensual. –Me volviste loco al verte casi muerta, me vuelves loco al ver tu delicado cuerpo que ahora me pertenece, me vuelves loco al oír mi nombre de esa boquita tan joven.

-Madara…. –Me daba algo de cosquilleo en mi cuerpo y en mi oído.

-Shh… Aiko yo…. –Sí, le costaba un poco decir esa palabra. –De verdad te amo.

Sorprendida.

Así quede.

Con los ojos abiertos al escuchar tan maravillosa palabra que provenía de su boca.

No sé porque, pero mis ojos se lagrimearon.

Su rostro se fue alejando de mi oído, sin embargo se fue acercando a mis labios.

Se apoyo en ellos, y saboreo mi boca delicadamente. Sin querer, se me cayó una lágrima.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de haber dejado solos a la pareja, bajo a la sala. Sus tres compañeros la miraron algo rara, solo preguntaron de cómo estaba la joven.

-Se encuentra bien. –Respondió Konan.

Acto seguido aparece el líder.

-¿Qué sucede? –

-Nada… solo que…. –Trataba de dar una buena respuesta el jashinista.

-Aiko le dio un dolor de estomago, pero ya se encuentra mejor. –Sorpresivamente su mejor amiga le mintió.

-¿Y para eso tanto escándalo? –Dijo Pain. –Voy a verla.

-Pain espera…. –Dijo ella, y el pelinarajo volteo a verla. –Aiko con un acompañante.

El líder entendió. Y regreso a su "trabajo" en la oficina.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El pelirrojo se encontraba pensativo en su dormitorio. Era extraño.

¿De dónde habrá sacado esa voz Tobi?

Su voz no era esa. Tobi era más chillón.

Y tuvo el valor de enfrentarse a él.

Tobi siempre sale corriendo de las misiones.

Algo raro había en él.

Tobi lo amenazó.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se alejo de mi boca.

Acaricio mi rostro con una de sus manos, secando mis pequeñas lagrimas que caían inconscientemente.

-Eres tan chiquitita. –

Le regale una de mis sonrisas.

-Quiero pedirte un favor. –Me dijo cambiando un poco el tono de conversación.

-¿Cuál favor? –

-Has desaparecer a Sasori. –Me ordeno con resentimiento. –Ahora.

-¿A-ahora? –Pregunte, y el acertó. –Pero…

-Casi te mueres por su culpa… y por mí también. –Se argumentaba sin dejar de tocar mi cara. –Hazlo desaparecer Aiko. Si pasa otra vez yo me moría.

-Es que… aun no…. –Observaba cuidadosamente su ojo… lleno de maldad. –Esta bien, lo hare.

-Esto lo hago por tu bien. –

Mira al ventanal. Ya estaba anocheciendo. Pedí disculpas mentalmente hacia Dei-kun.

Baje mis parpados, trate de visualizar a Sasori.

Es demasiado difícil.

Lo siento Deidara.

-

-

-

-

De noche.

Miraba asomada por la ventana con mi pijama ya puesto.

Quizás hoy o mañana seria mi último día aquí con onii-chan.

¿Qué les diremos a los demás cuando regresemos?

No les podemos decir: La verdad fuimos a otra dimensión porque pedí un deseo inconscientemente. Conocimos a unos villanos que pertenecen a una serie japonesa, nos trataron bien, bueno algunos y luego volví a desear, pero este era para regresar.

Nos mandarían al sicólogo.

Suspire.

Estrellado; así está el oscuro cielo.

Sasori ya no estaba. (annii: sniff… sniff)

Deidara se encerró en su cuarto y no volvió a salir. Ojala que salga mañana.

Me abraso por detrás. –Vamos, es hora de dormir.

Me di media vuelta y lo mire al ojo. –Hai. –Mi rostro no estaba muy feliz.

-No me gusta verte así. –Con ambas manos tomo mi rostro.

-No quería que Sasori se fuera tan rápido. –

-Eso ya paso, además tarde o temprano se tenía que ir. –Me dijo y yo solo le respondí con un _"Uhm…"_, acto seguido… junto su boca a la mía. Solo fue un débil rose de labios.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo? –Pregunte estando con mi rostro un poco más alegre.

-Obvio. –

Cerró la ventana y cogió mi mano para caminar hasta su cama.

Nos acostamos.

Solo me acompaño para abrazarme.

-Te amo. –Le dije.

* * *

_**Sábado, Julio.**_

El único artista de la organización no salió de su dormitorio.

Quise ir a verlo, pero Konan me recomendó dejarlo solo.

A lo mejor es mi último día con Akatsuki.

Voy a dejar a mi primer amor.

Nunca debí desear eso.

Ahora yo estoy sufriendo.

En el comedor, todos almorzábamos.

Ninguno sabía que yo me iba ir… luego.

-Presten atención. –Hablo Pain. –Hoy saldremos.

-¿Qué? –Dijo Hidan.

-Pero no todos juntos. Les tengo una misión. –Ordeno como siempre. –Hida y Kakuzu van a ir a…

-Hola. –Dijo Itachi que recién había llegado.

-Hola líder, les tenemos una noticia y la misma de siempre. –Agrego su compañero Kisame.

-Se nos escapo el kyuubi. –Siguió Itachi.

-Como lo esperaba. –Dijo Pain. –Ya tenía todo listo.

-¿Y qué tiene que decirnos líder? –Pregunto el amante del dinero.

-Ustedes dos, van a ir en busca del kyuubi. –

-¿eh? –Dijo Hidan. –Pero si fueron estos idiotas y no trajeron nada ¿y quiere que vayamos nosotros? Joder.

-No se los estoy pidiendo, es una orden. Y vayan ahora. –

-Joder. –Fue lo único que dijo el jashinista. Se levanto de la silla, cogió su guadaña.

Kakuzu hiso el mismo procedimiento pero no cogió la guadaña de Hidan.

Por último procedieron a salir de la cueva con un peliblanco echando groserías.

-Sobre ustedes… Zetsu, a investigar lo que te pedí; Kisame e Itachi después saldrán nuevamente; Konan, Tobi y yo tenemos trabajo que hacer afuera. –Hablo el pelinaranjo.

Me puse de pie. Saque los platos y vasos de la mesa y me dispuse a lavarlas en la cocina.

Mi mente estaba en otra parte.

-Hola. –Me saludo Itachi. –Es tas pensativa.

-Si…. –Le conteste mientras lavaba la loza. –Itachi… hoy quiero que saques a onii-chan.

-¿Te vas hoy? –Pregunto y yo acerté. –¿Te vas a despedir de los demás?

-No, no quiero. Que todo siga su curso. –

-Bien… cuando salga con Kisame, pasare cuando ya esté anocheciendo por la celda y lo dejare libre. –

-Estaré ahí esperándote. –

Uchiha suspiro. –Ya es hora de irme. Nos vemos mas tarde. –Se despidió de mí con un beso en mi mejilla. Luego marcho con Kisame.

Pasaron los minutos, ya había dejado de lavar la loza.

El líder ya había salido con sus ¿guardaespaldas?

Y Zetsu se fue a investigar como siempre.

Deidara no salió, no siquiera para almorzar.

Subí las escaleras, llegue al pasillo y entre a mi cuarto.

Busque algún bolso chico para guardar algunos recuerdos o los regalos que me dieron.

Busque y busque entre los cajones, y encontré uno. Lo deje encima de mi cama.

Luego me cambie de ropa a una más normal.

Cuando ya me había cambiado de ropa, accedí a guardar: la flor que me regalo Tobi, la corona de flores, el regalo de Dei-kun, el sable… no sé si llevar esa cosa. Si es para recuerdo, no hay ninguno problema; lo guarde.

Salí de mi dormitorio y camine hasta el de onii-chan. Entre.

Saque su guitarra, la cual la había comprado con el dinero de Kakuzu. ¿Raro, no?

Cuando ya tenía la guitarra en mis manos, procedí a salir del cuarto.

Ahora mi objetivo es ir a despedirme de Deidara.

_**¡Toc-Toc!**_

-¡Estoy ocupado, un! –

-Deidara… soy Aiko, me vengo a despedir. –

El rubio se levanto de su cama y camino a penas donde la puerta. Abrió. Entro la chica. Cerró.

-Dei-kun… perdón por… ya sabes. Ya lo sabías. –

-Si lo sé… pensaba que no me iba a doler, pero me equivoqué, un. –

-Bueno… ahora que yo me voy…. –

-¿Te vas ahora? –

-Sí, me voy, pero solo tú e Itachi lo saben. –

-¿Y Tobi? –

Hice un movimiento de negación con la cabeza. –No quiero despedirme de él, no quiero sufrir.

-Uhm… entonces… que te vaya bien, un. –Extendió los brazos para que fuera abrasarlo.

-Te abrasaría pero… cúbrete esas manos… por favor. –Acto seguido cubrió sus manos con unos guantes, luego lo abrasé.

10 segundos pasaron, luego nos separamos.

-Cuídate Deidara y procura… de no hacer explotar tanto a Tobi. –Sonreí.

Los sus ojos azules desviaron la mirada al escuchar el nombre de _"Tobi"_, sin embargo, miro a la chica para que se sintiera segura y se fuera feliz.

Cuando ella se vaya… ¿Qué pasaría con él y… el enmascarado? (annii: YAOI!)

El artista me sonrió.

Acto seguido salí de su dormitorio.

_**1 hora.**_

_**2 horas.**_

_**3 horas.**_

_**4 horas.**_

_**19: 00 de la tarde.**_

Salí de la cueva para ir donde el calabozo donde se encontraba mi hermano.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Adónde vas Itachi? –Pregunto Kisame desconcertado.

-Me quede de juntar con Aiko en el calabozo. –

-¿Te puedo acompañar? –

-No. –

-Bueno… como quieras Itachi. –

El portador del sharingan también se dirigió al dicho lugar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los que podrían llamar líderes de Akatsuki, se encontraban en lugar que ni siquiera la autora conoce. (annii: que se yo) el sitio era tenebroso, oscuro.

-Ese es el plan. –Hablo el verdadero Líder de la organización.

-Bien. –Dijo Pain. –Entonces yo me encargare de buscar al chico kyuubi si es que los otros no lo logras.

-Ahora tengo que irme. –Agrego Madara. –Voy a ver Aiko, debe estar sola y aburrida.

-Como quieras. –Dijo el pelinarajo.

El poseedor del sharingan se había marchado de aquel siniestro sitio.

Konan no dijo nada. (annii: como siempre. Machistas. Ò_Ó)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya me encontraba en la celda después de caminar tanto, ojala fuera una kunoichi, me seria de gran ayuda.

No es el momento de pensar en esas cosas, es hora de que onii-chan y yo volvamos a casa.

Al llegar, mi hermano pregunto qué hacía en este lugar, solo le dije que nos íbamos a ir, y teníamos que esperar a Itachi para que lo sacara de la prisión, también le dije que no quería despedirme de nadie. No le conté no lo que me pasó con Madara… sobre el veneno. También me pregunto sobre las cosas que traía en mis manos.

Me acerque a la celda y me senté en el suelo.

Pasaron varios minutos.

Hasta que al fin llega Itachi.

Me levante, luego el pelinegro se acerco a la celda, pero antes le pidió a mi hermano que se alejara un poco.

De una patada rompió la celda. No cualquier patada, era una patada de un Akatsuki.

-¿No te vas a despedir de Tobi? –Pregunto preocupado el Uchiha.

-No. –Se dije firme, acto seguido le entregue la guitarra a onii-chan.

-¿Estás segura? –Volvió a insistir el portador del sharingan. –No lo vas a volver a ver… nunca más.

-Creo que… Itachi tiene razón. –Agrego mi hermano. –Ve a despedirte, te doy permiso.

Solo los miraba.

-Se que lo quieres. Ve, te esperaremos aquí. –Menciono Itachi. –Pero llévate algo porsiacaso, te pueden atacar.

-Gra-gracias. –Fue lo único que pude decir. Luego, abrí mi bolso y saque el sable que me había regalado Kisame.

-¿Y este sable? –Pregunto Uchiha.

-Me lo regalo Kisame. –Le regale una sonrisa. –Bueno yo… voy y vuelvo.

Salí de aquel húmedo lugar.

-Itachi… ¿La puedes seguir? Tengo un mal presentimiento. –

-¿Uhm?… Seguro, pero si algo malo sucede te avisare. –

-¿Pero cómo? Si yo voy a estar acá. –

-Uhm… Vamos los dos. –

-Bien. –

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Uchiha de los cien años había llegado a la cueva modernizada. Observo cuidadosamente que no había nadie, solo se escuchaba un silencio. Procedió a subir las escaleras, camino por el pasillo. Entró a su habitación. Pronunció el nombre la joven, sin embargo no hubo respuesta.

El enmascarado no se había fijado que las pertenencias de Aiko no estaban.

Accedió a dejar su dormitorio. Camino por el pasillo sin rumbo, luego pensó en ir al tocador.

Pero…

… antes…

Se oyó abrir una puerta que provenía de la habitación del rubio artista.

Deidara salió. Quedo parado en el pasillo mirando a Tobi.

-¿Dónde está Aiko? –Pregunto el infantil de la organización.

El joven desvió la mirada. –Ella… ella se fue, un. –

-¿A dónde? –Comenzó acercase al ojiazul.

El lugar era oscuro, apenas se iluminaba el lugar gracias a una luna creciente.

-Se fue a su hogar con su hermano. –Respondió con un pequeño resentimiento hacia Tobi.

-¿Y no se despidió de Tobi? –Aun caminaba hacia él.

-Aiko no quería sufrir, un. –

-Qué pena… yo la quería, pero como ya no está…. –El de cabellos alborotados ya estaba demasiado cerca del menor. –Con él único que me puedo divertir es contigo… senpai.

-To-Tobi… déjame en paz, un. –

-

-

-

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En una de mis manos llevaba el sable, por suerte tuve que usar.

Llegue a la cueva, cuando entré… no había nadie, pero… escuchaba unos ruidos extraños que provenían del segundo piso. Seguí el sonido subiendo las escaleras.

Por el pasillo; por el oscuro pasillo mis pies se movían lentamente hacia el frente. Cada vez que me acerba se oía más claro.

¿Gemidos? ¿De quién?

¿Deidara? Pero él se quedo solo.

Luego escuche _"Tobi"_, no sé porque, pero mi cuerpo comenzó a caminar involuntariamente hacia aquel sitio.

Llegue a una puerta cerrada.

Estaba situada al frente de la habitación de… Dei-kun.

No quiero abrir.

Sin embargo, mi mano se apoyo sola en la perilla; la hice girar.

La puerta se abrió.

…

Ambas manos fueron a mi rostro y comencé a derramar lágrimas.

Mis ojos no podían creer lo que estaba viendo.

Tobi y…

Deidara…

… están teniendo relaciones sexuales.

Con solo detalle…

El artista estaba en cuatro y él… en dos.

-No…. –Dije entre llantos con mis manos en mi boca.

Esos dos se detuvieron.

El de cabello alborotado miro a la chica aun teniendo su máscara puesta, la cual indica que Deidara no conoció su rostro.

Madara no podía creer que Aiko los estaba viendo.

Pronunció el nombre de su… supuesta amada.

Se separo de Deidara.

Tomo una de sus ropas para vestirse y hablar con ella, pero antes, noqueo al rubio.

Aiko aun estaba ahí, luego reacciono y salió del lugar con todas sus fuerzas.

Madara gritó su nombre, lo gritó de una manera…

¿De equivocación?

A lo mejor está arrepentido.

* * *

**Atención:****Este es el penúltimo capítulo, así es amigos/as. Así que estén atentos cuando suba el último, porque viene feo y a la vez lindo y… el final… es… jujuju… :D**

_**Nota: **__La verdad a mí sí se me cayeron algunas lágrimas. Me concentre mucho en Aiko cuando vio a eso… "esos en eso". Si lo sé, fui mala. Pero tranquilos… (si claro) Gomen ne, a las personas que quería ver a un mini Madara… no hay. O si? o no? o sí? o no? _

_Vanne chan me gusto hablar contigo por el msn, me caes bien. ^_^ y actualiza pronto tu fic! Por fis!_

_Fayuka-chan… Hidan también es tuyo. Pero tú lo violas._

_Yo me dejo violar por él. Jajaja!_

**¿Se han fijado que Deidara se parece a Axl Rose? R: Son igualitos! Lindo! *-***

**Para terminar; se que algunos querían lemmon… pero no hubo. XD**

_**Dejen Reviews, no se van a morir, no sean tímidos. **_

_**SI NO LO HACEN JASHIN-SAMA LOS MALDICIRA POR RESTO DE SUS VIDAS. ¡WAJAJAJAJA!**_


	16. XVI

Antes de comenzar con el último capítulo, agradezco a todas las personas que dejaron reviews y a las que leyeron, y por supuesto me agradezco a mí. También… (mucho)

Subí rápido el capitulo, no quiero dejarlos con la intriga.

Me emocione… sniff, sniff… Como sea, solo preparen sus ojos y mente.

¿De verdad alguien leyó esto? ¿Solo yo?

_**Disclaimer: Como todos sabemos Akatsuki no me pertenece. ¿En serio? Por que si fueran míos, el abuelo Madara seria una persona gentil, honesta, noble, hippie… (veo **__**wea**__**, veo wea, veo wea…)**_

_**Advertencia: OOC Madara. / Lemon. ¿Pañuelos?**_

* * *

**Maldito Mundo**

XVI

Madara gritó su nombre, lo gritó de una manera…

¿De equivocación?

A lo mejor está arrepentido.

Solo él sabe.

Uchiha salió tras de ella vestido con su ropa interior y encima de esta su famosa capa de la organización.

Aiko corrió, pero no pudo salir del pasillo para bajar las escaleras, hay una razón. El portador del sharingan fue mas rápido, agarro el brazo de la joven, la volteó hacia él para mirarla. Luego apoyo sus manos sobre los hombros de la ojimiel. Trato de buscar sus ojos, pero ella estaba con la cabeza agallada con los ojos cerrados y lleno de lágrimas.

-Aiko…. –Apenas pudo pronunciar su nombre. –No es lo que estas pensando yo…

La menor levantó la mirada para enfrentarlo. – ¿No es lo que estoy pensando? –Dijo entre llanto. –Entonces explícame que fue que lo vi. Por que no creo que estaban jugando a la mamá y al papá.

-Déjame explicarte.

-¿Explicarme que? –Las lágrimas comenzaron a descender lentamente. - ¡Que te gusto acostarte con Deidara! –Se soltó de las manos del enmascarado. – ¿Cómo estuvo? No me contestes, no vas a gastar tus malditas palabras en una niña inocente como yo. –Madara no decía nada, solo la escuchaba, pero algo dentro de él se estaba por presentar. –Me dijiste que amabas, te creí. ¡Yo la muy la imbécil te creí! –El pelinegro solo mantenía como una estatua. –Itachi y onii-chan me advirtieron.

-¿De qué? –Al fin saco el habla el supremo líder de Akatsuki.

-Que solo jugabas conmigo.

-Yo no jugué contigo, todo lo que te dije fue verdad.

-¿Verdad? ¡Entonces explícame por que estabas en eso!

-Yo… me sentía confuso aun. –Trataba de tranquilizar las cosas y también tratar de defenderse. –Cuando Deidara me dijo que te habías ido… quise hacer mis necesidades con Deidara, me deje llevar.

-O sea… que, aunque me despidiera de ti, igual te acostarías con Dei-kun. –Dijo entre unas pequeñas risillas sínicas, sin embargo Madara no respondió. –No puedo creerlo. ¡Itachi y onii-chan me dejaron venir a despedirme de ti! Pero veo que no vale la pena.

-Perdóname.

-Nunca más te voy a perdonar, y menos mal que no te voy a ver por el resto de mi vida, pero desgraciadamente te voy a ver en el manga. –Respondió con el alma hecho pedazos, en cuanto a sus lágrimas, ella se las había secado con ambas manos. – ¿Por qué? –Una vez más comenzó a derramar lágrimas. – ¡Todos los hombres son iguales!

-Cálmate.

-¡Como quieres que me calme! ¡Me entregue a ti! –Sacaba toda su rabia hacia el pelinegro. - ¡Sabes lo que eres, una mierda! ¡Eso es lo que eres! ¡Te odio Madara! ¡Eres una mierda!

El portador del sharingan reacciono a los insultos de la joven ¿Cómo reacciono? De la peor manera.

Una bofetada; una bofetada le dio al débil rostro de la menor. Ella volteó cara por la acción que hiso aquel tipo.

-Tú me obligaste.

Una de las manos de Aiko se dirigió a su rostro para tocar el sitio donde fue… abofeteada. Estaba en shock. Trato de mirarlo. – ¿Cómo… pudiste? ¿No… que me querías? –Aun acariciaba su rostro. -¿Acaso me vas a matar? Mátame entonces, si eres tan hombrecito.

-No me busques Aiko, si lo haces soy capas de hacerlo.

-Hace lo entonces. –Comenzó a encararlo aun más, luego se fue acercando a él hasta quedar de frente, pero ella tubo que levantar su cabeza. –Te estoy esperando… hijo de puta.

Lo que había hecho Aiko estuvo muy mal.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Están discutiendo…. –Dijo Kenko que ya había llegado con Itachi al lugar de los hechos.

-Iré a ver, tú quédate aquí. –Ordeno Uchiha.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, tú eres débil y te puedes morir. No te muevas. –Acto seguido Itachi va rumbo las escaleras para ayudar a la menor. Uchiha tenía razón, Kenko no puede hacer nada, Madara lo mataría.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de que lo había insultado, el enmascarado… con sus propias manos agarra el cabello de la ojimiel y esta comenzó a gritar del dolor, luego la tiro contra pared sin piedad alguna. Aiko se golpeo la cabeza contra la pared, sin embargo ella estaba consciente, lo único que hiso fue tocar su cabeza por el dolor.

En el suelo, ella estaba ahí, luego levanto su vista hacia él pero desvió la mirada el suelo y pudo ver que su sable estaba tirado en el piso. Madara se dio cuenta, camino hacia aquella arma y la recogió. Camino donde la pelinegro. Su alma estaba siendo consumada por la maldad, estaba saliendo a luz el verdadero Uchiha.

-¿Me vas a matar? –Pregunto algo desconcertada y a la vez asusta, por supuesto que sus ojos dejaban caer esa agua salada. –Mátame, vamos mátame.

Madara no dijo nada, en ese momento iba a matar a Aiko.

Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza

…

…

No sintió nada, nada de dolor.

Extraño.

Debería estar muerta.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos miel, algo increíble paso. No la pudo matar por que Itachi se intervino.

Detuvo el brazo de Madara con su mano. – ¿Qué intentabas hacer Madara?

-It-Itachi. –Fue único que pudo articular la joven que aun estaba en suelo.

-Matarla, me saco de quicio. –Argumento.

-Aiko vete de aquí, tu hermano esta abajo esperándote. –Ordeno aun sosteniendo el brazo del Uchiha mayor.

-S-sí. –Ella se levanto lo más que pudo.

El Uchiha bueno golpeó en el estomago del enmascaro. Sorpresa. Ese sujeto era un clon.

Cuando Aiko ya iba saliendo del lugar, algo la detuvo, un brazo le rodeo el cuello y en la mano desconocida sostenía el sable. Ella no pudo continuar con su escapatoria.

-Tú no te vas. –Su voz provenía de Madara, era él que estaba detrás de Aiko, ella se encontraba atemorizada. –Itachi no te muevas o ella se va… al cielo.

-Ma-Madara… déjame ir… por favor.

-No. –Al ver que Itachi no hiso ningún movimiento bajo un poco el sable del cuello de la pelinegro.

Fue lo último que pudo decir el enmascarado, porque en se momento entra el hermano de Aiko, lo cual lo golpea en el rostro cubierto por la máscara. Madara cae al suelo, pero aun tenia su máscara puesta. La menor se alejo un poco dando unos pasos hacia atrás. Acto seguido su hermano ordenó que bajara y se fuera sin él, ella se negó.

El líder se levantó. Antes de que Itachi lo atacara, Kenko… estaba vez fue el prisionero de Madara. Todo fue rápido, y todo oscuro.

-Itachi, por favor. Sabes que nunca me ganarías. –Se alagó sosteniendo al joven a sus brazos y amenazándolo con el sable en el cuello. – ¿Quieren jugar? Vamos a jugar entonces, lo primero será… matar a tú hermanito.

-¡No! –Grito Aiko. –Madara déjalo tranquilo, él no tiene la culpa de nada, la cosa es de los dos. –Lágrimas, lágrimas caían de sus ojos. – ¡Haz lo que quieras conmigo pero déjalo!

-¿Lo que quiera? –Pregunto impresionado el Uchiha mayor, la chica acertó. –Bien. –Dejo a Kenko tranquilo pero luego tomo a Aiko. –Ni un movimiento, o ella de verdad morirá. Ahora ustedes dos váyanse, necesito estar solo con ella.

-¡¿Qué?! –Dijo su hermano.

-No te alteres, no la voy a matar. –Dijo muy tranquilo el enmascarado, pero Aiko estaba sumamente nerviosa. –Ahora largo, luego ella volverá contigo. –Los dos obedecieron con resentimiento hacia él. Cuando los dejaron solos, Madara dispuso abrir la puerta de su habitación, aun cuando su mano rodeaba la garganta de la joven. Entraron, cerró la puerta con llave, luego soltó a Aiko.

El ambiente estaba tenso.

Ella no hizo nada, solo estaba quieta, congelada.

Él solo dio unos pasos hacia el ventanal, aunque no se veía nada en el cuarto, dejo el sable encima de una cómoda. Luego se quito la máscara.

Giro a verla.

La ojimiel aun estaba llorando pero en silencio.

Madara se acerco a la menor, quedo detenido a centímetros de su cuerpo.

-Aiko… tú me sacaste de quicio.

-Intentaste matarme, intentaste matar a onii-chan.

-Quiero que me perdones, nunca quise hacer eso. –Se defendió el mal chico. –Ninguna de las "dos cosas". –La joven queda callada, solo lo quería escuchar o tratar de escucharlo. –Lo que voy a decir es fuerte. Cuando me acosté con Deidara no sentí absolutamente nada por él, no fue como lo hice contigo… Aiko.

-Cómo se que es verdad. –Dijo cabizbajo.

-Por que te amo, por eso. –Ella negó con un leve movimiento de cabeza, ante esto Uchiha apoyó sus manos en los hombros de la joven. –Créeme, perdóname por haber hecho esas tonterías allá afuera, perdóname por haberte golpeado, nunca quise matar a tú hermano solo fue para hablar contigo. Aiko…

-¿Por qué yo? –Se pregunto entre leve llanto. – ¿Por que tengo que sufrir? ¿Acaso no puedo ser feliz?

Cuando se preguntó, el portador del sharingan la abrazó inconscientemente, ella se dejó, pero no correspondió el abrazo.

-Déjame hacerte feliz esta noche… antes de que te vayas. –Propuso el Uchiha, sin embargo Aiko se negó. –Cuando te vayas, te prometo que nunca más voy tocar a alguien… ni siquiera al rubio.

-¿Me lo vas a prometer?

-Hai. –Luego se separaron por centímetros, seguido de que la cabeza de Madara se apoyara en la de la menor. – ¿Lo vamos hacer? No vas a quedar embarazada, eso también te lo prometo.

Aiko no respondió, solo se encontraba con la mirada baja, mientras que Madara… con ambas manos fueron desabrochando la blusa que ella traía puesta. La ojimiel solo se dejaba, y por su mente recordaba una y otra vez las palabras de aquel sujeto que supuestamente la ama. El ciclope solo prenuncio un _"¿Uhm?"_ mientras aun seguía desabrochando el penúltimo botón. Cuando llego a desabrochar todos los botones de la blusa, una de sus manos procedió a levantar el rostro de la joven para que así sus miradas se cruzaran, sin embargo los ojos de Aiko estaban sollozados. Uchiha no lo pensó dos veces y descendió a acercarse al los labios de la pelinegro lentamente, más por precaución, si es que ella iba a gritar. No fue así. Correspondió el delicado beso de Madara con algo de temor.

La blusa cayó al suelo.

Todo es oscuro, oscuro el dormitorio y el sable aun se mantenía sobre la cómoda.

Aun estaba la luna creciente.

Con temor en su cuerpo, iba subiendo ambas manos al rostro de su hombre. Se quiso dejar llevar. Acaricio su rostro, su oscuro cabello lo desordenó. Su cuerpo se acerco más a él. Acto seguido sus manos procedieron a bajar hasta llegar a la oscura capa adornadas con nubes rojas. Fue bajando el cierre paulatinamente.

Aun le costaba dejar el temor.

Madara… con ambas manos la abrazo.

La capa de su organización se dejo caer al piso.

En calzoncillo quedó.

Ella aun estaba con su pantalón puesto y su sostenedor.

Apoyo sus delicadas manos en el torso desnudo del portador del sharingan, dejando de lado su pequeña timidez o temor.

Rodeó aun más el cuello de él, y a la misma vez una de sus manos se dedicó a tocar su cabeza.

Desabrochó su pantalón.

Caminaron hacia la cama, la cama de líder de Akatsuki.

Aiko fue la primera en acostarse en ella, posteriormente el supuesto buen chico accedió a abajarle su pantalón con lentidad.

Prácticamente era su segunda y ultima vez que iban a estar juntos.

Ella solo quedo en ropa interior, mientras que él la miraba con… se podría decir ternura.

Se tendió sobre el cuerpo de la joven, comenzó a besar sus labios con lentitud. Solo quería remediar todo lo malo que le había hecho sufrir tanto. Rozaban sus labios sin introducir lenguas. Luego Madara introdujo sus manos detrás de la espalda de la joven para poder desabrochar su sostenedor, cuando lo hiso, dejo de besarla y le quito aquella prenda. Acto seguido su boca se poso en el cuello de Aiko con sutilidad, con cariño; ella lo abrazo. Acariciaba su espalda mientras que Uchiha lamia, saboreaba su exquisito cuello. Gemio. Aiko.

Beso sus pechos, sus pezones. Mojados. Así estaban sus bustos, por el contacto de sus labios y lengua hacia su cuerpo de mujer.

Mujer niña.

Volvió a gemir.

Unas de las mano del poseedor del sharingan se dedicó a acariciar unos de sus pechos, el que se mantenía libre lo besaba.

Se separo del cuerpo de Aiko, para poder quitarle su única ropa interior que le quedaba.

Ella quedo desnuda tendida en la cama del Uchiha.

Él procedió a quitar también su única ropa interior.

Su cuerpo se poso encima de la menor. Acto seguido la beso apasionadamente. Ella abrazaba su cuello, su cabeza, su cabellera. Introdujeron lenguas… sin detenerse. Madara abrió las piernas de la menor para poder penetrarla.

Aiko gemio.

Cuando la penetro, regreso al cuerpo de la pelinegro para besarla sin cesar.

El ultimo día.

Seguía besándola desenfrenadamente, mientras que su formado cuerpo hacia movimientos rápidos de a delante hacia atrás constantemente y en ese lapso Aiko gemía entre besos y más besos al igual que el del ojo carmesí. Sin dejar de lado dos palabras que pronunciaba la muchacha entre los reiterados besos que él le daba; _Te amo_ la pronuncio cinco veces.

La luna creciente aun se mantenía en el oscuro cielo.

El lugar estaba oscuro.

Los gemidos de la pareja eran acompañados por los constantes desplazamientos de la cama que tocaba con la pared, gracias a que Uchiha se movía para penetrar bien a la ojimiel.

Dejaron de tocar sus labios para poder respirar y continuar en su mágico mundo. La cabeza de Madara se acomodo al lado de la menor, ella podía escuchar a la perfección los cortos orgasmos del tipo.

Por sus poros comenzaron a salir su sudor, su traspiración.

Gemidos y más gemidos.

Hicieron el amor.

Pasaron varios minutos.

Llego el clímax.

-

-

Ya se encontraban vestidos.

-¿Me vas a perdonar? –Pregunto Madara que se encontraba de pie.

-Como quisiera pero… me cuesta.

-Todo lo que dije, todo lo que hicimos, te lo prometo. –Ella solo lo miraba con algo de tristeza. –Te lo prometo por… am…. –Comenzó a buscar algo de suma importancia para él. –No se me ocurre nada, pero… para mi lo mas importante antes de ti es… te lo prometo por mi venganza hacia Konoha.

Aiko sonrió, sin embargo se pudo ver gracias a la pequeña luminosidad que entregaba la luna. –Te creo.

El buen chico suspiro. –Bueno… ya es hora de irte, cuídate.

-Tú también pero… me gustaría que no te murieras en el manga, pero por otra parte…. –Agrego Aiko. –Como eres el malo, me gustaría que Naruto te matara… gomen.

-Naah, esta bien, te comprendo. –Dijo sin importarle nada. –Oye... ¿Te vas a llevar el sable?

-No, entrégaselo a Kisame. –Luego ella se dirigió a él y le dio un pequeño y sutil beso. –Adiós.

-Nos vemos.

-¿Nos vemos?

-Hai, nos vemos.

-A… no voy a volver.

-Lo sé.

-Am… bueno, adiós.

-Adiós.

La pelinegro salió del cuarto, bajo las escaleras, llego a la sala pero no vio a nadie, luego procede a salir de la cueva de los villanos. Cuando ya se encontraba afuera visualizo a dos persona. Grito sus nombres. Ellos voltearon a verla. Los dos preguntaron que si la había hecho algún daño, Aiko negó todo, lo único que dijo es que ellos conversaron y solucionaron algunas cosas. Itachi no le creyó del todo, Kenko sí. Sin embargo ellos estaban felices porque la menor no se encontraba lastimada. Posteriormente se despidieron de Itachi de un fuerte abrazo. El hermano de la joven cogió el pequeño bolso y la guitarra, acto seguido Aiko tomo las manos de Kenko. Cerraron los ojos.

Pidió dos deseos: _Que Deidara no recuerde nada de lo que paso con Tobi. Y… regresaran a su hogar._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De golpe. Eso sentí.

Caí encima de algo. Un cuerpo. ¿Onii-chan?

Mire a mi alrededor, no podía creerlo, estábamos en nuestra casa. Ahora solo hay que esperar las el cuestionario de mi papá.

Desperté a onii-chan, aunque no si estaba durmiendo.

Me miró, luego le dije que habíamos regresado a casa. Él también quedo algo sorprendido al ver que habíamos regresado.

Sin embargo…

…todo esta igual que la ultima vez que estuvimos aquí.

El colchón aun se encontraba en el suelo con las cubrecamas.

Miramos nuestras ropas…

… estábamos en pijama, luego observe que nos trajimos el bolso y la guitarra, pero… no esta lloviendo, se supone que ese día llovió.

No entiendo.

Nos pusimos de pie.

Luego entra mi papá.

-¿Oigan van a cenar? –Pregunto como si nunca nos hubiéramos ido. Onii-chan y yo nos miramos desconcertados.

¿Mi papá no había ido a trabajar e iba a llegar tarde?

¡Que demonios pasa aquí!

-Am… ¿pasa algo malo? –Volvió a preguntar.

-Em… papá. –Hablo mi hermano. –Por casualidad… no pienses que este loco. ¿Bien? –Papá acertó extrañado. – ¿No salimos… o algo así, este día?

-No… no han salido.

-¿No que estaba lloviendo? –Pregunte.

-Mm. –Negó. –No se que les pasa, pero no han salido a ninguna parte, hoy no llovió… nada eso paso.

-¿No que estabas trabajando? –Pregunto onii-chan y el seño nos negó también.

Entonces quiere decir que el tiempo transcurría de una forma distinta y parece que algunas cosas cambiaron.

-¿Aun sigues separado de mamá? –Volvió a preguntar, pero esta aun seguía en pie. Ellos aun están divorciados.

….

-¿Van a cenar? También necesito que me ayuden. –Nuestro padre nos saco de nuestros pensamientos.

-¡Sí! –Grite de alegría. – ¡Yo quiero tomate, palta, mayo! ¡Y te ayudo a poner la mesa!

-A… si claro. –Acto seguido salí de mi cuarto. – ¿Que le pasa? –Pregunto en susurro.

-Ella… esta feliz. –Contesto mi hermano.

Luego volví al cuarto para tomar la mano de mi papá. – ¿Qué haces ahí parado? Vamos a preparar la cena.

-V-voy. –Dijo algo desconcertado el caballero que nos mantenía.

Mientras caminábamos para llegar las escaleras iba gritando _¡Que sea con mucha mayonesa! ¡También con artos tomates rojos!_

Matías sonrió y decidió salir de la habitación. – ¡Con artas cebollas!

-¡¿Qué?! –Grite mientras iba tomada de la mano de mi papá bajando las escaleras.

-¡Y después le echamos ajo!

-

-

Por cierto... mi estatura volvió a ser la misma de antes.

Que mala suerte.

_**Un mes después.**_

Me habia hecho un test de embarazo.

Gracias a Kami y a Jashin no quede embarazada.

Las vacaciones de invierno habían terminado. Volví a las clases con un buen ánimo, todos me preguntaron que me había pasado, solo les conteste que mis vacaciones fueron lindas y algo fuera de lo común.

Subí las notas. Los profesores me felicitaron.

Mis padres aun seguían separados y creo que eso nunca va a cambiar.

Cada vez que me meto en el pc y busco los nuevos capitulo de Naruto, siempre me quedo pensado en Akatsuki y a veces extraño a Madara.

Pasó un mes más.

Un chico me pidió ser su novia, pero aun estaba enamorada del supremo líder de Akatsuki. Lo único que le pude decir que me diera un tiempo.

Y el tiempo pasó. Trató de conquistarme, hasta que al fin fui su novia.

_**Siete meses después.**_

Deje de ser su novia, más que nada… solo lo deje de querer, pero fui muy feliz.

Asiste a una terapia. Fui al sicólogo por mi propia voluntad, ya que quería saber como me encontraba.

Bien, estaba bien.

Cada noche, cuando cerraba mis ojos, podía sentir que no dormía sola, que alguien abrazaba mis sueños.

_**Dos años después.**_

_Nos vemos._ Esa fue la palabra que me dijo Madara, si embargo no a pasado nada.

Sobre mí, tengo el cabello corto pero no tanto, mas o menos a la altura de los hombros con algunas mechas de color rojas. Mi estatura creció. También entre a la universidad, saque un buen puntaje en la PSU. Estudio periodismo.

En estos momentos camino rumbo a la U. me quedan cuatro cuadras para llegar.

Hay mucha gente hoy.

Sobre onii-chan, él estudia en el sur.

En mis manos llevo una carpeta que dentro de ella tengo unos trabajos o tareas de mi ramo; una mochila.

Observo la hora en mi celular, solo me quedan cinco minutos, procedo a apurar el paso.

Mierda, no quiero llegar tarde.

Trato de pasar por entre medio de las personas... que apenas paso y empujo sin querer. ¡Por que hay tanta gente!

Mientras apuro el paso, choco sin querer con una persona, pero no me preocupa estoy chocando con cualquiera, sin embargo...

... cuando mi brazo toco aquella persona sentí una descarga que rodeó mi cuerpo, un cosquilleo en mi estomago.

¿Por que?

Detuve el paso sin saber porque. Inconscientemente todo mi cuerpo giro para ver a la persona que me produjo eso.

Sosteniendo mi carpeta, y ya volteada, visualizo a la persona... que al parecer era un hombre.

No entiendo porque estoy haciendo esto, debería apurarme en entrar a la U, pero no, ahí estoy parada como un momia. Luego aquella persona o sujeto voltea a verme.

Un hombre joven, lleva unas gafas oscuras, su cabello estaba desordenado y su tono es negro.

A unos metro de distancia nos mirábamos.

Algo en él se me hacía familiar.

Acto seguido se quito las gafas y me dejo ver sus ojos. Bueno... el tipo tenía un solo ojo, el otro... el izquierdo estaba tapado por un parche.

La gente pasaba como si nosotros no existieramos.

Algo me pasó.

Mi corazón comenzo a latir rápido.

-Aiko. –El tipo pronunció mi nombre. –Te encontré.

Pestañe varias veces sin entender.

Luego su único ojo que tenía al descubierto tomo un tono... color sangre.

¿Sharingan?

La gente aun pasaba sin importarles mucho.

Me olvide de la universidad y me quede mirándolo y él a mí.

Una pequeña brisa hiso mover mi cabello.

* * *

**_¿Fin de la historia?_**

Solo espero que les haya gustado el "final" de Aiko.

sniff, sniff, sniff... La verdad, al principio de este capitulo otra vez casi lloro, enserio. ¡Lo juro!

Ahora piensen que pasó después.

Lo sé... soy mala. XD

Muchas gracias por leer, dejen reviews.

**_**Annii**_**

**_SIGUIENTE CAPITULO... EPILOGO DE AKATSUKI. DALE CLIC PARA EL PROX CAPI._**


	17. Epilogo

A pedido del publico les traigo el famoso epilogo, aunque yo quería dejarlos con muchas preguntas… no me miren así.

Lo escribí al tiro porque mi cabeza ya tenía la idea y no podía dejarla ir, y me deje llevar por la inspiración.

_**Disclaimer: Este es el último disclaimer… Akatsuki NO me pertenece.**_

_**Advertencia: No tengo ni la menor idea cual es el final del manga… así que… invente algo… tonto. Masashi no me mates. Soy una buena chica.**_

_**Advertencia 2: OOC Madarita Madaron. XD**_

_**Advertencia 3: Este epilogo solo se trata del señor que está en la advertencia anterior.**_

_**Advertencia 4: Si no sigues el manga, no es mi culpa. **_

* * *

**Maldito Mundo**

**EPILOGO**

La oscura noche se mantenía en el cielo, pero a la vez era iluminado por la hermosa luna creciente.

La chica ya había regresado a su mundo, a su hogar.

Con Akatsuki.

Deidara aun dormía boca abajo con su cuerpo desnudo en su cama. Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que pudo abrir lentamente sus lindos ojos azulados. Cuando pudo visualizar bien el lugar, lo primero que se pregunto _¿Por qué estoy desnudo?_ El deseo de la joven se había realizado. El rubio no recordó absolutamente nada con lo que paso con Tobi.

Nada.

Se levantó. Se vistió. Camino hacia el interruptor para poder prender la luz. Cuando se ilumino el lugar, sus azules apenas podía levantarlos. Es normal, estuvo todo este tiempo con los ojos cerrados.

Con Madara.

Él estaba en su dormitorio mirando la noche, asomado por la ventana. Su cabello despeinado se dejaba llevar por las corrientes de aire. _Nos vemos_, esa fue la palabra que le había dicho a la ojimiel. ¿Sera posible volverla a ver? Ya tenía todo pensado. Después de destruir Konoha hallaría la forma de volver a mirar ese lindo cuerpo y sus hermosos ojos que lo volvían loco. Sin embargo, si no lo lograra y fuera descubierto por sus enemigos tendría un pequeño truco bajo la manga para escapar y estar al lado de su pequeña terca. Desde su ventana pudo observar con su único ojo vivo una luz que provenía afueras de la cueva. Supo al instante que los hermanos ya se habían ido a su hogar.

Alguien golpeo la puerta y logro despertar al poseedor del sharingan de sus pensamientos. Madara se coloco su máscara; solo dijo que entrara. Era Deidara.

Lo primero que hiso el mayor fue pedir perdón con su la voz de Tobi. Extrañamente para el pelinegro, el artista no supo que responder… aunque solo pregunto de que. _¿Perdón de qué? _Uchiha se sorprendió y lo único que dijo fue _¿No te acuerdas de lo que hicimos? ¿O de lo que te hice senpai?_ El rubio no se acordó de nada. Una parte de su mente fue borrada. Deidara solo puedo decir algo desconcertado. _Estaba desnudo en mi cama, pero no se qué hacia ahí, un._ Madara razono un poco. Miro al ventanal para ver la luna, y pudo darse cuenta que Aiko había deseado eso, para que de alguna forma lo ayudara. Sonrió de lado detrás de su anaranjada máscara.

Hubo un corto silencio y fue interrumpido por la llegada del otro Uchiha. Este prendió la luz. Le pidió a Deidara que saliera del cuarto.

Los Uchihas se miraron mutuamente. Itachi habló, preguntando de que si iba a seguir siendo el líder y de continuar con sus planes. El mayor respondió con un _sí_. Eso era todo lo que tenía que saber.

Había quedado algo inconcluso… el dinero de Kakuzu, que según el seguidor de Jashin se lo devolvería después de haber alojados en una pensión, fue devuelto de la peor forma, pero no para Hidan. Increíblemente el ojivioleta trabajó; trabajó de asesino, en realidad le daba sus maravillosos sacrificios a su Dios y luego los cuerpos los vendía. La gente los compraba porque esos sujetos sin vida eran gentes importantes. Era al más puro estilo del tesorero Kakuzu. Hasta que al fin Hidan le regresó el dinero a su compañero, sin embargo a cambio de algo. Sexo.

Ahora en adelante, los objetivos de Akatsuki son capturar todos los bijuus.

El tiempo pasó.

Kakuzu fue atacado con el gran poder de Naruto, luego quedo herido, pero el ninja copia lo hizo desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

Hidan no puede morir es imposible, sin embargo fue descuartizado de alguna manera por unos del Clan Nara. Shikamaru, el chico problemático. El peliblanco quedo sepultado bajo tierra con solo su cabeza parlante. Ahí quedo, maldiciendo día tras días al joven que lo dejo enterrado y pensando que algún día Kakuzu vendrá por él.

Deidara murió a manos de Sasuke. Mientras que Tobi corría, pero lo ayudo de todas maneras.

Sasuke mató a su hermano Itachi.

Tobi, más conocido como Madara Uchiha, fue a buscar el cuerpo del menor de su Clan, aun con vida, para seguir con su propósito.

Se supo toda la verdad del Clan, solo algunas cosas ya que la mayoría fue inventada por el líder de Akatsuki. Había hablado con Sasuke sobre eso y por supuesto él le creyó y su prioridad es destruir Konoha.

Los Pains murieron a manos del poseedor del Kyuubi, acto seguido el verdadero cuerpo, es decir Nagato, que posteriormente murió al usar el Gedo Rinne Tensei no Jutsu.

La única mujer de la organización de criminales de rango s, quedó viva, llevándose así el cuerpo de su amigo y darle… de alguna manera las gracias a Naruto por todo lo que había hecho y que trajera la paz al mundo ninja.

Madara ya tenía todo planeado. En todas las noches cuando era hora de dormir o cuando estaba desocupado, solo pensaba en la pelinegro. _¿Qué estará haciendo ahora?_

Paso un tiempo.

Kisame y Zetsu murieron. (annii: si lo sé… ya advertí al principio)

El Uchiha mayor se encontraba preparado. Listo.

La última pelea era con Naruto.

-

-

-

No podía creer que estaba siendo vencido por un mocoso.

Podría morir en cualquier minuto, y era la hora de hacer funcionar su plan.

-

-

El Uzumaki utilizo su Fuuton Rasen Shuriken para acabar con Madara.

Su plan dio resultado.

Todos creyeron que el supremo líder habría muerto.

Utilizo un tipo de jutsu extraño, solo que él conoce. Él aun seguía vivo en alguna parte de su dimensión (annii: sin que Kishimoto lo supiera, él no lo sabe. No se lo digan)

En el verdoso bosque se encontraba caminando sin rumbo, un poco adolorido. Detuvo el leve paso. Se quito la capa ya toda hecha añicos, se desechó de su máscara, y esas dos cosas las quemo con unos de sus Katon.

El cielo se oscureció de repente y se lleno de estrellas.

Madara se encontraba perdido en el bosque… o… descansando, pero a la vez pensando en cómo la iba a buscar en la otra dimensión que para él es desconocida. Tenía que pensar como ir a ese lugar.

Suspiro de molestia al no saber cómo.

Lo único que pudo hacer es buscar un sitio en donde alojarse… que no sea Konoha y menos las aldeas que lo conocían, sin embargo a donde fuera lo reconocerían por su ojo.

¿Henge no Jutsu?

Es una buena idea.

Y así como Uchiha comenzó buscar dónde hospedarse hasta que encuentre la forma de ver a Aiko.

Tuvo que vivir como una persona normal, pero con mucho cuidado para no ser descubierto.

Y así paso su vida.

Trabajando de agricultor para ganar algo de dinero y así mantenerse.

_**Un año después.**_

El de cabellos alborotados pero aun usando el Henge no Jutsu, al fin supo cómo llegar al mundo real. Busco y busco la manera de viajar, pero todas fueron imposibles, hasta que un recuerdo le había llegado a su cabeza mientras que se encontraba recostado en su cama mirando al techo. Solo recordó que la joven había pedido un deseo.

Estuvo un año entero buscando la manera de verla, de tocarla, de besarla y al final se dio cuenta que fue una pérdida de tiempo. ¿Por qué? Desde el principio tendría que haber sabido que con solo el procedimiento de Aiko podría ir a la otra dimensión.

Tomo un bolso para guardar sus pertenencias normales para el mundo real.

Salió de una pequeña posada y pagó.

Camino en dirección algún lugar donde pudiera estar solo. En su mano llevaba un bolso.

Se alejo bastante del lugar donde vivía. Miro a su alrededor si es que alguien lo observaba. Luego activo su Sharingan.

Acto seguido hiso el mismo procedimiento que la ojimiel.

-

-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Su oído escucho cosas raras para él. Abrió su único ojo con asombro. Se puso de pie.

Personas; muchas personas caminaban estando en su propio mundo (pensando).

Grandes edificios.

Tecnología más avanzada que la de su mundo.

Vendedores ambulantes.

Ruidos de autos.

Definitivamente había llegado al hogar de la joven.

Madara solo estaba vestido con una camisa color marrón, pantalón negro y calzados ninjas. Con lo tercero puesto se lo tuvo que quitar para no hacer el ridículo, pero había un problema. ¿De dónde sacaría un par de zapatos normales?

El portador del sharingan se encontraba en un callejón oscuro. Tuvo mucha suerte ya que pasaron dos jóvenes que a simple vista eran maceteados y para las personas comunes y corrientes les asustaba, sin embargo para un ex-líder de una organización de villanos no eran la gran cosa.

Uno de los tipos estaba vestido con una pollera blanca de basquetbol, unos short, zapatillas deportivas y llevaba unos lentes oscuros.

El otro se encontraba vestido con una chaqueta de mezclilla, una pollera negra y zapatillas deportivas.

Uchiha los miraba detenidamente para robarle sus pertenencias.

-Oye tú, ¿Qué pasa que nos miras tanto eh? –Pregunto el de lentes con un tono de ser el mejor.

-Parece que tú no eres de por aquí. –Dijo el otro. –Deja de mirarnos o te las veras muy mal niño bonito.

-Solo entréguenme sus pertenencias. –Ordeno Madara. –Y no les hare nada, créanme, soy peor que ustedes juntos.

Los dos jóvenes se echaron a reír a carcajadas. El de lentes fue a golpearlo, pero fácilmente el ninja lo esquiva con un leve movimiento de cabeza hacia al lado. Acto seguido, el portador del sharingan le dan un golpe en el estomago, seguido que el joven se desmayara por el dolor. Luego siguió con el otro tipo que estaba completamente desconcertado por la velocidad del hombre pelinegro. Para terminar, Madara lo noqueó y así pudo vestirse con algo "normal". Solo se puso la ropa del segundo tipo y las gafas del primero.

Cogió su bolso y comenzó a… no lo sabía.

Buscar donde quedarse, buscar trabajo. Por suerte llevaba una gran cantidad de dinero… ¿Pero servirá en el mundo que se encontraba? Abrió su bolso para contar el dinero…

… sorpresa.

Todos los billetes fueron transformados en dinero que pertenecía al lugar donde estaba.

Lo primero que hiso fue buscar casa.

Arriendó.

Busco trabajo.

Lo encontró.

Se compró ropas, muebles, cocina, cama, todo lo necesario para su casa con su sueldo.

Comenzó a informarse más de la extraña dimensión.

Internet; eso fue lo que le ayudaba a saber sobre el extraño mundo. Todo.

Pasaron tres meses desde que había llegado.

Ya tenía todo listo, ya sabía todo.

Era la hora de buscar a su pequeña terca.

Fue al registro civil para tener información de ella.

Lo ayudaron, empezaron su búsqueda.

_**Un año después.**_

Fue difícil ubicarla.

Dirección pero solo la cuidad, teléfono y una fotografía de la ojimiel. Eso era lo que habían averiguado.

Madara no espero más y decidió salir a la cuidad donde vive Aiko. Tomo sus llaves, un papel que tenia anotado un número de teléfono. Se dispuso a salir de su casa. Entro a su auto.

-

-

Llego a la cuidad donde se encontraría la joven.

Estacionó su auto cerca de una verada.

Tenía entendido que a cierta edad los jóvenes entran a la Universidad.

Madara recorrió todas las U. e Institutos de la cuidad… o casi todas.

Sin ningún resultado.

Sin embargo no se rendiría, la buscaría por cielo, mar y tierra.

Pero… ¡él tiene el número telefónico! Reviso sus bolsillos, no estaba. Se había caído. Que mala suerte. Aunque…

… en su bolsillo guardaba una foto de ella, el registro civil le entrego una imagen, la verdadera fotografía de Aiko.

_Nos vemos._

_**Dos mese después.**_

Él ya había memorizado el rostro de Aiko, y aun seguía pasando por cada universidad sin resultados positivos.

Decidió abandonar la busqueda… pero solo unas horas.

Quería caminar para respirar.

Se iba alejando más de la universidad que antes había investigado.

Mientras caminaba entra medio de mucha gente…

¿Por qué hay tantas personas?

No le importo mucho.

Siguió avanzando el paso lentamente, pero la gente lo empujaba sin querer. Chocaban con sus hombros.

El aire soplaba.

Uchiha llevaba unas gafas oscuras.

Las personas aun seguían pasado.

Su mente ya se encontraba más relajada.

Mientras caminaba… había tocado un brazo con su el suyo a una persona.

Algo extraño le había ocurrido cuando "choco" con aquella persona.

Un cosquilleo recorrió todo su cuerpo. Aun así seguía caminando pero… iba deteniendo el paso y además ese cosquilleo tipo corriente, solo hacía sentir una sola persona.

Detrás de su espalda sentía que alguien lo estaba mirando.

La gente seguía pasando sin importarles mucho.

Se detuvo.

Sentía que su corazón comenzaba a latir con rapidez.

Sentía que unos ojos estaban posados en su cuerpo.

Volteó para ver quién era esa persona.

Ella estaba extrañada mirándolo fijamente con sus ojomiel.

Madara la reconoció de inmediato, ya que memorizo su imagen.

Sonrió por dentro.

Al parecer la joven no entendía nada, ni por que estaba ella ahí mirándolo y perdiendo sus clases.

El potador del sharingan dirigió su mano a sus lentes oscuros para poder quitárselos y para que ella lo reconociera. Su ojo izquierdo era cubierto por un parche. Cuando ya se lo había quitado, la pelinegro con mechas rojizas aun seguía desconcertada.

-Aiko. –Pronuncio su nombre para que lo reconociera. –Te encontré.

Ella pestaño varias veces.

Las personas pasaban sin importarles que ellos existieran.

Entendió que la ojimiel no lo había reconocido.

Decidió cambiar el color de su ojo.

Al Sharingan.

Ahí se quedaron mirándose fijamente.

Una pequeña brisa hiso mover su cabello.

Madara sonrió de lado.

Al parecer Aiko lo había reconocido.

Ella también dibujo una leve sonrisa.

La gente aun pasaba entre ellos.

* * *

_**¡Termine el epilogo! **_

_Espero que les haya gustado, porque en la mitad de la historia me quede en blanco y luego fui a la cocina a comer un cereal en barra para hacer funcionar mi mente. ¡Los cereales en barras son ricos! ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? No sé, pero son deliciosos como Hidan. XD_

_Solo espero que no se me haya escapado algo inconcluso, porque si es así no lo voy a volver escribir, solo les mandare mensajes. ¡Es que me da flojera! ¡Entiéndanme! ¡Yo también tengo una vida!_

_Un pequeño gran favor._

_No le digan el final a Masashi… o ve a matar ¿OK?_

_O JASHIN-SAMA… YA SABEN. ¬_¬_

_**Agradezco su paciencia y comprendan a esta adolecente.**_

_**Nos vemos en mis próximos fic.**_

_**¡Adios!**_


End file.
